


Yelling to myself

by At_Crossing



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 218,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_Crossing/pseuds/At_Crossing
Summary: 利威尔在埃尔文的婚礼上悲痛欲绝，这时，一个男孩进入了他的视线





	1. Chapter 1

艾伦总是开玩笑说利威尔是他的救命稻草。  
但利威尔知道，艾伦才是他濒临溺亡时抓住的那根脆弱的稻草。

他们第一次见面是在艾尔文的婚礼上，那天是个好天气，却不是一个适合被作为起点的日子。  
利威尔不记得自己是什么时候喝醉的，或者说，他醉过去与他喝酒之间并无必然的因果关系，也许在他开始念那段肥皂泡一般浮夸而虚无的伴郎致辞的时候，意识就已经被那空心的透明球体抽走了。  
新郎新娘开始端着酒杯在人群中穿梭交谈，他独自坐在礼堂的角落，把金色的香槟一次次倒入杯子。一拥而出的雪白泡沫淹没他执杯的手指，他浑然不觉，仿佛它们也跟另一只手一样，被冰冷彻骨的酒瓶瓶身冻掉了血色。  
满载酒精分子的细密泡沫像蒲公英的种子一般在空气中迅速弥散，沿着鼻腔钻入气管，在逆流的血液中扎根发芽。他抬起头，正与熟悉的蓝色视线相交。  
埃尔文。  
利威尔极少如此直视埃尔文，也许这是最后一次。他总是惧怕那穿透一切的锋利射线会读出他藏在心底见不得人的念头，但在这一刻，他却突然无比希望被看穿。  
来吧，问问我。  
问问我为何这样失态。  
哪怕是责骂我不成体统。  
不，我不好……一点也不好。  
埃尔文。  
埃尔文最终没有过来，他远远盯着利威尔看了几秒，极为克制地抿了抿嘴，然后漠然地移开了目光。当他低下头，微微侧过身与身边新婚的妻子交谈时，利威尔在他的脸上看到了那吝于施舍给自己的柔软弧度。  
他重新抬起手，酒杯里的欢腾雀跃早已不复存在，唯独剩下一汪平静的清液映出他眼中的怅然。  
哈，泡沫！  
埃尔文再也没有看向他，似乎也没有人注意到这个不起眼的角落里，伴郎正在拼命用名为欢笑的甜美液体填满自己苦涩落寞的心。他头晕得要命，像是被人从内部搅成了黏糊糊的糨糊。不知何时，欢乐的舞曲悠然而起，于是眼前融化的色块也跟着涣散成斑斓五彩，不由自主地跟着节拍上下跃动。  
将最后一滴酒液灌进喉咙，利威尔觉得自己的肉体也如同被灌进了酒，由内而外化作不成形的烂泥。他半趴伏在桌子上，耷拉着眼皮，用手背勉强撑住摇摇欲坠的脑袋，另一只手三两下把自己花了整整半个小时打成的精致领结扯下来，胡乱揉成皱皱巴巴的一团，从瓶口塞进空掉的香槟酒瓶。做完这些，他颇有成就感地倒举起酒瓶在头顶上挥舞了几下，看那光滑的瓶身上折射出的璀璨金光，又突然觉得鼻侧有点发痒，下意识抬手一模，竟然沾了满手冰冷的潮湿。  
真难看，他对自己说，明明是个连告白都没有勇气的的胆小鬼，明明早就答应了对方做伴郎，现在倒像个弃妇似的在欢声笑语的婚礼上哭哭啼啼，是想演给谁看呢？  
他自嘲地笑了一会儿，又上气不接下气地咳了一阵子，才摇摇晃晃地站起身，也不顾旁人的目光，伸手用力拨开面前的男男女女，在人群里粗鲁地挤出一条路。他歪歪扭扭地走到装冰块的车子旁，摇摆了几下才终于站稳，然后从里面拎出一瓶沉甸甸的香槟。  
这时，一只陌生的手入侵了他的世界，按在了他的胳膊上。  
“先生，你不能再喝了。”  
“别碰我！”  
利威尔反射性地吼道，胳膊使劲向上一扬，想甩开那只多管闲事的手。可大约是喝得确实有点多，他努力两次之后，那只手依然牢牢地握在他的胳膊上，纹丝不动。  
“你不能再喝了。”那人坚持道。  
“哈！”他不屑地冷笑，打了个呛人的酒嗝，手上倒是乖巧地听了话，五指一松，酒瓶随之重新落进冰块堆里，擦出一阵清脆的哗啦声。  
过了两秒，那人才松开手，犹豫了片刻，放软声音劝道：“先生，我看你还是去休息……”  
利威尔头也不抬，从西装口袋里猛地抓出一大把崭新的钞票冲他扔过去：“我付钱！滚！”  
然后手又伸向那诱人的修长瓶颈。  
管闲事的家伙大概被他暴发户的气势和酒鬼的执着吓了一跳，反应过来时，只好一只手慌慌张张地接着漫天飞舞的钞票，另一手继续阻挡他去拿香槟。  
利威尔本来心情就跌在谷底，被不知哪来的无聊家伙这么一折腾，简直一股脑儿俯冲进了马里亚纳海沟。他气势汹汹地扬起头，想要好好教训教训这不识眼色的小子，可在对上那交织着惊惶和担忧的眼神时，他忽然又改了主意。  
“喂。”他抓住那人的领带，把对方的脸扯到自己眼前——即便如此，他也并不能看清那人的脸庞，只觉得那双眼睛出奇地明亮，而且是奇妙的浅金色，就像迷人的香槟一样。  
利威尔几乎把自己脑袋埋进对方的颈窝，鼻尖贴着硬挺的衬衫领子，他可以清楚地感受到身边人的身体猛然一僵。  
“带我走，”他在对方耳边轻语，鼻息间朴素的肥皂气味多少安抚了他暴躁的情绪，“……现在，快点。”  
“这……”  
“我喝醉了，带我走。”  
“可是先生，”那人显然认为事情的发展超出了自己的预期，“我还……”  
利威尔可不管他还有什么事要做，他发出一声带着浓浓酒气的鼻音，恶狠狠地命令道：“听着，现在就走，不然我就在这里吻你。”  
大约是出于对在大庭广众之下被男人强吻的恐惧，对方踌躇再三，终于还是妥协了。  
他尝试用自己的肩膀架住利威尔，但两人的身高差使这个动作显得艰难而又滑稽，他试了两次便只好放弃，紧紧搂住男人的腰，让他靠在自己的胳膊上以免摔倒。  
作为闹剧的始作俑者，利威尔倒是难得好脾气地由着他在自己身上摆弄，对这个过分亲密的姿势也没提出什么意见。刚从礼堂里出来，他就听到那人用另一只空闲的手掏出手机，开始心急火燎地打电话，请求电话那头的人赶紧来代替自己。他一连打了三个，总算找到个可以来的，又讨价还价了好一会儿，才敲定下来。  
利威尔终于离开了散发着甜腻蛋糕气息的婚礼现场，再不用忍受耳畔此起彼伏对埃尔文的祝福语，又被清冷宜人的风一吹，酒醉顿时去了大半。他依然软绵绵地倚靠在男人身上，深深吸了几口气，感觉身体里的血液和气体都被重新换过一遍，然后歪着头，用惺忪的双眼打量了一下身边被他“胁迫”的倒霉蛋。他发现对方虽然个子挺高，但样貌却相当年轻，脸上的稚嫩尚未完全褪去，也许刚上大学，也许还在读高中。  
男生挂了电话，转头对利威尔报了一个数字：“五十块钱，这个你得替我出。”  
利威尔问：“你叫什么名字？”  
“我叫艾伦，”他回答说，又不放心地放慢语速，再次强调了一遍，“我花了五十块钱找人来替我的差，五十块，你要付这个钱，先生。”  
“好吧，艾伦，”利威尔从他身上离开，又把刚才那一大把钞票全部掏出来，看也不看，好像它们只是一块钱两百张的纸巾，“你刚才留着它们不就得了。”  
“我只需要五十而已，”艾伦咕哝了一声，目光在那堆鲜艳的钞票上闪了闪，伸出手打算从里面抽一张，犹豫一下又缩了回去，“你有没有零钱，我找不开。”  
“五十块你都没有？”  
“我身上的衣服是早上找我哥们借来的，什么都没带，”男生小声辩解道，他顿了顿，又试探地说，“我看你已经挺清醒了，先生，如果现在我回到婚礼上去的话，就不需要……”  
“不，不行，”利威尔立刻打断他，把一张一百的钞票塞进他的口袋，又懒洋洋地靠回对方的肩膀上，“剩下的五十请你和你的朋友喝罐啤酒。我感觉还是不太舒服，脑袋有点晕，如果你把我送回家，我再额外给你两张一百的。”  
利威尔把艾伦带到自己的车旁边时，年轻人显然被车头上的烈马标志吓到了，打死也不肯冒着背上巨额债务的风险给利威尔当司机。利威尔倒也不坚持，打电话叫了出租车。  
是的，只要从那个令人窒息的环境里逃出来，生活的幸福指数似乎便瞬间从一头蹦到了另一头，瞧，在这个世界上，湛蓝如洗的天空永远都胜过镀金雕花的天花板百倍。埃尔文不会和他在一起，自打一开始他就很清楚这个事实，就算他去做变性手术也不会有任何改变。他不知道正在进行的婚事能给埃尔文换来账面上的多少数目，但显然作为新郎的男人对这桩交易十分满意。  
埃尔文从不会让自己吃亏。  
利威尔觉得自己在这种问题上一辈子也无法理解埃尔文，大概因为天生就是少数群体的缘故，有的时候他真的想去痛斥异性恋践踏爱情的卑鄙行为，毕竟这个世界上，还有些人连爱情的边儿都没摸上过呢。  
比如面前的这个小鬼。  
他翘着腿在出租车里想这一堆有的没的的时候，视线一直落在后座另一侧艾伦身上。男生虽然尽可能地与他保持了最远距离，但依然被他盯得十分不自在，双手尴尬地揣在口袋里，问：“我……有什么问题吗，先生？”  
虽然没有真的在观察艾伦，但利威尔也不至于忽视掉他身上略大的旧西装、廉价的皮鞋和白色的袜子，然而这些丝毫没有给他的英俊形象减分，或者说，正是这些细微的瑕疵令年轻人特有的帅气更加鲜明自然、不加雕饰。甚至连头顶乱蓬蓬的棕色短发看起来都不那么令人难以接受了。  
和埃尔文相比，艾伦是另一种全然不同的风格，他太年轻，举手投足间都不可避免地带有涉世未深的青涩和羞怯。但青春的灼热气息无法被任何壁垒所禁锢，他尚不属于道貌岸然的成人世界，刻板的西装穿在他身上只是累赘的枷锁。  
干净得让人移不开眼。  
利威尔绝不认为自己会对这种类型动心。若放在平常，毛都没长齐的篮球男生连出现在他下午茶闲谈时间里的机会都不可能拥有。今天的不同，一方面是因为埃尔文的婚礼确实在他心头开了个鲜血淋漓的口子，另一方面，则是因为艾伦干净，特别是那衣物清洗之后不被任何香水玷污的单纯而温暖的气息，出乎意料地符合他作为一个重度洁癖的喜好。  
他从胸前口袋里摸出张名片，捏住一角递给艾伦：“利威尔·阿克曼，我是埃尔文——今天新郎——的合作伙伴。”  
艾伦显然没怎么出席过需要接别人名片的场合，赶紧双手接了，下意识地点头道谢，想了想，又补充道：“艾伦·耶格尔，今天……今天来做钢琴师的替补。”  
利威尔觉得挺稀奇：“钢琴师还需要替补？”  
艾伦不好意思地笑了笑：“大概他们觉得我的水平不够做正式的。”  
“即使你的水平够，你的年龄也不够……起码长相上不够。”  
“所以在我什么都不够的情况下，他们愿意给我支付四十块，只用在正式钢琴师累趴下时替换他一会儿，还包一顿饭，我已经非常满意了。”  
“可是你打算给你的朋友五十块。”  
“加急费，先生，阿尔敏是我的铁哥们，才只收我十块。”  
“其实你就这样偷偷溜掉也不要紧，只是一个婚礼，又不是开音乐会，加一块儿也不过弹几首舞曲而已，哪儿那么容易就累趴下。”  
“这可不行，”年轻人认真地说，“如果我那样做的话，下次他们就不会雇我了。”  
“你很看重这份工作？”  
“是的，至少是一个稳定来钱的活儿，你知道的，每周都有这样那样的人结婚。”  
礼堂里身着盛装的金发男人又浮现在利威尔面前。  
“……是吗？”他半合上眼，“每周也都有这样那样的人在死去。”  
艾伦怔了一下，还以为自己说错了话，手在额前的刘海上抓了抓——利威尔总算知道他的头发是怎样变得如此之乱的了。  
“说的也是……我没有考虑这么多，”他觉得利威尔的意思大概是——葬礼也是每周都有的，“……婚礼上会更欢乐一些吧，大家都非常开心……我想……”  
利威尔明显不属于“开心”的人群，即使不用艾伦提醒，他也知道自己的眼眶还是红的。  
利威尔很少带别人进自己家，他是一个洁癖，而且是一个亲自做家里清扫的洁癖，这意味着他更喜欢将与他人之间的问题解决在通过玄关之前。但是当他下决心去开展一段超越玄关的关系时，就不得不给自己破例了。  
他甚至没有叫艾伦脱鞋，但是他躺在沙发上看着对方走进来的时候，发现年轻人果然把外套和鞋子留在了玄关。  
“有什么我需要帮你做的吗，先生？”艾伦这样问，虽然在他看来利威尔已经没什么异样，但刚刚毫不费力就落入口袋里的两张大额钞票实在让他感到过意不去。  
利威尔没有跟他客气，干脆地指示他去给自己泡杯茶。没过一会儿男生便跑了回来，直言自己实在是对吧台里装在白瓷罐子中的东方茶叶一无所知。  
他们最后还是喝上了茶。艾伦坐在沙发边缘，双腿并拢，小心翼翼地从利威尔手中接过茶杯，捧到嘴边抿了一口。  
“怎么样？”  
艾伦赶紧坐直身体，迅速答道：“很不错。”  
利威尔笑了一声，没有戳破他的谎言。  
艾伦手里托着滚烫而昂贵的镶金花边杯子，被利威尔用一种赤裸裸的审视货物的眼神盯着，感到浑身上下都针扎似的难受，相比而言，口中那点苦涩的味道根本无足轻重。  
他偏过头，躲开利威尔的目光，觉得自己多少应该说点什么——那种万能的、不会出错的话。于是他绞尽脑汁，从自己浅得可怜的词汇库里使劲搜罗出几个华而不实的词汇，用来表达对利威尔家客厅装潢的赞扬。  
这下利威尔彻底被逗笑了。  
他家的客厅用死气沉沉来形容毫不为过，走的大概是比流行的性冷淡风更加不近人情的金属风，视线所及之处除了冰冷的金属光泽便是单调乏味的黑白色系，甚至连任何转角都是尖锐笔直的。用韩吉的话说，就像专门设计给死人的样板间。事实上，利威尔本人对这种独特的装潢风格同样也谈不上喜爱，他的观点是这样可以有效防止房间里藏污纳垢。  
所以他饶有兴趣的挑挑眉毛，对第一位提出正面褒奖意见的参观者说：“你喜欢？”  
“呃……”  
“说实话。”  
“某些方面，”艾伦只得承认，“至少它很大……呃，可以邀请很多朋友来开party。”  
利威尔没有在家里开过party，从来没有。  
“你喜欢什么样的？”  
“我？”  
“如果你有一个这样的客厅的话。”  
“我没想过……噢，我觉得我大概还需要很多年才有机会考虑这样一个问题，先生。”  
“为很多年后提前做下设想也未尝不可。”利威尔坚持道。  
“如果我有这样一个客厅……”艾伦抬头望着天花板，他不是一个拒绝幻想的人，但在他看来，白日做梦以后家里客厅是什么样子实在没什么实际意义，“……也许我会搞得鲜艳一点，铺上地毯，墙上挂一些画……要摆一架钢琴——很大的三角的那种，我还会在旁边放一把电吉他，虽然看起来可能有点不太协调，但这样我就不用浪费功夫跑来跑去了。再搞两个可以让整个人陷进去的大沙发什么的……”  
一旦人开始了幻想，它们就不再像开始之前那么无聊，他说着说着，甚至露出一个羞涩的笑容：“等我有这样一个客厅，我大概早就结婚了，可能还当了爸爸……我觉得应该交给我的太太做决定，她喜欢就好。”  
利威尔问：“你多大？”  
“下月底就十八了。”  
艾伦以为利威尔要对十八岁的浅薄无知作出点评，但是利威尔没有，他把玩着手里的茶杯，继续问：“交过女朋友吗？”  
“呃，还没有。”  
“男朋友呢？”  
艾伦一愣：“当然没有。”  
“所以现在还是处男？”  
他被利威尔直截了当的提问吓了一跳：“什么？”  
利威尔有点不耐烦：“和人上过床没有？”  
年轻人想了想兜里的几张钞票，咬着牙回答：“还没有。”  
“一次也没有？擦边球也算。”  
“没有。”  
利威尔这才来了点兴致，重新抬起眼皮：“小子，你需要钱吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我问，你缺钱花吗？”  
艾伦放松下来，咧开嘴笑了：“像我这么大的家伙，没人不缺钱花，大家都在到处找零工。”  
“假设现在你手头得到了一大笔钱，准备去做什么？”  
“请问您是报社的记者吗？正在做未成年人调查？”  
“报社的记者是不会把你这样随处可见的调查对象请到家里来还给他泡茶喝的，而且如果你不是马上就要成年，现在我已经把你送出家门了。”利威尔不客气地说完，又不知从哪儿抽出一张钞票拍在他的面前，“回答我的问题。”  
艾伦很好奇自己的身价是在何时连续翻了几番，就他的认知里，坐在豪华办公室里白发苍苍的律师才值这个价格，不过这感觉算不上坏。他收起钞票，迟疑了一下，答道：“我想带妈妈到北方去转转，她一直梦想着去大城市看一场话剧。”  
“就这些？去百老汇看场戏要不了多少钱……”  
“对您来说也许是这样，但是算上机票和住宿什么的，到现在为止，我只攒了不到一半。”  
“如果你有更多的钱呢？比带你母亲旅行更多的。”  
年轻人沉默了一会儿，收起脸上的笑容：“足够多的话，我想去上音乐学院。”  
“音乐学院，城里的那家？”  
“是的，我需要至少二十万块去支付它的学费——如果不继续涨价，而且他们不提供贷款。这太贵了，我们负担不起，我妈妈说我只能上本地的公立大学，可是……”  
“可是什么？”  
“我不认为上普通的大学对我来说有什么意义，还不如直接去挣钱，我妈妈……”他的声音渐渐变小，在最低点停顿了几秒钟，又恢复到原来的样子，“我已经决定了，高中毕业后就去工作。”  
利威尔没有指出他的天真，事实上，艾伦的答案有些出乎他的预料：“我以为你会说要买辆漂亮的新车什么的，我在你这个年纪的时候，男孩子都想要辆车。”  
“也许吧，买辆车可能对我而言更现实一点。”  
“你靠做兼职钢琴师永远也攒不够二十万。”  
“我还在酒吧打工……我谎报了年龄，那边的收入更高一点……可是，”艾伦苦笑道，“你说得对，先生，我昨晚已经把那份通知书扔进了垃圾桶。无论如何，二十万都实在是遥不可及，何况实际的花费很可能还要远远超过这个数字。”  
“但是你想去音乐学院。”  
“我从小就想。”  
“愿意为它付出点什么？”  
“我能够付得起的。”  
利威尔终于满意地勾起嘴角，靠在沙发背上，以一种胜利者的姿态望着对面的年轻人：“小子，我这有个不错的交易，你可以听听……我帮你付清学费外加宿舍的住宿费，你给我做情人。”  
他看到艾伦端茶杯的手腕猛地抖了一下，但幸好在茶杯落下之前稳住了。  
“您的意思是？”他颤声问。  
利威尔并不介意再重复一遍：“我支付你到音乐学院学习的费用，作为交换，你做我的情人，直到你毕业。”  
艾伦瞪大了眼睛看着他，大概不敢相信电影里的情节会降临在自己身上——利威尔发现在普通光线下，男生的眼睛只是平淡无奇的灰色。  
“你一定在开玩笑，”艾伦干笑了两声，把茶杯小心地放在桌上，“先生，我想我该离开了。”  
他虽然这样说，却并没有起身的动作。  
利威尔也不挽留，把自己松开的衬衫领口往下扯了扯：“随便你，我是说真的。当然，你完全可以选择拒绝，小鬼，这只是个提议。”  
艾伦怔怔地坐在原处，利威尔又给自己续了一杯茶，他很有耐心，也很有自信——哪怕一个小时之前他还哭得失魂落魄。  
最后，男生艰涩地说：“对不起，我不是gay。”  
利威尔几乎要笑出来：“我知道你不是gay，如果你是，我压根就不会跟你做交易。别害怕，我很清楚你在想什么，小子……放心，我对你的屁股没有任何兴趣，也没什么奇怪的癖好。”他想了想，又打趣道，“虽然我知道自己在你眼里已经是一个年老色衰的中年变态大叔了，但是说实话，我还没有沦落到需要把屁股交给你这种小鬼处理的地步。”  
艾伦脸上的表情依然不怎么放松，一张嘴开开合合好几次，只发出几个无意义的音节，看得出内心里正在上演一场激烈的斗争。最后，他轻声说：“不上床的话，那我作为您的……情人，需要做什么？”  
利威尔没有立刻接话，因为他自己心里也并没有个明确的答案。  
是啊，找一个比自己小十几岁、不知底细，甚至才头一回见面的毛头小子做情人，自己究竟在想些什么？他的确一点也不想跟艾伦上床，即使艾伦同意，他自己也绝对过不去心底的那个坎儿。但他不得不承认，钱色交易的肮脏念头在第一次与艾伦目光相交就开始萌芽了，只因为这混蛋小子有一张足够漂亮的脸蛋。  
归根结底，他不过是被一支婚礼进行曲刺激得恼羞成怒，进而迫切地希望在那个拿感情换金钱的男人面前证明点什么罢了，哪怕以一种可笑至极的手段。当真切意识到这一点时，他又不由得感到一阵强烈的自我厌恶。  
“没什么大不了的事，”利威尔摆摆手，“就像普通情侣们会做的那样，约会吃饭看电影之类的无聊活动。我需要你时，你就出现，我不需要你时，我们各自过本来的生活，当然，账单算我的。”  
“然后你就会帮我支付学费？”  
“就是这样。”  
年轻人几乎不敢相信有朝一日，天上掉的馅饼会真的砸到自己头上，还是双层夹心的，他脸上的惊喜之色让利威尔更加觉得自己果然谈了桩赔本买卖。  
“前提是，约法三章，”利威尔举起手指，“第一，保持干净，你知道我为什么选了你？”  
艾伦看着他，诚实地摇了摇头。  
利威尔懒得对他解释：“总之，永远别让我看到你弄脏什么地方，下周我会安排人带你去做体检——就算你是处男。第二，在性以外，尽可能地取悦我，我很忙，你不用太担心浪费你的时间。第三，管住你的嘴，不准过问我的事情，也不准把我们交易的事外传。”  
艾伦忙不迭地点头，生怕利威尔反悔似的，初见时金色的光芒似乎又回到他的眼里：“就这些？”  
“额外一条：别对我动感情。”


	2. Chapter 2

初春时节，下午不到六点太阳就落了山，天上聚集起片片乌云，午夜前后，不紧不慢地打过几声雷，便哗啦啦下起雨来。  
艾伦整个晚上都在不停地做梦。他先是梦到自己弄丢了录取通知书，利威尔以此为理由拒绝为他支付学费。接着梦到自己莫名其妙失了声，变成了一个无法说话的哑巴，到音乐学院报道时被告知不能入学。然后干脆又梦到世界上压根没有利威尔这样一个个子矮小、出手阔绰的男子，一切都是自我欺骗的幻想。最后，临睡醒之前，他感觉自己赤身裸体地仰面朝天，被利威尔死死按倒在床上，男人眼神狠戾，像饥渴的恶狼一般散发着可怕的掠夺欲，一只按在胸口的手仿佛有千斤之重，压得自己动弹不得，连气都喘不过来，更别提去反抗。  
在利威尔脸上扬起一个阴鸷的笑容，邪恶的魔爪摸到他的下身时，他终于再也按捺不住内心里极度的恐慌，撕心裂肺地大喊一声，嗖地穿越回了现实世界。  
他顾不上背后的冷汗，两步蹦到桌前，腿上还缠着被子，一把搬开桌子正中厚厚的精装书本。书下压着一张印有音乐学院华丽纹章和他的名字的羊皮纸，虽然满是折痕，但至少已经不再是皱皱巴巴的一团了。他又熟练地从窗台一侧的缝隙中摸出把钥匙，打开桌子最下层的抽屉，果然看到四张崭新的百元大钞正安静地躺在里面。  
他甚至还扯着嗓子唱了几句高音，确定自己的声音一如往日，这才终于松了一口气。还没来得及把抽屉锁上，就听到楼下传来几声尖锐的咒骂。  
“这天都没亮，就他妈学狗发春呢？”  
他推开窗户，果然发现邻居汉尼斯叔叔举着个空酒瓶，醉醺醺地倚在电线杆上。  
“赶紧回家，老头子，”他挥挥拳头，“不然我弹‘命运’给你听噢！”

利威尔开车到艾伦家楼下接他，其实他本打算直接约在银行里的，但溢出手机屏幕的铜臭味实在令他自己也难以忍受。  
前一天坐沙发上提出这个交易时，利威尔就不怎么坚定，虽然当时他自认为酒已经醒了，脑子能算三位数的加减乘除，但几百块一瓶的香槟毕竟不是兑入二氧化碳的廉价软饮料，瓶身上标示的数字也并非虚假广告，在酒精笼罩下做出的决定往往很难谈得上理智。  
他从早上一睁眼就开始后悔，不仅仅是心疼将要花出去的美元，更是好笑自己居然花大价钱给自己找了个大麻烦，一想到有个不知几岁才断奶的臭小子随时可能会出现在自己未来的生活里，他就烦躁得要命，宁肯自己当初醉倒在埃尔文的婚礼上算了。  
加上从婚礼开始他就没有正经吃过东西，空空如也的胃早就瑟缩成一团，连带心口都变得空落落的，光着脚孤零零走在偌大的房子里，很有种怅然若失的虚脱感。  
正在濒临崩溃的关头，舅舅凯尼打来电话。在年幼时母亲库谢尔去世后，利威尔被凯尼一手带大，对这个男人独树一帜的行事作风心知肚明。凯尼前脚不知从哪里得到了他在埃尔文婚礼上大喝闷酒的消息，后脚就把电话拨了进来，当然，指望凯尼嘴里说出几句安慰自己的话不如指望埃尔文昨天错娶了伴娘。  
凯尼开门见山，半点不留面子，大张旗鼓地讽刺了一通自己外甥给阿克曼家族丢人的没出息行径：“哟，一把年纪了还嘤嘤嘤哭鼻子，别人怕是当你又尿床了，没有好心人提醒你未成年人不能喝酒？”  
利威尔心情正糟糕，自然不肯放过送上门来的活靶子，毫不犹豫地挖出凯尼年轻时的陈年旧事，反唇相讥道：“你倒是有本事，可是当初怎么没看见你冲到人家婚礼上抢婚？哦，不好意思，”他故作恍然状，“我忘了，你连参加婚礼的勇气都没有。”  
两人有来有回互揭伤疤了一阵子，各自的黑历史都有幸重见天日，比到最后，利威尔难得占据了上风。  
凯尼嘲笑不成反被嘲，很是气急败坏，只好狠狠撂下一句“白活了挺大岁数，眼瞎成这种狗屎样子，出去别说你和我有亲戚关系”，在利威尔反击之前，赶紧挂掉电落荒而逃。  
人生中的悲伤与痛苦有时就是这样，喝过酒，流过泪，被血淋林地扒开在太阳底下暴晒过，再回过头看，似乎也没有那么不堪忍受了。后来又想起艾伦的事，他甚至还宽慰自己，如果男生听话，就无聊时叫出来解闷，如果不听话，便当是花钱做慈善，基于金钱的关系总是要容易处理得多。  
虽然心里大概是想通了，但与艾伦见面时，利威尔还是不免感到有些失望。摘掉酒精强行加上的滤镜，明亮的阳光下，穿着过大的连帽卫衣和牛仔裤的艾伦在他这个年纪的男生里实在算不得样貌拔尖，走的路线也是随处可见的寻常类型，也许是能吸引几个女孩子的水平，但再多，却是没有了。  
利威尔暗自叹息了一会儿，甚至还不由得默默计算，自己花在艾伦身上的钱够找多少个比他更帅气更贴心更心甘情愿的小甜心过夜，算到一半，突然又觉得自己可笑，对直男来说，年轻女孩子的喜欢显然比中年基佬的觊觎值钱得多。  
想到这里，他原本计划到艾伦家里看看的念头也烟消云散，挥挥手招呼年轻人上车。  
艾伦拉开车门坐上副驾驶，屁股还没坐稳，先对着他说了一长串问好和感谢的话。利威尔听着烦，冷淡地看了他一眼，带着些制止的意味，惜字如金地答道：“系上安全带。”  
艾伦听话地系好安全带，又把怀里抱着的纸袋捧出来，说是给利威尔带了甜甜圈：“刚从烤箱里拿出来，松松软软，还烫手呢。外面涂了厚厚的枫糖，夹心是巧克力，融化的，轻轻咬一口就会流出来的那种。”  
利威尔没有接，发动车子：“我不吃垃圾食品。”  
“是我妈妈做的，面包和馅料都是自己弄的……”  
“毫无营养，热量又这么高，脂肪和糖的含量都爆表，对我来说就是垃圾，食品。”  
“呃，偶尔吃一个，不要紧吧……”年轻人小心地劝说道，“尝尝看，我妈妈很擅长做这个，真的很好吃。”  
“如果你自己想吃，就留着，如果你不吃，就把它们扔掉。”  
他只好缩回手，把纸袋放回自己腿上，讪讪地摸了摸鼻子。  
“怎么？”利威尔瞟了身边的人一眼，停下车，排在一排车子后面等待交通灯变色，“讨好我失败了，觉得不爽？”  
“对不起，”艾伦抱歉地说，“我没想到你讨厌吃甜食，下次我会记住的。”  
“你不用这么紧张，何况钱还没打给你，交易不算成立。”  
“我不知道你早晨有没有吃过早饭，昨天你看起来不太舒服，也不怎么高兴……我自己很喜欢妈妈做的甜甜圈，早晨吃一个一整天心情都会变得很好，所以才想带给你的。”  
利威尔确实没有吃早饭，确切地说是一连饿了二十多个小时。烘焙特有的诱人香甜气息从热乎乎的纸袋里飘出，迅速逸散到整个车厢，生化武器一般无孔不入。  
他更饿了，于是板着脸命令道：“到银行就给我处理掉。”  
利威尔从银行的贵宾室里出来时，艾伦正站在大厅角落，跟一个红头发的女生分享他的甜甜圈。充斥糖分的卡路里炸弹闪耀着罪恶的色泽，看起来似乎确如男生所说的那样相当美味，而且真的会带来好心情似的，因为两个人都笑得异常开心。  
艾伦觉察到了利威尔的视线，飞快地把手里剩下的甜甜圈囫囵塞进嘴里，跟女生道了别，旋风似的冲进洗手间里洗干净手又冲出来，总共只花了不到一分钟。  
利威尔把银行卡甩给他，告诉他第一年的费用已经打进去了。  
艾伦赶紧点头连连道谢，眼睛里闪烁着的是真情实意的感激，即使嘴角上还沾着一点突兀的深色。  
利威尔完全没有被他的情绪所感染，他忽然觉得没什么意思，眼前的未成年人也根本不合自己的胃口，即使作为一个创伤期的替代品都显得过于拙劣。他意识到自己的情感远不如想象中那样泛滥成灾，无处安放，甚至连预期中那点做慈善的快//感都相当稀薄，索性两句话将艾伦打发走，一个人找餐馆吃午饭去了。

之后的一个多月，利威尔回到了自己一贯的枯燥生活里，还连着出了两次短差。他觉得自己几乎忘记了艾伦的存在，两人之间彻底断了联系——至少他这样认为。  
其实艾伦给他发过两次短信，询问他愿不愿意趁周末出来走走，第一次他干脆利落地拒绝掉了，第二次则压根没有回复。利威尔有点怀疑现在高中生的课余生活是不是太空虚，虽然他自己也只是一个人坐在家里看已经看过很多遍的二战纪录片而已。  
三月底，他在新奥尔良，焦头烂额地替蜜月中的埃尔文处理烂摊子。这个季节的路易斯安那俨然酷热得像是夏天，利威尔开着车，衬衫袖子高高挽到手肘上方，一家经销商一家经销商挨个跑，没完没了地给客户赔笑脸，等终于歇下来喘口气的时候，已经是下午四点。他从麦当劳的窗口买了大号汉堡套餐和冰可乐，早就把夺人性命的糖分和热量忘到了火星。  
这时，他又收到艾伦的短信。内容依然和前两次一样，十分客气地询问他次日愿不愿意出来共进晚餐，只是最后多了一句——“明天是我的生日，非常希望能见到您”。  
利威尔奄奄一息地趴在方向盘上，嘴里叼着汉堡里的腌黄瓜，想都没想就回复道，“没空”。  
短信刚发出去，埃尔文打来电话，不意外地被利威尔逮住劈头盖脸一顿臭骂，又老老实实地听了半小时的牢骚。他自知理亏，半个辩解的字眼也不敢说，末了，连连保证一定早点回去，并从亚洲给利威尔带最好的红茶。  
利威尔挂掉电话时才想起埃尔文那边正是半夜，男人隔着半个地球不厌其烦听他念叨这么久，勉强也算是态度诚恳，肚子里的火气才终于不那么旺盛了。  
再喝可乐，虽然液体中的冰块都已经尽数化去，却莫名显得格外寒凉起来。他看到艾伦回给自己的短信，忽然觉得刚刚的口吻确实略显刻薄，想了想，重新写了一封。  
“我在外面出差，明天不行。不过我想周日可以，如果你有空的话。”  
准备点发送键时，他犹豫了一下，又补了一句，“十八岁生日快乐”。

周日早上吃早饭时，利威尔还是记得自己跟艾伦约了晚餐的事的，但他犯了一个细微却致命的错误——忘记了这天恰逢愚人节。这不能完全怪他，毕竟他早就过了提前一周开始策划恶作剧的年纪。如果他起床后顺手用ipad刷了推特和脸书，一定会很快从公众号做作的段子里发现端倪，遗憾的是，他只是搜了个营养食谱为自己准备早餐而已。  
总之，埃尔文打来电话拜托他中午去机场接自己时，他竟然天真地信以为真了。  
在驱车往返七十英里并扑了个空之后，利威尔实在是无法再伪装出什么愉快的神情。他不能因为自己在愚人节傻乎乎地上当受骗就对骗人者大发雷霆——即使他很渴望那么做，事实上，他与埃尔文之间曾经开过多的是比这更大尺度的玩笑，也不乏愚弄成功的时候，可是他从未如此耿耿于怀过。  
他忍住了砸方向盘的冲动，但体内翻江倒海的情绪不可能由此而平息。  
利威尔并不是想刻意在艾伦面前摆出高人一等且蛮不讲理的姿态，可是他不得不承认，从第一次开始，每次与年轻人见面，自己都没什么好脸色。而在更晦涩阴暗的角落里，他隐隐约约意识到却不愿承认的是，正是身为“付钱者”带来的畸形优越感促使自己的无礼变得越发肆无忌惮。  
他迟到了超过半个小时，没有道歉，没有解释，艾伦也没有询问。  
艾伦看起来非常兴奋，让利威尔有些怀疑他早上足足吃了半打甜甜圈，又或者如他短信里所言，是真的很期待见到自己。  
“我刚才有些不安，”他脸上挂着一个能与橙色夕阳一较高下的灿烂笑容，“你之前约在周日的时候我就有点担心，因为今天恰好是愚人节，生怕你说要来是开玩笑的。”  
愚人节。  
利威尔不由得又想起埃尔文：“……无聊的人才以戏耍别人为乐。”  
艾伦没预料到他会认真严肃地讨论愚人节，轻快地说：“话虽如此，但是愚人节的话，只有真正在乎的人才有可能上当啊。”说完，又偏过头，俏皮地向他眨了眨眼，“比如，像我这样的。”  
利威尔知道艾伦不是在故意暗示自己，但心里还是像把反胃出来的苍蝇尸体咽下去一般恶心。艾伦看他脸上的表情便知道自己的马屁又精准地拍在了马蹄子上，不由得暗暗感叹讨男人的欢心真是个技术活。好在他意志顽强，转眼就恢复过来，见利威尔不愿说话，索性借着愚人节的话题闲扯一些不痛不痒的段子，从谎称破产的特斯拉说到虚假广告半年番的动画组。  
艾伦非常怀疑利威尔是不是真的想要一个这样的“情人”，他们并排走在市中心马路边的人行道上，保持着一英尺以上的距离，从任何一个角度拍照都不会给人两人正牵着手的错觉。看起来就像普通的邻居或者同事一样，也许邻居和同事还会更亲密一些，他们就像是恰好同路而行的陌生人，和上上次见面相比，只不过多知道了对方的名字。  
还有那酬金高昂的雇佣关系。  
艾伦花了几天功夫在网上查找作为一个合格的被包//养者应该如何行事，收获寥寥。绝大部分经验都是提供给女性的，而这其中大部分又针对床//上技术。唯一可以肯定的是，就利威尔开出的价码，即使叫他洗干净上床待客，他也不该感到任何不满。  
利威尔直言不想跟他发生关系，或者说不屑于跟他发生关系，看起来也不怎么想跟他见面，他甚至有一种感觉，如果自己不主动联系利威尔，利威尔也许一整年都不会再联系他。他不知道利威尔到底想从自己这里得到些什么，在他看来，自己身上能够对利威尔产生吸引力的大概只有年轻的身体，却也是头一个被利威尔拒绝的部分。他并不认为利威尔是那种钱多得无处可用的富豪，思来想去，竟不禁有些怀疑利威尔是从未谋面的父亲突然善心大发，派来赞助他学业的。  
坐在海鲜餐厅里吃晚饭的时候，他试着对利威尔提了一下在音乐学院网上注册和挑选宿舍的事。利威尔一言不发地听完，冷着脸点评了一句：“龙虾汤有点咸。”  
好像艾伦把他给的钱花在学业还是其他什么地方都跟他一点关系也没有似的，艾伦终于有些憋不下去：“你真的不打算跟我上床？”  
利威尔看他一眼：“你不是直男吗？”  
“可是……”  
“突然觉得男人也可以试试？”  
“你付了钱……”  
“我付了钱，你就能对男人硬起来？”  
艾伦噎住了。  
利威尔笑了一声：“别拿性取向当儿戏，小子，你以为同性恋是什么好玩的事？”  
之后的气氛变得更加沉闷，好容易熬到利威尔买了单，艾伦悄悄松了口气，心想这次不愉快的见面差不多也该宣告结束。  
但走到门口时，利威尔突然提出去酒吧喝一杯。  
“你成年那天有没有喝醉？”  
“完全没有，”艾伦答道，“在家和几个从小一起长大的朋友过的，我妈妈也在，生日蛋糕倒是很气派，不过最后加起来也只敢喝了一罐啤酒。”  
“太可惜了，我记得我当初被几个混蛋灌得不省人事，直到第三天才彻底清醒过来……你应该约朋友出门狂欢，胡闹，喝度数最高的酒，找喜欢的女生表白。毕竟是这么重要的日子，一辈子只有一次。”利威尔说完才想起来艾伦在这个一辈子一次的重要日子里约了自己，但是被自己拒绝掉了。  
艾伦无所谓地回答酒什么时候喝都一样，又问利威尔想去哪个酒吧。  
利威尔便说去艾伦打工的酒吧里看看。  
艾伦反复强调那个酒吧利威尔不会喜欢，是在小巷子里，从下午开到凌晨，又脏又乱又嘈杂的地方。利威尔却格外坚持，一定要去缅怀一下逝去的青春。

于是他很快就确认自己已经青春不再。  
酒吧刚进入晚上最热闹的时间段，艾伦和酒保谈了一会儿，给两人找了一个角落里相对安静的沙发。然而利威尔还没坐下，便被各种物质混杂在一起的刺鼻气味、发疯似的变幻着颜色和角度的灯光和颠三倒四的乐器声轰得脑袋发懵，全身的血液呼一下涌上了头皮。他放眼看过去，酒吧里已经坐了不少人，大多是穿着时髦，戴着花里胡哨饰品的年轻男女，一边挥舞着酒杯一边高声喊叫，不时爆发出阵阵歇斯底里的笑声。  
不要说利威尔，就连艾伦，在这里都像是个满身书生气的书呆子。  
艾伦给两个人点了酒，都是最温和的鸡尾酒。他不敢坐在利威尔身边，两人像商务谈判似的隔着桌子相对而坐，这意味着必须扯着嗓子说话才能被对方听见。  
“这里一直都这样热闹？”利威尔问。  
“今天是周末，平时人会少一些。”  
“你在这里做了多久？”  
“一年多，本来我已经打算高中毕业后和他们签全职合同了……但是，我想，你改变了我的人生。”  
“他们不知道你刚满十八岁？”  
“我想是知道的……我要的薪水要少一些，刚来的时候还打过两个月白工。而且我也不是最小的，有两个服务生比我还小一岁。”  
大约是环境和酒精的催化，利威尔虽然被吵得很不舒服，但至少不像之前那样冷淡了，甚至还慷慨分享了一下自己高中打工的经历。  
一杯酒见底的时候，一个染着绿色头发的服务生急匆匆地跑过来喊艾伦去帮忙。艾伦正打算拒绝，利威尔眼睛看着别处，心不在焉地摆摆手：“去吧。”  
“可是……”  
“我不用你陪。”  
年轻人看起来依然有些犹豫，他站起身，将利威尔和自己的空酒杯一起收走：“稍等我一下。”  
没多久，他跑回来，把新的两杯酒仍按照相对的位置放回到桌上。  
他没有马上离去，而是站在利威尔面前踌躇了一会儿，握着拳头，似乎在做一个艰难的决定。  
利威尔疑惑地抬头看他，没来得及开口问，听到艾伦低声说：“抱歉。”  
紧接着利威尔眼前光线一暗，便立刻明白过来艾伦打算做什么了。  
又是最初引诱他上钩的那阵清新皂香。  
他先是感到几分诧异，毕竟艾伦已经在外面东奔西跑了几个小时，任何洗涤剂的味道也该淡了。下一刻他又觉得那气味清晰得简直毋庸置疑，特别是在这个污浊的环境里，显得该死的令人沉醉。  
艾伦并没有真的吻上来，只是靠近他，做了一个足够持久也足够被旁人误解的假动作。他贴得很近，近到利威尔下意识地闭上眼，一动也不敢动，心脏在胸口跳得飞快，总有预感下一刻艾伦就会把他的嘴唇就印在自己的上面。  
但是直到最后，艾伦也没有。  
倒是臂弯间的拥抱实打实地抱紧了。  
艾伦身体的温度很烫，也消散得很快。  
大约是太久没有与人亲近过，利威尔惊讶地发现，自己在终于松了口气的同时，心底竟然隐隐产生了一丝预期落空的失望。  
艾伦又道过一次歉才离开，保证半个小时内一定回来。  
利威尔没理他，自顾自拎过杯子喝酒。喝了一口，又不禁笑出来，这小子在酒杯里装的是苏打水混柠檬汁。  
他理解艾伦的想法，就算他已经过了放纵自我的青春岁月，他也看得出这件酒吧里的顾客鱼龙混杂。他甚至辨别得出哪些人是真的来喝酒的，哪些人则是另有所图，而这些另有所图的人中又有多少是来寻找一夜欢愉的gay，他都一清二楚，并且能充分感受到那些在自己身上流连的下流视线。  
他其实并不介意偶尔跟素不相识的家伙喝一杯，打打字面意义上的嘴炮，口头上满足下压抑已久的性~yu，如果介意，他压根就不会在这个糟糕的地方待到现在。  
可是艾伦看上去完全没能领会他的想法，干脆地用最直截了当的手段宣告了自己的所有权，而且居然细心到连酒水都替换掉，以免被别人趁虚而入。  
一根筋的直男。  
利威尔很清楚艾伦只是担心他被骚扰，而不是真的对他抱有什么情感上的占有欲，但他觉得这种被照顾的感觉倒是意外地不错，唯一的问题是他去骚扰别人时恐怕也会遇到点困难。  
也许今天就只能喝喝酒了，他遗憾地想，随后悲哀地发现自己连酒都没的喝。  
忽然，酒吧里的音乐停下来，所有灯光同时熄了，两秒后，重新亮起时伴随着强烈的鼓点，两束灯光沿着墙边划过，同时聚焦在酒吧中心的小舞台上。有人带头高声喊叫，跟着响起一阵凌乱的掌声、口哨声和敲酒杯声。  
酒吧里请几个三流乐手哄抬气氛已经是家常便饭，但利威尔看到艾伦站在圆形舞台中央拿着麦克风时还是不禁愕然。他第一次见艾伦时，艾伦是以替补钢琴师的身份出现的，所以他潜意识里认定艾伦去音乐学院是要学习钢琴，然而现在站在舞台上的艾伦走的却是与高雅的古典音乐背道而驰的另一个极端。  
每当自己开始对艾伦增加几分好感时，这小子总能找到机会让他失望。  
艾伦以一段漫长得足以令人窒息而死的说唱开场，之后留给听众回味的时间不足以换口气，又开始对着天花板撕心裂肺地嚎叫。经过音响放大后的声音如铺天盖地的洪水一般来势汹汹，冲得利威尔脑壳生疼，连口中的苏打水都变得辛辣起来。  
他很难评价艾伦唱得好与不好，他对这种带有极强节奏和冲击力的摇滚音乐向来无法领略其中的魅力，只觉得歌手总像是有无穷尽的痛苦和绝望要发泄出来似的，喧哗张扬得要命。  
但显然艾伦顺利成为了众人的焦点，哪怕他和他身上的白T恤在披头散发的吉他手、带着唇钉的贝斯手和双臂纹身的鼓手之间显得规矩得不能再规矩，在他双膝贴地跪着高喊shut up的时候，整间酒吧里便只剩下与他合唱的和乖乖闭嘴的。  
利威尔看着他抓着麦克风在台上忘我地又唱又跳，忽然觉得自己并不曾认识一个这样的艾伦，或者说，他压根就不曾认识过艾伦。  
在艾伦喊到第四首时，一个猩红色长发、皮肤雪白、涂着深褐色口红的男人坐到艾伦刚才的位置上，嘴里斜斜叼着烟，目光在利威尔和桌子上的两杯酒之间逡巡。  
利威尔不动声色地把两个杯子都收到自己面前建立起防线。  
“他是你男朋友？”  
“你指谁？”  
“别装了，我看到他刚刚在这里吻你，甜心。”  
利威尔不置可否地挑挑眉毛：“你认为他是弯的？”  
“不认为，不然我早就下手了，他可真是性//感的要命，”男人扭过头，吹了声口哨，“哇噢，可惜也是笔直的要命。”  
利威尔随他的视线看过去，艾伦已经从舞台上跳了下来，把T恤脱了，赤luo着上身在人群中边走边吼，晶莹的汗水在线条流畅的肌肉上闪闪发亮。  
“……”利威尔在心里骂了艾伦一句不知死活。  
“他在床上怎么样？是不是很猛？他声音真棒，我光是听他唱歌都能射出来。你们今天晚上什么安排？加我一个呗，我觉得他不介意shuang飞，你呢？”  
圈子里的共识，两个gay之间可能存在有一对一的忠诚关系，而如果一方是直男，便十成十是朝三暮四，毫无节操可言的肉体关系。利威尔与艾伦之间虽然只是臭烘烘的金钱关系，但就利威尔看来，还是高过肉体关系的，至少不容易得病。  
男人看出利威尔脸色不太友善，识趣地退让一步：“别翻脸，哥们，你不喜欢三个人，我下次跟他单独约就是了……”  
利威尔拎着酒杯啜了一口：“下次？”  
“我认识个南欧佬，六英尺半，以前打拳击的，只做TOP，老//二上装了钢珠，绝对他妈够劲。怎么样？我们可以交换着来。”  
他说到一半，突然意识到周围不知何时竟安静下来，接着被整个人拽住后领子提了起来。  
“谁允许你跟他说话的？”  
他艰难地挣扎了一下，在察觉自己的后背正与艾伦不着寸缕的胸膛贴在一起时，发出了一声半痛苦半享受的呻吟。  
艾伦本来已经做好了挥拳的准备，结果被这诡异的反应吓得一愣，登时把下面要说什么忘了个一干二净。  
利威尔无可奈何地翻了个白眼：“放开他。”  
“但是……”  
“你的衣服扔到哪去了？”  
“……啊？”  
“……”  
利威尔觉得跟一个裸男走在路上实在不是什么体面的事，即使在夜里也是如此，特别是想到这位裸男的衣服可能即将被某人当作自wei工具时，胃里就一阵说不出的恶心。  
艾伦耷拉着脑袋和尾巴跟在他身后。他觉得有点冷，更倒霉的是，他知道自己又搞砸了。


	3. Chapter 3

有那么一会儿，利威尔是打算命令艾伦辞掉在酒吧的工作的，他一点也不怀疑自己拥有这项权力，在付出了高的多得多的报酬之后。  
他很清楚在那些一块钱就能买一轧啤酒的青年酒吧里，暧昧昏暗的灯光下，环绕在艾伦这样初出茅庐的年轻摇滚歌手周围的都是什么。酒精，药物和性，他们从神经刺激和成瘾性中搜刮歌唱的力量，从颓废和堕落中攫取创作的灵感，将暴露、浓妆和自残的伤口当做时尚潮流。他们毫无节制地挥霍荷尔蒙、嗓子和生命，在狂轰滥炸的音节里找金钱和理想、找激情与放纵，找宣泄的出口。  
最后，找死。  
而在这些之中，同性//行为甚至不足以单独拿出来被提及。  
利威尔不是很愿意去揣测艾伦平日里在酒吧唱歌时是怎样的形象，他唯一能够确定的是，如果他与艾伦的初遇是在这样的场合下，他一定会毫不犹豫地选择对年轻人敬而远之。  
钱色交易仍在继续。  
他什么也没有说，只是打那之后对年轻人兼职所在的酒吧敬而远之。所有表演者都需要一个舞台，无论表演的内容是福音颂歌还是慢性自杀，而艾伦选择了他自己的舞台。岁月已经教会了利威尔去容忍生活中那些层出不穷的、比卫生间里的霉斑更大的瑕疵，他知道在艾伦的人生里，自己才更像是一个来去匆匆的过客。  
倒是艾伦先提了这件事。  
“我很抱歉让你遇到这种事，是我没有考虑周全，平时的话我的面子在店里还是挺好使的……啊，我想那家伙大概是新来的。”  
利威尔嘴上嗯了一声，心里想，人家意淫你床上功夫的时候你还在台上傻乎乎嚎得欢呢。  
他们在一幢实际房龄只有二十年，外观看起来却像建于两百年前的古堡的房子里，坐在靠窗的位置，晒着午后的太阳，喝正统的英式下午茶。  
“……不过我已经狠狠地教训过他了！”艾伦的神色中流露出几分得意，“放心，一定不会再有下次。”  
“噢？你打了一架？”  
利威尔没有在艾伦的脸上发现任何青肿的迹象，虽然就他年轻时的经验，打架的确是解决问题的最便捷有效的手段。  
“我们拼酒分的胜负，坐在桌子两边，一人面前一排啤酒，周围全是观众，谁也别想耍花样，就像打擂台一样，谁输了谁付账。结果你猜怎么样？他才喝三杯就认输了。”艾伦说，“先生，我不是吹牛，目前为止，比赛喝酒还没人能赢过我，可是他确实菜鸡得令人难以想象，最后还得我负责把他弄回家……”  
利威尔突然打断他：“他没有趁机对你做什么？”  
艾伦一愣：“什么？做什么？”  
利威尔摆摆手，从最上层的甜点餐盘里拈了粉色的马卡龙到唇边：“算了。”  
年轻人立刻又来了精神：“你明明会吃甜点！还是这种齁甜得要命的！却骗我你不吃甜甜圈！”  
他喊得有些响亮，充分显示出一个摇滚歌手应该具备的职业素质，周围立刻有其他顾客投来好奇或者鄙夷的目光。意识到这一点，他迅速收拾起脸上的表情，闲适地往椅背上一靠，若无其事地看向房间角落的钢琴，装作正在聚精会神欣赏乐曲的样子。  
坐在对面的利威尔被他戏剧似的变脸过程弄得哭笑不得，问：“你有兴趣？”  
艾伦装模作样地思索了一会儿，点评道：“不如我弹得好。”  
“噢？既然如此，我跟老板介绍一下，以后你就来这里弹钢琴？”  
“我来弹？”  
“既然你弹得更好。”  
“请问在这里，我可以按照我自己的喜好弹吗？”  
利威尔回忆着他在酒吧里的豪放作风，微微张开嘴，在甜点上咬出一个弧形的缺口，说：“不，我想你还是回去唱歌吧。”

 

出乎利威尔的意料，随着时间推移，他居然觉得自己包养的小情人还算是差强人意。清晨、午后和傍晚，只要自己提出需要，对方永远在线，无论是吃饭、看电影还是打网球，有求必应，从不推脱。即使只是在公园随便走走，艾伦也一如初次所见时那样清爽整洁，甚至充满热情。  
没有任何令自己感到不适的身体接触，艾伦也从不问及任何有关自己私生活的问题，时时刻刻与利威尔心里暗自设下的防线保持超过旧金山到华盛顿的距离，即使这道防线本身已经出现了几丝细微的松动，他也从未主动表现出上前一步的打算。  
利威尔感受得到比自己小十几岁的孩子对自己的迁就和照顾，也明白这些都是艾伦看在那账户里的五位数字的份儿上作出的刻意伪装，而并非出自其本意。但利威尔不得不承认自己十分享受这种被关怀体贴的感觉，它们就像那些价格昂贵、质地柔软蓬松的羽绒被一样容易使人满足，并且在不经意间深陷其中。  
哪怕艾伦在约会之外的时间，随时可能变身成为一名脏兮兮的小酒吧里的驻唱歌手，玩闹哄哄的摇滚乐，靠无尽的酒精麻木神经，同时被一群饥渴的基佬当做幻想对象。但只要他能在自己面前保持纯洁青涩的学生形象，利威尔就认为自己的钱不算是打了水漂，他甚至开始认可埃尔文的想法——金钱果然无所不能。  
七月底，埃尔文在家中为自己的新婚妻子举行生日派对。利威尔考虑很久，最后还是把艾伦一起带去了。即使时隔数月，他依然无法确保在直面这个曾经一度导致自己濒临崩溃的事实时能够泰然自若。  
“艾伦，你还记得埃尔文吗？”  
“如果你指的是埃尔文·史密斯先生，当然。”艾伦答道，“我们就是在他的婚礼上认识的，你当时哭得很吓人，丢了魂儿一样，一边哭还一边摆弄酒瓶玩。我早就注意到你了……不止是我，大家都在偷偷看你呢。说老实话，我还是头一次见到在婚礼上哭得这样凄惨的，所以记得非常清楚。”  
利威尔清清嗓子，突然有些想收回刚刚对艾伦赞赏的评价。  
艾伦想了想，接着说：“你和史密斯先生的感情一定非常好。”  
“何以见得？”  
“很多父亲在女儿的婚礼上都会哭得不成样子，”刚成年的年轻人用一种过来人的口吻宽慰利威尔道，“但仔细想想，即使女儿不结婚、不谈恋爱，通讯录里一个同龄男生的电话也没有，也并不会由此就更频繁地拜访她们的老爹。就我看来，他们只是找个借口痛快喝酒罢了，就像我家楼下的酒鬼大叔一样。”  
若是艾伦这话说在几个月前，利威尔相信自己一定会被其中“即使不结婚也未必会多在意你一点”的锥子戳得鲜血淋漓，但此刻在蔗糖分子过剩的蛋糕店里，他竟然只感到格外好笑。  
“你觉得我看起来能给那老秃子当爹？”  
“他看起来能给你当爹！”艾伦立刻意识到谁才是给自己付钱的老板，毫无底线地摇起尾巴，“你结婚的时候他一定也会哭的。”  
他们订了一个三层的蛋糕，从奶油裱花到口味选择都是由艾伦全权决定，利威尔一点也不想参与其中。他抱着手，站在窗边看外面马路上的鸽子抢食吃，甚至暗暗地想艾伦弄出一个外面裹着巧克力酱里面又带巧克力夹心的奇葩东西才好呢。  
临出门前，艾伦从店员手里接过一个比巴掌大一点的四方形纸盒。他一边道谢，一边对穿粉色工作服的姑娘眨眨眼，对方立刻就红了脸。  
利威尔瞟那盒子一眼，替他拉开门：“这是什么？”  
“买给你吃的。”  
“付钱的？我还以为是她送你的。”  
“你认为我的脸值二十块钱？”艾伦小心地用右手托住纸盒的底部。  
“哦，看在我花了二十万的份儿上，小子，希望你能保持住现状。”  
“拜托，别提糖分、脂肪、卡路里和血糖生成指数好吗？相信我，你会喜欢它的。”  
利威尔歪着头从纸盒上方包装的缝隙中往里偷看：“伯爵茶慕斯？”  
他并没吃过他所说的甜点，但他认为它的名字很不错。  
“是巧克力熔岩蛋糕，要在车上尝尝吗？”

遗憾的是，送到史密斯夫妇家中的蛋糕居然是无比正常的风格。  
在婚礼之前，埃尔文几乎从未向朋友们提及过自己的新娘，至少在利威尔第一次见到史密斯太太时，她就已经是货真价实的史密斯太太了。她有着故事里富家小姐必备的浅金色长发、白皙的皮肤和圆润的面庞，眼睛也是蓝色的，学历傲人，谈吐优雅。这些形容听起来很像她的丈夫，但事实上，史密斯太太身上散发着的是与史密斯先生完全不同的柔软气质，给人的亲和感是后者这辈子也伪装不出的。  
利威尔对欣赏女性的兴趣寥寥，自打大学时开始，韩吉已经连续霸占“最亲密的女性朋友”宝座十余年，并且极有可能继续霸占下去，当然，这不是什么值得炫耀的荣誉。  
无论你是用神秘还是疯狂来形容韩吉，在弄清她的性别之后，最大的谜团便成为她的性取向。人们总是对争执女人的性向乐此不疲，而对于男人，则是简单粗暴地分成直男和基佬两类，泾渭分明，一旦被盖章便再无回旋的余地。  
虽然利威尔没有正式出过柜，倒也没有几个人打心眼儿里认为他是直的，只是利威尔毫无预兆地把男人带到私人聚会上的举动着实让其他人吃了一惊。  
面对尚未走出校园的年轻基佬，人们向来是不会抱有什么敬畏之心的，即使他的男朋友看起来不怎么好惹。艾伦很快便取代笔直如日期分割线的男主人和他的老婆，成为了吸引眼球的焦点。  
利威尔感到非常满意。  
他花了整整三个小时在美发沙龙里把艾伦打造成自己最喜欢的样子，单纯，阳光，活力四射，英俊的眉眼间点缀一分恰到好处的稚气。他毫不怀疑艾伦是整间房子里最令人着迷的家伙，而这家伙正将自己的手紧紧攥在手心。  
他用一种轻描淡写又格外令人恼火的语气回答众人层出不穷的八卦问题。  
在一起挺久了，半年多，好吧，九个月零四天，一定要说的这么清楚才行？  
不是金屋藏娇，又不是拿不出手，实在没有合适的机会，都挺忙的，这次能和大家见面还要感谢埃尔文。  
可以请你们吃饭，地方你们挑……到我家开派对？死心吧，门都没有。  
十八岁，刚满十八，嫩得能掐出水来，是啊，岁月不饶人，比不了比不了，真让人嫉妒。  
怎么在一起的？这种事谁说的好，算是一见钟情，遇到他之前我也无法想象自己会喜欢小鬼头，不过尝试新鲜事物总不是个坏主意。  
还在上学，干净的像白纸一样，外面绝对找不到的。成绩单上满眼是A的乖孩子，连啤酒都没沾过，九月份到音乐学院上一年级，钢琴弹得很不错。  
利威尔并不是一个喜欢惹人注意的人，但此时此刻，无论是对年轻人的赞叹还是对他老牛吃嫩草的嘲笑都只能使他的心情更上一个台阶，就连手背上艾伦手心沁出的冷汗都显得清凉多过粘腻。特别是感受到背后埃尔文投来的尖锐视线时，他不得不用力反握住艾伦的手，用尽全身的意志力才能掩饰住不断上扬的嘴角。

新婚的男人没有让他等待太久。  
“我有个提议，”埃尔文朗声引起众人的注意，“我突然想起来，我太太前些日子在首都订了一架挺不错的钢琴，昨天才刚刚送到家里，还没有弹过。”他提到太太时，眼睛却直直盯着利威尔身边的青年，“既然……他，他叫什么？”  
利威尔的眼神骤然冷下来：“我已经说过……”  
“我叫艾伦，”年轻人轻拽了一下利威尔的手，赶紧打圆场道，“艾伦·耶格尔。”  
“今天真是凑巧，既然耶格尔是专业人士，”埃尔文继续说，“能不能劳烦他让我们欣赏几首？”  
他话说得客客气气，众人互相看了看，谁也没有接话，心里不约而同地觉出几分诡异。妻子新买的钢琴，开封后本人还没有弹过，却叫一个外人带头表演，实在是有些匪夷所思。  
打破沉默的是史密斯太太本人，她温和地笑了笑，说：“虽然这钢琴是我买的，但说真的，我哪里会弹钢琴，不过是做做样子、附庸风雅罢了，其实我连这琴质量好不好、音是不是准都拿不准呢。艾伦如果懂一点，不如帮我看看，万一哪里有问题，我下周好联系代理商让他们派人过来。”  
女主人把话说到这份儿上，艾伦不好推辞，只得站起身，跟着她走到钢琴边坐下。  
利威尔眯起眼睛看向埃尔文，轻声质问：“你想干什么？”  
埃尔文像是没听见，见艾伦坐下，突然又说：“‘爱的协奏曲’，”他清晰地念出这个名字，“就弹这首。”  
这便是明目张胆的挑衅了，邀请客人即兴表演尚且说得过去，像考试似的指定曲目无论如何不能算是寻常的行为。屋内鸦雀无声，每一个人都闻得见空气中弥漫着的火药味。  
艾伦坐得笔直，一言不发。  
利威尔冷笑一声，正打算开口，只听琴声悠然而起，怔了怔，便也闭了嘴。  
气氛瞬间换了色彩。  
优美的旋律随着落下的指尖跳跃而出，溪水般欢快澄澈的琴声在房间里流转，带着愉悦的情感和和煦的温度，正如它的弹奏者所拥有的，利威尔感觉自己刚才还颇为浮躁的内心忽然像是被宜人的春风拂过似的，平静安宁得出奇。他不讨厌和艾伦在一起的感觉，但艾伦给他这样的感受却是头一次。往日里，无论艾伦是成功搏他一笑还是遗憾失败，他总觉得男生永远咋咋呼呼的，就像他那吵人的摇滚乐一样。  
一曲终了，听众们都不由自主地鼓起掌来，埃尔文也面无表情地拍了两下巴掌，接着点了首月光奏鸣曲。  
埃尔文摆明要让艾伦出丑，可年轻人显然一点不服输，他们从肖邦弹到舒曼又弹到拉威尔，从十七世纪的巴洛克教堂弹到二十世纪的圣彼得堡。时而低沉舒缓，时而温馨舒畅，时而又慷慨激昂。题目变得越来越刁钻，演奏的曲子越来越不被人所熟知，但只要埃尔文提得出名字，转眼间行云流水的琴声就一定会响起。  
大部分听众早就悄然走了神，三三两两围在一起，聊起球赛和美食，也有小声对埃尔文的反常行为表达困惑和不满的。利威尔独自坐着，眼睛一眨不眨，呼吸近乎停滞。他看得出房间一角的暗流涌动，两个男人针锋相对，互不相让，意味着必有一方要率先认输，而在这场博弈中，艾伦显然处于绝对不利的位置。  
不能放任他们再继续下去了。  
然而他盯着年轻人蹙起的眉头和沿脸侧滑下的颗颗汗珠，忽然发现自己并不想主动中止这场闹剧，好像艾伦每多弹一首，自己在埃尔文面前的筹码就会多出一截似的。  
幸好总有善良的人不愿充当帮凶。  
一旁的史密斯太太率先站起身，她并非真的对钢琴一窍不通，也早就觉察出丈夫的失常。在埃尔文再次开口命题之前，她抢先快言快语地称赞了艾伦一番，然后嗔怪地看了丈夫一眼，责备说：“平时叫你去听音乐会总是推脱没时间，现在倒是听得起劲，下次叫你去的时候可不准说不行。”  
说完，她又把目光投向艾伦，含笑道：“辛苦你这么久，能不能最后请你弹一首‘梦中的婚礼’，我一直喜欢这首曲子，十分向往其中的意境。”  
这倒是一首极为简单和常见的曲子，可当琴声再次响起时，纵是利威尔也听出了货不对板。  
最后一个音符落下，埃尔文迫不及待要发表意见，立刻又被他的太太堵了回去。  
“你弹得真好，”她仍是笑着，“果然现场版的魅力是从音响里得不到的，我去给你倒杯饮料，你想喝点什么？”

晚饭后，埃尔文终于逮到机会把利威尔叫到屋外。  
“你不能跟他在一起，”他压低了声音，但语气比平时更为强硬，“你在想什么？利威尔。”  
利威尔毫不退缩地昂首与他对视：“这不关你的事。”  
“他只有十八岁，完全是一个没长大的孩子。”  
“抱歉，欺负孩子的无耻成年人可不是我。”  
“你指望这种毛头小子会真心跟你在一起？”  
“我凭什么不能指望？”  
“别告诉我你不知道基佬的圈子里有多乱，他们都是共享性伴侣的，见面当天就可以上床，艾滋病传播得比龙卷风还快。”  
利威尔感到一阵火气：“没错，我就是你说的肮脏的基佬，真抱歉污染到你家了。”  
“利威尔，”埃尔文的语气软下来，“我不是在说你。”  
“如果你打算把我掰直，和你一样跟女人结婚，我劝你最好现在就放弃。”  
埃尔文眼睛闪了闪，迟疑了一会儿，大约是因为被利威尔言中，心有不甘地叹了口气：“我想你至少应该慎重一点，即使需要……同性伴侣，也要找一个成熟可靠的，能够照顾你的。答应我，”他身体前倾，双手按住矮个子男人的肩膀，“利威尔，别任性好吗？”  
“不好意思，我只挑我喜欢的。”  
“我不是刻意挑拨，但我真的不觉得你喜欢他这种类型。”  
利威尔极尽嘲讽地笑了一声，凌厉的深色眸子死死盯着对面的男人，一字一顿地反问道：“你觉得我喜欢哪种类型，埃尔文？”  
“我……”埃尔文登时顿住，张了张嘴，但什么也没说。  
两人僵持了一会儿，利威尔垂下眼，甩开埃尔文的胳膊，抬腿往回走：“够了，你什么也不懂。”  
在即将脱离埃尔文的影响范围时，他听到背后传来男人的声音：“利威尔，你认真考虑过，这小子为什么会和你在一起吗？我打赌，他是为了你的钱。”  
利威尔头也不回，在心里答道，这倒一点不错，他当然是为了我的钱。  
之后两人再也没有单独聊过。利威尔回到艾伦身边，坐在沙发扶手上，安安静静地用小叉子尖挑蛋糕上的奶油和水果吃，然后把光秃秃的蛋糕坯子丢给他的小情人解决。艾伦丝毫不介意，伸手接过来，一边吃一边跟史密斯太太探讨些电影作品中的经典配乐。  
利威尔不想介入其中，也不知道她是不是真的感兴趣，但至少她的表现确实让人一点也感觉不到那种浮于礼节层面的敷衍和吹捧。  
史密斯先生则站在客厅的另一侧，视线在房间里兜兜转转，最后又落回到太太所坐的沙发。韩吉大声取笑他，说再不好好捯饬捯饬自己的形象，老婆就要被年轻力壮的小鲜肉抢走了。  
他干涩地应了一声，脸上的复杂表情让韩吉将剩下的调侃连同蛋糕一起吞进了肚子。

终于相互道过别，坐进利威尔车子里，艾伦才如释重负地长出了一口气：“可算结束了，我的天，真是要命。”  
“很难熬？”利威尔系上自己的安全带，侧过身替在副驾驶座上躺尸的年轻人也系上，“我看你玩得挺开心。”  
“饶了我吧，开心的明明是你。”  
利威尔大大方方地承认：“我确实很开心。”  
“我一周的工作强度加起来也抵不上今天的一半，要是隔三差五就来这么一回我迟早得猝死。”艾伦扯扯黏在自己身上的衬衫，“一身冷汗。”  
“有这么夸张？”  
“别告诉我你没注意到史密斯先生的杀人视线……这不能怪我，明明是他太太非要拉着我聊天的，”他抱怨道，“对天发誓，我可真的一点想法也没有。”  
“史密斯太太人很不错。”  
“鬼知道，一个看不穿的人。”  
“和埃尔文正好般配。”  
“希望他们不要出演史密斯夫妇。”  
利威尔被他这句吐槽逗笑了，他倒车离开车库，驶向公路。  
“说起来，你的钢琴水平远远超出我的期待。”  
“谢谢，”艾伦的表情一点也不像是受到了赞扬，“我已经尽我所能了。我的手有点生，错误多得恨不得把自己耳朵堵上，不过好歹是都糊弄下来了。如果你提前告诉我有这么一出，我会认真准备的。”  
“不，我也不知道今天埃尔文的脑子出了什么毛病。”  
“他大概看出来我不是个正经学钢琴的，认为你被我骗了，刚开始我还以为要露馅儿呢。”  
“得了，他连五线谱都看不懂。”  
“怎样都好，我想今天我的表现应该还算过得去，以后我也会记得按时练钢琴的，肯定能比这次有长进。所以那个……”他迟疑了一下，看着他的老板，试探地问道，“解雇我的事能不能暂时搁置？”  
“我不会真的解雇你的，小子，”利威尔说，“只是吓唬你一下。”  
艾伦勾了勾嘴角算是扯出一个微笑，没有答话。  
“你真的不打算在这方面发展？这条路要更好走一点。”利威尔转过头，看年轻人漂亮修长的手指在手机屏幕上滑来滑去。  
“别开玩笑，先生，我既不像你故事设定中那样的白纸一张，成绩单上也没有那么多A，我的音乐在钢琴上只会死去。”  
利威尔倒也没指望艾伦能听他的劝，又想起最后的钢琴曲：“那首‘梦中的婚礼’，你弹的是什么鬼东西？”  
“哪个？”  
“史密斯太太点的。”  
艾伦低着头，敲了几个字发出去：“啊，不凑巧，我忘记谱子了，只好随便弹了首别的。”  
“别糊弄我，小子。”  
“好吧，我承认不是很想弹那个。”  
“为什么？你在婚礼上没有弹过？”  
“倒不是，”艾伦收起手机，“我觉得她不适合这首曲子，怎么说呢……她的婚姻就像是假的。”  
利威尔一怔，十分意外艾伦会做出如此的评价：“为什么？”  
艾伦犹豫了片刻，答道：“这样说也许有些冒犯，毕竟我之前并不认识史密斯先生和他的太太，所以请别当真，听听就好。”  
“你说说看，我不告诉埃尔文。”  
“其实我认为史密斯先生不是真的爱她，呃，不止是不爱，他们相处的方式简直……”  
他慢吞吞说到一半，突然眼神一凛，猛地伸出手，抓住利威尔手中的方向盘强行转过一个角度。轮胎随即发出一阵刺耳的摩擦声，车子贴着路边在地面划过道危险的弧线，堪堪擦过夜色中影影绰绰的电线杆。  
“你他妈在干什么？”  
利威尔：“……”  
艾伦双目圆睁，喘着粗气，心有余悸地冲利威尔咆哮：“开车的时候请你看路好吗！”  
“你很吵。”  
“你知不知道你差点害死我！你根本就是在走神！开车的时候你竟然走神！”  
“艾伦……”  
“你他妈被男人甩了想不开，可是老子还想多活几年！”  
“对不……”  
“停车！”  
利威尔闭上嘴，把车子靠右边停稳，不知是有惊无险的车祸还是身边人的怒火更让他的心脏砰砰直跳。  
艾伦立刻解开安全带，头也不回地跳下车，用力在身后摔上车门。  
嘭！  
像是被那声绝望的闷响重重砸在胸腔上似的，利威尔骤然感到一种彻骨的恐惧爬上后脊，仿佛艾伦也要不声不响地把他遗弃在这透不过气的车厢和无边的黑夜里。他闭上眼，双手无力地从方向盘上落下，嘴里阵阵发苦，一边在心里感谢上帝刚刚只是虚惊一场，一边又对仍旧无法摆脱埃尔文诅咒的自己生出几分深刻的厌恶。  
过了好一会儿，他才听到外面有人在敲他的车窗玻璃。  
“你又在发什么呆！刚刚吓傻了？”  
“你……没走？”  
“大半夜我难道用腿走回去？”艾伦用一种看白痴的眼神望着他，“下车，换我开！”  
利威尔没有对这个单方面的决定提出异议。不知怎么的，与年轻人侧身而过时，他又着了魔一样提起之前的话题：“那你最后弹的是什么？”  
“和你有关系？”  
“是一首歌吗？”  
“一首没人在乎的歌罢了。”艾伦没什么好气地敷衍，他费力地挤进狭小的驾驶座，左右摸索了一会儿，“操，这该死的座椅怎么调。”  
利威尔从另一侧钻进车里，跪在副驾驶座上，俯身帮他调整位置和安全带。  
“所以，那曲子本来是摇滚？”  
“算是吧，”身高腿长的男生总算从濒临窒息的困境中得救，“……你不喜欢。”  
“什么？”  
“我说你不喜欢摇滚。”  
“我没有说过我不喜欢摇滚。”  
“噢，得了，”他翻了个白眼，“你们这些人都喜欢搞古典乐的。”  
“我不明白你在说什么，艾伦，”利威尔坐正身体，把自己的安全带也系好，“我压根就对音乐没有兴趣，不管是什么。”  
“但是你认为会拨弄两下钢琴，说出去就很光彩，能当做在朋友和前男友面前炫耀的资本，哪怕平均每分钟弹错一百个音。我要是告诉你我还会管风琴的话，你是不是简直要爱死我了？”  
“当然不是，我又不打算开唱诗班。”  
“我看你和你的合伙人很适合搞一个。”  
“我现在没兴趣和他合作任何东西。”  
“就因为他结婚时没有经过你的批准？”  
“怎么？”利威尔提高了声音，“今天没能让你光着身子，一边灌酒一边吼两嗓子，所以你感觉不爽？”  
“哪能？”艾伦嘲道，“毕竟我连啤酒都没沾过。”  
“你究竟在闹什么别扭？”  
利威尔有点恼火，一句“我付给你钱”已经到了嘴边，眼前忽然又浮现出年轻人之前谨慎的笑容。他心里一颤，努力把伤人的利器咽了回去，尽量平静地说：“我对你的专业了解不多。”  
艾伦垂下眼，盯着自己的膝盖，拼命逼自己做了两次深呼吸：“……可以理解。”  
“你讨厌被人当作钢琴师？”  
“从我记事开始，我就在学钢琴……”他抬起头，似乎打算倾诉些往事，但斟酌再三，最终还是放弃了，“不是，我无所谓的，能赚钱都一样。”  
“其实……”利威尔说，“我觉得最后那首也还不错，非常欢快。”  
“……所以我说我的音乐在钢琴上会死去，”驾驶位置上的男人冷静下来，启动车子开回马路，“我之前试过只用钢琴伴奏，那糟透了，听起来单薄又娘炮，简直像是小步舞曲，我需要爵士鼓和贝斯，只有它们才能给我生命。”  
“这首歌的主题是什么？”  
“本来的主题吗？”  
“是的。”  
“……大概是对自由的渴求和挣脱他人束缚的欲望，”他简单地描述道，“打破假面，做回真实的自己。”  
利威尔沉默了几秒钟，扭头看向车窗外，低声道：“送给史密斯太太似乎也并不违和。”  
艾伦耸耸肩：“这种东西，送给谁都算不上违和。”


	4. Chapter 4

九月初的加州依然没有半点进入秋天的意思。利威尔不是什么虔诚的教徒，独自居住在郊区，可怜兮兮地孤身一人，工作之外的社交圈狭窄得就像红茶杯下面的托盘——还不包括背面的花纹，周日的时光对他而言向来寂寞又无所事事。可这玩意儿偏偏七天就来一次，风雨无阻，比大姨妈还频繁且准时。  
早晨用平底锅煎蛋的时候，韩吉打来电话，洪亮的嗓门从厨房一路狂奔到客厅：“利利小可爱，钓鱼小分队三缺一，这就出发，机不可失，失不再来！”  
利威尔歪着头，不慌不忙把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，问：“哪个三？”  
“我，奈尔，还有你亲爱的老秃子。”  
“不去。”利威尔盯着煎蛋表面吐出的细小气泡，拒绝得毫不拖泥带水。  
“欸，为什么？”  
“以后有妇之夫和有夫之妇的婚外情联谊活动请不要叫我。”  
“瞧这话说的！多可怜啊！你自己不也是有夫之夫吗？”韩吉在另一头狂笑，“怎么？小鬼头终于开始嫌弃你人老珠黄了？”  
利威尔手一抖，铲子尖正好戳在煎蛋中心鼓出的蛋黄上，明亮粘稠的液体呼地淌了出来。  
“……你有没有告诉他你的年龄可以给他当爹？还是他被你的童颜欺骗了，以为你和他一样是水灵灵的高！中！生！”  
利威尔赶紧在不把手机掉下去的前提下，最大幅度用铲子拨动岩浆似的不断涌出的橙黄色液体，试图挽救残局。  
韩吉仍在喋喋不休：“哎，要我说，不行你就砸钱给他嘛，买车买表买包包，他要什么你就给他买更好的，把你的卡给他随便刷，保证他立刻又爱你爱得要死。花钱使人快乐，反正你挣得多花得少，钱在手里闲着也生不出崽子，即使生出来也没人替你花，那还不如没生，你学学人家埃尔文……”  
“滚！”利威尔终于无法忍受地挂了电话，将手机往身后餐桌上嘭地一甩。他拼命忍住掀锅和摔铲子的冲动，草草翻动几下煎蛋，关掉火，把半生不熟的一团糟胡乱倒进盘子里。  
他一边诅咒韩吉今天从湖里钓上螃蟹来，一边重新洗干净锅，清凉洁净的流水在他的手间流过，使他的心情平复了不少。他打开冰箱，扫视了一会儿，取出一包培根片，刚撕开包装，忽然又看到盘子里那团不成形的黄白色物体，未凝固的蛋黄液越过盘子翘起的边缘流到了光亮的料理台上，留下一块明亮的黄色污渍。  
这回，亲手做顿早饭的心情和食欲终于同时泡了汤，利威尔把手中的培根胡乱揉成一团，转手连同失败的煎蛋一股脑儿倒进了垃圾桶。他给艾伦打电话叫对方出来陪自己吃早饭。艾伦告诉他今天是音乐学院注册的日子，利威尔想也没想，答道，那我去城里找你。

新生入学季，音乐学院里乱哄哄的，到处都是穿着奇装异服或满身彩绘的年轻学生在校园里走来走去，与野生动物园很有几分异曲同工之处。利威尔看到有个深色皮肤的男生脸上画的乱七八糟，脑袋顶上支棱着几个球形彩灯，屁股后面拖着花花绿绿的长条布片，扮作孔雀的样子在路边扭腰摆臀地跳桑巴舞。  
空气中弥漫着的脂粉味和浓重汗味在越发强烈的阳光下迅速发酵生成可怕的杀伤性武器，利威尔感到眼前发黑，胃里一阵翻江倒海，继而格外庆幸自己早上什么也没吃。他在人群中张望了两个来回，正准备回到车上去等，忽然听到有人喊他的名字。  
艾伦额头上满是亮晶晶的汗水，身上依旧是普普通通白T恤牛仔裤的老样子，他的衣服都不是多么昂贵时髦的牌子，又洗得有些褪色和走形，不过在周围众多牛鬼蛇神的强烈衬托之下，干干净净的男生简直就像是骑在白马背上的王子一样令人着迷。利威尔不禁产生出一种奇怪的想法，单独来看，艾伦本人也许并不怎么出彩，但神奇的是，他似乎每次都能机缘巧合地给自己留下不错的印象，就仿佛得到了幸运女神的额外眷顾一般。  
等等，幸运女神？  
早晨韩吉的话又阴魂不散地浮现在他的脑海中，抛掉暗中交易的存在，艾伦真的会打心眼儿里在乎自己对他的印象？换句话说，钱真的能换来艾伦的喜欢？要知道，自己可是一点也不懂他心爱的摇滚乐。  
利威尔知道自己的脸色肯定又变得难看了，即使他眼中英俊的白马王子正飞快地向他跑来。当然，艾伦一如既往地对他肚子里九曲十八弯的回路毫无察觉。  
“谢谢你特意这么远过来，”年轻人两眼放光，看起来兴奋极了，“我觉得你会很忙，所以没有通知你。”  
“我不忙，闲得很，一周七天都很闲！”利威尔恶狠狠地回答，他本来还想顺便表达一下对糟糕环境的控诉，但随着他的开口，空气中的酸臭一股脑儿冲进他的喉咙，呕吐感登时有了排山倒海之势，他皱着眉，赶紧闭上嘴，打定主意一个字儿也不再讲。  
艾伦总觉得相对于生气，利威尔的这句话听起来反而更像是在撒娇，他拿不准自己是应该道歉还是应该装模作样地哄利威尔两句，毕竟当初是利威尔自己亲口说他的工作很忙的，而且上个周末，上上个周末，利威尔都没有约他出来。  
何况退一步讲，生活悠闲不是很不错吗，又有什么好抱怨的呢？他左思右想，认为一定是利威尔的生意受挫，所以虽然日子变得清闲，心里和钱包里却都郁郁不得志。生意上的事艾伦知道自己实在是爱莫能助，只得尴尬地笑了两声，牵起利威尔的手，穿过人群往人流稀疏的区域走。  
“……这边来，”他安慰道，“会有转机的，别担心。”  
他们来到一栋教学楼后的草地上，这边相当清静，只有他们两个人，周围树木茂密的树冠遮蔽天空，隔离阳光，制造出大片清爽的阴凉。利威尔感觉自己终于从肮脏的泔水桶里捡回一条命，刚长出一口气，听到艾伦的话，又狐疑地看着男生：“真的？”  
艾伦愣了一会儿，觉得不管自己回答真的还是假的都十分好笑。他挠了挠头，然后压低声音，磕磕绊绊地说：“要不……呃，先生，我们的……那个价格可以重新谈一下。”  
“谈一下？”利威尔猛地甩开他的手，心里暗想，这小子果然是嫌我给的太少了吗，觉得跟我在一起比他设想的更加不爽？  
“呃，你看……”艾伦搓了搓手，一边组织语言一边在脑中飞快计算，“我申请到一份奖学金，虽然不多，你知道的，因为成绩的缘故……但多少可以覆盖掉一部分学费，加上我在酒吧兼职的收入……我打算住在家里，骑车上下学，又能省掉住宿费和以后的租房费，所以……也许你不必给我那么多钱。”  
利威尔听完，更加不高兴了，他认为艾伦分明就是在暗示自己，他已经对两人之间的关系厌烦至极，以至于想要循序渐进地终结它了。  
“没得商量！”小个子的雇主不容置疑地说，“半年前说好的事，你他妈现在和我说反悔？”  
艾伦讪讪地摸摸鼻子。  
“在你毕业之前别给我提这件事，臭小子。”  
艾伦不知道利威尔这又是生哪门子气，又不敢开口询问，最后只得认为是自己的做法伤到对方的自尊心了。  
基佬真是难应付，他想。  
利威尔原本以为自己的整个周日都要变得和早饭时搞砸的煎蛋一样垃圾，但生活终于慈悲地给他打开了一扇窗。  
“利威尔，不介意的话，我们现在去见见我妈，可以吗？她也过来了。”  
卡露拉和艾伦长得很像，他们都有相同的棕色头发和修长身材，惹人注意的大眼睛明亮而又坚定，但她不像艾伦那样棱角锋利，咄咄逼人，也不像史密斯太太那样自带高贵优雅的疏离感。她是一个大街小巷里随处可见的平凡女性，穿着低调的淡色圆领短袖连衣裙和朴素的平底鞋，脸上的笑容温婉亲切，为自己刚刚成年的儿子感到发自内心的高兴和骄傲。  
正是这样的女性构成了社会上最美好的部分，利威尔想。  
“妈。”艾伦似乎也认为自己和母亲的长相足以说明问题，所以没有什么介绍的必要。他径直跑过去，低下头，伸出手在卡露拉怀里抱着的纸袋子里翻找。  
“怎么都是曲奇饼了，还有剩下甜甜圈吗？”他鼻子几乎蹭到纸袋边缘，哼哼唧唧地说，“利威尔还没吃早饭呢！”  
卡露拉把袋子往他怀里一塞：“自己一边翻去。”她又看向利威尔，微笑道，“我是艾伦的妈妈卡露拉·耶格尔。”  
利威尔脸上终于露出今天以来的第一个笑容：“利威尔·阿克曼。”  
“你也是艾伦的同学吗？”  
于是笑容应声僵住了。  
“瞎说什么呢？”艾伦打岔道，他一手举着一个甜甜圈，都是外皮橙黄，肚子圆鼓鼓而且中间不带洞的那种，利威尔打赌里面填满了甜腻的果酱，“……利威尔是我的老板啊！”  
利威尔陡然一惊，难道艾伦连被自己包养的事都交代给母亲了？  
卡露拉掩住嘴，有些不好意思：“艾伦就是在您的店里打工吗？”  
利威尔松了一口气：“……对。”  
“承蒙您的关照，先生，我生怕艾伦钢琴弹得不够好，这小子，小时候乖得很，学琴的时候特别认真，别人叫他休息他都不肯。结果上了中学之后，琴也不练了，学也不好好上，天天就抱着吉他四处鬼混……他跟我说他找了个安安静静弹钢琴的兼职，我还当他唬我呢！您跟我说实话，他没有偷偷在哪个犄角旮旯里玩摇滚吧？”  
艾伦有些心虚，不敢和母亲对视，举着甜甜圈强行往利威尔嘴边送，小声辩解道：“……我弹得还是挺好的。”  
利威尔没想到艾伦在家里居然有点乖宝宝的设定，看对方的视线里不由得多了几分促狭之意，故意装作思考的样子，说：“现在酒吧里的驻唱歌手还挺多的，水平也不错。”  
艾伦万万没想到利威尔居然是个猪队友，手一哆嗦，差点把甜甜圈掉到地上，拼命挤眉弄眼地冲利威尔使眼色。  
“……不过我想，我的咖啡馆里还演奏钢琴曲比较合适，”利威尔不慌不忙继续道，“他弹得很好，我见过的最好的，如果哪天他跳槽去别人那里，我可是会很头疼的。”  
艾伦：“……”  
卡露拉笑道：“听你这样说，我就放心了。”  
利威尔去接艾伦手中的甜甜圈，艾伦坚持不肯给他：“我拿着，你来吃就行，上面都是糖霜，别弄脏你的手。”  
利威尔对艾伦自己的手指是不是干净持怀疑态度，但他没有说出来，从善如流地就着艾伦的手吃。他只咬开一个小缺口，浓郁的橙黄色果酱就从雪白的面团间探出了头。  
“你真的很宠他。”卡露拉依然在笑。  
利威尔虽然不是没有被艾伦喂过东西，但当着别人的面，还是对方母亲的面，便实在觉得不怎么理直气壮。  
“艾伦总是在我面前提到你做的甜甜圈，”他觉得自己应该说点什么来缓解尴尬，“……谢谢你，很美味。”  
“她也就这个还勉强算拿的出手了，”艾伦还在为刚才的事愤愤不平，“其他的都是黑暗料理，菠菜派，豌豆蛋糕，吃完保证你一秒变身绿巨人。”  
“胡说，”卡露拉嗔怪道，“我刚刚把甜点分给你的同学，大家都说很不错。”  
利威尔其实对甜点并没什么特别的癖好，吃的时候来者不拒，不吃也不至于睡不着觉。但他现在忽然认为艾伦说的没错，卡露拉做的甜甜圈真的独一无二，而且可以使人一天都有个好心情。他很快把最后一口也吃进肚子，金黄的糖霜和溢出的粘稠果酱流了艾伦一手。艾伦一边跟卡露拉抱怨课程紧张，一边若无其事地伸出舌头，把手一点点舔干净。  
他的嘴唇水润而鲜红，舔得很仔细，连每一根指尖都依次放进嘴里嘬得亮晶晶的，好像那不是利威尔吃剩下的残渣，而是什么珍贵甜美的东西似的——虽然客观上说，那的确甜得要命。利威尔年轻的时候不是没被人当面这么撩过，平心而论，尺度比这更大的他也见得多了，但无意之举和做戏毕竟是不一样的，艾伦……和别有用心的家伙毕竟也是不一样的。那时候的他还很有些坐怀不乱的名声，欲望也一向很淡泊，但没想到，孤家寡人活到了现在的年纪，倒是当着一个没破处的毛头小子和毛头小子母亲的面，深切意识到自己的确是gay。  
利威尔喉结动了动，如梦初醒一般慌忙移开视线，知道自己紊乱的呼吸可能已经暴露出内心里不堪的想法，但这都没能改变全身的血液猛地掉头向下涌去的大潮。有一瞬间，他甚至想要求艾伦把服务范围扩大到床上，加多少钱都没关系，不过在躁动不安的下半身终于冷静下来一些后，还是打消了这个荒唐的念头。  
艾伦见利威尔突然不说话了，脸色也不妙，以为是他觉得自己舔手指的行为实在上不得台面，赶紧乖乖认错道：“我去洗手间。”  
正打算脱口而出同样话的利威尔顿时被噎在半途，鼓着眼，张口结舌了一阵子，只好又把这几个字咽了回去，他可不保证现在这个紧迫的状况下，如果和艾伦一起走到洗手间里，自己不会把对方按进隔间里做些什么。  
看着艾伦一溜烟跑远，卡露拉说：“艾伦从小就是个很不靠谱的孩子。”  
“我以为你要说他是个很懂事的孩子。”利威尔说，不过不靠谱也好、懂事也罢，他情愿和卡露拉聊聊天，至少成功把他从刚才的危机里拯救了出来。  
“不，先生，他一点也不懂事，小时候就喜欢说一些不着边际的事，现在就更是如此。”卡露拉脸上的笑容消失了，“你瞧这校园，多气派啊，连楼道里的灯都像是艺术品的样子。我不知道到这里上学到底需要多少钱，艾伦也不告诉我，只说自己拿到了奖学金，叫我不要担心。但我刚刚看到其他来上学的孩子，他们都和艾伦不一样……”  
利威尔沉默了，他自己同样是私立名校出身，很清楚自己周围同学们的母亲，那些家境殷实、谈吐优雅，“史密斯太太”式的女人们，是绝不会靠派发自制甜甜圈这样的事来建立和其他同学的人脉关系的。  
“说实话，先生，我一点也不希望他到这里来上学，这是上等人的世界，我们跟这里压根不搭调。”母亲的眼睛变得黯淡无光，手里把刚刚装甜甜圈的纸袋卷起来，攥得紧紧的，发出一阵清脆的响声，“你可能知道，艾伦家里的境况不怎么好，我叫他申请州立大学，他跟我呕气，一直到截止日期也没填申请表。我实在不懂，难道我们的州立大学，还委屈他了不成？”  
“你说得有道理。”  
“……后来我想，不读大学也好，我家街区里有个亚裔姑娘，和艾伦一样年纪，两人青梅竹马一块儿上学，一块儿长大的，姑娘特别喜欢他。姑娘的爸爸是开肉铺的，也瞧得起他，说是年底想在城南开分店，正好叫姑娘和他一块儿去打理，我本来都替他应下来，谁知他知道后居然跑去和人家吵了一架，现在倒好，姑娘也不搭理他了。我整天和他说，那些唱歌弹琴的事，都是人家富家子弟茶余饭后的消遣，我们普通人家的孩子，还是应该做点普通人家该做的事。”  
“艾伦的天赋很好，太太，而且他也很努力，”利威尔坚定地望着惆怅的母亲，“不上音乐学院的话，真的太浪费了。”  
卡露拉叹了口气，不过脸上的表情略微释然了一些：“也许是因为我是单亲妈妈，自己没读过什么书，半辈子都在做侍应生……”  
“冒昧的问一句，艾伦的父亲？”  
“是一名货车司机，”卡露拉立刻回答，语速飞快，“在艾伦未出生的时候就去世了，车祸，发生在洛杉矶到拉斯维加斯的高速公路上。”  
“我很抱歉，所以耶格尔是？”  
“他父亲的姓氏。”  
利威尔点点头：“一个人带孩子是很辛苦的经历。”  
“这倒是其次……”卡露拉的语气变回缓慢而担忧的样子，“艾伦从小没有爸爸，又一直都不怎么听我的话，自己的鬼主意倒是多得很。”  
“男孩子小时候都是这样的，”利威尔也从来不知道自己的父亲是谁，甚至连母亲的印象都十分模糊了，“……年轻人，总得有几次撞南墙撞得头破血流的经历，才会成长。”  
也许他的安慰起了作用，卡露拉终于又露出笑容，声音轻快起来：“你说得对，先生，所以啊我想，既然艾伦都这般努力，当妈的怎么能落后？我可不能让我的宝贝儿子骑车两小时来上学。我刚刚去宿舍看过了，又宽敞又明亮，简直漂亮得像是童话里的宫殿一样，我当时就下定决心，哪怕再打一份工也好，一定要让艾伦也和其他同学一样住到里面去。”  
“妈，你千万别吓我了！”艾伦突然从卡露拉背后蹿出来，反倒是把卡露拉吓了一跳，“……你好好在家里，多休息，没病没灾我就谢谢你了，可别再搞些什么幺蛾子出来。”  
“小兔崽子翅膀硬了，看不起你妈吗？”  
“我这是关心你的身体健康！”  
“我健康得很。”  
“上个月在店里突然昏过去的是谁啊？我可都要急疯了。”  
“我有一家店正好在附近，”利威尔从手机上抬起头，打断母子二人的拌嘴，“我想，在楼上找个房间给艾伦住应该没什么问题，虽然可能比不上宫殿漂亮。”

利威尔本想请母子二人一起去吃午饭，但艾伦一定要单独和他去，利威尔只好先开车把卡露拉送回家。  
“有什么不能让你妈知道的？”利威尔调转车头开出小巷。  
“多了去了！”艾伦开心地把双手垫在脑后，“但是我觉得你比较想让我自己来陪你。”  
“有吗？”利威尔挑挑眉毛，他不讨厌和艾伦在一起的感觉，但也并不真的认为自己对艾伦抱有性//冲//动，当然，如果刚才的生理状况再出现两次，他可能就要重新评估上面的结论并考虑自己是不是憋得太久了。利威尔承认自己的确更享受两人的时光，虽然卡露拉给他留下的印象不错。  
“对了，”艾伦转过头，“利威尔，你真的在学院附近有家店？”  
“先给我讲讲小姑娘的事，我再跟你说我的店。”  
“小姑娘？”艾伦一愣，“什么小姑娘？”  
“喜欢你的小姑娘，青梅竹马，”利威尔面不改色地给他提示，转动方向盘开上主路，“她爸还想招你做上门女婿的。”  
“啊啊，你说三笠啊，我妈真是见谁都要叨叨。”艾伦兴趣缺缺地嘟囔，低下头拨弄安全带上绣着的标志，“……她还和你相同姓氏呢，可真巧。”  
“你妈妈挺赞同你们在一块儿的。”  
“我本人相当反对。”  
“为什么？”  
艾伦似乎没想到利威尔会这样执着，他想了想：“……大概是因为她觉得我的歌和猪场里的猪叫差不多。”  
利威尔笑了一声：“是吗？这样看，我们大概所见略同。”  
艾伦立刻不假思索道：“她怎么能跟你比？如果你觉得我唱的像猪叫，我不在你面前叫就是了。”  
利威尔明智地见好就收，决定不再继续追根究底，因为他很清楚自己比这个叫三笠的姑娘多出来的优势最多不过是“付了钱”而已。  
“你还记得我们当初约定的第一条吗？”他问道。  
“记得，保持干净。”  
“你清楚这是什么意思吗？”  
艾伦迟疑一下：“处男？”  
“谈恋爱也不可以。”利威尔提醒他，“记住，我不喜欢我的东西上沾有别人的味道。”  
艾伦点点头：“当然，没问题，我不会和任何人交往的。”  
“你……”利威尔犹豫了好一会儿，才终于下定决心，“确定自己不能接受和男人上床？”  
他语气很淡，显得并不在意这个问题的答案，也没有转头看艾伦，目不斜视地盯着前方雪佛兰的蓝色车屁股。但事实上，他根本不知道自己正在往哪里开，不知道正行驶在哪条街上，甚至不知道在下一个路口处应该拐弯还是直行，车内的空气静止了，他紧紧握着方向盘，粗糙的橡胶纹路刻进他的手心，沁出的汗水填满了缝隙。  
还好这回他没有在马路上失控。  
利威尔知道艾伦正一脸不可置信地望着自己，脸上每一寸线条的变化都在诉说着震惊，这让他觉得很不舒服，心脏一阵突如其来的闷痛，就仿佛被恶魔的利爪紧紧扼住了动脉一般。  
当然，艾伦不能算是恶魔。  
“随便问问。”他努力使自己的声音符合这句话的内容，“不是强迫你，别介意。”  
男生干笑了两声，显然对眼前这个基佬的话持相当怀疑的态度。  
“其实……”他的双脚不安地在地毯上蹭了蹭，又保证说，“先生，我不会和谁上床的。”  
利威不知道自己的心情究竟是平稳了一些还是变得更加沮丧了。  
他刚快刀斩乱麻地处理掉这堆乱成一团的思绪，决定给自己找个机会痛快发泄一下，以免再次对一个毛都没长齐的直男小鬼头想入非非，便不幸地发现自己似乎开进了一个死胡同。


	5. Chapter 5

利威尔登上飞机时，头等舱里已经差不多坐满了。阳光正盛，从舷窗向外看去明媚得宛若春天，舱内柔软的热气迎面扑来，刚刚还切割在脸上的凛冽寒风恍然如同是错觉。这架航班于中午时分在东半球起飞，跨过半个地球抵达洛杉矶时，正好还是中午时分。票价告诉利威尔它是这条航线上最受旅客欢迎的班次之一，但是他自己其实并不喜欢，长达三十个小时的无黑夜状态对于一个轻度睡眠障碍人士来说实在谈不上友好。  
利威尔来到唯一空着的座位旁，有条不紊地收好行李箱，脱掉自己的外套和围巾。他的余光告诉他，对面座位上坐着的络腮胡子男士正目不转睛地盯着自己的背影看，即使那人脸上架了一副十分复古而搞笑的金属圆框眼睛，眼镜片的厚度大抵与烤制后蓬松的披萨底相当，也不能掩盖镜片后赤裸裸的视线。  
利威尔倒不怎么在意。他从年轻的时候开始就是个会在正常社交场合里莫名其妙吸引到陌生gay的奇葩体质，平日里走在路上，就像是在脑袋上装了个大号吸铁石似的，不管0还是1，似乎都忍不住想多瞧他几眼。虽然利威尔自认为自己生下来之后就没有直过哪怕一秒钟，却在从茫茫人群中辨别同类方面毫无天赋。大学的时候，他还挺认真地研究过一段时间如何分辨看向自己的究竟是别有用心的基佬，还是目的纯洁的直男，得到的结论是——基佬通常不会在光天化日之下表现的那么明目张胆。  
这项研究成果的实际价值十分有限，因为利威尔很快发现性取向并不能对自己是否中意对方产生本质上的影响，他向来偏好富有阳刚气息的直男，确切点说，他这辈子掏心掏肺喜欢过的两个人——他认为已经是掏心掏肺了——简直分辨不出哪个更直一点。不过往好里想，这个技巧偶尔也能派上点小用场，比如现在他知道自己不至于因为被身边的人意淫而感到漫长的旅程更加难熬了。  
利威尔转过身，一边解开衬衫上的领带，一边朝对方点点头。这下他完全看清了那人的长相——的确很令人印象深刻。男人头上的短发相当茂盛，如同肆意生长的野草丛一样乱糟糟的，几乎已经全白了，胡须十分浓密，同样不像是修剪过，虬结在一起从下巴一直绵延到耳后，也是花白色的。乍看之下好似一位上了年纪的老者，但仔细瞧，他的皮肤上并没有岁月经年烙下的皱纹和斑点，反而更接近年轻人的样子，身材也高大结实。  
得到利威尔的反馈，那男人开心地咧开嘴，露出胡子下雪白整齐光洁的两排牙齿，声如洪钟道：“哥们！吃了没？”  
利威尔：“……”  
他为什么没能在看到那花哨的绿底橙边夏威夷衬衫、半截大裤衩子和用料节俭的人字拖时，机智地意识到对方只是个想找人聊天的话痨呢？  
胡子男名叫吉克，性格就像他身上与季节不符的奔放衣着一样不拘小节，他一边高声招呼空姐，一边继续问：“兄弟，头一回去美国？”  
利威尔脑壳一抽一抽地疼：“我在洛杉矶生活三十年了。”  
吉克的表情明显有几分失望，但转眼又恢复了刚刚笑容满面的样子，对空姐道：“快快快，给我们哥俩来开瓶红酒，年份要久一点的，好好聊上一聊。那个……古话说得好……有缘千里……千里来相会，我们既是千里相会，没有美酒助兴怎么成！”他磕磕绊绊说完一堆不知所谓的单词集合，末了，补充道，“顺便给我来杯拿铁，双倍奶双倍糖。”  
“哎，最近体检肝不太好，”他看向利威尔，摇头晃脑地叹了口气，无奈中透出几分有意无意的炫耀，“老婆管的严，不让喝酒，嘿嘿。”  
利威尔十分理解地点点头：“有家室后就是如此，你的太太也是为你着想，不管怎样，身体和家庭和睦最重要。”他顿了顿，接着对空姐说，“顺便给我来杯红茶，不要奶不要糖，谢谢。”  
他又看向吉克，恨恨道：“哎，最近肾不太好，男朋友很有意见，不让喝酒。”  
空姐：“……”  
吉克：“……”  
两人最终是各自喝了咖啡和茶，同时对对方杯子里的异端饮料进行了尖锐的批判与讽刺。吉克出生在西雅图，大学毕业后便开始浪迹天涯，四海为家，一边打工一边旅行，看完全世界的风景之后选择在地球另一头的亚洲定了居，开了家生意火爆的餐馆，还娶了个高挑漂亮的当地媳妇儿。  
虽然并没有一个真的“男朋友”的存在，但利威尔还是迅速理解了吉克老婆的担忧，别人喝酒上头，吉克喝咖啡也能上头。他红光满面地啧啧嘴，用力拍拍利威尔的肩膀，嘴角奶白色的泡沫四处飞溅：“下次再来出差一定要到我的餐馆里坐坐，我介绍我老婆给你认识。”  
利威尔对别人老婆完全不感兴趣，倒是职业病突然发作，问：“能说说你的餐馆具体是做什么生意的？寿司，拉面，还是火锅？”  
“大汉堡，”吉克竖起拇指，大着舌头吹嘘，“美国范儿，绝对正宗，吃过都说好。”  
“……”  
利威尔自认为不是容易接触的人，与吉克相比，他才更像是一个在东方生活久了的腼腆家伙，但对方毫不见外地说个没完，他总也不好意思主动打断，反正他知道自己即使躺下也不可能睡着，不如索性听人天南海北地扯扯淡。虽然没有喝酒，两人面对面聊过一会儿，友谊的大树已然破土而出——至少对直男吉克来说已经破土而出。  
利威尔有点好奇吉克明明身份体面，为什么作一副不修边幅的邋遢形象。吉克脸上放///荡不羁的笑容陡然一滞，胡子颤了颤，然后露出一言难尽的表情。  
“老弟，你有所不知，老哥我啊，”他身体前倾，神神秘秘地压低声音，“现在可是身份特殊——离家出走中，跟家里完全断了联系……染头发蓄胡子，弄成这个鬼样子，”他摸摸自己粗糙的脸颊，”……还戴眼镜，都是为了不被我老爹抓回去才不得不这样做的。”  
利威尔看着面前自称“老哥”的男人，又联想到刚刚充满青春期叛逆风格的“离家出走”，不由得感到十分滑稽：“你老爹现在还要管教你？”  
“我老爹要我回去讨好脑满肠肥的官老爷，娶没见过的金贵女人，然后继承家业呢，”吉克嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，不停地抬起杯子往嘴里倒咖啡，细小的液珠挂在他的胡子上排成串，他也完全没有察觉，“……那个老疯子。”  
“正好，圣诞节要到了，”利威尔故意说，“你不借机回家看看？”  
吉克身体哆嗦了一下，眼睛不安地盯着手里的咖啡，咕哝道：“我办完事就走，美国不是久留之地，我可不想下半辈子在没完没了的会议和谈判里淹死……”他的大手在空掉的咖啡杯上来回摩擦，“太吓人了……这可不行，我还要赶回去跟老婆过新年和春节呢。”  
原来是个万里逃婚的富二代，利威尔一边好笑，一边稍微设想了一下流氓头子凯尼强行传位于自己的情景，瞬间感到十分惊悚。他好容易把脑子里拎着球棍收保护费的糟糕场景打消，又忽然意识到，对自己而言，某种程度上意味着死亡和重生的重要一年眼看就要结束了。

不幸被吉克言中，阔别数年的美国对他来说的确相当危险。通常情况下，洛杉矶四季如春，即使是冬天也相当温和宜人，但前提是没有不讲道理的寒流来袭。利威尔和吉克一同走出机场时，罕见的暴风天气正在洛杉矶肆虐，一身夏日沙滩装打扮的吉克立刻感受到了来自祖国最刺骨的恶意。  
“这他妈是南加州？”他下巴上的胡子根根倒竖，牙齿咯咯作响，望着一步之外倾泻而下黑色雨帘和啪啪坠落在地的冰块，无比沉痛地控诉，“你确定这不是阿拉斯加？”  
“这是南加州，”利威尔友好地答道，他裹紧身上的羊毛外套，把脖子上的围巾弄得更严实一些，想了想，又用一种东道主的语气，尽量热情地说道，“欢迎来到洛杉矶，吉克，希望你能喜欢这座城市。”  
吉克：“……”  
利威尔提前约了出租车，把吉克一块儿带到自己的咖啡馆里，给他弄了点热汤，又找了御寒的衣服。  
利威尔现在真的拥有一家属于自己的咖啡馆了，十二张桌子和七名员工的。韩吉嘲笑他为了博美人一笑不惜洒下血本，他觉得没什么不好，反正花钱使人快乐。  
挑选咖啡馆的时候虽然着急，但也很下了一番功夫。利威尔先是看上一家风格新潮的店铺，地段好，设施齐全，因为急于出售所以价格比较合理，离音乐学院也很近。利威尔十分中意，可仔细打听，咖啡馆的原主竟然不是别人，正是史密斯太太。  
韩吉说：“你快去对埃尔文撒个娇，他心一软没准儿能给你打个八折。”  
艾伦说：“我可以骑车上学，这并不要紧。我不想你欠他的情，即使只是扯上关系也不想。”  
最后利威尔也没有对埃尔文提这件事，他自己也完全不想和史密斯太太打交道，又托人找了一阵子，才定下了现在这家店，并委托熟识的利布斯商会代为经营。虽然距离稍远一些，但装修古典，环境安静，晚上九点准时关门，还设有一架钢琴。二楼原本是有四个房间的小旅店，利威尔叫旅店不要开了，都给艾伦住。  
迪墨·利布斯是个个头矮小，面相和善的胖子，说话慢条斯理，喜欢穿十八世纪的长风衣和礼帽。利威尔在利润分成方面表现得相当慷慨，利布斯坐在加大号的老板椅上，笑道：“你果然和他不一样，利威尔先生，你知道我为什么从来不跟埃尔文做生意吗？”他用手里的电子烟斗往桌上的文件上轻轻一敲，“……因为这种比例那个男人绝对不会接受。”  
“他自己就无所不能呢。”利威尔轻描淡写地说。  
利布斯哈哈大笑。  
“我对这一行一窍不通，以后还请多多指教。”利威尔拿起笔，痛快地在合同上签了字，“……没准儿有朝一日，我不得不靠这家小店来养活了也说不定。”  
不过说是金屋藏娇，利威尔自己倒是一天也没来住过。圣诞将至，店门口摆了十英尺高的圣诞树，各色彩灯和挂饰缠满了枝叶，屋里也是红红绿绿，一片喜庆祥和的节日气氛。他楼上楼下跑了一圈，没找到艾伦的影子，想来是已经放假回家去了。  
利威尔把二楼一间空房间借给吉克暂住，吉克一边喝汤一边感动得涕泪横流，外观可疑的浓稠液体把他的胡子浸得透湿，粘连在一起，场面相当令人不适。  
两天后，吉克离开时，在机场紧紧握着利威尔的手，像亲兄弟离别一般恋恋不舍，并力邀他有机会去自己的餐馆里品尝美国大汉堡。  
“你不会后悔的，原料都是我精心挑选，美国范儿，”他豪气万丈地保证道，“绝对和你在洛杉矶吃到的一样棒。”  
利威尔：“……”  
艾伦也去了。他黑着脸，很不满意地把利威尔的手从吉克的魔爪中抽出来，牢牢抓在自己手里：“谢谢您的好意，野人先生，美国大汉堡我们在洛杉矶吃就可以了。”  
“我家烤肠是独家秘方，纯正伊比利亚黑猪肉，全世界绝无仅有，比你老二还粗一圈，嚼劲十足。”  
“哇哦，真不错，您嚼的时候可别累坏腮帮子。”  
“我们店里缺个美国范儿的摇滚驻唱歌手，”吉克摘下眼镜，饶有兴趣地打量正一脸戒备、恨不得把利威尔藏到身后的年轻男孩，“小子，暑假要不要来试试，报酬好谈，我老婆还会介绍漂亮姑娘给你认识。”  
“你的飞机还有三个小时就要起飞，先生，”艾伦不为所动，用拇指示意身后墙上的电子钟，“再不去安检的话恐怕要来不及了。”  
“等距离起飞一个小时再去也不迟。”  
“不，我们国家对原始动物的安检可是十分严格的，我想他们大概要花两个小时来鉴定你的毛发，以确保它们不涉及物种入侵。啊，也许你不知道，前两天居然有头恐龙企图伪装成哈士奇混进来*……你说，它的主人是怎么想的呢？结果在机场门口被抓获，大概要判十年监禁。”艾伦一本正经地说，“……所以您现在去安检正合适，谁也不想三个小时后看到你还滞留在洛杉矶。”  
吉克：“……”  
吉克临走时，忽然一拍脑门，从行李箱外侧口袋里摸出一张名片递给利威尔：“我的名片，利威尔，保持联系。”  
利威尔接过来，看到名片上的大号字是外国文字，小字则是英文，写着山姆·琼斯。  
“别在意那个名字，”吉克接着说，“是我编出来骗我老爹的，我想美国大概有一万个山姆·琼斯，够他头痛到死。我通过我老婆在国外弄到了山姆·琼斯的护照和新身份，但吉克才是我的真名，我叫吉克·耶格尔，耶格尔这个姓氏就相当稀有了，所以我得特别小心。”  
(*侏罗纪世界2的梗)

在国外时感觉不到，一回洛杉矶，利威尔便无时无刻不在被提醒一年一度最盛大的节日已经近在眼前。公司例行的年会晚宴搞得热热闹闹，利威尔和同事们一一碰了杯，吃过奶油蛋糕，又参与了几轮游戏，最后得到作为奖品的一只鼓囊囊塞满巧克力的厚毛线袜子和一套火红的驯鹿造型的帽子围巾。他的秘书佩特拉则赢得了头奖，是一趟免费的夏威夷豪华双人游。  
酒过三巡，欢快的节日舞曲响起，埃尔文身着深色燕尾服，褶边衬衫和银色领结，带头挽着太太款款走进舞池。佩特拉刚从被从天而降的馅饼兜头砸中的狂喜中清醒过来，双目恍惚地看着史密斯夫妇拥抱在一起翩然起舞的身影，满脸羡慕的神色：“俊男靓女，还都很有钱……真的不是童话故事吗？”  
利威尔正好坐在她身边，答道：“童话故事里他们这种暴发户一般都是反派。”  
佩特拉毫无形象地大笑。  
利威尔心不在焉地拨弄着帽子上光滑圆润的皮质鹿角，想像艾伦戴上的样子，配套的围巾十分松软厚实，两头缝着Q版的鹿蹄子，也许洛杉矶这个天气一辈子也用不上。晚宴前，埃尔文直白地告诉他可以带艾伦来。  
“这回的钢琴可是真正的上等货色。”  
利威尔嘴上应着，心里却和明镜一般透亮，晚宴上人多耳杂，别人在背后用怎样的语气议论揣测他是一回事，而自己当着上百人的面公然出柜就完全是另一回事了。退一步讲，他现在一点也不想再看到艾伦被人为难。  
他雇佣的男孩正在以超出他预计的速度飞快成长，迅速告别青涩和不知所措，在处理两人之间的关系上变得越发得心应手。艾伦识趣地不去过问利威尔的私事，不打听利威尔的交际，也很少提及自己的事，但在适当的时候、适当的人面前，又会表现出让利威尔都有些惊异的强烈占有欲——这也是利威尔最满意他的地方。  
艾伦非常聪明，知道怎样行事才更能讨到他的欢心。  
身体接触变得自然而然，不显刻意又适可而止，十指交缠已司空见惯，年轻人身上的灼热温度和干净的气味同样令他无比沉醉。利威尔不愿面对的是，随着年龄的增长，自己竟然开始向往一些脆弱而不成熟的陪伴——各种意义上的脆弱而不成熟。他甚至愿意更进一步，毕竟在上床之前还有许多可以发展的空间，但另一方面他也明白，目前的状态很可能已经是年轻人所能接受的极限。  
在地球另一面某次午夜梦回时，他迫于现状承认自己并没有自以为的那样清心寡//欲，而且确实渴//求艾伦的身体。当然，上次的尴尬之后，他暂时放弃了改动交易范围的打算，到了他这个年纪，身体上的yu望总是比情感需求更容易解决。  
利威尔不曾经历过让他心生留恋的恋爱关系，他的追求者们要么试图对他指手画脚以满足其丑陋的控制欲，要么整日缠在他身边令他不胜其烦，比来比去，艾伦竟然是头一个使他感到舒心而惬意的，远远超出最初设想的创伤期情感寄托的范畴。在促成两人关系的过程中，钞票的力量功不可没，利威尔盯着白纸黑字的开户记录看了足足一个晚上，然后选择将其忘记。他认为这是自己这辈子最划算的买卖，只花一点微不足道的钱，便换来了对方男孩到男人的转折点上，最美好最珍贵的几年时光，这已经比许多所谓海誓山盟的爱情更加长久且廉价了。  
他如此隐秘地幸福着，就仿佛真的恋爱了一般，以至于在埃尔文婚礼上哭鼻子都恍如上辈子的事。  
晚宴的气氛正是高///潮，利威尔却抓耳挠腮地想溜。佩特拉邀请他去跳舞，他非常不绅士地断然拒绝了，于是佩特拉便去请了埃尔德。他又如坐针毡地挨了一会儿，掏出手机查看了一下被促销广告塞满的邮箱，食之无味地吃掉一块点缀着蓝莓的点心，忽然发现舞池里佩特拉的舞伴不知何时换成了奥路欧。  
人生不正是如此吗？他舔着叉子尖上甜丝丝的奶油，暗自思忖道，有时孑然孤身一人，有时则与人同步共舞。舞伴更迭，世事难料，不到最后一首舞曲，谁也不知道会不会有人陪自己跳到最后，如果有，又会是哪一个。去年他还傻乎乎地为埃尔文在晚宴上无视自己而找茬跟凯尼吵了一架，今年他连埃尔文和谁跳舞都懒得看，心里一边想着珍惜当下才是真，一边把奖品袜子扎好口@A@塞进驯鹿帽子里，拔腿便往外走。  
刚穿过人群溜到门口，冷不防被一只有力的大手按在肩膀上，只好被迫停在原地。  
“利威尔，你去哪？”  
埃尔文不知是从哪里冒出来的，他身上的礼服有点皱，领结和右手的手套不翼而飞，衬衫领口开了两颗扣子——看起来像是被人扯开的，指间夹着半根香烟，正点燃着。  
利威尔鼻子一皱，显出厌恶的神色，本能地往后退：“你管我！”  
埃尔文尴尬地收回手，迟疑了几秒钟，把烟丢在地上踩熄。利威尔抬起头，这才发现男人的脸色很憔悴，干裂的粉底都快要遮不住眼下摇摇欲坠的黑眼圈。年底各种总结清算工作向来是最繁忙的，他自己又跑到国外，想必埃尔文一定被折腾得够呛。  
利威尔放软语气：“我有点困，回家睡觉了。”  
“玩得不开心？”埃尔文看了看他怀里抱着的驯鹿套装，“很可爱，是不是？我从芬兰带回来的，连上面的毛都是如假包换的驯鹿毛，今天全场就这一套。”  
利威尔没想到这充满孩子气的礼物竟然颇有来头，不由得也看了两眼：“谢谢，我还是头一回中这么大的奖。”  
“是我让伊泽尔特意安排的，”埃尔文低声说，“无论你表现如何，它都会落到你的手里，它就是特意为你准备的。”  
利威尔一怔。  
“……在店里看到它时，我就打定主意要送给你……还记得你去年送我的小音箱吗？我很喜欢，音乐也悦耳动听。”  
去年圣诞节，他送给埃尔文一台立体声迷你音响，是托人从纽约买的驯鹿造型的圣诞限量版，勉强算得上稀有，他当时还头脑发热，不知羞耻地往里面塞了好几首肉麻的情歌，说成表白没准会有人夸一句浪漫。当然，埃尔文在过去的一年里并没有对此做出任何回应，以至于利威尔一度以为自己送错了人，后来想想，埃尔文那时候大概正忙着结婚。现在陈年旧事突然被对方提起，利威尔的心情变得异常复杂。  
“其实，我对音乐没什么偏好……”他终于开口，“艾伦说那玩意儿而不错，我就买来送你了。”  
他知道这话一定唬不住埃尔文，但时至今日，已为人夫的埃尔文也无法提出什么异议。  
“不知是不是我多心，”男人深深地注视着他，“总觉得，现在想在公司以外见你一面真难。”  
“……有吗？”利威尔被他看得浑身不自在，干笑了两声，“正好都比较忙而已。”  
埃尔文沉吟片刻，没有继续执着于礼物的问题，他隐去声音中的黯然，恢复了平时的口吻：“圣诞节什么安排？”  
“老样子，去老头子那里住几天……你呢？去你父母那？”  
“是这样打算的，去乡下静一静，呼吸呼吸不带铜臭味的空气。”埃尔文说，“明天我在外面订了地方，一起去喝一杯怎么样？我叫了米克、韩吉和莫布里特他们。”  
“明天……”  
“凯特不去。”他迅速补充道，“到时候她就回娘家去了，所以闹通宵也没问题，就像我们以前经常做的那样。”  
史密斯太太名叫凯瑟琳，凯特是她的昵称。  
“你这样可不行啊，埃尔文，”利威尔勾起嘴角，半真半假地叹道，“结婚才多久，就整天躲着自己老婆。”  
“利威尔，”埃尔文蓝色的眼睛不自然地闪了闪，“其实我们……”  
“不好意思，我恐怕空不出时间，”利威尔干脆地打断他，把手中的礼物收得更紧一点，“明天我计划开车去机场送朋友，这是预定好的，然后去河边的圣诞市场，再去趟超市，不瞒你说，我家里现在还空空如也呢，别说圣诞树，就连包礼物的彩纸都没有。”  
他说的是实话，回到洛杉矶后，他还没什么时间置办节日的物品。  
“……不过我建议你注意休息——我的意思是在家里老老实实地躺着，别出去应酬，别去公司，也别读和金融沾边的报纸，你知道自己现在简直一副要去见上帝的鬼样子吗？”他顿了顿，接着说，“埃尔文，我们不再年轻了。”  
埃尔文的眼睛终于不再闪烁。  
“好吧，真遗憾……那就，”他轻轻叹了口气，不再看利威尔，“……明年再见了。”  
“明年见。”

送走吉克后，利威尔一刻也没闲着，他首先囤了够吃一周的粮草，把冰箱塞得满满当当，又花了三天时间将院子和房子里里外外打扫干净。他也没去找艾伦，酒吧正是一年里最后的狂欢时段，艾伦昼伏夜出，通宵达旦地赖在他的舞台上。利威尔只希望卡露拉没有起疑心。  
平安夜前一天，他开车前往西北郊海边的凯尼家。凯尼的狐朋狗友众多，鱼龙混杂，正乌烟瘴气地聚在一起开派对，洛杉矶各条道上的流氓地痞在此都可一观。利威尔挤在里面，跟不同型号的秃顶大叔们喝过两轮酒，被香水和烟草混在一起的臭味熏得脑袋发昏，也懒得打招呼，索性趁凯尼不注意，脚底抹油地溜了。  
这个时候，街上大小店铺几乎都关了门，只剩下稀稀落落全年不休的便利店还亮着灯。利威尔漫无目的地开车在城里逛，不知不觉竟到了艾伦家楼下。他停下来，从车里取出一条未拆封的丝绸领巾——这是他出差的时候买的。他在路边的便利店里买到了粉红色的硬卡纸把领巾的盒子包起来，用荧光笔在卡纸上写上圣诞快乐。  
卡露拉有些意外利威尔的突然来访，她不好意思地请利威尔在沙发床上坐下，又要去里屋叫艾伦起床。  
“臭小子，明明在放假，一连几天不见踪影，今天好容易回来，还没说两句话，倒头就睡着了。”她细声细气地抱怨，“来，先生，我帮你把外套挂起来。”  
“不必，让他睡吧，我坐坐就走。”利威尔把包裹递给她，“一点小东西，我前些日子在亚洲买的。”  
“谢谢你，我还没收到过来自亚洲的礼物呢……”她惊喜地接过来，“我去给你弄点热巧克力喝。”  
利威尔打量着她身上鹅黄色的花边裙子，泡泡袖，腰身宽松，裙摆垂到小腿，不是什么奢华的料子，但很干净，看得出来是新的，利威尔隐约记得自己小时候母亲也有一条类似的，不过后来就越来越少见到人穿这种样式了。  
艾伦家的客厅不算宽敞，摆满了新新旧旧的电器和家具，都擦得一尘不染，还有一台老式的缝纫机，用绣花布料盖着。墙壁有些发黄，贴着许多闪亮亮的圣诞贴纸，天花板上垂下几条彩色的丝带，顶端系着拳头大小的银色雪花和金色铃铛饰品。电视机旁放着一棵半人高的小号圣诞树，树下也很像回事地堆着许多礼物。  
“你的饮料。”卡露拉把杯子递给他，“家里有点乱。”  
“不，一切都很好，”利威尔答道，“很有节日的氛围。”  
两人谈了谈圣诞节，又说到艾伦。  
“他表现得非常好，”母亲骄傲地说，“我看到他的成绩单了，几乎全部都是A，班里的同学没有比他更出色的。”  
“我也很为他高兴。”利威尔说。  
“艾伦从小就对音乐很有天赋，也许以后可以做个音乐教师。”  
“教师是不错的职业。”  
“很稳定，社会地位也高。”卡露拉想了想，脸上的笑容淡了一些：“……刚放假回来的时候，他提到过一次他的同学们准备在假期里结伴去北方滑雪，我问他为什么不去，他说他怕冷，对滑雪也没什么兴趣。我想叫他也去参加，他顶了我几句就不提这件事了。利威尔先生，你说……”她明亮的眼中流露出几分担忧，“他会不会有点不合群？”  
大众总是喜欢把学霸和社交障碍联系在一起，而且前者似乎永远不能抵消后者的缺陷，不过利威尔不认为艾伦属于二者其一。  
“我想你不必太过担心，”他安慰道，“他是个成年人了，应该有自己的选择。”  
“至少假期他没有窝在家里……”卡露拉抱着褪色的亚麻抱枕，自言自语道，“上个月，三笠家的新店开张了，很气派的样子，她爸爸给她买了辆新款雪佛兰轿车……艾伦这傻小子，当初要是跟人家在一起该多好。”  
利威尔很快从艾伦家告辞。把车停进凯尼家的车库时，他收到艾伦的信息。他告诉艾伦假期期间陪在母亲身边就好，但男生坚持和他约在十二月的最后一天见面。  
第二天早晨，利威尔又想起前一天晚上卡露拉的话，给艾伦发短信：“缺钱的话告诉我，别太脱离集体。”  
艾伦很快回复：“谢谢，我目前还有钱，正在攒带妈妈去北方旅行的费用。”

跨年夜，迪士尼必定人满为患，游轮的票也早就销售一空，利威尔不想去市中心的公园里跟别人挤，索性开车带艾伦来到长堤海边。离西部时间的零点还有三个小时，海边已经聚集了不少等待跨年烟火的男女老少，穿得五彩斑斓的孩子们个个兴奋无比，尖叫着在人群中蹿来蹿去。利威尔买了两杯果茶，和艾伦坐在石头台阶上，分享一副耳机，头挨头靠在一起在手机上观看纽约时代广场的跨年演唱会直播。  
“真棒啊，”艾伦盯着狭窄屏幕上，无数聚光灯的焦点处、诡异哥特装扮的奇怪男人，脸上露出向往的神色，“……我这辈子哪怕能登上一次这个舞台，也死而无憾了。”  
利威尔晃晃他的杯子，咬破嘴中的蔓越莓：“如果你哪天去了，记得通知我一声，我会飞去现场听你吼的。”  
“大概到那时候，你都要烦死我唱歌了，你会臭着脸说‘什么狗屎玩意儿！污染耳朵！快让这小子滚下去！换别人上来！’”  
艾伦一边说一边笑起来，似乎也觉得这个美梦太遥远。  
“其实我没怎么听过你唱歌，”利威尔咕哝道，他把自己的杯子硬塞进艾伦手里，又把艾伦的杯子夺过来，“我想喝芒果味儿的，蔓越莓的很酸。”  
于是艾伦喝酸溜溜的蔓越莓。  
利威尔强行换完杯子，才想起来自己喝东西时有咬吸管的习惯，他一看，果然那根粉红色的吸管已经被他咬扁了，扁扁的顶端满是粗糙的印子。没等他提出交换吸管的建议，艾伦已经大大咧咧地喝了起来。甚至还品鉴了一会儿，评价道：“也不是特别酸。”  
利威尔小心翼翼地吸了一口芒果果茶进嘴里，不由得好奇地问：“你们直男的底线究竟在哪里？”  
“啊？”  
他扬起下巴示意了一下艾伦手中的杯子：“不介意？”  
艾伦乐了：“你的意思是你想让我对你说，‘你杯子里有百万分之一你的口水所以对不起我不喝’？”  
“……不想。”  
“这不就得了，虽然我没有谈过恋爱，不过我也会尽量设想一下恋人之间的相处方式的。”  
“恋人”两个字像是野猫爪子一样挠在利威尔的胸口，搔得他心窝里又痛又痒：“……小子，我提醒过你不要的对我动感情。”  
“嘿，利威尔，”艾伦扯下耳机，看着他，脸上的表情无奈又好笑，“明明是你先说要我给你做情人，必须给你家的怀抱，爱的温暖，迁就你，不能惹你不开心。结果转头又板着脸，义正言辞地不准我动感情。你谈的生意肯定比我多得多，先生，难道不觉得这很自相矛盾吗？你要是只想让我给你做个会放钢琴曲的漂亮八音盒我也不是不能理解……可你真的只要这样？”  
“我……”  
“你也不是想要个保姆，反倒是你照顾我更多。你明知道我是直男，一点不懂你们的规矩，还大把大把在我身上花钱，即使我拒绝跟你上床也无所谓……我有自知之明，自己这张脸还没有养眼到能出门当银行卡刷的地步。你想从我这里得到些什么，我很清楚。”  
“艾伦……”  
“别担心，我不会缠着你不放，虽然这种工作我是头一回做，职业道德还是有的。”他把手机收起来，故作轻松地说，似乎完全明白利威尔内心的忧虑，“什么时候你看我不顺眼了，或者想换换其他的口味，或者有了心爱的人，不管什么理由，只要你开口，我一定立刻从你眼前消失，‘啪’，就像被灭霸打了响指一样痛快。”  
利威尔坚信艾伦的逻辑中一定存在隐蔽的漏洞，不过还是被逗笑了：“那你之后的学业怎么办？”  
“只能看看别的老爷有没有看上我的呗。”艾伦可怜兮兮地冲他眨眨眼，“好歹我也是有工作经验的老手了，贱卖总有收的吧。”  
“相信我，他们只关心床上经验。”  
“看来只能指望你教教我了。”  
“你知道临时员工通常无权接触核心技术吗？”  
“请问老板，我什么时候能签长期合同？”

海边的草地上，密集的人流吸引了不少专业和不专业的流浪艺人在路边表演，艾伦很有先见之明地把吉他带来了，也在路边找了个位置自弹自唱。  
利威尔头一回听艾伦唱乡村音乐，而且都是节奏轻快，富有节日气息的歌曲。抛开轰隆隆的鼓点和重低音伴奏，利威尔突然发现艾伦确实有一副得天独厚的好嗓子。他以前以为艾伦只擅长那些粗砺沙哑的嘶吼，其实不然，他的音域很宽，高音可以唱得非常清亮，低音也可以相当细腻圆润，甚至反串两首女歌手的成名曲，也没有丝毫的违和感。  
利威尔心血来潮想起驯鹿帽子围巾还扔在车上，便去取了给他戴上。艾伦俏皮地冲他吐吐舌头，额前金色的铃铛发出清脆的声响：“可爱吗？”  
平放着时看不出，没想到套在头上，一双鹿角立起来还挺壮观的。  
利威尔扯了一下毛茸茸的鹿耳朵：“少废话，唱你的。”  
艾伦唱得不错，加上造型的加成，每一支歌结束后，鼓掌的人越来越多。他又唱了两首加州人小时候父母都教过的儿歌，歌词一半都是临场瞎编的，韵脚倒是压得很准，逻辑狗屁不通，惹得众人哄堂大笑。  
最后他唱了一首威猛乐队的老歌，鼎鼎大名的Last Christmas，大家一边合唱，一边跟着节奏扭动起身体。  
利威尔独自站在角落里，听到那句熟悉的、被不断重复的“Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away”时，不知怎么的，积攒了一整年的眼泪忽然夺眶而出。  
等他反应过来，音乐已经结束，艾伦站在自己的身前。  
“哭什么？”他用手替他抹去泪水，“我唱得太差，后悔送我去读音乐学院了？”  
利威尔摇摇头，不想抬头和他对视。两人静静相对而立，不知过了多久，艾伦伸出手把他拉进怀里。  
热气拂在他的耳畔。  
“You'll have someone special.”**

零点已然临近，人群开始沸腾，有人带头倒数，烟花腾飞和炸裂的声音接二连三地响起。  
“臭小子，放开我。”  
艾伦依然把利威尔的脑袋牢牢按在自己的胸前，又用长长的围巾把两人的脖子缠在一起：“两分钟后就放开你。”  
利威尔一直觉得艾伦的身形不算壮实，这下才不甘不愿地承认，人的块头和身高的立方果然是成正比的。  
“两分钟后都是明年了！”  
“那就抱你到明年。”  
“……”  
烟花的爆炸声越来越急促，人群高声齐喊。  
“五！四！三！二！一！”  
欢呼声在周围炸开。  
“新年快乐，利威尔先生！”  
利威尔长长吸了一口气：“新年快乐，艾伦。”

 

**原歌词是  
Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
应该都听过，以利利的角度来看非常应景了


	6. Chapter 6

三月底，艾伦的生日前，利威尔挑了个周六，开车带着正在享受生命里最后几天十八岁的年轻人前往市郊销售二手车的大型市场。父亲们总是喜欢强调，男孩们人生中的第一辆车必须是一辆大毛病常见、小毛病不断，停在路边都可能随时被人拖去报废的老爷车，以便在锻炼车技的同时磨练宝贵的修车技艺以及在女生面前的厚脸皮。如果他们说话时，眼睛没有时刻盯在自己的钱包里，这话听起来大概会更有说服力得多。  
“……我舅舅坚信，只有生物燃料驱动的交通工具才能真正彰显出硬汉本质。”  
“生物燃料？”  
“他总是说，”利威尔顿了顿，作出一副不怎么着调的沙哑嗓音，就像是烟酒摄入过多的后遗症，“……我们堂堂正正的西部牛仔可不需要喝汽油的马。”  
艾伦坐在副驾驶上，开怀地笑：“所以你舅舅平日里骑马出行，喝木桶装的啤酒，腰里别着两把大号左轮手枪？”  
“不，从我记事起他就只开黑色的悍马，一整扎啤酒灌下去不够那玩意儿放个屁的大轮子四驱车。”利威尔说，下意识地瞟了一眼油表，“……他对这个牌子情有独钟，买了很多辆，像收藏癖一样屯起来，到现在为止已经相当壮观了，下次我可以带你去看，最早还有二战结束后生产那个版本，绿色敞篷的……所以我小时候一直以为自己拿驾照之后会从他的车库里随便捡一辆悍马开，就算是旧的，至少也是悍马。中学时有一阵子，我对自己的身高很自卑，心里又格外虚荣，做梦都想拥有一辆高大的车子，尝尝高人一等的滋味儿。”  
艾伦只看到过利威尔开两辆车，一辆银灰色的跑车，底盘几乎贴上地面，另一辆是有些年头的商务轿车，也算不上高大。  
“后来呢，你得到了一辆悍马？”  
“直到我上大学前的暑假，我舅舅才给我买了第一辆车，他告诉我是从一个狡猾的非洲裔二手车贩子那里买来的，花了他整整一千块和一包好烟，但我一直怀疑是别人丢弃在他的某个场子里的，因为二手车商好歹会把待售的车子冲洗一下，使它们显得不那么像废铁……”利威尔微微皱着眉，回忆道，“我记得很清楚，一辆83年产的老款大众甲壳虫，两开门，暗红色的，车身上刷着一道宽宽的黑漆，很显眼，贯穿头尾，不过掉了差不多一半，看起来斑斑驳驳的样子，倒是很像瓢虫。那车到我手里的时候已经非常旧了，故障多得要命，副驾驶的车门总是在行驶中莫名其妙地打开，修了几次都没有修好，挺吓人的，不过反正它也开不快……车前灯每次都要闪烁几秒钟才能完全亮起来，音响也从来不好用。”  
“听起来有点糟。”艾伦说，他不清楚83年的甲壳虫是什么样子的，但他至少见过21世纪生产的新甲壳虫，形状圆润，样式迷你可爱，女孩子们也许会喜欢，不过肯定不是成年男性的好选择。  
“是的，你可以设想一下，一辆快要散架的小破车，比公园里的碰碰车大不了多少，浑身上下散发着年代久远的寒酸气息，摇摇晃晃停在校园里那些闪闪发光的名牌新车之间的情景，更有趣的是，片刻之后，还有一个侏儒似的小个子从车上走下来，气急败坏地跟锁不上的车门作斗争。”  
利威尔一边说一边忍不住笑起来。艾伦没有笑，他完全可以想象得出，即使他自己没有开一辆小破车，身材也算不上特殊，甚至还取得了不错的成绩，但依然时不时会遭到家境优渥的同学们明里暗里不怀好意的嘲讽。无论是十年前还是十年后，校园里的阶级分化始终没有改变过。  
“……大家都把我和埃尔文默认成一类人，那种梦想通过上学来改变命运的穷小子，天真又不知深浅，连我自己也这么认为，虽然我知道他乡下的家里肯定没有一个住豪宅开悍马的舅舅。我和他是在便利店打工的时候认识的，有段时间我们俩轮流值夜班，晚上八点到早上八点……实际情况不像听起来那么辛苦，一过零点，生意就变得很冷清，只有酒鬼和感情受挫的倒霉蛋才会光顾。我还记得便利店老板是个名叫汉森的德国佬，又瘦又高，长相严肃，对店里的卫生相当苛刻，我们私底下都管他叫纳粹头子，但其实人不坏。在便利店打工的优点是员工可以在晚上九点后第一时间购买到打折的面包、牛奶和三明治，其他折扣信息也很灵通。我和埃尔文几乎是靠着临期的食物度过了大学的四年。”  
“你们靠打工挣学费？”艾伦有些惊讶，他知道利威尔大学的费用也很昂贵，虽然不会像音乐学院那么夸张。  
“贷了一些款，不过还是很艰难，那时候经济环境不错，没有金融危机，我们什么都干，酒吧服务生，洗车工，手工艺品贩子，清洁剂推销员，暑假里更是恨不得打八份工，想方设法地多挣钱，就差去卖身了。现在回想起来，要是当初有个脑子不好使的有钱大叔愿意花钱包养我，我肯定二话不说就同意。”  
艾伦转头望着他的侧脸，不确定利威尔希望得到怎样的回答，他犹疑了一会儿才试探性地说：“利威尔，谢谢你。”  
“这倒不必，”利威尔挑挑眉毛，没有回应艾伦的视线，他降低车速，跟在排队下桥的车队末尾，“……你我只是交易关系，谈不上用感激这样沉重的字眼来形容。说到底，我雇佣你不过是为了满足一己私欲而已，我利用了你面临的经济难题，替你付清学费，也从你身上获得我需要的情感满足，一物换一物，你我都得到了自己想要的，非常公平，但在此基础上奢求更多就不免有些痴心妄想……我当然欢迎你将钱用在学业相关方面，毕竟这也对我有利。”  
他的脸上毫无波动，语气冷漠且逻辑清晰，显得十分不近人情。但利威尔心里很清楚，交易开始一年后的今天，这些话与其是提醒艾伦，不如是说给自己听的。他知道等毕业，甚至不用等到毕业，年轻人就会发现区区的学费价格远远算不上什么了不起的恩惠，更不值得自己浪费宝贵的心思和感情在上面。利威尔有些后悔当初没有禁止艾伦在酒吧驻唱，毕竟如果只是限定在学校狭小单纯的圈子里，二十万块在很长的一段时间内都会是一个遥不可及的数目，艾伦只可能任由他掌控，但在南加州人多嘴杂的街角小巷里可就不怎么好说了，层出不穷的金银财宝无时无刻不在散发着剧毒蘑菇似的致命诱惑。  
利威尔知道自己不会阻挠艾伦的选择，之前没有过，以后也不会。他自幼便失去了母亲，凯尼对他的教育完全采取放养策略，他没有孩子，也没有年龄相差较大的晚辈，家庭意识一直相当模糊。但在跨过三十岁大门的关头，他作为一个了无牵挂的单身汉，惊讶地发现，自己竟忽然理解了父母对于子女的寄托和期盼，甚至包括那种极度盲目且荒唐的信心。他很期待艾伦的未来，他可以预见，总有一天，艾伦的才华会带他登上更广阔的舞台，一个看不到自己的舞台上去。  
他沉浸在自己的思绪中，没有意识到身边男生的视线迅速冰冷了下去。  
“你是从大学的时候就开始喜欢他的？”  
利威尔蓦地一愣，完全没有预料到艾伦会突然这样问。  
“十几年过去了，他那么敏锐精明的商人，肯定很清楚你喜欢他吧？”  
他说的是埃尔文？  
“不用替他开脱，他一定心知肚明的。”艾伦低着头，一动不动盯着自己的膝盖，他的语速很慢，声音像干枯的落叶似的飘摇而下，“……难道你自己不知道吗？利威尔，你这个人，虽然表面看起来比谁都凶，有时还会蛮横得不讲道理，可是心地却善良得要死，总忍不住地对别人好。看看吧，你对我这个用来‘满足一己私欲的交易对象’尚且如此，对喜欢的人会怎样便可想而知了。”  
利威尔不是很愿意在天气晴好的日子里悲春伤秋，他皱了皱鼻子，轻叹一声。  
“……别说话，我知道你肯定有一大堆冒粉红泡泡的难忘往事要跟我分享。”艾伦颇为不满地撇撇嘴，凉飕飕地说，“再难忘又怎样？反正到最后，你还不是找了一个陌生的毛头小子寻求安慰。你在他的婚礼上哭得满脸鼻涕的时候，他可是只顾着跟来宾们言笑晏晏，甚至我把你扶出去的时候，连他太太都注意到了，他也完全没有上来询问我是什么来头。说起来，我一直挺好奇的，利威尔，他回应过你吗？不管正面的还是负面的，到现在为止，他回应过你吗？”  
“……”  
“即使日复一日被你期待的眼神注视着，他也能够坦然装作没看见，既不愿意接受你，也不舍得拒绝你，给你营造出一种自己还有希望的假象，多么体贴的人啊。”他望着驾驶座上线条僵硬的塑像，尖刻地冷笑一声，“……还是说，他认为你们之间只有单纯的交易关系？”  
利威尔张了张嘴，他有点想辩解，不是这样的，埃尔文不是这样的人，我们之间的关系也并非如你说的。  
然而他最后说出来的却是：“艾伦，我已经不再喜欢他了。”  
艾伦没有答话，利威尔转动方向盘，平稳地绕过一个一百八十度弯，从辅路转到开阔的主路上，前方的道路一片通畅。  
车速很快，密闭的车厢里只有空调平稳运转的杂音和各怀心事的两个人。利威尔觉得今天的艾伦有些不同，不止是话语迫人，连声音也似乎异常的沙哑干涩。他暗自心疼了一会儿，然后又找回之前说到一半的话题。他的语气如常，也并没有刻意回避那个年轻人始终不愿意提的名字，仿佛刚刚气氛低落的插曲不曾存在过。  
“……我一直到大学毕业都没什么富裕的闲钱拿来换车，甚至三不五时还得找舅舅讨要点救济，埃尔文也差不多，日常生活就足够他捉襟见肘的。他经常搭我的车去学校，就是那辆可笑的甲壳虫，别人的冷嘲热讽我们很快便司空见惯地当做耳旁风，但有些客观条件却难以忽视。甲壳虫的内部空间确实十分局促，我自己的话倒还不觉得，不过以埃尔文的块头就有些辛苦了。”  
利威尔一边叙述，一边瞟了一眼身边的人，对方将视线投向车窗外飞速倒退的灌木丛，一声不吭，把后脑勺留给利威尔，也不知是否在听。  
利威尔发现，不知不觉艾伦的头发长了许多，盖过了耳朵。  
“……他每次都是束手束脚地挤在副驾驶座里，并着腿，歪着头，脑袋贴在车顶，一手扶着座椅，另一只手拉紧车门以免它突然打开，我到现在都能记起那个滑稽的场景。有次——那是大四的时候，我们已经开始创业了——我开玩笑说，以后有钱一定要买一辆宽敞气派的SUV，不再让他受这份憋屈，他也笑着答应，说如果有朝一日我买一辆卡宴，他就收起驾照，继续天天蹭我的车。”  
“……你买了？”  
“等到我有钱买卡宴的时候，他已经很少会乘我的车了。”  
就像是终于攒够了钻戒钱，心仪的女子已经嫁作人妇一样。  
“还真是够惨的。”艾伦说，依然没有回头看利威尔。  
“不，这不是最惨的，”利威尔说，“最惨的是，当我终于将那辆老掉牙的甲壳虫彻底报废，又拿买卡宴的钱买了这辆沃尔沃轿车，兴高采烈开到我舅舅家里炫耀时，舅舅却告诉我，他在送甲壳虫给我的那会儿，就已经把全部四年的学费藏在车座下面了。”  
艾伦猛然转过头，一脸震惊。  
利威尔感到说不出的心满意足：“……我当时也是你这样的表情。”  
“你舅舅还真是，”艾伦的面部肌肉止不住地抽搐，“……别出心裁。”  
“那的确是他的风格，那流氓头子可不会拉着我的手，一脸慈祥地嘱托我好好念书。”  
“就算是十年前，也有十几万块！”  
“是的，整整十四万四千美元现金，就那么随随便便地用绳子扎成捆，光秃秃的，连袋子都没有装一下，就塞进了车后座下面。”  
“你后来找回来了？”  
“没错，一分不少，你敢信？七年过去了，那辆甲壳虫开过上万英里路，抛过无数次锚，也进过好多次修车店，钞票竟然还和新的一样整整齐齐，边角尖利得能划破手，大概所有修车匠都不相信这种破车的座椅缝里会藏有比1分硬币更值钱的东西。”  
艾伦摇着头，仍然难以置信：“如果你早点发现，就可以买一辆拉风气派的卡宴了。”  
“如果我早点发现，我压根就不会跟埃尔文混在一起。”

 

一个小时后，利威尔在购车合同上签字。  
“我以为你已经忘掉什么卡宴了。”艾伦从他身后探出脑袋，好奇地盯着合同上密密麻麻的条款看。  
“我对车没什么偏好。”利威尔答道，他本来还打算自嘲一句甲壳虫对自己来说就足够宽敞，可是他发现每每自己能够感受到艾伦热气腾腾的体温时，总是会心慌意乱地忘掉想说的话。  
“嗨，没准儿那家伙一直都在等你开卡宴呢！”年轻人非常欠揍地又嘲了一句。  
利威尔很想踹他一脚，但艾伦贴得实在太近了，就像把他整个人抱在怀里那样，结实的胸膛和他的背部只隔着两层薄薄的布料。他一动也不敢动，无意识地屏住呼吸，浑身上下的血液都在翻滚沸腾，后颈烫得几乎要烧起来。他草草翻动着合同，后面几页的内容仿佛是用拉丁文写成的，懂得意义的单词寥寥无几，又过了不知多久，才总算在最后一页找到用来写名字的一块空白。艾伦兴趣缺缺地嘟囔了一句什么，终于从他背后离开了。  
“他等不到了！”利威尔说，声音大得把他自己都吓了一跳。他扔下笔，转过身，将一大堆文件一股脑儿甩进艾伦怀里，“它是给你开的。”  
艾伦手忙脚乱地接着哗啦啦落向地面的纸张：“嘿！你在开玩笑吧！”  
“我说过会送你一辆车当作生日礼物。”利威尔如释重负地长出一口气，拍拍手，头也不回地往外走。  
艾伦用胳膊压住怀里乱七八糟的一团，小跑着跟上去：“你说的是去二手车市场找个靠谱的车贩子！而不是找去二手车市场半路上的保时捷经销商！”  
“所以你想要一辆二手的旧甲壳虫？”  
“没别的选择了？”  
“你手里的。”  
“……反正我不想要一辆卡宴。”  
利威尔突然停下脚步，转过身眯起眼睛，咄咄逼人地瞪着他。艾伦措手不及地急刹车，吓得向后一缩。  
“你不喜欢我的礼物？”  
“我不是这个意思……”  
“还是你想要更好的？”  
“不，当然不是！”艾伦赶紧否认，“我只是觉得……”  
“觉得什么？”  
“……不太合适，”他认真地看着利威尔，“先生，你知道，我是个货真价实的穷小子，虽然上了音乐学院，但这根本不算什么，实际上的唱歌水平依然只能在廉价酒吧挣挣可怜的时薪和小费，比我更牛逼的歌手遍地都是。我家住在面包店楼上的阁楼里，有一个当服务生的母亲，而不是一个开悍马的舅舅，即使筹备一趟国内旅行都要攒很久的钱。对我来说，一辆几千块的二手车就足够好了，即使我开十万块的豪车去上学，也不能改变上面的事实。”  
“没什么不合适的，我认为你值得拥有它，艾伦，你要相信，你不会在酒吧里挣一辈子小费的。”  
“即便如此，”男生坚持道，“像卡宴这种高级东西，应当等我能负担得起的时候再自己去买。”  
“以前我也这么想，小子，”利威尔丝毫不退让，深色的瞳孔映入他的眼睛，“……然而我现在明白了，很多东西虽然看着新鲜，却在眨眼间就会过期。”  
艾伦花了整整一分钟思索他的话。  
“……你根本还是在对那个人渣念念不忘吧！”他愤怒地冲着利威尔的背影吼道，“你这没品味又没骨气的矮子大叔！就算把我当枪使，当替代品，也起码找个像回事的对手行不行！”  
利威尔早就走出去老远，他决不会向艾伦承认，自己只是幼稚地想把肉铺老板女儿的新雪佛兰比下去而已。

艾伦再也没有剪短过他的头发，当栗色发梢垂落到肩膀上的时候，他告诉利威尔，自己的乐队成立了。  
艾伦花了一百块钱买了一打纯色白T恤，小心地平摊在餐桌上，用鲜红色的马克笔在上面涂画。  
“我本打算给它起名叫‘黎明将至’，但是其他人认为不怎么带劲，最后我们决定稍微调整一下，改叫‘Morning after’。”  
意思是“事后”或者“宿醉”。  
“噢，这可真够销魂的，”利威尔说，他把巧克力、草莓和酸奶口味的冰淇淋各夹出完整的一勺堆进碗里，在上面撒上打碎的饼干，“这回你们是打算集体表演脱衣舞吗？”  
“别这么说，毕竟性和酒精在任何时候都是最能吸引眼球的题材，瞧，‘Morning after’，人们马上就会联想到醉生梦死的一夜欢愉，从而从一大堆名不见经传的小乐队中记住我们。”艾伦得意洋洋地说着，忽然手下一歪，“……妈的。”  
他骂了一句，悻悻地把失败的T恤揉成一团。  
“我以为你们打算用歌声吸引别人，而不是性暗示。”  
“蹭蹭热度而已，”艾伦给自己开脱道，又铺上一件新的白T恤，“大家都这么干，有谁不想火呢？”  
“你在玩手绘吗？”利威尔走到他的身边，把冰淇淋塞给他。  
“只是想把乐队的名字写上去，要清晰又显眼，让观众立刻就能看清！不能一头大一头小，也不能糊在一块，如果看起来帅气一点就再好不过了。”  
艾伦已经连续失败了五次，并且尚未取得首胜，于是他决定先吃冰淇淋。  
利威尔瞅了瞅之前的失败品，十分惊讶弹钢琴和吉他的手指竟然也能如此笨拙。  
“就只写‘宿醉’？”  
“是的。”  
利威尔花了十分钟把剩下的七件都替他写完了，并且每一件都帅气又醒目，艾伦崇拜地看着他，然后响亮地在他脸颊上“啪”亲了一口。  
“我的梦想启航了。”他抱着那堆T恤，踌躇满志地说。  
利威尔红着脸退到一边，默默用勺子将碗里半融化的冰淇淋搅成乱糟糟的一团。

 

艾伦对自己的长发造型非常满意，声称完美符合“宿醉”颓废洒脱的主旨，他还企图在此基础上增加青黑的碎胡茬，但在被利威尔严词制止后只好勉为其难地作罢，决定借助化妆达到目的。他辞去了酒吧里赚时薪的兼职，开始以乐队的身份在公开和半公开的演艺场所里接活。像“宿醉”这样完全由一腔热血的年轻人组成、毫无背景和资金支持，甚至连乐队名字都没有正式注册的地下乐队，在洛杉矶至少存在数千个，并且每天都有新的成员加入其中。  
新入行者不得不免费甚至贴钱，才能获得为数不多的一些登台演出的机会，新人们对这些机会视若珍宝，尽管简陋舞台下的观众可能只有几十人，并不时对台上的演出者破口大骂，但至少他们都是肯为音乐花钱的乐迷，而不是花钱喝酒约pao顺便清醒清醒耳朵的酒客。  
从二战后地下音乐兴起的时候起，这个圈子就是一个硝烟四起的战场，一切软弱的鼓励和缱绻的情怀在这里都是无能的遮羞布，竞争力不足的乐队要不了多久便会被淘汰出局，再无人问津。绝大多数的地下乐队终其短暂的一生，也不会得到任何走进录音棚录制唱片的机会，连名号都不会传到洛杉矶城区之外的土地上。即使名噪一时，饱受追捧，一旦状态下滑、成员变故甚至不幸赶上经济萎靡，也立刻会被乐迷们遗忘在脑后，退隐十年后重出江湖依然被万众瞩目的传说在这个圈子里从来不存在。想从黑暗的地下世界爬到星光灿烂的大众娱乐圈比美国之星海选还要困难百倍，稍微圆滑或者富裕的歌手们都会选择更体面的道路，可是话说回来，过去数十年中，摇滚乐的灵魂始终未曾真正离开过地下。  
艾伦告诉利威尔，在一些相对大型的场子门口，往往会树立着一块蓝色帆布告示牌，用直棱直角的黑体大号字把上一周演出的乐队列成表格，乐队名字后面清晰地标出各自演出期间啤酒饮料的总销量和销售额，精确到个位数，有时还辅以色彩鲜明的柱状图。  
“简直就是翻版的Billboard周榜，”艾伦抱怨道，“公开处刑场！哪支乐队人气更高，卖气更好一目了然，不仅老板们会对排行榜前列的乐队青睐有加，乐迷们也会优先选择这些过去的胜利者。”  
而对于敬陪末座的可怜虫们，下一次的演出邀请函恐怕会来的更加艰难，如果业绩持续低迷，不久后，连免费演出都会变成奢求。  
人们通常把事物的起步阶段称作丛林期，大众音乐界的规则与潜规则早已相当成熟，然而在地下，丛林期看起来则似乎远未结束。与数不胜数尚未成名便已被除名的失败者相比，“宿醉”几乎可以算是命运女神的宠儿，或者说，艾伦的存在使它变成了命运女神的宠儿。  
利威尔特意给了艾伦一点钱，叫他把第一场演出安排在市中心人气旺盛的场所，事实证明，这个决定非常正确。“宿醉”的第一场免费演出刚结束，便从经理手中得到了下一场的邀请函，附带数张崭新的钞票作为定金，接下来的几场试水也都大获全胜。当暑假正式到来时，邀请函已经像雪片一样纷至沓来，定金改成支票的形式，每一张都有四位数。  
“宿醉”在地下音乐圈的声名鹊起就像宿醉一样梦幻，利威尔原本认为艾伦必然会经历相当坎坷且穷困潦倒的道路，但丛林的另一条法则是，强者永远不会被埋没。  
“每一天醒来时我都不敢相信，这张排满演出的日程表竟然是我的。”  
即使早有心理准备，利威尔也不敢相信，自己与艾伦之间的包养关系竟然会如此迅速地走向终结。  
艾伦很快便不再需要我的金钱，利威尔想，他再也不需要勉强自己待在我的身边了。  
整个初夏，利威尔的心情一直很差，埃尔文多次暗示想跟他谈谈，都被他不分青红皂白地怼了回去，最后连韩吉和米克都路见不平地给埃尔文帮腔。有一回，利威尔甚至想干脆动用凯尼的关系网，狠狠打压一下如日中天的“宿醉”，不过随后还是打消了这个恶毒的念头。  
他开始强迫自己疏远艾伦，为自己第二段感情的最终破灭做好心理建设，是的，他已经能够坦然把它称作是感情了。也许是因为比起埃尔文，艾伦曾经给过自己更多热切的回应，也许是因为过去一年里，冒粉红泡泡的回忆数倍于之前十年，利威尔不幸地发现这段始于丑陋金钱关系的感情居然比上一段更加令人难以摆脱。  
你哪里有资格批评埃尔文残忍呢？他在心里这样对艾伦说。  
利威尔又独自光顾过两次艾伦之前打工的酒吧，艾伦已经很久不在那里唱歌了，也许还有几个寂寞的家伙会偶尔提起他的事，但利威尔和去年春天发生的闹剧肯定不包括在其中。代替艾伦的兼职歌手里恰好有个与艾伦样貌相似的，叫Bob，当然是假名，年龄大概比艾伦还嫩一点，利威尔讨厌他的歌声，但他的眼睛很大，也有一头棕色短发——艾伦现在已经是长发了。  
虽然经常自嘲上了年纪，半辈子孤家寡人，利威尔对自己的魅力还是有些自信的，再往前几年，他在酒吧里看上谁，可断然没有像艾伦这样付了大把钞票却连床边都碰不到的道理。他随便用出点手段，便顺利结识了那个叫Bob的小男生，他们接连约了几次，都在床上。利威尔自己挺久没做过爱了，感觉并不坏，但他很清楚自己心里想的依然是艾伦。  
然而与利威尔预测的相反，在日益繁忙的训练和演出之余，艾伦似乎越发喜欢赖在他的身边。他一天不落地给利威尔发信息，有一次正好和Bob露骨的求欢信息前后脚落进利威尔的收件箱，利威尔不留神看走了眼，差点失手把手机摔在地上。不止如此，他甚至还死缠烂打要求在暑假住到利威尔家里去。  
利威尔知道自己不会拒绝艾伦，只是不假思索地向艾伦隐瞒了“新欢”的存在。他其实并不是很能理解艾伦大老远搬过来的目的为何，自己朝九晚五，早出晚归，艾伦则下午出门，天亮回家，到家后给自己做个夜宵填肚子，再给利威尔做个早饭留在桌上，然后去睡觉。两人同居一室的时间满打满算不过三个小时，有时一连几天连面都碰不上，但艾伦偏偏对这寥寥无几的时间格外执着。

 

一个晴朗月圆的周二，Bob约利威尔晚上见面，他恰好无事，也并未推辞。回到家的时候已经是凌晨，整栋房子和往常一样漆黑一片，窗户上反射出的只有单调的月色。然而不等开灯，利威尔便发现客厅沙发上坐着一个人影，正大大方方抱着吉他制造噪音，一双眼睛在黑暗中泛着犬科动物似的幽幽绿光。  
“大半夜的弹吉他，你小心被邻居报警，”利威尔把客厅的顶灯打开，“怎么没出去？”  
艾伦没有回答他的问题，停下手里的动作，抬头看他，反问道：“你去哪了？”  
“加班。”  
利威尔面不改色，转身快步向浴室走去。虽然他每次完事都会第一时间把自己彻底清理干净，但到家之后总是忍不住洗第二遍，只是平时不会像今天这么着急。  
利威尔在浴室了足足待了两个钟头，浴缸里的水换了三次，洗好后又把浴室里里外外仔细打扫了一圈，心想艾伦总不会还呆在客厅里。然而事与愿违，他擦干头发从浴室里出来的时候，艾伦依然在之前的位置上坐着，连姿势都丝毫未变。不过他不再弹奏刺耳的曲子了，改为演奏一段空灵的小夜曲。利威尔从冰箱里拿了两听冰啤酒出来，一听打开推给艾伦。  
“乐队怎么样？”利威尔坐在了远离艾伦的单人沙发上，并且不自在地避开了“宿醉”那个词，尽管他有把握处男不会看穿自己“事后”的状态，身上的浴袍也裹得前所未有的严实。  
“好得不可思议。”艾伦回答，但他的脸色和语气中一点也分辨不出“好得不可思议”。  
“收入呢？”  
“我想我很快就能攒够钱带妈妈出去玩了。”  
“是吗？”利威尔灌了一口啤酒，冰冷的液体流进喉咙，“……这是好消息。”  
艾伦没有碰桌子上冒着白气的啤酒，继续低头拨弄吉他，制造出一些忽高忽低，离散而无意义的音节。  
“想听什么？”他的声音比平时更低哑，“我唱给你。”  
利威尔笑了一声：“每天都在唱，不累吗？”  
“给你唱的不一样，”艾伦很快说，“我在外面唱的那些东西，你一定都不愿意听。”  
利威尔垂着眼，默默地往嘴里倒酒，他的舌头被冻得麻木，细胞都像是死了一样，一点味道也尝不出，当然也无法点名。于是艾伦自作主张唱了一首民谣，很长，婉转悠扬，讲述的是战争时期，年轻姑娘对远在战场上恋人的牵肠挂肚。  
利威尔揣着不可告人的秘密坐在沙发上，只觉得仿佛有一把火烧在心口，越燃越烈，烤得自己心焦气燥，却又活生生被这舒缓惆怅的曲调堵住，半点也发泄不出。他有些气急败坏地把啤酒一饮而尽，这下连胃里都是冰冷麻木的了。  
唱完这曲，艾伦停顿片刻，又唱了另一支歌。这回是迥然不同的摇滚风格，节奏鲜明，猛烈的冲击感呼啸而至，内容倒是刚好与刚才的曲子相呼应，表达的是战士们对家乡爱人的深深思念。  
利威尔已经很长一段时间没听过艾伦吼，竟然很斯德哥尔摩地生出几分怀念。接着，他睁大双眼，惊愕地发现年轻人的声线真的改变了。  
艾伦的声音变得沙哑而富有磁性，饱含沧桑，仿佛被时间的沙粒打磨过无数次后终于发生了奇迹般的质变。如果说之前艾伦的歌声是直白辛辣的烈酒，现在就宛如久经沉淀的陈酿，层次分明，回味悠长。他俨然化身为一名久经沙场、伤痕累累的老兵，用最粗犷愤怒的演唱方式，传达出最柔软细腻的情绪。在他质地厚重的吟唱面前，连吉他听起来都像雪花一般轻灵。这太完美，也太沉重，不应该是一名不满二十岁的年轻歌手能够负担的嗓音，但对方很快让他看到了更惊艳的。唱到追忆儿时的副歌时，艾伦的音色骤然一改，毫不费力地将童声的稚嫩表现得惟妙惟肖。  
即使是利威尔，也清楚这绝不是什么随处可见的寻常技艺。  
上周末韩吉来家里坐客时，提到艾伦简直变了一个人似的，不止是长相，居然连声音都不一样了，他当时还以为是韩吉的记忆偏差，现在看来确有其事。  
利威尔不认为这种成年之后违背生物规律的变声是上天的旨意，他知道艾伦不止一次背着自己在洗手间里咳血，也听说有些疯狂的摇滚歌手借助某些极端的练习方法甚至药物来使自己的声音听起来饱经风霜。与流行乐不同，越是纯净青涩的少年音，在摇滚圈里就越不可能出头。利威尔没料到艾伦竟然也会去尝试那些荒唐的手段，这是一场极其危险的赌博，就像是在双子塔之间走云端钢丝，稍有半点失衡，艾伦就会瞬间失去他的梦想所仰仗的一切。但艾伦选择瞒着利威尔，独自承担巨大的风险与痛苦，并且神奇地赢了。  
艾伦认为这些都不关我的事，利威尔想。  
他盯着年轻人喉咙上上下滑动的喉结，心里满是庆幸与后怕，连原本的失落和怅然都显得不值一提。  
艾伦唱完歌，静静地看利威尔拿着空空如也的啤酒罐在手中转来转去。  
“……你是不是有话要对我说？”  
利威尔仍在沉默，仿佛依旧沉浸在方才悲伤的旋律中。  
直到那轻飘飘的罐子都开始发烫。  
“自己多保重，”最后，他轻声说，“艾伦。”  
年轻的歌手明明白白地将失望的神色写在脸上。他站起身，再也没有看利威尔，一言不发地抱着吉他离开，把黑发男人和他的两罐啤酒一起留在空空荡荡的客厅里。


	7. Chapter 7

“小子，我想看这里今晚的演出的话，入场券应该去哪买？”  
“今天晚上？你也是来看‘宿醉’的？”  
“没错。”  
“那你可要迟到啦，先生！要不是皮克小姐说什么都要我重做功课，我才不会来的这么晚呢！”  
“迟到？现在……”利威尔抬头看了一眼不远处哥特式建筑的屋顶，那里竖立着一块巨大的圆形钟表，这时，他才注意到表盘上两根黑色铸铁的指针是完全静止的，凝固在了十一点四分的时刻，“……总之天色还早，我听说演出是晚上九点开始。”  
“正式演出是在九点没错！可是热身已经开始了！真的粉丝是绝对不会错过热身的！”  
与艾伦相识一年多，利威尔林林总总听过艾伦唱过许多歌曲，年轻人向来自诩为正统的摇滚歌手，但实际上，他似乎对任何一种音乐形式都来者不拒，从俏皮的童谣到舒缓的安眠曲，绵绵情诗到慷慨战歌，甚至还包括装腔作势的华丽歌剧，都能像模像样来上几段。可是自从酒吧里那次不愉快的经历之后，利威尔再没有过第二次观看过艾伦的演出。开始是因为他对酒吧混乱的环境嗤之以鼻，唯恐避之不及，后来艾伦不在酒吧里唱了，却也不再欢迎利威尔。  
“你不会喜欢那种臭烘烘的地方的，”年轻人笃定地拒绝他，理由非常具有说服力，“想听什么我单独唱给你就是了，何必花钱凑热闹。”  
结果算下来，“宿醉”成立这半年，利威尔看的反倒全是Bob的表演，不过没过多久，Bob就在短信里跟他提了分手。他后来无聊时又光顾过那家酒吧几次，听说Bob不知为何突然辞职不干，音讯全无，其他的驻唱歌手中也再没有与艾伦相似的。利威尔倒没有感到特别失落，他本来也不打算和Bob维持长期关系，只是正主尚还在正常运转，预备好的替代品反而先行报废，实在是有些可笑。  
突如其来的yu wang冲击了利威尔。  
他忽然无比饥//渴地想听一场艾伦的演唱会，想看他伴着疯狂起伏的鼓点和震破耳膜的低音，在台上撕-开-衣服，纵情嘶吼，看他在雪亮的镁光灯下一跃成为所有人的焦点，看他和他的梦想融为一体，就像他们相识不久时，他曾经看到过的那样。  
他渴望听艾伦唱歌，而不是听艾伦为自己唱歌。他冥冥中有一种预感，这样的机会并不像乍看上去那么众多而易得。  
于是利威尔决定暗自混到一场演出里去。他花了不少功夫才得到“宿醉”的演出信息——不能把这件事交给秘书去做，最近佩特拉看向自己的眼神已经有点奇怪了。起初，他简单地把“宿醉”输进搜索引擎，只收获了一堆对抗酒精摄入过量后遗症的偏方和技巧——不能算是完全没用，在回忆起自己的前科之后，他打印了一份以备不时之需。而在各大售票网站的尝试同样也无功而返，地下音乐圈的演出至今仍在沿用四十年前的线下现金交易模式，但找对地方起码是一个正确的开始。  
这个地方名叫“丧钟”，和头顶上停摆的大钟不无关系。大钟位于一座高耸的钟楼顶部，犹如一辆重型卡车般大小，鹤立鸡群地傲立于周遭矮小黯淡的房屋之中，赤色的晚霞映在惨白的钟面上，从两根表针之间的夹角处分裂散开。远远望去，钟楼就仿佛是一头瘦削阴鸷的独眼巨人，眉毛倒竖，瞪着血红的眸子俯视脚边渺小脆弱的猎物。  
生意人在起名的事上大多愿意讨个吉利，不过丧钟的老板似乎乐于反其道而行之。  
利威尔初来乍到，一头雾水，只好随手拦住一个男孩询问。那男孩明显还是个正在跟青春期作斗争的中学生，个头不高，顶着东倒西歪的短发，声音里稚气未脱，脸上不知用什么颜料抹得乱七八糟，穿了一件尺码和造型都十分夸张的黑色骷髅头T恤和一条大概能把他整个人装进去的吊裆裤——非常符合利威尔心中热血摇滚青年的打扮。  
“你说的热身是什么意思？”  
“热身就是有的歌手……”男孩正打算解释，忽然停下嘴，盯着利威尔看了几秒钟，然后露出一种与年龄不符的暧昧神情，“我知道了，先生，你其实是来玩午夜场的吧？”  
男孩最后还是带利威尔找到了隐蔽在一家冰淇淋店立体招牌后的入口，又指给他买票的位置。  
“就是那个棕色皮肤的大叔，地中海，耳朵上戴着红色圈圈的，告诉他你要一张今晚的票，然后他会推荐你买套餐，别上当，”男孩很有责任感地嘱托眼前的“新人”，“到这个时候，肯定早都定好了。”  
利威尔照男孩说的告诉售票者。  
“十五块。”  
利威尔把钱递给他。  
“来一份套餐吧，”对方头也不回，直勾勾盯着电视上正在进行的球赛，“只要多加一块钱。”  
“套餐是什么？”利威尔问，他以为会是啤酒爆米花之类的东西，和入场券捆绑出售，就像电影院里的那样。  
售票者这才意识到他是个新来的，终于转过视线，好奇地上下打量了他几眼。利威尔被他看得有些不自在，暗自反思自己的装束是不是太过乏味。  
“……意思是你只要多花一块钱，就可以点一首歌让表演的乐队唱给你听。”  
“只要一块钱？”  
“一块钱一票，最后乐队会唱得票数最多的那首，当然，你也可以再多花一块钱买额外的一票……如果你愿意花十五块，那我可以给你记二十票。”  
有点像是选秀节目的手机投票，利威尔立刻明白为什么男孩说“肯定早都定好了”，“套餐”随入场券一同售出，演出临近开始，票数的排名十有八九已经固定。  
“所以目前为止票数最多的是哪首？”  
“还是上次的老样子，多没劲，总是那一套，一遍一遍的……”售票者像是注射了兴奋剂，热情地鼓动利威尔，“老爷，花点钱点首别的听听呗！”  
利威尔正打算拒绝，对方又接着撺掇道：“也不一定要比另一首票数多，只要是个显眼的数字，没准就可能被翻牌子呢！本来唱什么就是台上的兔崽子们说的算，谁也不知道究竟哪首歌的票数最多，我自己倒是知道，可我干嘛到处去和人讲？”  
利威尔向来对这种直白粗劣的营销手段深恶痛绝，可被对方这么一忽悠，突然头脑一热，不知哪根弦搭错，竟从钱包里掏出来一张百元钞票。  
售票者两眼放光地收下。  
“老爷，想听什么？您说，我一定把您的写在第一行，给您记两百票。”他慷慨地说。  
利威尔想了想，点了一首枪花的Don't cry。  
“您确定吗，先生？我从没见过‘宿醉’唱枪花。”  
“他会唱的。”  
入场券是一张黑色的卡纸，信用卡的大小，手感硬挺，底纹是抽象的螺旋曲线，左上角印有花体字的“丧钟”，大概在这里表演的所有乐队都使用同样的卡片。中间由售票者用白色签字笔潦草地写上‘宿醉’和日期，下面的一行小字则是Don't cry和200。  
利威尔在入口通道一侧看到了所谓的地下Billboard排行榜，蓝底红字，相当鲜明。一列正好七支乐队，自上而下，每支乐队的名字里都带着点暴力或情色的意味，相较其他乐队，“宿醉”几乎可以算得上含蓄，甚至有一支乐队简单直白地命名为“洞”，利威尔一点也不想知道他们演出的细节。每个名字旁果然都标有两个带金钱符号的数字，“宿醉”高居榜首，旁边的数字比次名足足多出一个数量级。  
他沿着通道走了几十步，中途还下了一段楼梯，终于进入一个相对开阔的大厅里，利威尔猜想这大概就是演出的地点了。光线十分昏暗，头顶天花板上的灯是橙黄色的，周围一圈的灯带则是艳//俗的大红色，有点像电影开场前广告时段的放映厅，但没有一排排的座椅。  
过了一会儿，利威尔的眼睛才完全适应环境，大厅看起来像是由废弃的地下仓库改造而成，比他设想的还要简陋，看上去很难与演唱会的场地联系起来，当然演出的票价也不到正常演唱会的一半。没有窗户，地面是光秃秃的水泥地，五颜六色的纸杯和塑料袋随处可见，墙壁上贴着的是满是创伤的灰色壁纸，而非海绵制成的吸音材料，通风设施轰隆隆地运转，但屋内的空气仍然十分闷热。没有供观众就坐的座位，只有在靠墙的位置摆了几条公园里常见的木制长椅，卖啤酒小吃的摊位也在墙边，摊主正坐在柜台后低着头玩手机。  
大厅内已经来了不少观众，大都聚集在中央舞台周围。利威尔没有走上前去，在他耳中，艾伦的歌声一向极具辨识度，特别是当只有单薄的吉他伴奏时，连换气声似乎都有几分与众不同。他没料到艾伦会以自弹自唱的形式表演，就像每逢周末午后他常常在客厅里做的那样。  
艾伦每次都让利威尔点歌，当然是完全免费并且百分百必中的。利威尔很少会明确点些什么，于是艾伦就唱他自己作词作曲的一些作品，一边唱一边改，有时一首歌能单曲循环一整个下午，每一遍都不完全一致。有的具有明显的摇滚风格，也有许多其他类型的，毕竟当只有吉他伴奏甚至没有伴奏时，不同音乐风格之间界线就会变得非常模糊。但利威尔总觉得艾伦的摇滚有些特别，即使辅以狂躁喧嚣的低音乐器，也和他印象中的野蛮迷乱的摇滚乐不太一样。  
艾伦甚至开始尝试使用钢琴为自己伴奏，还特别痴迷了一段时间。  
“有个小子好像说过，”利威尔揶揄道，“说他的音乐在钢琴上会死去。”  
“我收回前言，”艾伦说，“我想我有些理解它的好了，它使我感觉自己仿佛拥有了一支乐队。”  
“你有一支乐队。”  
艾伦耸耸肩，没有做出评价。  
“你干嘛不去和你的乐队一起练习呢？”利威尔终于问。  
“你烦我了？”艾伦轻飘飘地问了一句，他从钢琴边站起身，向利威尔的方向走来。  
利威尔心里一动，不自在地移开视线：“毕竟我不能给你什么有价值的建议。”  
艾伦步履不停地经过他的身边走进厨房，棉质拖鞋擦在木质地板上发出轻微的沙沙声，冰箱门被打开又合上。回来时，他的手中拎着两瓶果味蛋白质饮料。  
“来一瓶？”  
利威尔摇摇头，他已经很久没见过艾伦喝啤酒，甚至连汽水都很少喝。  
“你肯在这儿听我唱我就很满足了。”艾伦拧开瓶盖，仰起头，一口气把整瓶饮料全部灌进喉咙。  
大概是因为灌得太猛，他的瞳孔猛然收缩，眉头死死拧成一团，身体前倾，肩膀随之剧烈颤抖，紧接着便撕心裂肺地咳了起来。过了好一阵子，才终于从几近窒息中缓过气，涨红的脸色略微褪下去一点，然后抬起手胡乱抹了抹嘴角沾上的白色液体，哑着声音继续说：“……这使我感到难得的平静。”  
“摇滚歌手竟然在追求平静？”利威尔拿来纸巾，仰着脸替他擦嘴，“你是打算改行搞轻音乐？”  
“……我搞什么重要吗？你以前不是挺喜欢我弹钢琴的？”  
又过了一会儿，艾伦的呼吸逐渐平稳，他把手中空掉的瓶子扔出去，瓶子在空中划过一道弧线，准确地落进垃圾桶：“还是说，你认为摇滚歌手在床//上会比较厉害一点？”

艾伦开始唱他那支老兵唱给家乡恋人的曲子，这首歌的起声异常低，克制而隐忍，一如心底压抑已久的思念。随后骤然急转直上，澎湃的高音直冲心房，阳刚粗犷的情感中蕴含着柔软真挚的内核，将歌手嗓音的深度发挥得淋漓尽致，成功在周围的观众中引发了一阵骚动。  
但传到远远站在墙边的利威尔耳中时，未被音响加持的歌声已经微弱了许多，利威尔意识到原来这就是男孩口中所说的“热身”。  
“很惊人不是吗？一连在台上唱五六个小时，半点不糊弄，这么老实又拼命的孩子可不常有。”  
说话的是一名光头的老者，身材笔挺，声音洪亮，身着老式的灰色西装，两撇胡须打理得整整齐齐。如果不是因为手中端着大杯冒泡的啤酒，他看起来更像是要去出席高贵体面的交响乐演出，而非粗制滥造的地下摇滚表演。  
“皮克西斯先生。”利威尔向他点点头。  
他在凯尼家见过皮克西斯两次，但也仅仅是对名字和大嗓门有印象而已。  
“你是阿克曼家的……”皮克西斯向他晃晃啤酒杯，一些琥珀色的液体飞溅出来。  
“利威尔。”  
“唔，利威尔……你是替凯尼来挑人的？”  
利威尔犹豫了一会儿，没有作答，皮克西斯哈哈大笑，花白的胡须一抖一抖：“别想蒙我，小鬼头，凯尼的场子里可只需要跳钢管舞的比基尼女郎，会扭着屁股哎呦哎呦叫两句床就足够用了，任何能拨两下琴的家伙给他都是天大的浪费。”  
“我是出于私人目的来到这儿的。”利威尔简洁地说。  
“台上的那小子？”皮克西斯饶有兴味地看了他两眼，“我要他的嗓子，你要他的屁股，这倒是很合适，一点也不冲突。”  
他说的没错，虽然利威尔并不愿意承认。  
“你打算签艾伦？”  
“正在谈，难得一见的好料子。”  
“他唱得很不错。”  
“很年轻，天赋过人，又肯下功夫……说实在的，”皮克西斯感慨地叹了口气，“现在我们这行的境况远不如十年、二十年以前，像回事的歌手越来越少，有灵气的作品也越发罕见。整个圈子里，有底气像街边的流浪艺人那样，抱着一把吉他开口就唱，而不依靠灯光和伴奏来掩盖自己声音里的瑕疵的，已经很久都不曾出现过了。”  
皮克西斯没有吝啬对艾伦的赞扬，这让利威尔感到很欣慰：“你认为他有前途？”  
“我说不好，地下每天都有意想不到的事情发生，每时每刻都在改变，出道便一炮走红的年轻人也不是绝无仅有。”皮克西斯喝了一口啤酒，“不过听说他是科班出身，在这里倒是相当难得。他如果肯事事都听我的，也许有机会成为地下音乐圈的皇帝，在他唱不动之前狠狠捞上一大笔，运气好的话，甚至能够和几年前的‘逆潮’一样，走到大众的世界里去……但如果像现在这样继续下去，是肯定不会有出头之日的。”  
这些评价就不怎么符合利威尔的胃口了，他的语气冷下来：“这么说，他现在的水平还不够？”  
皮克西斯既没有肯定，也没有否认。  
“我从来不关心那些今后可能会暴涨的‘潜力股’，我只要马上能赚钱的‘绩优股’。”他直白地说，“我干这行快要四十年，阿克曼家的小鬼，在这种地方，绝大部分所谓的‘潜力股’都在上涨之前便永久停盘了，你懂我的意思？我对年轻人的教育可没什么耐心，各种意义上。”  
“那你认为艾伦缺少点什么？”  
“他不能总是唱别人的歌，擅长模仿别人的歌手满大街都是……他得有自己的音乐，才能够在一个随时都在注入新鲜血液的圈子里变得不可替代，不管在地下还是大众音乐圈，这条道理都适用。”  
“艾伦写过很多歌。”利威尔说，虽然他也说不出具体有多少，但他全都听艾伦唱过，加起来一定是一个了不起的数目。  
“是的，他写了很多，比我认识的一些歌手一辈子写的都多。”皮克西斯说，“可是那些歌都是不折不扣的垃圾。”  
“我认为他刚刚唱的那首就很好！非常好！”利威尔不由自主提高声音，不服气地争辩道，就好像皮克西斯否定的不是艾伦的歌曲，而是自己花费毕生心血打造出的艺术品，“……不比我听过的任何人差！”  
“恰恰相反，那首歌相当差，如果这样一份歌词送到我的办公桌上，我一定会不假思索地将它揉成团和大便一起冲进马桶。”  
几番对话下来，皮克西斯已经看出了利威尔对艾伦的无原则袒护，他没有表现出不耐烦，依然心平气和地对利威尔说：“我知道你一定对我的言论感到不解。”  
“不，我只是单纯感到气愤而已。”  
“我见过不少像艾伦这样执着于自己‘音乐见解’的歌手，阿克曼，你可能不了解，‘逆潮’刚出道那会儿叫做‘石窟守望者’，写的都是种田养鸡的泥巴音乐。阿妮一副甜美可人儿的农夫女儿打扮，莱纳穿着粗布方格衬衫和牛仔裤，穿着皮靴，戴着草帽，贝尔托特则是正儿八经的手风琴手。他们很潦倒过几年，如果不是听我的建议，改行去玩当时热度重现的死亡金属，大概现在早就回到德州老家里放牛了。”  
利威尔没听说过“逆潮”，也不知道什么“石窟守望者”。  
“艾伦玩的是摇滚。”  
“可是他在用乡村甚至民谣的方式在玩摇滚。”皮克西斯摇了摇头，又喝了一口啤酒，惬意地眯起眼睛，“……我认为比起摇滚歌手，他更应该去当个吟游诗人，他总是喜欢把大段大段的故事和思想塞进他的歌里，使它们显得和命运交响曲一样逻辑清晰，振奋人心。”  
“我认为很好。”利威尔说。  
“他就是干巴巴背一首爱伦坡的诗你也会说很好。”皮克西斯尖锐地指出，“但事实是，连艾伦本人也没办法把他自己的歌曲放到正式演出里，因为乐队其他成员不认同，甚至没有任何一个成员愿意给他伴奏。”  
“但是现在依然有很多人在听他唱。”  
“我想你对‘多’的理解大概不够准确……阿克曼，你要明白，生活不顺的年轻人们愿意贡献出他们为数不多财富中的一部分，来到这里听摇滚，想要听到的是愤怒、痛苦、垂死挣扎和层出不穷的肮脏段子，他们需要浸透着性、暴力、药物和虚无主义的音乐来助长他们的狂欢和放肆，这才是垃圾摇滚的本质和存在的意义。乐迷们渴望获得那些不被大众认可、离经叛道的强烈刺激，而不是接受来自爱与家庭的谆谆教诲。”  
利威尔嗤笑一声：“那他们不如干脆吸大麻去。”  
皮克西斯也笑了：“你以为他们不会？”  
“所以艾伦不能按照自己的方式玩摇滚？”  
“没人能按照他的方式玩摇滚，他根本不懂别人在期待些什么，从我听说‘摇滚’这个词的时候起，它还从来没有欢迎过活着的光明。”皮克西斯显得极有耐心，大概是因为他已经许多年没有遇见过像利威尔这样毫无常识又格外顽固的“脑残粉”了。  
“客观地说，艾伦写作的歌曲大多节奏相当完美，也许对我这种老头子来说有点太快了，但也不能证明这就不好。问题在于，歌词的内容听起来总是无聊乏味，毫无爆点。”  
“乏味？”他刚才明明还在说艾伦塞了过多的内容到歌曲里。  
“但也并非没有挽救的办法，只要略微转变思路，他的歌曲就会有一个质的飞跃。”皮克西斯进一步分析道，“打个比方，刚刚你评价‘很好’的曲子，只要把歌词的内容改成老兵用绳子捆住他的恋人，将她的舌头割下，切开乳房，并反复奸淫尸体，再加穿插上几句‘贱人’和‘婊子’，将这个过程重复三遍或者四遍。这样，即使不改动曲调，也会是一首相当博人眼球的新作品。”  
利威尔感到莫名其妙：“老兵为什么要杀死自己的恋人？”  
“谁知道呢？”皮克西斯无辜地喝着啤酒，“……也许是性欲长期不满足的副作用，或者什么战后心理创伤，这不重要，不需要在歌词里解释这个问题，我们的重点是他肆意蹂躏对方的身体，至她的竭力反抗于不顾，一边辱骂她，一边扭断她的双腿，并在她的嘴里和阴道里射精。”  
“……为什么要辱骂她？”  
“在他虐杀自己恋人时又将自己的……”  
“麻烦你不要再形容具体过程。”  
“……总之，老兵在做这些事的过程中，总不能用‘亲爱的甜心’来称呼她。”光头的男人理所当然地说，他停顿了一下，再次强调道，“我干这行快要四十年，什么东西在这里最受欢迎我再清楚不过，放轻松，你等一下就可以见识到。”  
艾伦的歌声依然时轻时重地从舞台上传来，不知怎么的，在利威尔耳朵里忽然就都变了调。  
“……于是一首好好的情歌变成了犯罪背景乐？”他难以理解地看着皮克西斯。  
皮克西斯思索片刻：“如果出版的话，我们可以将其归类为反战题材。”  
“不，先生，我想艾伦不会接受这种东西。”  
“谁知道呢，”皮克西斯对利威尔的预测相当不以为然，“阿尼当初也不肯接受。”

 

正式演出在九点过一刻才姗姗开场，正如皮克西斯所言，更多的观众涌进大厅，一直半死不活的灯光有了些生气。艾伦重新返回舞台，这下利威尔总算能够看到他了。他披散着头发，脸上抹着怪异的紫色眼影和口红，赤裸胸膛，胸前绘有一朵巨大的黑色玫瑰，手腕和脚腕上都哗啦啦挂着一堆金闪闪的饰物。  
直到他开口，利威尔才认出这个形象糟糕的表演者是艾伦，不过台上的其他人与艾伦相比只有过之而无不及。  
灯光开始毫无章法地变换角度和色彩，喧嚣的音乐瞬间填满大厅的每一寸角落，观众们拥在舞台周围，疯狂地随艾伦的歌声一起扭动身体。利威尔想起艾伦说过，自己不会喜欢他在外面演唱的歌曲。  
他的确不喜欢。  
之前只是反感吵闹的旋律，现在则是深深厌恶其中满溢着的极端元素和负面情绪，特别是在皮克西斯的生动“讲解”之后。利威尔不认为台上正在演唱的歌曲是艾伦想要的，如果是，艾伦就不会留恋自己身边那一点简单平凡的宁静。利威尔知道艾伦必须在学校里伪装，在卡露拉面前伪装，在乐迷们面前伪装，但他从未想过，艾伦竟然把最真实的一面留给了自己，因为自己是唯一一个并不真正在乎他唱什么的人，甚至不在乎他是不是在唱。  
场内的气氛越来越热烈，铿锵的金属声密集得如同机枪扫射，一双双高举过头顶的手臂与闪烁的光线一同晃动，利威尔感到阵阵头晕目眩。乐队演唱的曲目变得越发不堪入耳，每当艾伦唱出一个脏字，观众们便齐声重复，欢呼喝彩，阴毒的火种不间断地从舞台上散出，在人群中百倍千倍折射放大。利威尔非常怀疑这些竭力发泄自我的歌曲是否能登上任何一个公开出版的媒体，他背后发冷，仿佛看到台上的艾伦正手执屠刀，将一个个望眼欲穿期盼爱人归来的可怜女人残忍虐杀。  
大厅里不知何时多出了穿着暴露的妖艳男女，空气里大麻的臭味愈加浓重，甚至一套足有一人高的bong*被堂而皇之抬上舞台，乐队的吉他手、贝斯手和键盘手都迫不及待地围过去轮番来了几口，但抬到艾伦身边时，他提前一步躲开了。  
（*一种吸大麻的器具，有点像烧瓶，也能吸别的，不知道中文叫什么）  
大厅里燥热得仿佛要烧起来，音乐变得断断续续，时高时低，每一个音符都在走调，似乎整个舞台上只剩下主唱一个人还孤单地记得自己正在做什么，肆意欢闹的观众摇头晃脑，也不甚在意。利威尔大脑胀痛，耳畔嗡嗡作响，几乎忍受不住气味和噪音的双重折磨，刚转身，又突然听到艾伦宣布，接下来的一首是套餐奖励歌曲。  
利威尔脚步一滞，有些好奇人气冠军究竟是哪首歌，他几乎已经把这茬忘了，虽然基于刚刚的经历，他很确定那不会是什么正经的东西。  
Rape me（强奸我）。  
套餐奖励是涅槃乐队的Rape me，利威尔很快便领悟到为什么这首歌能够百战百胜，稳坐头名，这令他今晚的体验雪上加霜，毕竟两百人异口同声地对着自己倾心的人高喊RAPE ME可不是什么有趣的感受。  
利威尔之前倒是听过艾伦唱这首Rape me，艾伦很认真地向他解释，这首歌诉说的是强暴者被送进监狱后自暴自弃的狂躁心态，目的在于控诉强权的欺压与诽谤。然而利威尔自己并不能从反复循环、直白露骨的RAPE ME中领会到这层深藏不露的高尚含义，他相信这些正在急切向主唱表达献身愿望的观众们恐怕也不能领会。  
在一切不明原委的旁观者眼里，这简直就和皮克西斯杜撰出的“反战故事”没什么两样，人性中最扭曲丑恶的一面反而荒唐地成为了歌曲的最大卖点。  
终于熬到山呼海啸般的RAPE ME结束，艾伦再次握住麦克风。  
他浑身是汗，头发粘在脸上，气息显然有些不稳，胸前绽放的玫瑰化成一团黑乎乎的丑陋墨渍。  
“还没有完……最后，最后的额外一首来自枪花乐队。”  
利威尔一愣。  
“……Shadow of your love。”  
不是Don't cry。  
时间已经过了零点，艾伦的伙伴们在享用过神奇药物之后都是一副站立不稳的疲态，亦或他们也没想到这个世界上居然有奇葩会刚唱完涅槃紧接着就唱枪花。台下的观众们对主唱心血来潮的额外附赠更是兴趣缺缺，依然在稀稀落落地喊着RAPE ME。艾伦毫不客气地从吉他手身上抢来电吉他，将那个双目失焦、一脸痴笑的男孩扔下台，然后坚持唱完了这支并不算出名的Shadow of your love。  
尖锐而急促。  
声嘶力竭。  
利威尔之前从未听过这首歌，但是当艾伦唱到I'm never standing in the shadow of your love，他猛然间头皮发麻，一股冰冷的潮水呼地涌上心头。  
艾伦是专门唱给自己听的。

演出结束，后续午夜场的内容不外乎醉生梦死，寻欢作乐，暴力受到管制，性和药物总是相对容易满足。利威尔捂着口鼻快步往外逃，刚走出大门，劫后余生地吸了两口新鲜空气，蓦然发现艾伦竟拎着一个少年的领子跟在自己身后。  
“我说过多少遍了，小孩子不准来这种地方，你的耳朵他妈是摆设吗！”  
那少年正是开场前给利威尔指路的小鬼，皱着红通通的鼻子，在艾伦强壮的胳膊下面委委屈屈地小声说：“我想听你唱歌。”  
“听谁唱歌也不行！”  
“我叫法尔科，那你给我签个名行不行，就只签‘送给法尔科，艾伦’。”  
“签个屁，滚回去好好上学，”艾伦的嗓子嘶哑得几乎发不出正常的音节，但依然怒气冲冲，“……毛都没长齐还他妈想参观午夜场，给老子过二十年再来吧！”  
利威尔：“……”  
利威尔开车送法尔科回家，一路上听艾伦三百六十度无死角地把偷偷潜入的可怜男孩骂了个狗血淋头，禁止他再来自己的演出现场，并再次冷酷无情地拒绝了对方索要签名的请求。利威尔目送法尔科灰溜溜进了家门，才重新启动车子，笑了一声，对副驾驶座的男生说：“哟，你多大？”  
艾伦刚刚直冲车顶的嚣张气焰顿时萎了一半。  
“现在的小孩子真是难管教得很。”他用手指拨弄着自己牛仔裤破洞上的线头，小声嘟囔，“讲道理不听，非得被狠狠教训才长记性。”  
“你倒是有空管教起别人来了，”利威尔简直不知是该生气还是该继续笑，“你知不知道，如果不是在别人面前，就凭你现在这副粪坑里爬出来的鬼德行，一辈子也别想上我的车？”  
另外一半于是也转眼消失不见，艾伦双手紧紧抓着安全带，脸上一副宁死不屈的表情，好像下一刻利威尔就会真的把他赶下去似的。  
“你是什么时候发现我的？”利威尔问。  
“……你一进来我就看到了。”  
“人很多。”  
艾伦用“那又怎样”的眼神回答他。  
利威尔点点头，决定不当面询问那首节奏窒息的Shadow of your love是不是与自己有关。  
“一起回家？”  
“如果你认为我现在的鬼德行可以进你家大门的话。”  
两人一路无言，把车停进车库的时候，利威尔忽然又问：“艾伦，你认为现在的生活是你想要的吗？”  
发动机利落地停止运转，空气寂然，仪表盘上星星点点的灯光接连隐去色彩。  
“我不知道。”艾伦明亮的眼睛颤动了一下，像是被浑浊的夜色污染了一般渐渐黯淡下去，“……但是，利威尔，我很清楚自己不想一直这样被你包养下去。”

 

艾伦最后还是跟皮克西斯签了约，他期盼像“逆潮”一样做自己的音乐，离开地下，走到大众的圈子里，在地下音乐日渐式微的今天，皮克西斯是他唯一的选择。  
他不再被允许在“热身”时唱自己写的歌，甚至连这个环节也干脆被取消了，于是利威尔成了这些被手写在白纸上的歌曲唯一的听众。每完成一首，艾伦总是痛心疾首地将谱子对折起来，咬牙切齿地用拳头一寸一寸沿折痕砸平。  
“又一个纯洁可爱的小宝贝要被那个老色鬼调教成荡妇。”  
利威尔依然喜欢艾伦多变的曲风和五花八门的奇思妙想，但皮克西斯坚持认为除了垃圾摇滚之外的任何元素都不该出现在艾伦的演出中，特别是其中那些听起来不够“垃圾”的部分。  
利威尔看过不少惨遭皮克西斯“调教”后的歌词，“超级碗”正热闹的那几天，艾伦也跟风写了一首，描写橄榄球队员之间的青春友谊，第二天便改头换面成了两个肌肉猛男之间的禁忌故事，用词相当大胆豪放，以至于连利威尔这个年纪的基佬读起来都有点不由自主地想移开视线。他无法理解为什么一定要用大量重复的或污浊或绝望的词汇来填充那些本来色彩不一又蓬勃美好的音节，梦想、奋斗和爱被视如草芥，堕落、颓废和性却受到无限推崇，在利威尔的认知里，每一件完成品看上去都和Rape me出奇地相似，竟然也出奇地受欢迎。  
但是与艾伦一点也不同。  
“你真的认为把这些东西唱给你的听众是合适的？”他不止一次这样问艾伦。  
“我只是唱他们愿意听的而已，”艾伦回答的时候并没有看着利威尔的眼睛，“是他们选择了我的音乐，而不是我的音乐影响了他们。”  
“我担心正在被改变的是你。”利威尔说。

开学后，艾伦依然很少到学校里去，他表达过几次想要退学的意思，但利威尔私下给他办了休学。  
利威尔在网上查到了“逆潮”，是一支小有名气的死亡金属乐队，出道时只有三名成员，一共出过四张专辑，到纽约、华盛顿之类的城市开过演唱会，大型售票网站上有他们的主页。宣传海报都是死气沉沉的灰黑色调，女主唱身形枯槁、面容病态，红褐色的头发毛毛糙糙地披散着，呆滞的眉眼仿佛用石蜡捏成，明暗分明，乍看有种活死人的风范。两名鼓手和吉他手也都是皮肤毫无血色，命垂一线的模样，实在很难与皮克西斯口中生机勃勃的乡村乐队联系在一起。  
佩特拉给他送文件进来时，电脑上刚好打开“逆潮”的页面，于是她的眼神变得更加诡异了。  
化妆效果而已，艾伦告诉他，死亡金属乐队都会走极端的哥特风格，而极端之处首先就体现在外表上。利威尔不禁十分庆幸艾伦当初没有想不开玩什么死亡金属。  
“逆潮”在地下音乐圈里往昔的光辉战绩被当做宣传重点，乐评人称赞他们是整个加州最接近极寒地狱的人，每一个音符都仿佛冰刺一般尖利入骨，撕裂内脏，魔鬼演奏的乐章也不过如此，并绝口不提曾经阳光下的草帽和粗布格子衬衫。  
这些所谓的魔鬼乐章在利威尔听来的确比周日清早的割草机更容易使人精神崩溃。  
“你确定他们创作这玩意儿的时候没磕药？”利威尔完全不能理解乐曲中那些铺天盖地的超出人类感知范畴的频率集合，他开始怀疑自己的听力，即使在关掉音响之后，耳膜仍然神经兮兮震动个没完。  
“没磕药？”年轻人的语气仿佛利威尔正在讲一个天大的笑话，“相信我，如果他们少吸一口海洛因，那就得服用十倍量的壮阳药才能勉强达到同样的效果，而后者绝对比前者更容易将他们送进地狱跟他们钟爱的魔鬼作伴。”  
利威尔有些惊讶艾伦会毫不避讳地说出来：“你是认真的？海洛因？”  
“如果你希望那些惯于飞叶子和乱交的人听到你的作品时能够嗨起来，你就得首先比他们更嗨才行。”艾伦耸耸肩，停顿了一会儿，又极为少见地抱怨道，“……恕我直言，只有脑子错乱的傻瓜才会沉溺于反复强调的短句和拖拉的音节，因为他们根本理解不了比‘血是红的’和‘老二是硬的’更复杂的逻辑关系。”  
利威尔半张着嘴，脑子里还回荡着海洛因和壮阳药，半晌，他颇不认同地摇摇头：“……简直是一群疯子。”  
“我他妈不是这块料！”  
艾伦忽然自暴自弃地吼了一声，把自己脸朝下往沙发里摔去：“我玩不好摇滚！永远也玩不好！因为我既不痛苦，也不愤怒！”拳头狠狠捶打在沙发垫子上，“我甚至觉得自己过得还挺不错！”  
“……”  
“……而且这辈子吃过最上瘾的东西居然是该死的甜甜圈！”他无比悲伤。  
利威尔终于被他逗笑了。  
“这么巧，我也是。”

之后的一段时间，几乎每天早晨起来，利威尔都要神经质地光着脚，悄悄溜到艾伦的房间里，趁年轻人腿上缠着被子呼呼大睡时检查他身上有没有多出来什么来历不明的针眼。期间被艾伦逮到过两次现行，场面都相当尴尬，而另一些时候艾伦也很可能只是装睡而已。利威尔发誓自己这辈子从来没有抱着如此正直纯洁的心态去扒另一个男人的睡衣，虽然表面上怎么看都和性骚扰脱不开干系。  
平静而又忐忑不安的日子一直持续到十二月，他最担心的事还是发生了。


	8. Chapter 8

利威尔在潜意识里相信，艾伦在自己面前会刻意伪装出一种干净得体、循规蹈矩的假象，作为接受大额金钱的回报，就像两人当初约定的那样，这种思想在他内心的根深蒂固很大程度上是一种对自我责任的逃避，因为艾伦其实并不曾真的伪装过，至少已经很久不曾伪装了。艾伦的确不希望利威尔去观看他的演出，理由正如他所言——环境恶劣、歌曲粗鲁，但既然利威尔打定主意要见识一下，他也没有试图去掩饰些什么，即使从里到外多的是值得掩饰的部分。  
这个道理简直不能更浅显明白一点，但也许是因为利威尔在感情问题上长期安全感匮乏，或者是因为他对垃圾摇滚的从业者生来便持有挥之不去的偏见。一方面，他无可自拔地迷恋着这名初出茅庐的年轻歌手，迷恋他身上独一无二的野性与活力，迷恋他带给自己的前所未有的温暖陪伴。另一方面，他却又似乎从未真正信任过对方，也从未找出一种合适的态度去处理两人之间的关系。时至今日，利威尔不认为自己在艾伦面前仍然抱有所谓金主的优越感，他甚至愿意为了艾伦一次又一次打破自己的底线，并且他发誓其中很多都是一辈子也不会为埃尔文打破的。  
但优越感依然存在。

埃尔文坐在办公室里，将鼓囊囊的牛皮纸信封递给他，语气和神情一如往常，就好像里面装的是开会用的文件：“我认为你有必要看一下。”  
利威尔接过来时，还随口开了句玩笑：“今年的圣诞礼物？”  
“也许吧，”埃尔文挑了挑眉毛，“不过我想你不会喜欢。”  
“要是现金的话我肯定喜欢。”  
“好主意，明年我会考虑下。”  
“要我在这里打开吗？”  
“我希望如此，我个人认为这里面的东西不适合独自观赏。”  
利威尔啧啧嘴：“可别告诉我里面是裸体写真。”  
“不尽然。”  
于是利威尔小心地用美工刀揭开封口处的黏胶，打开信封，把里面的纸张倒出来。  
是照片，打印在硬挺相片纸上的彩色照片，厚厚一沓，或明或暗，内容各异，足有上百张，每一张上都有一个熟悉的面孔。  
艾伦。  
利威尔脸上的笑意消失了，他不由得蹙起眉，站直身体，粗略地翻动了几下，很快发现这些照片有些诡异。照片明显由非专业的手机拍摄，视角和采光半点不讲究，镜头东倒西歪，内容则五花八门，有的是艾伦装束怪异地握着麦克风，在各种色彩炫目、光怪陆离的舞台上纵情歌唱，更多的则是在台下更衣、化妆的场景，也有乐队的年轻人们聚在设施简陋的房间里，练习、吃饭或者休息。乍看上去，有点像热情粉丝的收藏，他相信那个叫法尔科的男孩一定也拍过一些。  
然而这些照片的与众不同在于，每张照片上都只有艾伦的身影格外清晰，可以轻易辨别，而其余的人或物，不仅是舞台、观众、乐器，就连艾伦身边乐队的其他成员都沦为模糊的背景，无一例外。为了将身处化妆间暗处的艾伦拍清楚，甚至不惜将照片上其他部分过度曝光，留下大块雪白的亮斑，而艾伦站在舞台正中央耀眼的强光下时，又毫不留情地把周围其他人揉进黑暗。就好像照片的拍摄者永远只为艾伦一人极度痴狂，而对其他任何人都不屑一顾似的。  
利威尔并不认为有这么一名极端的个人粉丝的存在。  
“你找人偷拍艾伦？”他质问埃尔文，语气相当不友善。  
“他欺骗了你，利威尔，”埃尔文靠在椅背上，坦然与他对视，“听着，这小子根本不是什么学院里的钢琴生……”  
“不用你来告诉我艾伦是谁，我比你清楚得多。”利威尔冷冰冰地打断他，把照片扔回到桌上。他从一开始就明白艾伦的身份不可能一直顺利地隐瞒下去，洛杉矶统共就这么大，太容易出岔子。但他预想过的结局是自己主动公布甚至艾伦成名，更可能是悄然分手，不管怎样，绝不是现在这种被人——还是被埃尔文——当面揭穿的方式，这使他之前对艾伦的精心包装和做作的秀恩爱把戏看起来就像是彻头彻尾的笑话。  
“我不知道你出于何种目的，埃尔文，我承认是我对你们撒了谎，我对此很抱歉。”他烦躁地抓抓头发，尴尬极了，“但如果你有怀疑的话，完全可以亲自来问我，而不是采用这种……莫名其妙的方式。你知道的，艾伦可能会为此感到困扰，这些照片也可能引起其他不必要的麻烦，你没有权利派人去跟踪他。”  
“我不会把照片泄露给其他人，”埃尔文伸出手掌，向他保证道，“假如你认为所有的这些都不要紧的话，那它们便不会引起任何麻烦。”  
他的语气不慌不忙，仿佛认定桌子上的照片绝不会“不要紧”。  
“我认为当下要紧的是立刻删除存档，销毁这堆玩意儿，”利威尔说，“然后辞退你的狗屎私家侦探。”  
“我会照你说的做，但在此之前，你想我们应该先谈谈艾伦。”  
“关于艾伦，我实在没有什么好和你分享的。”他戒备地往后退了两步，看上去随时可能转身离开。  
目前为止，利威尔的敌意展露无遗，似乎一点也不想继续这个话题。但埃尔文却丝毫不退缩，因为他实在是太熟悉利威尔了，他不仅有把握利威尔不会离开，更深知黑发男人的立场往往不像他表面上表现出的那样坚定不移。  
“你们真的是恋人？”  
利威尔的眼睛闪了闪：“不然呢？”  
“你们玩真的？”埃尔文又问。  
这次利威尔犹豫的时间更久了一点，不过埃尔文好像并不期待他的答案，抢在他前面开口。  
“……艾伦不是什么正经人，利威尔，”他的形容非常直接，“他跟我们压根不在一个世界里。”  
利威尔的脸色马上阴沉下去：“他正不正经轮不到你来评判。”  
“据我所知，他在他的朋友里是出了名的暴戾！”  
“暴戾？我想你搞错了，那只是他音乐风格的一部分而已。”利威尔从来不认为艾伦本人需要用暴戾来形容，他甚至认为很多时候艾伦温柔得让自己感觉仿佛活在梦里。  
“他的家庭也问题重重。”埃尔文继续提出负面观点。  
“抱歉，我不这样认为。”利威尔也再次反驳。  
“你冷静下来想一想，一个明明做了父亲的男人，能够毫无责任感地将母子二人抛弃，再无音讯，而母亲呢？年纪轻轻便未婚生子，也很难谈得上洁身自好。”埃尔文平静地叙述道，“这样一个骨子里流淌着轻浮血液、又在畸形家庭环境里长大的男孩子，生活在拥挤肮脏的贫民区，整日跟和他一样出身缺爹少娘家庭的穷小子们厮混在一起，打小便不把道德伦理当回事，为了区区几块钱不惜去偷窃斗殴，无论从哪个角度看都很难成长为一个优秀的人……就算碰巧生了一副好皮囊，看看这些照片吧，”他指着照片上艾伦阴暗浓郁的妆容，“这才是他真正的样子，利威尔，那些表面上的整洁和教养统统是装出来的。”  
“埃尔文，你是什么时候学会用这种富家子弟趾高气昂的腔调说话的？是你太太把你教得太好吗？”利威尔眯起眼睛，露出嫌恶的神色，“你有没有告诉她，你曾经为了节约区区几块钱从垃圾桶里翻过过期的面包？又曾经为了省拖车钱而把抛锚的甲壳虫生生推出去两英里远？”  
这回轮到埃尔文的脸色不好看了。  
“也许你忘了，”利威尔接着说，“但我还清清楚楚记得我们背着‘纳粹头子’使劲往书包里塞过期食物的情景，和甲壳虫副驾驶座上永远修不好的车门……也记得我从来没有过父亲，而我的母亲生下我那年只有十八岁，埃尔文，你也可以说我是个没爹没娘的穷小子。”  
埃尔文沉默了一会儿，低声答道：“利威尔，某种程度上，你变成现在的状态，我认为也有这方面的原因。”  
利威尔愣了几秒钟，才意识到埃尔文指的是自己的性取向，他惊愕地睁大双眼，心里阵阵发寒。  
“我当然希望你能‘正常地’跟女人结婚，我以前以为在我结婚之后你就会慢慢好起来，去尝试接触一些女人，不过现在看，似乎是我的想法有些偏差……”  
“所以你一直认为我不正常？”利威尔几乎是从牙缝里问。  
“好兄弟，你知道我不是这个意思。”埃尔文叹了口气，没有正面回答利威尔的问题，也许是因为后面的话说起来比刚才要更有底气，也更政治正确，他的声音略微大了一点，“无论如何，我都希望你能幸福，还记得去年在我家里，我对你说过的话吗？如果你找的是一名成熟稳重、事业有成又靠谱自律的对象，我肯定不会提出异议，但如果是艾伦……这样一个玩弄下流音乐的小混混是不可能给你幸福的，我是真心想要帮助你，我一点也不想再看到你被人伤害了。”  
利威尔仍用一种难以接受的眼神望着他。  
“其实你自己心里也明白的吧，利威尔，”埃尔文尖锐地指出，“不然当初你为什么不把他的真实身份介绍给我们呢？我不相信艾伦是今年才突然放弃钢琴，心血来潮改行去做摇滚歌手的。”  
利威尔张了张嘴，无以反驳。  
“你被他蒙蔽太深了……我不是不能理解你现在的心情，艾伦的确会玩些迷人的小手段，很有意思，许多一无是处的年轻人反而在这方面极具天赋，让我们这些古板的老家伙望尘莫及……啊，弹着吉他为你唱两首情歌，听起来真的挺浪漫，去年跨年夜在海边，凯特也羡慕你羡慕得发疯。但是，利威尔，浪漫、爱情和婚姻完全是风马牛不相及的三回事。”  
利威尔从震惊中清醒了一点。  
“你太太？”他狐疑地问，“你们也去了？”  
埃尔文看起来有点意外：“艾伦没对你说？我一眼就看到了那顶驯鹿帽子。”  
利威尔仔细回忆了一下，摇摇头：“他从未提过。”  
“他一定也看到我了，还向我点头示意，”埃尔文笃定地说，也感到几分疑惑，“他竟然没有告诉你。”  
利威尔不怀疑艾伦有从茫茫人海中辨认出埃尔文的能力，又不禁想起新年倒数时，艾伦那来得有些突兀却又如同铜墙铁壁一般坚固结实的温暖拥抱，时隔整整一年，他才终于理解艾伦当时为何迟迟不肯放手。  
“又不是什么重要的事，那时候满地都是人，”利威尔甩甩发涨的脑袋，“大概唱着唱着就忘记了。”  
埃尔文显然不怎么赞同这个解释，但没有深究。  
“我得承认自己有点吃惊，在我认知里你不是这么天真的人。”他的脸上露出一点懊恼的表情，伸出手把桌上散落的照片拢在一起，“怎么说呢？以前我觉得你挺挑剔的，可是现在却愿意跟一个不着边际的毛头小子，还是玩垃圾摇滚的，保持长期的亲密关系，甚至连洁癖都不顾了……”  
“不，你不了解……”  
“而且竟然还不遗余力地为他辩护，我不懂，这小子究竟哪里能入你的眼。”  
利威尔无力地哼了一声：“这不关你的事。”  
“不，这关我的事，”埃尔文沉声坚持道，低着头在照片堆里寻找他想要的，“……我不能眼睁睁看着自己最好的朋友跳到火坑里尸骨无存。”  
“死心吧，埃尔文，就算我和艾伦分手，也不会跟一个富家小公主结婚，下回我没准儿会找个打黑拳的非洲佬。”  
“至少你跟他分手了。”  
“你心地真好。”利威尔的语气不无讽刺。  
“你也不差，”埃尔文不客气地回敬，“上半年，你给他买了一辆新款的卡宴，九万八千，刷的运通的卡。”  
“你居然连我的账单都查？”  
“我叫佩特拉多关注你一下，最近和银行打了不少交道，”埃尔文答非所问地说了两句不相关的话，“因为凯特的缘故。”  
利威尔不知怎么突然联想起史密斯太太急于出售的咖啡馆：“你和你老婆过得还不错？”  
“当然，如果有朝一日你需要婚姻忠告的话我很乐意帮忙。”埃尔文用一种“反正我知道你也用不上”的虚伪语气说。  
“这里是加州，即使我和艾伦去注册，也不会被警卫赶出来。”  
“如果你要和艾伦注册，我给你的忠告就是不要结婚。”  
“任何一个已婚男士的忠告都是不要结婚。”  
两人互相损了几句，埃尔文坐直身体，清清嗓子。  
“利威尔，我知道我现在可能有点像某些多嘴多舌、挑拨离间的中年妇女，毕竟你俩在一块儿挺久了，可能互相都有些感情，尽管我不是很能理解……但选择怎样的伴侣说到底是你自己的决定，作为朋友，我应当无条件支持你的选择，而不是妄加干涉，何况圣诞节就在眼前，一切烦心事都该留到明年再说。”埃尔文扭扭捏捏作了一长串九曲十八弯的铺垫，然后话锋一转，抽出最后几张照片——利威尔立刻明白那才是将要带来无穷无尽“烦心事”的重头戏，“……直到我收到这些，我立刻决定叫你过来，因为我无论如何都不能再沉默下去了……我想你认得上面的车。”  
利威尔愣了一下，接过照片。  
他当然认得，那辆卡宴原本低调的车身被艾伦漆得花里胡哨，满是大大小小的黑玫瑰、骷髅头、逆十字和镰刀，最显眼处则是张牙舞爪的“宿醉”字眼——利威尔亲自画上去的。艾伦开着这辆车载着他的乐队和器材，在周围的城市和乡镇展开演出。  
“上周，阿伯丁音乐节。”埃尔文说。  
“阿伯丁？”  
“在华盛顿州，离西雅图不远。”  
“我的意思是，他去过那么远？”  
“看来你对他的‘本事’还了解不足。”  
利威尔本想反驳点什么，但在他看到第二张照片时，不自觉地闭上了嘴。  
汽车旁，两名染着耀眼发色的年轻女孩格外引人注目，看起来也许只有十八岁，身材健美，上半身一丝不挂，大胆张扬地露出圆润饱满的乳房和姣好的腰背线条，外套被系在臀部。她们显然不是人体彩绘艺术的表演者，美丽而天然的古铜色皮肤在明媚的阳光下熠熠发光。两人都大笑着，惬意地在围观者面前舒展身体，脸上看不出半点不自在的成分。  
而艾伦，他的男孩，同样上身赤裸，正俯着身，大大方方握着彩笔在她们的胸部上书写着什么，目光落在顶端挺立的乳尖上，距离他的鼻头只有不到一英尺。照片没有拍摄到他的正脸，然而利威尔能够轻易感受到艾伦神态中的淡定和司空见惯，他的动作看起来甚至比当初在白T恤上书写时更加流畅自如。艾伦绝不是头一回做类似的事，在关系开放的地下音乐圈里，一定还有多得多更大尺度的“互动”。虽然一直以来，利威尔都不愿意面对这个事实，但那个曾经羞怯忐忑的大学新生的确已经彻底从这个世界上消失了，只有他们之间的关系还在无可救药地原地踏步。  
“玩的真开啊，现在的年轻人。”埃尔文意味深长地看着利威尔，“人类发展到现今的地步，有人却反而开始追求原始社会的生活方式，也许过不了多久就会流行在光天化日下交配呢。”  
利威尔说不出话，他感觉眼睛刺痛，呼吸困难。  
“……后来他们到你的车里去了，”埃尔文残忍地将后面几张照片一齐展示给他看，在“你的”二字上特别加重了语气，“据说一直折腾到午夜才罢休，三个人一起，我得承认，他挺猛的，怪不得有女人愿意为他着迷，可你真的确定他是弯的？”  
利威尔的肩膀止不住地颤抖。照片是从车外拍的，从夕阳西下到月明星稀，车厢里的灯始终亮着，车窗上映出的模糊人影交叠在一起，生动恐怖，触目惊心。  
“难道说，利威尔，”埃尔文步步紧逼，丝毫不给利威尔留喘息的余地，“你已经爱他爱到连出轨和双插头都不介意？明明只是一个风流成性的地下歌手而已，”他顿了顿，“请不要告诉我你也是他高超床上技巧的拥趸之一。”  
他目光炯炯地注视着面前脸色煞白的男人。利威尔一言不发，像是被冻住了。  
“……我拜托你千万要当心一点，朋友，保护好自己。”又过了很久，埃尔文才缓缓收回视线，自顾自地在剩下的照片里继续翻找，“据我所知，艾伦的一个‘好队友’是艾滋病患者，病情已经失去控制，恐怕不剩下几天好活，很难判断他是通过肛交还是注射毒品感染的，因为他二者都没少做。”  
艾伦的确告诉过利威尔他们的鼓手身体状况非常糟糕，以至于他们不得不取消许多演出，直到招募到新的鼓手为止，但利威尔没料到竟然是艾滋病。在他的印象里，艾伦乐队的成员们似乎总是有层出不穷的“意外”，类似因为在街头惹事生非而被送进局子的状况隔三差五就要来上一回。  
“也许是我的想法有些阴暗，可是在这种危险行为横行的圈子里，很难让人不去怀疑，艾伦真的是健康的吗？”埃尔文担忧地说，“他可能男女通吃，长得帅，又有点名气，多的是人愿意觍着脸往他的床上爬……在他这个年纪，没有男人能够拒绝没完没了的诱惑。”  
强烈的呕吐欲终于越过了嗓子眼儿，利威尔双眼酸涩，一手撑在桌沿上，另一只手死死捂住自己的嘴。埃尔文抽出另一张照片，想了想，还是放到他的面前。  
“与之前的行径比起来，抽大麻简直是好学生的所作所为。”金发男人的语气缓和了一点，“这年头，药物滥用不算是什么了不得的大问题，只要别发展到DEA*的管辖范围……洛杉矶离墨西哥边境并不远。”  
利威尔茫然地望着艾伦指间半透明薄纸包裹的烟卷和腾出纸面的缭绕雾气，脑子里混乱不堪。  
这些事一直都在发生，一直都在，每一个不为他所知又阴暗晦涩的角落里，每一个艾伦远离自己的时刻，一遍又一遍，作为那暴躁音乐的必然产物，他恍恍惚惚地想，自己本应该早有心理准备，起码在埃尔文撕扯开虚幻的表皮，将血淋淋的真相揭露给自己看之前。  
他只是拒绝承认而已。  
在埃尔文后续谈及艾伦的暴力倾向时，利威尔飘忽的视线依然不能成功聚焦在照片上，不然他也许有机会发现，昏黄的路灯下，正在被艾伦饱以老拳的可怜男孩正是Bob。  
*DEA：禁毒署

利威尔不知道自己是怎么从写字楼里出来的，埃尔文反复询问他需不需要人陪在身边，都被他坚定地拒绝了。太阳早就下了山，今年冬天的洛杉矶没有被寒流侵袭，可风还是冷得要命，利威尔沿着马路哆哆嗦嗦走了两个街区，才发现自己把外套、围巾连同车钥匙一起都落在了办公室里。  
他给艾伦打电话，艾伦很快接了。  
“什么事？”艾伦问他。  
他说不出话，艾伦又问了一遍，依然没有从他这里得到任何回应。于是他听到艾伦在电话那头大吼“都他妈给我安静点，你们这群唧唧歪歪的娘们”，接着传来一阵哄笑，不过刺耳的背景噪音果然减少了大半，连其中夹杂的一些乐器声也止住了。  
“能听到我说话吗，利威尔？”艾伦用一种对比鲜明的轻柔语气继续问他，“出什么事了？”  
“……你在哪？”  
艾伦迟疑了一下：“在演出，”他含糊地回答，“要我现在去找你吗？”  
“你在哪？”利威尔重复道。  
这次艾伦停顿的时间更久，明显有些犹豫，利威尔以为他要找出借口推脱，但他并没有：“我把地址用短信发给你。”  
利威尔挂了电话。  
艾伦很快发来地址，似乎是一间位于闹市区的酒吧，并在最后备注说：快到了给我打电话，我去外面接你。  
但利威尔根本没打算让他接，事实上，他几乎不记得自己是怎么从林立的霓虹招牌里准确分辨出这间酒吧的大门，怎么穿过拥挤沸腾的人群，又是怎么闯进后台找到艾伦的。他只记得钻进瞳孔的光线始终都在抽搐似的疯狂旋转，而灌入耳朵里的音节则比他听过的所有歌曲叠加在一起还要更加杂乱无章，他的脑袋疼得像是要崩裂开，头皮下每一根神经都愤怒地痉挛。在进入后台时，一位穿紧身黑衣的高挑金发姑娘与他错身而过，利威尔觉得自己好像在哪里见过她，可自己狭窄的交际圈里又压根不存在这样一个令人过目难忘的美人。当然，他没有心思也没有余力去作更深入的分析。  
后面的几个镜头同样如同快进的胶片一样一闪而过，利威尔甚至没有看清坐在椅子上的艾伦，而是先注意到了他手中那一根纤细的注射器，下一刻，他的靴子就踹在了艾伦脸上。  
他的确踹得够狠，奔涌而出的鼻血瞬间就染红了鞋面。  
利威尔从小和凯尼学习搏击技巧，多少有那么点练家子的意思。但他事后回想起来，自己恍惚中踢出虚浮的一脚能够制造出血花四溅的绚烂效果，更多还是因为被踢的对象一步未躲。而其他人就远不如艾伦这么彬彬有礼，没等他收回脚，几个年轻男人已经从屋子的其他位置冲到利威尔的面前。  
他们不太关心艾伦为什么被踢，也不怎么在意踢人的是谁，这些人常年混迹在社会底层的泥沼中，浑身都是过剩的情绪和精力等待发泄，随便一个理由就足够他们热血上头地用暴力将任何人送进地狱。  
拳头接连向利威尔挥来。  
“都回去！”艾伦虽然脸上挂了彩，吼声依然穿透力十足，立刻使狂躁起来的房间再次归于死寂，“谁敢动他试试看！”  
他的威胁相当奏效，不仅飞在半路的拳头齐齐收了回去，连远一点的人也都注意到这边的动静，停下手里的事，不约而同地将目光投向利威尔的方向。  
艾伦仍坐在椅子上，左手捂着鼻子，殷红的液体不住地从他的手指间淌出，滴滴答答落向地面，在那根半透明的注射器旁聚成一小滩。血脉偾张的年轻人们围在他和利威尔的周围，气势汹汹地盯着身材矮小的不速之客，眼里迸射出狠戾的光芒，仿佛艾伦随时都可能再次一声令下，指挥他们把胆敢在自己地盘上撒野的无知之徒狠狠揍成肉泥。  
“不想死的就他妈给我离他远点！你们的耳朵长在屁股上？”  
这回，群情激愤、蠢蠢欲动的众人互相看看，终于不情不愿地往后挪了挪。  
“你到底在想什么？”艾伦的样子十分狼狈，声音沉闷又潮湿，因为被手捂住嘴，所以听起来有点好笑，但没有一个人敢笑。利威尔才注意到他今天完全没有化妆，看上去居然有点人样——意思是他上半身穿了件衬衫，头发也整齐地向后扎起来了。  
鲜血的颜色使利威尔恢复了一点理智，他想了想，俯下身想去捡掉在地上的注射器，还没碰到，就被艾伦一巴掌狠狠打在胳膊上。  
“别碰！”  
湿漉漉的深红液体蹭在他的皮肤上，凉飕飕的，又火辣辣地发烫，利威尔怔了怔，突然意识到这是艾伦第一次用如此“暴戾”的态度地对待自己。  
“对对，不要碰不要碰，我来收。让一让，请让一让。”  
声音从沉默的人群后方传来，一名长相秀气的金发男生拨开围观者，小跑到艾伦和利威尔之间。他戴着医用乳胶手套，蹲下身，一边小心翼翼地用厚厚一沓纸巾包住注射器，一边急急忙忙打圆场。  
“有个哥们不幸患了Ⅰ型糖尿病，先生，”他抬起头，向利威尔露出一个温和友好的笑容，“需要每天注射胰岛素。”  
利威尔一愣：“这是胰岛素？”  
金发男生赶紧点头：“当然，刚刚才从冰箱里取出来的。”  
他的话音未落，艾伦忽然尖利地冷哼出声。  
“去他娘的胰岛素，”他恶狠狠地咒骂，“干嘛不对他说实话呢？阿尔敏。”  
阿尔敏站起身，目光慌张地在利威尔和艾伦之间游移。  
“没关系，用不着你说，我自己来。”艾伦抬起眼皮，目不转睛地看着利威尔，他的眼睛仿佛也在流血，闪烁着猩红的水汽。  
“没错，里面装的就是你想的那玩意儿，”他一字一顿地说，声音像是来自伐木工人用来摧毁原始巨木的恐怖电锯，粗砺刺耳，每一下都切割在利威尔已经脆弱不堪的心脏上，“……那种把十年份的快感都塞在一夜里灌给你，作为报酬，又要收走你十年性命的‘好宝贝’。”  
“艾伦……”阿尔敏不安地提醒他。  
艾伦却好像没听到，依然挑衅地盯着利威尔：“你那是什么表情，吃惊吗？不会吧，你踹我的时候不是早就认定那里面是什么了吗？”  
他的鼻血终于流得不那么吓人了，而已经流出来的部分被他蹭得满脸都是，一个满头卷发的女孩子捧着冒热气的白毛巾凑上来要给他擦拭，被他凶神恶煞地瞪了一眼。  
“离我远点，你这婊子。”  
那女孩只好怯生生地缩了回去。  
艾伦掀起自己的衬衫下摆，胡乱在脸上擦了两把，只是让血迹污染的范围进一步扩散到脸颊上，半点也没能使他的样子有所改善。  
“我知道你为什么突然要火烧屁股似的跑来，”他平静地对利威尔说，似乎连刚才挨的那惨烈的一脚都在他的预料之中，“埃尔文一定向你分享了不少‘好东西’……我得道歉，我之前对他的评价确实有失偏颇，现在看来，他其实挺在乎你。”  
利威尔皱起眉，他几乎无法从艾伦的话语中分辨出一星半点的感情成分，他不知道艾伦这句评价是出自讽刺还是真心，但却感到一阵难以言表的陌生与不适。  
“……可真有他的，为了让你认清我的恶劣本质，居然不惜花钱收买我的鼓手来打听我的事，我第一次知道自己这么重要——虽然对你们这些有钱人来说也许不过是一顿饭钱。”  
艾伦的语气轻描淡写，但还是立刻在周围的人群中引发了一阵交头接耳，利威尔也吃了一惊。  
他说，鼓手？  
“直到昨天晚上那家伙才向我坦白，他说要不是因为每周都能从埃尔文手里得到几百块钱现钞，他早就不跟着我干这该死的乐队了。还说我是个脑子里进了糖浆的傻瓜，明明能跟有钱人扯上关系，却整天和一群裤袋里统共掏不出几个钢镚的穷鬼混在一起玩垃圾摇滚。”艾伦轻声叹息，他不再看利威尔，弓着背，手腕落在椅子边沿，像是在自言自语，“他嘲笑我的公鸭嗓子，诅咒我这辈子都别想混出头……一面说对不起我，要把他的鼓留给我作为补偿，一面又嚷嚷着要用鼓槌把我赶下地狱……有一说一，我们相处得不好，我也打心眼儿里不喜欢那家伙，但我不怪他，真的，一点也不。”铅灰色的眼睛里生出几分伤感，眸色黯然，利威尔头一回从艾伦的脸上看到这样落寞的神情，“他剩下的时间不多了，到了这种时候，如果我那点无聊的信息能让他多少能过得舒坦一点，也算是物有所值……话说回来，如果不是埃尔文的钱，他可能连这支药都弄不到。”  
利威尔又看了眼那支被裹得严严实实的注射器，阿尔敏把它攥得死紧。  
“你一定对我失望透了，利威尔，我很清楚你一直都厌恶我的生活方式，我的交际圈，我的音乐。即使埃尔文今天没把那家伙拍摄的图像展示给你，你迟早也会知道。你想要一个一尘不染、对你百依百顺的艾伦，我想我已经尽我所能。”艾伦垂下头，利威尔可以感受得到，温度正在一点一滴从年轻人的声音里流失，就像地面上那正在变得干涸的血渍一样，“……但我就是我，利威尔，这是我的梦想，我的生命，无论你如何不能接受，它们都是我的一部分，你永远也不可能将它们从我身上割裂。”  
屋里静得出奇，每个人都摒住了呼吸，远处喧哗的人声仿佛是从外太空传来的。  
许久，利威尔哑着声音说：“但药物不是你的一部分，性也不是。”  
利威尔知道自己的话在这里听起来就像是疯子的言论，年轻的摇滚教徒们恐怕把这两样事物和它们带来的极致体验奉若神明，恨不得将全部青春都溺毙在其中。正如埃尔文所说的，无论他们在同个屋檐下生活多久，依旧是两个世界的人。  
果然，艾伦不屑地嗤笑了一声。  
“没错，它们不是。”他应道，然而轻慢的腔调半点不能使利威尔安心。  
“我在埃尔文那儿……”  
“嗬，埃尔文！”艾伦笑得更欢，他站起身，一步一步向利威尔走来，“直到现在，利威尔，你还是宁愿相信他……”  
“因为我无法信任你！艾伦。”利威尔猛然提高声音，眼神空洞地望着身前高大的男生和他脸上斑斓的血迹，“是的，也许今天这根注射器的确没有打在你身上，可明天呢？后天呢？上次你能和两个女人在光天化日下玩车震，谁知道下次你会不会去参加什么糟糕的派对，滚在一起发生关系的又是谁。”他也笑了，神情凄然，“艾滋病，毒品，犯罪，你现在都不把这些东西当回事了对不对……艾伦，提心吊胆的日子我已经受够了。”  
利威尔以为艾伦会即刻反驳，言之凿凿告诉自己他担忧的事都根本不会发生，即使之前照片上不堪入目的影像也统统是错觉和误会，甚至这一整天发生的事都是一个早就串通好的圣诞节玩笑，艾伦马上就会穿上鲜艳的节日服装、抱起吉他为自己唱一首歌。  
但对方只是静静地盯着他看。  
“你呢？”  
又过了几秒钟，利威尔才意识到艾伦正在质问自己。  
“……对我三令五申，自己却去找那种不被男人干就活不下去的母狗上床，你是什么意思？利威尔，你的洁癖呢？插那种东西的屁股，不怕得病吗？”  
利威尔的呼吸停滞了。  
“是不是后悔当初跟我定下不上床的规矩？还是你认定，我操起来一定就不如荡妇爽？”  
“艾伦……”  
“没错，我倒是不用提心吊胆！”年轻的摇滚主唱暴躁地挥舞手臂，冲着他嘶声咆哮，“因为连他妈你们高潮了几次老子都一清二楚！”  
利威尔无言以对，他浑身颤抖，不知身体里翻滚着的是愤怒还是懊悔，艾伦的尖锐攻击接连不断，每一下都将已经破裂溃烂的伤口撕扯得更加不堪，血流成河，他体无完肤，只想仓皇逃窜。  
艾伦也在发抖，胸膛剧烈起伏，他离他那么近，近到两人滚烫悲伤的血液几乎汇聚在一起，近到只要伸出双手，就可以筑成一个拥抱。  
但他最终没有伸出手。  
“是我出钱雇的你。”  
利威尔知道当自己这句话说出口的时候，两人的关系就已经彻底结束了。  
他转身离开。  
身后有人不屑地小声咒骂了一句“矮子”，紧接着传来皮肉撞击的闷响和一声吃痛的惨叫。  
利威尔加快脚步，越走越快，几乎要奔跑起来，周围的一切事物都变得扭曲而模糊。他不敢回头去看艾伦的表情，不敢去听艾伦的声音，不敢去想艾伦，生怕只是稍不留神，就会再次坠入那个噬人于无形的沼泽里。

直到逃出酒吧，逃出巷子，回到深邃的夜空之下，被奶油般的月光洒在脸上，他才终于回过一点神。又过了一会儿，他发现有人在自己身后，转身一看，是那个名叫阿尔敏的男生。  
“先生，您走得可真快，我喊你都喊不住呢。”  
“对不起，我有点走神。”他下意识地道歉，发现自己的声音竟然意外的平静。  
阿尔敏气喘吁吁，理解地冲他笑了笑：“艾伦在里面胡闹，谁都拦不住，上次我见他这么发狂还是我俩小学时被高年级学生欺负。”  
“……嗯。”利威尔应了一声，不知道还能怎样作答。  
“噢，对了，他让我来把这个还给你。”阿尔敏从口袋里掏出一串黑色物体。  
是那辆卡宴的车钥匙，上面挂着一只完全不搭配的巧克力甜甜圈样子的橡胶挂件，是利威尔的咖啡馆做活动的时候艾伦偷偷顺来的，还有一款草莓样式的被挂在利威尔的车钥匙上。  
“车就停在前面的停车场里，要我带你过去吗？”  
利威尔接过钥匙：“不必了，谢谢你。”  
阿尔敏踌躇了一下，试探地说：“艾伦今天心情很差……本来，他的脾气也不怎么样，先生，您别太跟他计较。”  
利威尔耸耸肩，一别两宽，各生欢喜，计不计较又有什么所谓？  
“其实艾伦他……”  
“还有别的事吗？”  
阿尔敏暗暗叹了口气：“艾伦说他的外套就放在车后座上，是洗干净的，如果你要下车，记得先披件衣服。”

回家的路上，埃尔文给利威尔打来电话询问。利威尔告诉埃尔文自己很好，起码比从他办公室里出来的时候好多了，现在不仅有宽敞的新车开，还有防风防水的外套穿，除了肚子是空的之外，简直不能更好。  
埃尔文反复确认他没有问题之后才挂掉电话。这个时间，除了快餐店以外的餐馆大都关门了，利威尔在街上兜兜转转开了一会儿，决定去买点虾仁、蘑菇和奶酪碎回家煮意面，一连跑了很多家，才在市郊的一家通宵营业的便利店里找到这些。他细细挑选了很久，还买了一瓶最贵的白葡萄酒和一包速冻罗宋汤，将它们统统放入购物篮里时，眼前已经浮现出一桌热气腾腾的美味夜宵。  
夜间的便利店里和外面的天气一样冷清，音响开着，放的都是能排进世界上最欢乐歌曲前一百榜单的优秀作品。音量调到平时的两倍高，站在喇叭正下方几乎能感受到空气的震颤——大概是员工为了给自己壮胆，利威尔以前在便利店独自值夜班时也常常这么做。排在他前面结账的男人拎着一整箱绿色的喜力啤酒，醉醺醺的，酒臭冲天，利威尔下意识地拎着篮子躲得远一点。  
醉汉终于摇摇晃晃地出了门，轮到利威尔结账时，恰好一曲结束，空白了几秒钟，然后自动跳转到下一首。前奏在头顶上响起，欢快的音符再次充满整个房间，熟悉得令人发指。  
Last Christmas。  
Last Christmas I gave you my heart。  
利威尔觉得自己的灵魂就是在那一瞬间被抽走的。他离开自己的躯壳，飞向高高的半空，随着舞动的乐谱穿越时空，转眼间仿佛又回到了跨年夜人声鼎沸的长堤海边，被咸咸的海风舔在脸上，唇齿间是甜甜的芒果香，顶着驯鹿角的英俊男生拥住他的臂膀。  
The special one已离他而去。  
被抛弃的身体犹如吸饱水的海绵一般沉重，在猛烈鼓点的冲击下摇摇欲坠，他神情呆滞地望着收银台后的陌生女孩：“圣诞节到了。”  
女孩皱着眉，有些难以理解地打量着面前的小个子男人，以及他身上过大的外套和手中晶莹的鲜虾仁罐头。  
“是的，先生，圣诞节到了，”她说，“请问你要结账吗？”  
压抑了一整晚的泪水猛然涌出眼眶。


	9. Chapter 9

利威尔抱着新款扫地机器人从电器店里出来的时候，还自欺欺人地幻想自己将会有一个不错的圣诞假期，接着，他在隔壁的超市门口遇到了前来采购的卡露拉。  
卡露拉身穿红色呢子大衣，头发整齐地向后挽成发髻，喜气洋洋地对他说，艾伦总算如她所愿变得“大方合群”，愿意跟朋友们一起出去玩了。  
利威尔不禁想起地下歌手和他“两肋插刀”的“朋友们”，在心里悄然叹了口气，点点头，说，哦，那很好。  
卡露拉又不好意思地谈到艾伦计划下一年的圣诞假期带自己去五大湖区旅行，她看起来骄傲又期待，脸颊泛红，圆圆的琥珀色眼睛闪闪发光。利威尔努力制止自己去想另一双亮晶晶的眼睛，勉强应付道，冬天是个不错的季节，可以看到雪。  
在卡露拉开始盛情邀请他到家里坐坐时，利威尔终于再也无法强迫自己继续面对这位年轻的母亲，他大声拒绝——“我正打算到国外去，没错，明天就出发”——然后不由分说把装扫地机器人的盒子塞到卡露拉怀里。  
“圣诞快乐！”他一边喊一边仓皇逃窜。  
利威尔打电话给佩特拉，请她为自己订机票。  
佩特拉十分诧异：“你要去北欧看极光？”  
“北欧人也过圣诞节，是不是？”  
“当然了，圣诞老人村就在芬兰的北极圈上，那一定是个无比浪漫的地方，传说全世界的圣诞老人和他们的驯鹿都是从那里……”  
“世界上什么地方的人不过圣诞节？”  
佩特拉愣了一下：“……亚洲人吧，他们好像不过圣诞节。”  
于是利威尔坐上了飞往亚洲的班机。

虽然亚洲人也在街上搞了许多圣诞装饰和圣诞树，但他们音响里总是放jingle bells，而不是Last Christmas，这让利威尔大大松了一口气。  
利威尔坐在吉克的美国大汉堡店里和吉克嚼香肠喝啤酒，吉克介绍了他漂亮高挑的老婆给利威尔认识。  
“我说你小子，怎么回事？”吉克欢快地揶揄他道，“也被逼婚？”  
利威尔垂着眼，默然不语，半晌，落寞地灌了口啤酒：“……跟男朋友掰了。”  
“啧啧，他背着你和别人鬼混，然后被你发现了？”  
利威尔想了想，诚实地回答道：“是我背着他和别人鬼混。”  
吉克哈哈大笑，被他老婆隔着吧台狠狠瞪了一眼。  
利威尔不甘落于下风，便问吉克当初为什么要逃婚。他记得吉克的姓氏也是耶格尔，去年在机场他还专门指给艾伦看，艾伦当即翻了个白眼，不满意地哼道：“我跟猴子才不是一个氏族。”利威尔至今回想起那时年轻人分外嫌弃的语气，嘴角都不由自主地微微上扬。  
原来吉克的父亲是西雅图一家挺有名气的医药销售公司的老板，吉克则是家里的独子。  
“……从我小时候开始，我老爸就对我寄予厚望，把我送进最昂贵的私立学校，希望我能到常春藤名校里的一所读金融，毕业后将他的事业发扬光大，再娶个正经名门出身的大小姐，生一堆胖胖的孙子孙女。”  
利威尔心想，幸好凯尼完全不关心自己是不是喜欢女人，打不打算继承他的衣钵。  
“后来你学了金融？”  
“我学的油画。”  
“……”  
“我怀疑这跟他自己的经历有关系，”吉克收起脸上的笑容，叹了口气，浓密的胡子颤了颤，“我妈妈的家族是波士顿有两百年历史的名门望族，有一间屋子的墙上挂着完整族谱的那种，鼻子高高翘到天上，非常反对我父母的婚事。但我妈还是死心塌地要嫁给我爸，谁也拦不住……那时候我爸还是个创业起步的穷光蛋，租市区的阁楼住，婚后连跟我妈一起去娘家探亲的资格都没有。”  
利威尔忽然想起圣诞假期不得不独自回乡下老家过节的埃尔文，听说他今年圣诞节还是要和史密斯太太分开过：“你们北方的‘名门望族’都像这样看不起穷女婿？”  
吉克“嗨”了一声：“嘴上说是‘名门望族’，早就没落的不成样子，自以为姓氏高贵，门面看着光鲜无比，其实内里空空如也。我小时候，总是看到外婆亲自拈着针线往帽子上缝装饰的花朵和羽毛，佣人也只有过节才临时会雇两个。反倒是我老爸的生意越做越大，在市中心租了好几层写字楼，我爸还上过杂志封面，家里接连买了别墅和游艇。有了钱，腰板就直了，再也不用把我妈的娘家放在眼里……再往后，你也能猜到，我妈那边的亲戚开始争先恐后摇着尾巴讨好我爸。”  
利威尔衷心期待埃尔文有朝一日也能像吉克的父亲一样扬眉吐气，连带自己手中的股份也跟着猛涨几倍。  
“所以他才会对你格外严格要求。”  
“不止如此，老爸还要求我必须娶个比我妈家族更上得了台面的名门千金，才算为当初被看不起出一口恶心。”  
“所以你就跑了？”  
吉克双手一摊，理直气壮道：“不然呢？换你你就不跑？”  
利威尔假想了一下埃尔文强行介绍油光满面、嘴里叼着雪茄的富家阔少给自己交往的情景，不由得狠狠打了个冷战，特别是在他意识到埃尔文很可能真的这样做的时候。  
他咋咋舌，觉得事先计划一下逃跑路线很有必要：“你爸没想过找你？”  
“所以我可千万不能被他找到。”  
“对了，你的店里还缺不缺服务生？手脚利落的。”  
“利威尔，”吉克惊道，一眼看穿了他的企图，“原来你真是来逃婚的！”  
“……以防万一。”  
“其实我听说……”吉克神秘兮兮地把脑袋凑向利威尔，压低声音，“我爸在外面有个私生子！”  
利威尔差点把嘴里的啤酒喷到吉克脸上。  
“别激动，兄弟，”吉克被他的反应吓了一跳，“这年头，半数的有钱人都有私生子传闻，只是传闻而已……嘛，我爸这个不巧可能是真的。”  
利威尔手忙脚乱地拿纸巾擦嘴：“……你听谁说的？”  
“我爸自个儿说的。”  
“他告诉你了？”  
吉克说：“我小学那会儿，有天半夜起来上厕所，路过我爸妈的卧室门口，门没关严——关严了也一定听到——我妈在卧室里撕心裂肺地哭，声音大得整个二楼都在震，嘴里还嗷嗷喊叫。我躲在门口听了好一会儿才听仔细，她说自己打死也不会让婊子和婊子的孩子进家门。没错，婊子和婊子养的孩子，她就是这么说的。那是我头一次也是唯一一次见到我妈情绪崩溃，虽说我妈的家族已经衰落，但我妈本人的教养还是没得挑，她是一个很优雅文静的高贵女人，说起话来细声细气。”  
利威尔相信吉克一定遗传他父亲更多一些：“你爸默认了？”  
“我爸先是保证绝对不会让他们影响到我们的生活，过了一会儿，我妈哭得没那么凄惨了，他又试探性地说给我多个弟弟未必是坏事，至于那个女人打发掉就是了。我当时还小，不懂事，事后有段时间总是问我妈我弟弟啥时候来，每次我妈的脸色都格外难看……我记得那段日子家里气氛特别糟，而且直到最后我的弟弟也没有出现。”  
“听起来的确像是私生子。”  
“如果那时候他才出生，”吉克说，“今年差不多也要成年了，但我再没有得到过他的任何消息，即使是现在，我妈也肯定不会接受他。”  
艾伦也是刚成年，利威尔想，只有一个单亲母亲，父亲说不清来历。他回过神来时，发现自己握在玻璃杯上的右手被冻得发白。  
吉克的老婆伸长脖子，喊吉克去后厨帮忙，吉克得令，赶紧放下酒杯大声回应，从椅子上跳下来。  
“且慢，”利威尔叫住他，“多嘴一句，你爸爸开过货车吗？”  
“什么？”  
“货车，在加州和内华达附近。”  
“没有啊，”吉克一脸茫然，“我爸学医科出身的，一直在美国西北部发展，从来没有做过南方的生意。”

利威尔磨蹭过了新年才回到洛杉矶，并且很不见外地使唤埃尔文开车到机场接自己，埃尔文把车停进利威尔家的车库里。  
“你把它漆回来了？”埃尔文问。  
“什么漆回来了？”  
埃尔文向后靠在椅背上，示意他通过驾驶座旁的车窗往外看。利威尔发现车库里那辆卡宴SUV车身上花里胡哨的花纹被全部抹去，恢复了刚买来时简洁低调的银灰色。  
“这样看起来顺眼一点。”他说。  
“我以为你会把它卖掉，”埃尔文说，“在发生了那种事之后。”  
“……它还挺新的，”利威尔回避道，“转卖要损失掉一多半的价钱。”  
“你总是喜欢银灰色，银灰色会便宜一点？”  
“我只是没有特别偏好的颜色而已。”  
利威尔回到家里时，不出所料地看到艾伦已经把属于他的个人物品全数收走了，吉他，乐谱，衣物，甚至包括沙发上的卡通抱枕和桌上的水杯，每一个房间都被彻底清扫过，纤尘不染。  
利威尔在茶几上看到艾伦留给自己银行卡，几张现金和一张便签上撕下的字条，叠在一起，被茶杯的碟子压着。  
“一、第二年的钱都在卡里，分文未动，我不打算再去学校。  
二、现金是扫地机器人的钱。  
三、车我漆回原样了，对不起。  
四、钢琴先放在你这里，等我有钱再还你买钢琴的钱。”  
写到“五”的时候，艾伦的笔触明显在纸上停顿了很久，墨水晕开一个黑色的圆点。  
“生日快乐。”他在犹豫之后这样写道。  
没有落款。  
利威尔攥着纸条走到钢琴边，手指抚上其中一个雪白光滑的琴键，过了一会儿，他使出全身力气向下按动。钢琴顿时发出一声沉闷的巨响，在空旷的客厅里显得格外骇人，利威尔下意识地退了两步，才后知后觉地意识到自己反应过度，以及自己实际上连哪个键代表哪个音符都毫无概念。于是他只好攥着纸条踱回到沙发旁坐下，海绵立刻向下凹陷进去，悄无声息。  
这次，他终于肯承认自己的房子又回归两年前的死气沉沉。

之后的几个月时间利威尔都没能再见到艾伦，也没有听说任何有关“宿醉”的消息，他曾经很多次在搜索引擎中键入这两个名字，都和第一次尝试时一样，除了大篇幅的醒酒良方之外一无所获。加州的高温天气到得总是猝不及防，他开始拒绝朋友们外出钓鱼的邀请，并把更多的假日时间留在凉爽的室内，但艾伦仍旧没有找他归还钢琴的钱。  
利威尔甚至还到“丧钟”故地重游过两次，售票员依然热情向他推荐套餐的曲目，醒目的巨型业绩牌上也依然排满着光怪陆离的地下乐队。可是长长短短的名字中却唯独没有“宿醉”，他也再没有见过那个叫法尔科的男孩，艾伦和他的乐队仿佛从这个世界上凭空消失了，往事就像一场杜撰出的梦，只有那张压在茶碟下，黑白分明、语气疏离的纸条能证明它们确实存在过——也许还有来自埃尔文的模糊照片。  
艾伦在躲着自己，利威尔暗想，随即他又心情低落地承认“宿醉”大概只是换了其他表演场所而已。  
就像埃尔文所说的，他们本就不是一个世界的人。  
这一年的夏季比往年更为漫长而干燥，从南方袭来的热浪一波接着一波，每个白天阳光都毒辣得像是在考验人类皮肤的承受极限。利威尔早年也是和埃尔文一样扎根办公室的加班达人，手头足足攒了几个月的假期，冬天花去的数目在其中几乎可以忽略不计。他常年体温偏低，天生怕热，白天走在火烧火燎的街道上时总有一种自己随时要被烤化的错觉，好在佩特拉的休假申请启发了他，于是片刻后他也打电话告知埃尔文，自己决定去享受工作以来第一个暑假。  
他没有外出度假，而是把假期中的绝大部分都浪费在了自己位于音乐学院附近的咖啡馆和咖啡馆提供的冷饮上。负责打理生意的是利布斯会长的独生儿子弗雷盖尔，咖啡馆的经营情况比利威尔设想的要好不少，弗雷盖尔建议他扩大店面，把艾伦离开后空闲下来的二楼重新改造，打通房间，布置上桌椅。  
利威尔一边往杯子里加冰，一边答道，等天气转凉再弄吧。  
在咖啡馆里，他甚至还偶遇过一次阿尼，此时，利威尔已经能够确认圣诞节前那个夜晚与自己错身而过的靓丽女人正是这位“逆潮”的主唱。  
阿尼独自一人，素颜朝天，穿着松松垮垮的棉质T恤和黑色哈伦裤，手腕上挂一个小包，和随处可见的邻家主妇别无二致。她点了大份的蓝莓酸奶冰淇淋，又额外加了一团奶油，坐在吧台前用勺子舀着吃。她的样子比乐队海报上还要瘦削而羸弱，密集的细纹挤在眼角，毛毛糙糙的金发胡乱披散在肩上，精神看起来倒是不错，那通常种用来鼓励出院病人的不错。  
两人聊了一会儿，阿尼坦言自己正在接受戒毒治疗。  
“Dave的死令我感到不安，我决定寻求医生的帮助。”她说，“不是因为我对他有多少好感，事实上，我打心眼儿里厌恶那个卑鄙的混蛋，即使他曾经在我们最艰难的时期为‘逆潮’服务过。”  
Dave就是将艾伦的行踪出卖给埃尔文的鼓手，价格高昂的高纯度药物也许暂时驱散了他的病痛，但却不可能真的延续他的生命，他最终在平安夜里去世。阿尼告诉利威尔，他和艾伦分别的那个寒冷夜晚，艾伦正在为鼓手举办最后的送别演唱会。利威尔对她的说法并不感到特别意外，冷静下来之后，他曾几度回忆起艾伦当时反常的衣着打扮和糟糕的态度，也考虑过这个可能性。  
“Dave一点也不讨人喜欢，他得罪了所有与他打过交道的人，”阿尼直言不讳道，“但艾伦是个有才华的歌手，而且很讲义气，大家看在艾伦和‘宿醉’的面子上才来参加这个送别会。”  
“然而我把它毁了。”利威尔低声说。  
“你无需感到内疚。”阿尼不以为意地耸耸肩，她扬起下巴，伸手从口袋里掏出烟盒，正打算打开，忽然想起这是室内，只好原样又放回去，“……艾伦更该为此负责，你离开之后，他抄着钢管跳上舞台，把乐器统统砸了个稀巴烂，又转头把舞台下的Dave揍了一顿，那个一只脚踩在鬼门关里面的可怜虫吓坏了，不然也不至于咽气得这么快。”  
利威尔的心脏沉了沉，但阿尼脸上的表情依然淡淡的，似乎并不认为艾伦的暴行有什么不妥：“……以Dave为人处世的方式，没有腐烂在恶臭的下水道里就应当感谢上帝。”  
利威尔请了她一杯奶昔，没有继续追问关于艾伦的现状，他很难评判自己当时在艾伦面前的失控是否正确，但也不为此感到懊悔，因为他打一开始就很清楚与艾伦的分道扬镳是注定的。  
“……我创作过许多歌颂死亡的作品，而且向来在使用死亡元素方面百无禁忌，但我并非真的向往死亡。”阿尼最后说道，“我已经快半年没有碰过那玩意儿，新上市的替代药效果卓著，我的伙伴们也在支持我，我认为我能坚持下去。”  
在利威尔的认知里，想要彻底摆脱毒品无异于天方夜谭，但他还是点点头，客气地祝女歌手好运。是的，连戒断对一个人的思念都如此艰难，拔除更深层次的生理依赖又谈何容易。  
利威尔的朋友们大约是被埃尔文透露了口风，个个都对艾伦的事绝口不提。倒是凯尼大大咧咧嘲笑他：“家里摆台钢琴，整得跟书香门第的大小姐似的，弹首小曲给老子听听。”或者，“整日哭丧着脸，莫不是又被人甩了？”  
利威尔根本懒得搭理他，即使“又”字总是被凯尼说得格外响亮。他在网上花钱报了一个钢琴班，每周一小时，从识谱开始学习，从而可以名正言顺地把钢琴留在家里。  
就这样，日子不紧不慢地到了秋天，再也没有人在利威尔耳边谈及任何艾伦相关的事。咖啡馆在短暂的停业整修后重新开张，生意兴旺。而埃尔文果真给他介绍了一名“事业有成”的成熟基佬，据说是史密斯太太的表哥，这层亲属关系令利威尔感到背后一阵恶寒。  
钢琴课的进度则勉强算是顺利，但利威尔很快便意识到“猫和老鼠”里汤姆的水准都比自己的高出不止一百个台阶，他开始频繁“翘课”，钢琴的琴盖一连一整个月都没有被掀开过。  
他知道艾伦不会再来归还自己钢琴的钱了。

利威尔早就将艾伦的联系方式删得一干二净，期间还更换过一次手机，但当那个熟悉的号码时隔近一年再次出现在屏幕上时，他还是不由自主地屏住了呼吸。那是十月里一个普通的清晨，他正同往常一样在餐桌旁坐下准备吃早餐，紧接着就被手机上鲜红的未接来电吸引了注意力。  
开始的几分钟里，利威尔像是一只充满戒备、时刻准备迎战的猫，直勾勾地盯着屏幕，一动不动，十分笃定艾伦会再次打过来。他自认为相当了解对方的脾气，年轻人总是沉不住气，不达目的绝不会罢休，连一刻钟的功夫都不愿意多等。然而接下来的几分钟里，原本无限膨胀的自信逐渐转变为失去禁锢的干枯沙土，开始在风中飞速流逝，眨眼间便颗粒不剩。他感到有些焦躁和忐忑，心底挣扎着要不要将电话拨回去，即使就目前状况来看，艾伦很可能只是拨错了，不过拨回去询问清楚也不能算作无礼——没错，就假装自己根本不记得这个号码的主人。  
他的心脏砰砰直跳，一遍遍重复着那串数字，只差一点就说服自己。但再然后，欢腾澎湃的血液终究冷却下去，脑中层出不穷的念头和假想被不分青红皂白地摒除干净。屏幕归于深邃的漆黑，他小心翼翼地将黄油抹上面包，麦片拌入酸奶。  
等到早餐结束时，这通突兀的未接来电已经不留痕迹地从利威尔的生活中消失了。

万圣节来了又走，接着是感恩节和黑色星期五，疯狂的促销活动之下没有钱包能够幸免遇难，连一向对抢购活动敬谢不敏的利威尔也在凌晨被韩吉强行拉到商业区血拼了一大圈。准备打道回府时，大个头的卡宴已然被堵在停车场的最深处动弹不得，利威尔倒也不怎么着急，买了杯热茶一边喝着一边躲在停车场的僻静角落里看日出。  
在大城市，每一处非私有的墙壁上总是被人绘满了稀奇古怪的涂鸦，五花八门的鲜艳色块中，一条“上帝是同性恋”的明黄色巨型标语率先吸引了利威尔的目光。他笑了一声，暗骂当代年轻人的出格和叛逆，接着他注意到标语下方的地面上躺着一个脏兮兮的流浪汉。  
即使在无家可归人的群体里，那个流浪汉的境况看起来也算是糟糕的，他像是一条被人遗弃的老狗，缩成一团藏在破烂的棉絮里，身上穿着夏天的单薄衣物，都已经脏得看不出本来的颜色，与灰暗的水泥背景完美融为一体。脸上粘着成块的污垢，油腻腻的长发盖住耳朵，正在墙角睡得不省人事。  
利威尔并不同情流浪汉，但看在冬天将至的份儿上，他还是决定好心地把口袋里买茶找的零钱给这个男人救救急——毕竟即使是加州的冬天，也并非总是好过的。他只是稍微靠近了几步，就被对方身上浓郁的酸臭和酒气冲得脑壳发痛，不禁厌恶地皱了皱鼻子，在转身就走和扔下钱转身就走之间艰难抉择了几秒钟，然后蓦地睁大眼睛。  
是艾伦！  
流浪汉竟然是艾伦！  
眼前令他不愿接近的流浪汉竟然是艾伦！  
纸杯“啪嗒”一声落在地上，混浊的茶水溅上光洁的皮鞋。  
利威尔没有心思去考虑昔日干净整洁的男孩在这段时间里究竟经历过什么，也没有余力怀疑自己的判断是否正确。  
那是艾伦，就算面目全非，利威尔也知道那就是艾伦。  
伴随他三十年的洁癖仿佛顷刻间烟消云散，他三步并作两步扑过去揽住艾伦的身体，高声呼喊男生的名字，竭尽全力把他从地上抱起来。艾伦毫无应答，已经完全失去意识，他四肢瘫软，双眼紧紧闭着，眉头结成一团，似乎正在承受巨大的痛苦。利威尔发现艾伦和自己贴在一起的皮肤烫得像是要着火，心里又是陡然一沉，紧接着果然在艾伦垂下的左手上看到一大片凝固了的暗红色血污。  
利威尔一刻不敢耽搁，匆忙将艾伦送进附近的私立医院，塞进急诊室，又转头到住院部订了单人病房，脚不沾地地忙了大半天，期间对韩吉发来的晒单消息置若罔闻。好在出现在诊断书上尽是些风寒、炎症和营养不良的小毛病，年轻人身强体壮，打上几副点滴也就差不多了。反倒是左手上的伤口比利威尔预想的还要触目惊心，手掌心的血管连带肌肉被利器生生撕开，血液流满了整条小臂，粉红色的皮肉翻在外面，大大小小的玻璃碴子卡在伤口的缝隙里。医生们在手术台上忙活了几个钟头，却仍无法保证能够恢复到以前的样子。  
“伤口太深，神经受损，又错过了最佳治疗时机，肯定会留下后遗症，目前最最乐观的预计是只有无名指和小指受到影响。它们的活动范围会受到一定限制，日常生活没什么大问题，开车也不要紧，但其他灵活的动作恐怕会遇到些麻烦。”医生向利威尔解释，“唯一值得庆幸的是，受伤的是左手……他不是篮球爱好者吧？”  
“不是。”  
“也不是左撇子？”  
“艾伦不是左撇子，”利威尔说，“他会弹吉他和钢琴，弹得都非常出色。”  
而一个仅仅拥有八根完好手指的人是不可能出色地弹奏吉他和钢琴的。  
医生沉默了一会儿，遗憾地叹了口气：“我很抱歉。”

艾伦隔天就醒了，利威尔替他升高床头。他倚靠在病床上，脸色苍白得吓人，双颊满是潦草的胡茬，厚厚的白色纱布从指间结结实实裹到手腕。  
“疼吗？”利威尔问。  
艾伦先是摇摇头，黯淡的灰色眼珠盯着他看了一会儿，又微微点了点头。  
利威尔不敢动他的左手，只好抓住完好的右手，安慰地握了握。  
“你知道……医生怎么说吗？”利威尔被层层叠叠的纱布刺在眼里，只觉得有一大股气堵在胸口，说不出是怒火还是心疼。  
艾伦低下头，没有搭腔，像是做错事的孩子，垂落颈间的长发遮住侧脸。  
利威尔终究还是不忍心，他转过身，打算把病历放回去。可艾伦似乎以为他要离开，猛地撑起身体，右手紧紧拉住他的衣角。  
利威尔从不认为善意的谎言有什么存在的必要，他坐回到病床边，把诊断结果原原本本复述给艾伦，没有模糊其中任何一个残酷的细节。艾伦一言不发地静静听着，头垂得更低了，利威尔看不清他的表情。但即使在利威尔强调他很可能要永远告别自己心爱的乐器时，年轻人也没有流露出任何情感色彩，仿佛利威尔口中说的一切都与他无关。  
“谢谢你帮助我，利威尔。”利威尔无声地合上病历时，艾伦才重新抬起头。他瘦了很多，非常憔悴，脸颊和眼窝都深深地凹陷下去，嘴唇也毫无血色，干燥起皮，看起来完全不是他这个年纪的青年应该有的样子，嗓音比利威尔记忆中的更加嘶哑干涩，“……我会自己付清医药费的。”  
利威尔闭了闭眼，把手中的病历本甩在他的怀里：“你就想对我说这个？”  
艾伦明显愣了一下。  
“……还有钢琴的钱，”他接着说，声音变得几不可闻，“我还记得。”  
“你就想对我说这个？”利威尔握着拳，咬牙切齿地又重复了一遍。  
“我以为……”艾伦从他脸上移开视线，“我们之间已经没有什么好说的了。”  
利威尔简直气得发抖：“好吧，就算如此！你不认为应该先给我解释一下你手上的伤口是怎么来的？”  
“我……”  
“看在我把你捡进医院的份儿上。”  
“我自己用啤酒瓶子扎的。”艾伦坦然承认道，语气轻描淡写得像是在谈那酒瓶子里啤酒的浓淡。  
利威尔不可置信：“你自己做的？”  
“一己之力。”  
“你不是戒酒了吗？”  
“我没喝醉。”  
“那你就是单纯在发疯？”  
艾伦沉默了几秒钟：“……我只是想寻找一点活着的感觉而已。”  
利威尔终于忍无可忍地从病床弹起来，如果不是反复告诫自己面前的年轻人还是个奄奄一息的病号，他的鞋底恐怕早就印上对方的鼻子。  
“这他妈就是你该死的梦想？你该死的生活？乱交，毒品，传染病，现在还终于包括自残了？”他怒不可遏，“好小子，你告诉我，凭你现在的样子，还要用什么去追求你的梦想？”  
利威尔的声音大得连头顶的吊灯都被震得微微颤动，艾伦似乎也有点发怔，他下意识坐直身体，张了张嘴，但没有发出声音。  
利威尔伸出手想去拽艾伦病号服的领子，但在指尖触及那棉质条纹布料时还是犹豫了，转而抓起病历狠狠砸在地上，胸腔中的痛楚与失望在触及地面的瞬间炸裂，发出一声刺耳的塑料破碎声。  
沉闷的寂静笼罩了屋内的空气，直到艾伦再次开口将它打破。  
“我妈妈去世了。”他看着窗外，轻声说。  
利威尔的身体陡然僵住。  
“……是被人杀死的。”

案件就发生在卡露拉和艾伦的家中，过程简单得不能再简单，一个年轻男人借着凌晨的夜色从阳台翻进了卧室，用电话线将孤立无援的卡露拉捆住，用胶带封住她的嘴，割开她的衣服，反复强奸了她，然后将她活活勒死。凶手搜刮走家中所有值钱的财物，在离开现场之前，还不慌不忙地将尸体在床上摆出一个嚎叫的姿势，并剜去了她圆睁的双眼。  
“古老的故事里，死不瞑目的人瞳孔中会记录下杀死自己的凶手的长相，”艾伦说，“所以他才会带走她的眼睛。但我看到他了。”  
利威尔以为艾伦会满怀着仇恨与狂怒来叙述自己的经历，然而年轻人的口吻却冷静得令人发指。  
艾伦是在自家楼下遇到这个男人的，当时天刚蒙蒙亮，他结束了一次漫长的演出，正身着“宿醉”的T恤，背着吉他，独自穿过清晨空无一人的街道。  
“他的身形并不强壮，个头挺高，至少有六又四分之一英尺，皮肤有点棕色，戴着棒球帽，除此之外，就像任何一个走在街上的平凡青年一样，一点也不惹人注意。是他先看到的我，他停住脚步，对我说，‘是你。’”  
“你认得他？”  
“不，我不认识，”艾伦摇摇头，“但他认识我，他说得出我的名字，然后又对我说，他很喜欢我的歌。我以为遇到了我的歌迷，我不知道你是否能理解，但对于一个初出茅庐的小歌手来说，简直没有任何比这更令人喜悦的事了。我们聊了几句，非常愉快，随后他拿出一张折叠的海报请我在背面签名。”  
利威尔倒了一杯水递给艾伦，艾伦用右手接过去，握在手心没有喝。  
“……我立刻发现那张海报竟然是‘涅槃’当初发行单曲Rape me的赠品——当时我不假思索地认为它是盗版，不管怎么说，我还是有那么点自知之明的，我十辈子也成不了柯特·科本那样的人，即使我一点也不喜欢‘涅槃’的歌。我不肯在上面签名，他则坚持要我签，幸好我们都没有带签字笔……道别前我送给了他一张‘宿醉’的合影照片作为纪念。那时我注意到他手腕上的淤青和针孔，但没有多想，在我们的圈子里，瘾君子实在算得不稀奇。”  
“我认为他是在迷惑你。”利威尔说。  
艾伦仰起头把杯中的水一口气喝光，舔舔嘴唇，将杯子还给利威尔。  
“他的确是我的歌迷，我知道，”艾伦笃定地说，“虽然现在我宁愿付出我的一切来否认这个事实。那张海报事实上是从我家卧室的墙上撕下来的，是莱纳——一个好哥们——送给我的生日礼物。正版的，很陈旧也很昂贵，我把它贴在墙壁的正中央，之后转眼便忘在脑后。我妈妈不知道‘涅槃’，也不喜欢这张海报，但她总是纵容我的任性。”  
想到卡露拉和她的悲惨遭遇时，利威尔的心脏仍然阵阵刺痛。  
“……明明说好的，我明明说好带她下个月去北方旅行。”艾伦闭上眼，始终平稳的声线里终于出现了一丝波动。  
警察几乎不费吹灰之力就抓到了作案凶手，即使没有艾伦的证言也不会多花几个钟头。一个名叫Jim Jonson的无业游民，有四分之一印第安血统，生物特征吻合，证据凿凿，唯一美中不足的是，凶手死了，死得透透的，死因是吸毒过量。  
那家伙的确是艾伦的铁粉，抽屉里一摞“宿醉”演出的入场券似乎被当作最宝贵的资产，叠得整整齐齐，五花八门的花体歌名写在一张张卡片上，最多的还是Rape me。新到手的海报和“宿醉”的合影则被小心翼翼地藏在最里面。  
劣迹斑斑的瘾君子一时起意谋财害命，这种恶性案件在贫民区简直遍地都是，何况作案的瘾君子已经死了，恶有恶报，血债血偿，警察很快结了案，连艾伦也不能提出什么异议，作为一个复仇故事的开端都不够格。  
但利威尔很清楚年轻人的真实精神状态远不像他表现出的那样镇定，深可见骨的伤口只是症状之一。他一连几次撞见艾伦一脸呆滞地瞪着病房的天花板，嘴里反复念叨着同一个单词——“海报”。  
利威尔不知道艾伦内心里曾经历过怎样的痛苦、悲伤与自我厌恶，但他知道艾伦永远都不会再演唱这首Rape me了，破碎的家庭已经无可挽回，谁能保证凶手对卡露拉做出的禽兽行径，就真的与卧室墙上露骨的海报毫无关联呢。


	10. Chapter 10

利威尔做了一个不怎么令人愉快的梦。  
他梦到皓月当空的晴朗夜色下僻静死寂的灌木丛，斑驳陆离的花哨车身和车窗上映出的的惨淡人影。他知道这是噩梦的起点，他想逃，脚下却被缚住似的动弹不得，于是便愈发地想吐。恍惚间，人影从车中飘出，穿过迷雾，枯叶与枝桠，化成一个女人。他看到一双干涸的眼睛，一张煞白的脸，一团蓬松的棕发，和一件燃烧着的火红外套。  
他木然地望着卡露拉，卡露拉也望着他，忽然，毫无血色的嘴唇抿成一条尖锐锋利的细线，向上勾出弧度，脸上的其他部位却仿佛成型的石膏像一般纹丝不动，拼出一个诡异至极的笑容。  
利威尔听到气流擦过喉管的嘶声。  
“艾……伦……”  
他从梦中惊醒，浑身颤抖，冰冷的汗水浸透了后背的布料。他像瞎子一样在身边摸索，空洞无助的视线被房间深处的黑暗无情吞没。  
电子闹钟的屏幕终于亮起，周六凌晨，三点十三分。  
沙沙的响声从外面传来，利威尔开始以为是风，接着意识到是雨。厚重的窗帘将星光和窗框严严实实遮挡在身后，他知道黑色的雨水正在接连不断敲打着玻璃，绵绵的白雾从地面上腾起，新生的溪流沿着草根和卵石间的缝隙流过。  
他踢掉身上沉甸甸的被子，从床头找到手机，看了一眼天气预报，突然心血来潮地想给在医院里的艾伦打电话。想到时间的时候他迟疑了一下，但还是拨了过去。  
艾伦几乎立刻就接了，丝毫没有留给利威尔反悔的余地，这让他有些猝不及防，他其实并不清楚自己应该对年轻人说点什么，我梦到了你的妈妈？我梦到了你？还是——抱歉，我只是拨错了？  
逃避总是最容易上手的借口，那句万能的“抱歉”已经滑到了嘴边，然而听到话筒里传来艾伦的声音时，他又改了主意：“你怎么还没睡？”  
艾伦被他这种倒打一耙的问题问得一愣：“……我出来透透气。”  
“你在外面？”  
“病房里闷得慌……整间医院都不透气，我睡不着，就到街上来了。”  
利威尔忽然觉得卧室里也又闷又热，憋得难受，他从床上起身，光着脚走到窗边，拉开窗帘，把窗户向外推开。黑暗霎时被冲淡了，哗哗的雨声骤然大起来，潮湿清冷的空气混杂着泥土的腥甜一拥而入，他打了个冷战，手掌瞬间被刺骨的雨水浇得透湿。  
利威尔并不担心艾伦是要打算从医院里溜走，事实上，艾伦没有对住院和治疗表现出任何抗拒，从始至终都表现得格外顺从。在利威尔特别要求专科医生对他的声带进行检查时，他也没有提出异议。  
“不必担心，一切都很好，他的声带很健康，”医生说，“这是没办法的事，有些人的声音生来就难听。”  
何况艾伦明天就要出院了。  
“外面在下雨。”利威尔说。  
“是的，从一点就开始下了。”艾伦答道，“医院喷泉里的水溢了出来，石板路也被淹了……我想喝点凉的东西，本来打算等到雨小一些再出来，可是这雨一点也没有要变小下去的意思。”  
“你冒雨出去的？”  
“我找护士借了伞。”  
“晚上有点冷。”  
“还没下雪呢。”  
“你身上有伤。”  
“有伤的又不是我的脚。”  
利威尔无言以对，他走回床边，把灯打开，抽出几张纸巾将自己的手擦干净：“……别走太远，我记得街角就有一家通宵营业的便利店。”  
“我在便利店隔壁的麦当劳里，刚刚点了可乐、炸鸡和薯条。”  
利威尔隔着电话都能看到纸盒上逐渐扩大的不规则油渍，年轻人似乎随时随地都能有好胃口：“我以为你会去买啤酒喝。”  
“对我来说啤酒和可乐没什么区别，”艾伦含混地说，嘴里塞着他的夜宵，“……而且，利威尔，你是不是忘了，我还没到能买酒的年龄呢。”  
利威尔怔了怔：“……没到？”  
“明年三月底我才满二十一岁，在那之前，任何超市和便利店都不会正大光明地卖酒给我的。”  
利威尔沉默了，即使他总是惯于以某种长辈的姿态来看待艾伦，他也承认艾伦身上的少年心气对自己产生了致命吸引，但是当被对方猛然指出两人之间的年龄鸿沟时，他还是莫名地产生出一种难以言表的复杂感受。他思索了一会儿，将这归结于艾伦成长得实在太快，如果他自己还在便利店当收银员，在看到艾伦乱糟糟的头发和胡茬，听到那浑厚沧桑的声线时，一定不会想到这家伙居然还能从口袋里掏出一张二十岁的驾照来。  
“只剩下三个月了。”他轻声道，确定这句话对艾伦而言算不上什么安慰。  
“反正我也只喜欢吃甜的，”艾伦没头没脑地答道，听筒里接着传来一阵吸管在空饮料杯里发出的响亮咕噜声，“可乐是甜的。”  
他们有一搭没一搭地聊了一会儿吃吃喝喝之类无关痛痒的话题，相较于对利威尔说话，艾伦似乎对食物更感兴趣——他给自己点了第二份和第三份的垃圾食品套餐并全部吃进了肚子，利威尔有充分的理由怀疑他是因为受不了医院清汤寡水的伙食才跑出去找夜宵吃的。到了快五点，雨势终于缓和下来，艾伦离开麦当劳返回医院。  
“我上午出院。”艾伦说。  
“我去接你，大概十一点。”  
艾伦心不在焉地应了一声。利威尔不知道艾伦对从今以后的生活作何打算，他相信艾伦恐怕一辈子都不会愿意再回到那间带给他噩梦记忆的公寓里去，但也找不出艾伦同意跟自己回家的理由。  
他觉得自己可能难以再次入眠了。

利威尔到达医院的时候已经过了十一点半，来到艾伦的病房门口时，发现有一男一女两个年轻人先他一步到了。金发的男生靠墙站着，黑发的女生则穿着橘色的高领毛衣和牛仔裤，侧身坐在病床边的折叠椅上，手里捧着纸盒包装的大份水果沙拉，正细心地用塑料叉子挑着喂进艾伦嘴里。艾伦已经换掉了病号服，面对她坐着，头发散开披在肩膀上。他垂着眼，一言不发，嘴角被蔓越莓的汁液染成刺眼的血红色。  
利威尔止住脚步，踌躇了一会儿要不要进去。雨后的天气格外晴朗，两人的头发都被身后窗户照进来的阳光映得闪闪发亮，他感到没来由的一阵心痛，胸口的血管仿佛被无形的手掐住了。  
女生喂完最后一块蜜瓜，将纸盒和叉子收进袋子里，递给站在一旁的金发男生，金发男生接了，转身向外走。他立刻注意到站在门口的利威尔，愣了愣，刚要打招呼，利威尔伸出一根手指放到唇边示意他噤声。屋里的女生双手握住艾伦受伤的左手放在自己的膝盖上，那只手上还缠着纱布，她轻声说了什么，艾伦终于抬起头回望她。  
金发的男生把沙拉盒子扔进走廊里的垃圾桶，利威尔记得他叫阿尔敏。  
“艾伦和三笠吵了一整个早上，”阿尔敏无奈地冲利威尔笑了笑，“刚刚才算安静下来。”  
“他们看起来很融洽。”利威尔说，他不知道自己还能给出什么其他的评价。  
“他们一直是这个样子，三笠总是表现得咄咄逼人，艾伦从小就饱受三笠的欺压，小时候常常有人嘲笑他是娘炮和受气包，连女人都打不过。但诚心地说，三笠是真的很迷恋他。”  
“……我知道。”  
“大家都调侃说，就是因为三笠的性格太过强势，才讨不到艾伦的欢心，没有男人喜欢处处被掌控，但后来我才发现事实并非如此。艾伦总是有自己的主意，而且压根不打算和我们讨论他的这些‘主意’，他的行事风格是自己做决定，自己去实施，独自承担风险和后果，没人能拗得过他，所以到最后真正妥协的反而总是三笠。这次……”阿尔敏停顿了一下，声音放低，“卡露拉阿姨的事，我们知道的时候，是收到了葬礼的通知书。天大的事，艾伦竟然谁也没有告诉，自己悄悄把警方的手续和后事都处理完了。我实在难以想象，”他看了一眼利威尔，面色凝重，“你能想象吗？先生，这难道不应该是一个人最需要依靠的时候吗？”  
利威尔忽然想起早餐时那通鲜红的未接来电，愈发喘不过气。  
“……三笠伤透了心，她早就不对艾伦抱什么不切实际的期待，然而还是失落得要命。她一直不喜欢艾伦唱歌，可艾伦偏要跑到酒吧里驻唱，还要搞自己的乐队。她坚决反对艾伦上音乐学院，结果艾伦头也不回地去了。”  
“艾伦热爱音乐。”利威尔干涩地说。  
“毕竟比起追求不切实际的梦想，脚踏实地的生活才是绝大多数人应该走的道路。”阿尔敏说，他看着利威尔，眼睛闪了闪，“而且，您知道的，摇滚的这个圈子里……”  
他没有继续说下去，利威尔领悟到他的意思。他完全能够理解女生的心思，是的，平心而论，如果可以选，有时候他也宁肯艾伦表演的舞台只限于自家的客厅而已。  
“……现在艾伦既不肯去上学，也不去肯演出，无论什么时候电话打过去总是无人接听，和他一起玩音乐的那帮朋友也都联系不到他，‘宿醉’只能暂停所有活动。我们都很担心他的状况，先生，他失去了相依为命的母亲，孤身一人，这回又莫名其妙在外面受了伤。”阿尔敏把视线投向病房里，“……三笠想把他接到自己家里住，可艾伦一点也不领情。他叫她好好照顾自己店里的生意去，用不着操心他的事……”  
“我会尽我所能关照他的。”利威尔叹了一口气，虽然他也拿不准自己是否还能够被艾伦另眼相待。  
阿尔敏脸上担忧的表情缓和了几分：“很早之前他就告诉我，您对他来说非常重要。”  
“他对我也非常重要。”利威尔答道，他确信两个“重要”是完全不同的概念。

三笠和阿尔敏很快从艾伦的病房里离开。三笠的个子比阿尔敏还高，黑着脸，在经过利威尔身边时，向他甩来相当不友善的目光。利威尔有点心虚地移开视线，不自在地往上扯了扯T恤的领口，尽量让自己看起来不那么像一个企图掰弯别人男朋友的无耻基佬。  
艾伦几乎没有行李，所有个人物品装在一个手提袋里，利威尔替他刷卡付了账单。  
“我会还你的，”艾伦不安地看着他在收据上签字，小声说，“还有钢琴的钱。”  
利威尔立刻意识到自己当初的话给艾伦留下的创伤可能比自己想象中更甚。  
“我不是为了找你讨回钢琴钱才把你从垃圾堆里捡出来的，艾伦，”他一边说，一边伸手抢过艾伦手中的手提袋，“……你当时的样子都快可以和垃圾混为一谈了，当然，现在也好不到哪去。”  
利威尔领着艾伦下了楼，不由分说地踢进自己的车里，在对方向他提出“各走各路，有缘再见”的欠扁主张之前。他开回了最旧的那辆商务轿车，兜兜转转，他发现还是这个其貌不扬的矮个子最合自己的手。他向后探着身，把手提袋扔进车后座，又拎回一个咖啡色的纸袋丢在艾伦的怀里。  
“别把油弄在身上。”  
艾伦好奇地前后翻看着纸袋上的花纹和商标：“这是什么？”  
利威尔迟疑了片刻，还是像以前一样偏过身帮他系上安全带：“……你不是喜欢吃甜的吗？”  
纸袋里装着一个纸盒，里面排着六个花花绿绿的甜甜圈，外面结结实实包了四五层，像是生怕有一滴油渗到外面似的。  
艾伦的脸上浮现出笑意：“除了脂肪就是糖，卡路里爆表的垃圾，食品。”  
“刚烤出来的，尝尝呗，”利威尔从钱包中翻出信用卡付停车费，“……曾经有个小鬼对我说，早上吃一个甜甜圈，一整天都会有好心情。”  
“这种哄人开心的鬼话你都信？”  
“十块钱的鬼话，信了也不会破产，”他不动声色地把信用卡塞回钱包里，“来的时候看到路边恰好有卖，就顺手买了。”  
利威尔说了谎，他特意在地图上查了足足半个小时，精挑细选出一家口碑老店，为了这半打甜甜圈专程开车往北绕了个大弯子，路上经过两起车祸现场，所以到达医院的时间才迟了这么久。老店的地址就明明白白印在纸盒上，艾伦看到了，笑意更浓了一些，但没有戳穿他的谎言。  
“你们似乎都拼命往我嘴里喂东西。”  
“你现在太瘦了。”  
这次利威尔说的是实话，艾伦之前那身臭烘烘的行头一进医院就被他扒下来丢了，他按照印象里的尺码给艾伦买了运动服，但是穿在艾伦身上时还是像病号服一样空荡荡的，大了不止一个码。他甚至一度怀疑艾伦是不是在吸毒，好在检查结果让他松了一口气。  
他的视线扫到艾伦左手消瘦的手腕和纱布下露出的伤疤，心脏不由得又是一阵抽痛——自从与艾伦重逢之后，他就时常担心自己的心脏健康：“……不吃多一点怎么过冬？”  
“你当我是熊吗？”艾伦小声抱怨，他拿出一个深色巧克力涂层，缀满各色坚果的甜甜圈，“要不要尝一口？”

利威尔把艾伦带到自己的发型师那里剪头发刮胡子，发型师还记得艾伦和当年那个阳光帅气的造型，看到他现在颓废的样子不禁唏嘘不已，直问他是不是参加荒野求生节目去了。  
恰巧发型师家半岁大的金毛犬出门乱跑时不幸感染了皮肤病，被强行剃干净了全身的毛，一改往日人来疯的性子，正光溜溜地缩在狗窝的一角自闭，对任何零食和玩具的挑逗都爱搭不理。利威尔觉得有点好笑，威胁艾伦说也要给他剃个同款的光头，作为对他把自己弄得脏兮兮的惩罚，艾伦耸耸肩，表示没什么意见。  
不过最终还是没有享受到金毛的同等待遇，发型师把艾伦垂过肩膀的长发一寸寸削短，剪去盖住眼睛的刘海、干枯开叉的发梢和纠缠在一起的死结。清爽利落的短发回到艾伦的头上，脖颈和耳朵终于重见天日，沧桑感随着奶白色的剃须泡沫一同流进水池，蒙尘的五官重新变得精致而立体。大功告成时，艾伦盯着镜子里的自己，面色僵硬，仿佛在盯着一个陌生人。利威尔也有点恍惚，这是自己从前最喜欢的样子，几乎一点未变，可是从前的艾伦却再也回不来了。  
从沙龙里出来，艾伦似乎也传染了金毛的自闭症，手搭着车窗框，脑袋枕在胳膊上，一声不吭望着外面。利威尔看在眼里，有点于心不忍，打算安慰他几句，转念一想艾伦并不真的是一条金毛，便又把到嘴边的话咽了回去。他径直开车回自己家，艾伦意识到这一点，但没有对他的决定提出质疑。  
被利威尔脱掉衣服丢进浴缸里时，艾伦还是蔫巴巴的，打不起精神。他的伤口尚未完全痊愈，整只左手都不能沾水，也用不上力气。利威尔只好亲自把洗发水打成细细的泡沫，帮他抹在头发上。艾伦依然不怎么说话，努力将包起来的左手探到浴缸外面，两只大眼睛直勾勾瞪着利威尔发呆，只有在利威尔按住他的脑袋开大花洒往上浇的时候才不情不愿地闭上眼，哼哼两声。  
时至今日，利威尔是很清楚自己对艾伦的欲望的，大约从他们初次见面的一刻，欲望就已经在不经意间悄然萌芽，而他决定与艾伦定下合约，也很难说其中完全没有欲望的驱使。冠冕堂皇的规矩是一回事，而其中匿藏的心思则又是另一回事。在那之后每一次静谧的寂寞夜晚里，自我安慰时不为他人所知的幻想无疑都成为最好的养料，甚至在长达一年的分别之后，这种隐秘的欲望也只增不减。  
白花花的雾气源源不断地从浴缸中飘出，挤在有限的浴室空间里，利威尔的皮肤被熏得发烫，呼吸渐渐失去节奏，他知道自己的血正在往哪里涌。  
就这么走了一小会儿神，艾伦却不乐意了，他正被利威尔按住前额冲脸上的泡沫，被迫仰着头，强劲的水流直往眼睛和鼻子里灌。他觉得泡沫早都冲干净了，谁知利威尔却完全不打算放开他似的，扣在额头上的手稳如泰山。他挣扎了两下都毫无效果，左手又不敢乱动，索性卯足力气梗着脖子往里一扯。利威尔正在云间神游，没防备到这一出，脚下一滑，差点趔趄着摔到浴缸里去。  
这下，身上的衣服连同刚刚燃起的旖旎小火苗瞬间都被浇了个透心凉。  
他关掉花洒，对上一脸无辜的年轻人，又好气又好笑：“给我老实点儿，小子。”  
“可以了吧？”艾伦把刘海拨下来遮住脑门，在水里扭来扭去，“水都要凉了。”  
“别说笑话，”利威尔打开浴缸的水阀，绷着脸不近人情地说，“这才刚一轮，不洗满三轮别妄想从浴室里出去。”  
“以前我可没听说有这规矩！”  
“以前我也没有捡过流浪狗回家。”  
艾伦足足洗完四缸水才被利威尔放出去，他两眼发黑，大脑缺氧，觉得自己从上到下都结结实实褪了一层皮，还没站稳，又被利威尔快手快脚地用浴巾裹住擦干身体，涂上润肤露。  
利威尔自己也泡了个澡，他着实累得不轻，以至于最后艾伦的裸体都不能使他内心产生任何波动。  
他从浴室里出去的时候，发现艾伦正坐在沙发上专心地看什么东西，凑近一瞧，居然是自己网络钢琴课的讲义。他很认真地将电子版打印出来，装订成厚厚的一册，然后没过多久便束之高阁。  
“我从那里拿的，”艾伦示意了一下书房的方向，“我有点好奇，这种东西竟然会出现在你的书架上。”  
“当你拥有一架钢琴时，就会不由自主地产生想去弹它的念头，”利威尔如实说，“你也学过这些曲子吗？”  
“当然，每一个钢琴师都是从它们起步的。”艾伦快速翻阅着一页页琴谱，它们都故意被绘制得五彩缤纷以增加趣味性，“你学到哪儿了？”  
“十二页，还是十三页来着？有一首占了整页的曲子。”利威尔说，他走到厨房里去，“你要喝点什么？”  
“可乐，谢谢。”  
“没有可乐。”  
“其他汽水也行。”  
“自打你走之后，我的冰箱里就没有出现过那些古怪的玩意儿。”  
“你居然把全国销量最高的饮料称为古怪的玩意儿，那你有什么？”  
“水，茶和红葡萄酒。”  
“……”  
利威尔知道艾伦对喝茶没什么兴趣：“要来点红酒吗？”  
“不，还是喝水好了，”艾伦答道，“如果有冰块的话，麻烦给我来一点。”  
利威尔从冰箱里夹了冰块到玻璃杯里，又给自己泡了杯热茶。他回到客厅，发现艾伦正用期待的眼神望着自己。  
“没有可乐，”他重复了一遍，把玻璃杯递给艾伦，“我给你加了冰。”  
艾伦没有伸手去接杯子：“他们都不喝汽水的吗？”  
“什么他们？”利威尔愣了一下，忽然意识到艾伦大概是以为自己后来又跟别人建立过包养关系。  
“没有‘他们’，”他说，“只有你一个人而已。”  
年轻人显然有些喜出望外，他右手握住杯子，重新把视线投回到讲义上，发现利威尔所说的那首曲子竟然是缩水版的“梦中的婚礼”，他念着谱子，几乎轻唱出声。  
“……挺适合新手入门的，旋律简单好听。”  
“我也很喜欢，在我决定彻底放弃之前一直在努力练这一首。”  
“是吗？”艾伦挑挑眉毛，“所以说，为什么放弃了？”  
“我觉得还是CD机更适合我，”利威尔诚恳地回答，“只要四个键就可以完成全部操作，而且适用于所有曲子。”  
“可是你有一台很好的钢琴。”  
钢琴是当初利威尔特意买给艾伦的，一点不输埃尔文家的那台。  
“你的意思是，我应该去买一台更好的CD机？”  
艾伦被他逗笑了：“不要紧，我可以弹给你听，”他轻松地说，“整本书都可以。”  
利威尔没有笑，他的呼吸悄然滞住了。  
艾伦也立刻反应过来，眼睛中闪动着的亮光瞬间灰飞烟灭，他低下头，把玻璃杯轻轻放到茶几上，右手颤抖着拢住自己的左手。  
空气陡然变得安静，利威尔握紧了手中的茶杯，杯壁的温度令他怀疑自己这杯里装的才是货真价实的冰水。  
“会好起来的，”艾伦的声音低哑得简直要深深陷进地面，他死死盯着自己的脚尖，“我感觉没那么糟，真的，利威尔，也许医生只是在吓唬我们。”  
“他们没必要吓唬我们。”  
“不，他们就是那种人！医生总是喜欢夸大其词，把头痛脑热说得像是罹患绝症！”  
“没有绝症！你很健康，艾伦，只是手上会留下点后遗症……”  
“去他娘的后遗症。”  
利威尔的脑袋嗡嗡作响：“你这是自欺欺人，艾伦。”  
“我知道我的手正在恢复！组织正在愈合！要不了多久就会和之前一模一样。”艾伦猛地昂起头，面色苍白，极力争辩道，“只是被割了一道口子而已，每个人都受过这种小伤，事情压根就不会那么严重！”  
“你自己比任何人都清楚，正是因为事情‘会那么严重’，你才对自己下了手，”利威尔目不转睛地注视着他，一针见血地指出最残酷的事实，“你已经回不到过去了。我不是在责怪你的鲁莽，也不是想要逼迫你忏悔，我能理解你当时的心境……”  
“不……你不能理解，你只会当我是个自找麻烦的傻瓜！”  
“你不是傻瓜，艾伦，”利威尔放缓语气，“但你必须为你做出的行为负责……你要面对现实，你的母亲不可能复活，你的手也不可能恢复原样。”他把钢琴讲义从艾伦怀里抽走，年轻人的身体正在微微发抖，“过了新年，你就得往前看了，你并不是一无所有，你还能唱歌……”  
“我永远都不会去唱歌了！”艾伦高声吼道，悲伤，痛苦与泪水同时骤然迸发出来，“永远不会！”  
利威尔长叹一声，他站到艾伦的身前，阖上眼，将年轻人满是泪水的脸连同压抑已久的哭泣一起用力按进自己怀里。

圣诞节和新年的假期在纽约度过，原本是艾伦筹备给卡露拉的行程，突遭变故后，只得用一张相片代替逝者前往。  
艾伦下了几分功夫，游玩线路规划得一清二楚，只是没料到刚到纽约便遇上了特大暴雪，交通一夜间瘫痪了大半。两个土生土长的加州人这辈子哪里见识过气温零下的天寒地冻，在冰封的海边和被雪埋了的中央公园里瑟瑟发抖地逛过两天，著名地标景点依次打过卡之后，便说什么也不肯往外走了，老老实实地窝在酒店房间里冬眠。  
不过百老汇的歌剧还是不能错过的，因为没什么偏好，挑的都是演出单上最经典的剧目，一场“歌剧魅影”，一场“悲惨世界”。相对于观看歌剧本身，这更像是一场仪式。艾伦腰背挺得笔直，右手攥着镶有卡露拉照片的椭圆形银相框，紧紧贴在心口的位置，左手则被利威尔轻轻握住。他手上的纱布已经完全摘掉，狰狞交错的血痕不复存在，新生的柔软嫩肉连接起碎裂的沟壑，只有掌心凹凸不平的丑陋伤疤再无法被时间抹平。  
跨年夜原本的计划是去时代广场看演唱会。利威尔还记得艾伦对这项音乐盛事的向往，早上起床开始就一刻不停、竭尽所能地把自己武装得严严实实，以应对接下来十几个小时广场上的凛冽寒风。艾伦睁开眼时，他正在努力往羽绒服鼓囊囊的口袋里塞巧克力棒和小瓶威士忌。  
“请告诉我你不是正在准备去南极探险。”  
“事实上，纽约离北极要近得多。”  
“你打算去北极探险？”  
“跨年演唱会！”他不满地看向艾伦，因为太热而面颊绯红，头晕眼花。  
“……”  
“别磨蹭！臭小子！我们一早就得去排上队！”  
“然后站在外面一直冻到午夜？”  
“一点不错！”  
“那一定很冷，到处都挤满了人。”  
“而且又脏又臭。”  
艾伦使劲眨眨眼，大概认为他疯了，或者干脆认为自己在做梦。他粗鲁地把利威尔身上千层面似的衣服统统扯下来，整个人按到自己的被子里。  
“睡觉！”  
他们直到晚上十点才出门，时代广场自然是已经连一只蚂蚁都别想再挤进去了，索性反方向步行去了海边。在纽约海边等待跨年的人一点不比洛杉矶少，只是因为天气的缘故，总觉得要比长堤海边萧条一些。两个人捧着夹了厚厚奶油芝士的百吉饼，一边哆嗦，一边钦佩地望着大吃冰淇淋的当地人。  
也有不畏严寒的无名歌手在路边表演，艾伦的视线便总是不由自主地被吉他和歌声带走。利威尔知道艾伦还是想唱的，即使失去了按弦的手指，心里的那根弦却不会这么轻易便断掉。他的胸口涌起几分酸楚，握住艾伦的手放进自己的口袋，有意拉着他往人少的方向走，偏偏纽约人好似对表演格外热情，欢呼声一浪高过一浪，恨不得把所有人的注意力都吸引过去。  
艾伦忽然回过头问他：“你想听吗？”  
利威尔一愣：“听什么？”  
艾伦比了个手势：“等我一分钟。”  
回来时，他手里拿着一支简陋的绿色塑料口琴，炫耀似的在利威尔面前晃了晃。  
“你还会吹这玩意？”  
“刚学的。”  
他们躲在一盏路灯背后的阴影里，依偎在一起，分享清澈见底的细微音节和彼此呼出的热气，然后目送它们在风中化作飘落的霜花。  
这一回，艾伦的听众从始至终都只有一个人。  
他似乎真的是现学现卖，一脸如临大敌的表情，额头上竟然沁出了汗珠，拿琴的手也在微微发抖。短短的一支曲子吹得磕磕绊绊，抑扬顿挫，好容易连贯起来的段落又纷纷在劣质口琴里跑了音。他艰难地吹到最后一节，利威尔才蓦然发现他吹的竟是那首自己曾尝试过无数遍的“梦中的婚礼”。  
他好心地给年轻人搭了个台阶下：“我记得三年前，你说你把谱子忘记了。”  
艾伦涨红了脸，一半是因为冷，一半大概是因为头一回演奏得如此糟糕。他把口琴收进口袋，一双冰凉的手硬塞进利威尔怀里。  
“是的，如果不是再次遇到你，”艾伦嘴唇的颜色潮湿鲜艳，眼睛里流转着波光粼粼的暖意，“我大概就要彻底把它忘了。”


	11. Chapter 11

新年假期的最后一天，清晨七点，曙光将至未至，沉迷假日的人们尚未从舒适放松的气氛中醒转，连往日里聒噪吵闹的鸟儿和昆虫也不约而同地从清冷的空气中隐匿去行踪，到处都静悄悄的，阒寂无声。雾气从草丛中浮起，不多一会儿，就像手工织布机上的布料一样变得愈发紧实浓密起来，悄然在窗外竖起一道厚实的帷幕。  
没有焦点的纯净白色透过玻璃映入利威尔的眼中时，他愣了几秒，恍惚间差点以为自己还住在纽约的酒店，被一夜间落下的茫茫大雪封了窗户。  
此刻他正坐在洛杉矶家中的书房里，长袖长裤的家居服整齐地穿在身上，头脑清醒，脸上毫无倦意，面前的显示器停留在电子邮箱的界面上，每一封非广告邮件都已经被仔细地回复过了。  
他在三个小时前准时醒来，说不好究竟是上次与艾伦通夜话还是去美东旅行的后遗症，利威尔自己更倾向于后者。也许是年轻时透支过多的夜间睡眠的报应，一过三十岁，仅仅是三小时的时差变化就足以令他在天亮前辗转反侧，难以再次入眠，连价值过万的顶级床垫和再次加厚的黑色天鹅绒窗帘也拯救不了他。对比鲜明的则是客房里的年轻人，艾伦似乎总是可以随时随地倒头就睡，根本不在意自己身处怎样的环境里，并在睡醒后抱着油腻的东西大快朵颐。  
利威尔把显示器关掉，用手指按按酸涩的眼周，看时间还算合适，便给埃尔文拨了个电话。埃尔文的确还没有起床，但也差不多到该起床的时候了。他跟埃尔文讨论了一下邮件里报价单的细节，虽然假期还剩下十几个小时，不过在工作日的第一天就回复对方显然是最好的选择。  
工作事项结束后，埃尔文自然而然问及假期的话题，利威尔简短地告诉他自己和艾伦结伴去了纽约旅行，并干脆地回绝了对方不解的追问。  
“没错，是艾伦，你知道的那个艾伦。”  
他挂掉电话，感觉嘴唇有些发干，拿起茶杯打算喝水，发现杯子早就空了，一摸装茶包的锡罐，竟然也是空的。他才想起来今早泡完后被自己扔在垃圾桶里的茶包是书房里的最后一包，便起身往楼下的厨房走。  
刚到转角处，锅铲碰撞的声音和食物的香气提醒他，已经有人先他一步下来了。  
“早安，艾伦。”利威尔从龙头里接了半杯水，他的肚子也适时地叫嚣起来。  
艾伦背对着他站在灶台前，耳朵里塞着红色的耳塞，似乎没有听到他的话。他一边随着利威尔听不到的节奏摇头晃脑 ，一边挥舞着手中的木铲将平底锅里略微凝固的蛋液打散。  
“早安，艾伦，”利威尔走到他身边的位置，又重复了一遍，“睡得好吗？”  
厨师终于注意到他，俏皮地眨眨眼，左手忙里偷闲地把两只耳塞从耳朵里扯出来关掉，随手塞进短裤的口袋。  
“早安，”艾伦的声音格外响亮，“你醒了？我以为你会多睡一会儿。”  
“我醒的时候天还没亮，就先到书房处理了一些工作上的事。”利威尔喝完茶杯里的水，肚子依然很饿，他把杯子放进洗碗机，有四只碟子已经排在里面待命，“……如果我是你，就会把用完的耳塞及时收起来，而不是下次用的时候拼命撅着屁股，趴在地板上往沙发下面瞧。”  
“我趴在地板上往沙发下面瞧过？”  
“你昨天晚上差点把可怜的耳塞扔洗衣机洗了。”  
“你给我捡出来了嘛。”艾伦咕哝道，在出锅的炒蛋上撒上黑色的胡椒粉，“如果我是你，就会在大厨忙着的时候替他把可怜的耳塞及时收起来，而不是像批评家一样站在一旁说风凉话。”  
被指责的批评家只好走上前，把手探进对方短裤的口袋里。家居短裤相当宽松，口袋布料也只有薄如蝉翼的一层，轻而易举就可以触碰到布料下皮肤的灼热温度，而且艾伦从来不在短裤里面穿内裤。  
高大的年轻人侧过身，顺从地配合他的动作，脸上一本正经：“别乱摸，大清早的容易擦枪走火。”  
利威尔：“……”  
他转身走进客厅，小心地把耳塞收进盒子，有点后悔自己刚刚没有在艾伦的那容易走火的玩意儿上狠狠掐一把，作为对对方无礼挑衅的回敬。  
艾伦正在把黄澄澄的炒蛋盛到盘子里。  
“这份是给我的，加了黄油和芝士，我再给你炒一份，”他一边说着，一边把装得满满的盘子端到餐桌上，“培根已经煎好了，再加上吐司，番茄和酸奶，行不行？”  
“冰箱里有熟透的牛油果……喝不喝果汁？”  
“那就来一点，你可以把吐司烤上吗？”  
利威尔从冰箱里取出番茄和一包全麦吐司，这种面包其貌不扬，热量很低，纤维异常丰富，吃在嘴里就像在嚼编织袋，不过如果用心烤一下，就会有所改观，变成烧焦的编织袋。利威尔扯下一角放进嘴里，当即忘记了饥饿的滋味，他把剩下的面包片统统丢进吐司机，用纸巾将落在周围的面包碎屑擦干净。  
艾伦重新往平底锅里倒入油，把搅拌均匀的蛋液和牛奶倒进去，悦耳的噼啪声立刻响起来。  
“我还是按以前的样子给你做，七分熟。”  
利威尔应道：“……我很久没有自己做过炒蛋吃了，在这道菜上我总是失败。”  
“有什么会导致失败的地方吗？”  
“也不是，”他思索了一下，“实话实说，没有你做的好吃。”  
利威尔确信这和掌勺的人并无联系，他们之前住在一起时，艾伦留给他的早餐里经常会有一份炒蛋，色泽鲜艳，口感嫩滑。在艾伦离开后他自己也尝试着做过几次，炒蛋的流程极其简单，但每次结果都不尽如人意，似乎总是差着一点味道。  
他将三只牛油果对半剖开，去核，剜出一块块绿色的果肉放进料理机里打成果酱：“你一定还藏着什么秘密没告诉我。”  
“承认我的厨艺就这么难吗？”艾伦抱怨了一句，他用木铲的一角在蛋块中划出横平竖直的十字，明黄色的浓稠液体缓慢地从十字的缝隙里钻出来。  
“只是觉得好奇而已。”  
“……”  
“如果是祖传的秘方就算了。”  
“好吧。”艾伦开始晃动平底锅，将成形的蛋块从锅底上分离开，他把木铲换到左手，用右手拿锅，利威尔猜想他的左手还是没有力气。  
“……秘诀就是要在蛋液里提前拌入四分之一勺糖粉，然后少放一半的盐。”  
“什么？”利威尔有点怀疑自己的耳朵，“炒蛋里放糖？”  
“糖粉，你没尝出来有点甜？”  
“我还真没往那个方向想，”利威尔承认道，“而且……”  
“而且什么？”  
他微微蹙起眉，转动案板上的西红柿，似乎有点犹豫：“我认为自己还没那么无甜不欢，非得要在炒蛋里额外加糖不可，毕竟……”他顿了顿，“毕竟都是三十多岁的人了。”  
“别这样，只是放一点点糖——还是木糖醇，很健康的，不要说得好像我放了一整打甜甜圈进去似的。”艾伦无奈地翻了个白眼，“这和你多大年龄有什么关系？”  
“……”  
“顺便说一句，我自己倒不是很喜欢加糖的炒蛋。”  
“好吧，”利威尔勉强说服自己接受这个事实，“那你是什么时候知道我喜欢的？”  
“有次咖啡的方糖掉进去了，结果你夸奖说不错。”  
“我没想到你注意到这些。”  
“嘿，”艾伦用夸张的语气表达不满，“我注意到的多了去呢！”  
利威尔低下头，将西红柿块和牛油果酱在大玻璃碗里拌匀，撒上海盐和坚果碎：“说说看？”  
艾伦想了想：“比如你超讨厌腌橄榄……”  
“我没有讨厌腌橄榄，”尽管手中正拿着装橄榄的罐子准备打开，利威尔的否认依然没什么底气，“……我，我只是不怎么喜欢。”  
“噢，得了吧，你会在料理中放橄榄是因为你觉得应该那样做，即使你讨厌死了橄榄酸溜溜的味道，看到它就要皱眉头，也根本不知道放它的好处是什么。可是菜谱上都写了，十颗黑橄榄，明明白白，一颗不多一颗不少，所有人的repo里都放了，你怎么能不照做呢？所以你就咬着牙也往里面放。”艾伦毫不留情地戳破三十多岁男人的谎言，他最后翻炒几下炒蛋，关掉炉子，“我没说错吧？其实我给你做饭时就不怎么放橄榄，你不是也觉得挺不错的？”  
利威尔不得不承认年轻人说的有道理，并把橄榄的罐子又原样放进冰箱。  
“还有，”艾伦接着说，“你自己永远使用无味道的清洁用品，纯天然零添加的那种，十分固执。可是其它清洁用品留下的香味儿非但不会惹恼你，反而会让你感到安心和舒适。”他把早餐依次端上桌，“你喝茶的姿势……”  
“我知道我拿茶杯的姿势很怪。”利威尔自觉道，他习惯性用四根手指拎住杯沿，而不是去握杯柄，几乎每个刚认识的人都会露出惊讶的神色。  
“不，不是姿势，你更多会用左手拿茶杯，所以茶杯最好放在你的左手边，虽然你并不是左撇子。”  
利威尔有些惊讶于艾伦居然能对自己生活中细小的习惯如数家珍，特别是在两人分开一年之后。  
“……对了，你对芒果过敏。”  
“我对芒果不过敏，”他笑了笑，终于嗅到扳回一城的机会，“我是加州人，从小吃芒果长大的，没有遇到过任何问题。”  
“只是你的症状不那么要命所以被你忽视罢了，”艾伦信誓旦旦地说，“但你的确对芒果会产生不良反应。”  
“我非常确定我和芒果相处融洽。”  
“芒果会让你流泪，就像洋葱一样。”艾伦手里拎着装果汁的玻璃瓶，笑得十分得意，“还记得两年前在长堤海边吗，你喝蔓越莓果茶的时候明明好好的，可是喝了我的芒果茶后，就开始哭个不停。”  
“……”

两人坐在餐桌边吃早饭。艾伦左手的现状不支持他用刀叉，更重要的是他大概就不想用刀叉——和他的手无关。他把培根、炒蛋满满地夹在吐司片之间，厚厚地抹上脱脂花生酱，小心翼翼捧到嘴边咬下一大口，腮帮子鼓得高高的，艰难地嚼了两下，又慌慌忙忙伸手去拿果汁，摇摇晃晃洒了一路。  
利威尔只得把纸巾推到艾伦的一侧，他挺久没在坐在家里和艾伦一同吃过早饭了，即使没有分开之前，两人的生物钟完全颠倒，一起吃早饭的机会也是少之又少。他怀疑如今的艾伦很可能已经把饭桌上的礼仪忘得一干二净，用taco和burrito的方式处理所有入口的食物，但即便如此，他也发现自己的胃口竟然意外的不错，大概是因为盘中的炒蛋果然和当初同样美味。  
过去的一年里，他曾经无数次反省自己在埃尔文婚礼上的心血来潮，又无数次下定决心要将这个短暂而荒唐的契约对象彻底遗忘，甚至自以为取得了斗争的胜利，可是当艾伦重新出现在他眼前的那一刻，他便瞬间明白这些所谓的决心和胜利才更为荒唐。  
“外面下了雾，”利威尔用叉子叉起一块西红柿，“天气太潮湿，得把家里的除湿机打开，厨房和浴室也要彻底清扫一遍。”  
“早间新闻里报道了几起交通事故，不过要不了多久，太阳升起来，雾就会散了，我很确定。”  
“说不好会下雨。”  
“天气预报说今天是晴天。”  
“希望如此，你今天有什么安排？”  
“我得回家一趟，收拾我的东西。”艾伦喝了一大口果汁，“我打算把公寓交给地产中介处理掉，也许能卖个几千块钱，我不清楚，还要付税金，不过随便吧，发生过那种事之后我实在不想回到那里去了……而且我现在养不起它。”他犹豫了一下，又喝了一口果汁，“利威尔，你能把客房租给我吗？”  
利威尔很高兴艾伦主动要求留下，而不是直接通知自己他将于下个月搬出去：“当然，如果你一定要付租金的话。”  
“我会付租金的。”  
如果必须在两人之间建立起金钱关系，利威尔当然认为租房合同要比包养合同更容易令自己接受。

早饭后不久，雾果然散了。艾伦不希望利威尔跟自己一同回家，但利威尔坚持要去。他只得妥协，并提醒道：“别穿太好的衣服，如果有旧的工作服，那么就穿上吧。”  
艾伦自己则没什么选择的余地，整栋房子里每一件他能穿进去的衣服都是利威尔新买给他的，都非常整洁且昂贵。  
利威尔坐进卡宴的驾驶座，发动车子向市区驶去。  
“你最近醒的很早？”  
“我的睡眠一直不太好。”  
艾伦在车子里翻翻找找，这台卡宴跟他一年前交还给利威尔时几乎没有两样，车内没有任何装饰，也没有铺坐垫，黑色的皮质座椅光洁发亮，显得车内的空间格外宽敞，并且缺乏人气。他找了一圈，没发现任何CD的影子，只好悻悻作罢：“在纽约的时候你睡得还挺不错的……你现在的黑眼圈至少是之前的三倍。”  
“时差的问题比我设想的要严重，”利威尔答道，意识到艾伦正在盯着自己的脸瞧，“虽然我不讨厌天亮前的时间，非常清净。”  
“清晨吗？”  
“是的。”  
“我猜你平时不会在天亮前起床。”  
“我过的是正常上班族的生活。”  
“清晨令我感到不适，”艾伦靠在椅背上，冷冷地说，“空气总是又潮又冷，恨不得钻进你的骨头里在里面结冰似的，走在路上鞋子都会湿掉。”  
利威尔有些意外艾伦的观点，之前年轻人总是在清晨回到家里，并从未对此提出过抱怨，他想了想，认为这很大程度上和卡露拉被谋害的时间也是清晨有联系。但他小心地避开了这个悲伤的话题。  
“当然，我还是希望自己能尽快恢复过来，否则一到晚饭时间就开始犯困可不是什么好事情。”  
“我认为你应该坚持到晚一点再睡，十一点左右，也许会有改善。”  
利威尔点点头表示可以考虑他的建议：“你呢？这一年还是昼伏夜出？”  
艾伦应了一声，心不在焉地揉搓着左手上凹凸不平的伤疤：“我可没有正常上班族的工作可做。”  
“我记得……”利威尔转头看看艾伦，又重新把视线投回正前方，开进城里之后，马路上行驶的车辆明显多起来，“我记得上次，你们的演出到零点就结束了。”  
艾伦愣了一下，微微侧过头。  
“没错，我们在零点之前结束，”他说，“因为零点过后就是另一些活动了。”  
“另一些？”  
“和音乐无关的。”  
“具体点。”  
“就是……喝酒，磕药，女人什么的。”艾伦拉着声音，不情不愿地回答他，“你懂的，从五十年前就是这一套，经久不衰，无论台上的乐队更迭了多少次。”  
利威尔脸上表情不变：“我想卖淫在加州是非法的。”  
“也有你情我愿的。”  
“大麻也是非法的。”  
“一定要划分清楚的话，那么至少三分之一的参与者首先得把他们杯子里的啤酒换成可乐。”  
利威尔啧啧嘴。  
“但人类就是天生喜欢聚在一起从事非法活动，你还记得场子外面竖着的那个很大的记分板吗？”艾伦说，“乐队现场演出的业绩有两行指标，第一行是门票，第二行就是这些乱七八糟活动和销售的收入，我怀疑整个洛杉矶一半的大麻都流到这种地方去了。这年头，靠可怜巴巴的门票根本不足以维持演出和乐队的运转，第二行的金额才是重头戏。你以为买票的真的是乐迷？你以为他们是来听我们唱歌的？大错特错，我们这些人只不过是给他们发泄欲望助兴的小丑罢了。”他直言不讳道，“在那种地方，谁的音乐更‘刺激’，谁的表演就更受青睐，若不是身上还半遮半掩着一层名为‘地下音乐’的遮羞布，恐怕他们都得扒了我的衣服逼我上台去跳脱衣舞。”  
“本来你也差不多。”利威尔小声咕哝了一声，艾伦没有听清。  
利威尔一想到别人就着艾伦的音乐，甚至幻想着艾伦的身体自渎，就感到胃里一阵翻江倒海。  
“可是你也得参与到后半场，是不是？”  
“不可能一直逃避的，在那种地方，冰清玉洁的风格可活不下去。”艾伦坦然承认说，“我对外宣称为了保护嗓子而戒酒，不是因为我担心喝醉，而是怕被别人下药，每一天都有类似的事发生……大麻也是，他们总是把点燃的烟递到我的嘴边，我又不能从始至终一点都不碰，不然他们会认为我不够‘兄弟’，认为我的摇滚不够‘地下’，认为我的风格是在舔主流的屁股，没人会再来光顾我的演出，即使我唱得再好也于事无补，我和我的乐队就要被迫从圈子里滚出去。”  
“所以你加入其中？”利威尔想起照片上艾伦手中点燃的烟卷。  
艾伦没有正面作答，他扬起眉毛，意味深长地在利威尔身上打量了一番，反问道：“……当初你在我身上看来看去时，难道就一点也没闻出过那玩意儿的味道？”  
利威尔轻叹一口气。  
艾伦双手放在脸上，用力搓了搓：“说真的，利威尔，你磕过药吗？”  
“没有。”  
“阿尔敏告诉我，即使在理工学院里，也有不少‘飞’的学生。”  
“但是他们不会强迫别人也同流合污。”  
“我知道药物会给我带来什么。我的脑子会混乱上整整一两个小时，像刹车失灵的车子一样横冲直撞，伤痕累累，直到油箱耗尽才能停下来。疯狂荒诞的念头层出不穷，和有些人不一样，我可不相信这种时候挤出来的所谓‘灵感’，我只会认为它们是药物催化出的噩梦。然后趁我神志不清，他们会把女人塞到我怀里来，噢，男人也有可能……总之等我清醒过来，就会发现自己光着身子，面前有个看着都想呕吐的家伙拎着用过的安全套找我要钱，我还不知道他是不是患有艾滋病或者其他东西。”  
利威尔安静地听艾伦说完，前方的交通灯鲜红耀眼，他停下车，很庆幸有机会可以喘口气。  
“……听起来真糟。”  
“十倍于地上世界的混乱，”艾伦面无表情，“我宁肯通宵练歌，也不愿意时时刻刻警惕掉到别人的圈套里去。”  
“可你还是掉进去了。”  
“什么意思？”  
利威尔深深吸了一口气，交通灯没过多久就变了色，这令他感到有点失望。他依旧不确定自己是否有立场质问艾伦有关这辆车里曾经发生过的事，但他现在很确定那些记录在照片上的画面不过只是艾伦所经历过的冰山一角。过去艾伦很少向他抱怨圈子里的阴暗堕落，今天一反常态吐露心声的动机恐怕也不只是情感的驱使。  
利威尔重新踩下油门，车头与前面一辆轿车之间已经空出了一段距离。  
两人一时都没有说话。  
快到河边的桥头时，停靠在路边的两辆冷链配送的货车引发了小范围的交通堵塞。车厢上印着牛奶公司的商标，后门打开，路边几名超市员工正飞快地将成箱的货物从车中卸下，搬上推车。  
“我想吃冰淇淋了，”艾伦眼巴巴盯着窗外的货车，突然打破车厢内的寂静，“冬天冷得不能吃冰淇淋的地方可真是太遗憾了，我想我们回来的时候可以买两桶，我要草莓味儿，你要榛子的吗？”  
“‘宿醉’是在前年的春天成立的，”利威尔紧接着他说，却是将话题引到和冰淇淋完全无关的另一个方向，“纵使你无比厌恶你演出的环境，厌恶那些心怀不轨的同僚或者追随者，但是在去年年底之前，你没有想过离开。”  
艾伦脸上的笑容消失了：“……没错。”  
“即使是十倍于地上世界的混乱，你也未曾退缩。你知道摆在你面前的没有坦途，想要从泥潭里爬出来，就必须忍受泥潭的肮脏。”  
“……你说的对，利威尔。”  
“因为那是你的梦想，所以我也无法影响你的决定。”  
艾伦沉默不语。  
“回到你的舞台上去，艾伦，去找回你的梦想。”利威尔沉声说，他表情僵硬地目视前方，握住方向盘的手指因为用力而微微发白，“你母亲的事我感到非常遗憾和悲痛，我也理解你的痛苦和自责。但你其实早就清楚你的歌迷中存在着怎样的败类，他们也不止存在于你的歌迷中。我记得你对我说过，是他们选择了你的音乐，而不是你的音乐改变了他们，致使他们堕落的罪魁祸首不是你，而你的放弃也并不会将他们救赎。你梦想的位置有多高，脚下的道路就有多坎坷，所幸你已经走了够远，比绝大多数人都要远。”  
前方再次遇到红灯，利威尔不由得在心中暗骂，没什么可以分散注意力的东西可真是太糟了。  
“……我不想看到你前功尽弃，艾伦，”他简明地总结道，“我不会再束缚你，也不再有理由束缚你，你已经失去了你生命中最重要的人，你不能再失去你的梦想。”  
“不，利威尔，”艾伦终于开口，眼睛看着驾驶座上的男人，语气中却透出几分不耐烦，“我说过，我不会回‘宿醉’唱歌了。”  
利威尔没有回应他的视线，暗暗叹息，对艾伦的回答丝毫不感到意外。事实上，艾伦出院之后，他们已经围绕这个问题争执过许多次，他曾经因为艾伦的“梦想”愤然转身离开，然而如今他却比谁都希望艾伦回去。  
濒临溺亡的人都需要一根救命稻草，利威尔不认为自己是能够拯救艾伦的那根。  
只是艾伦每次的拒绝都极为坚定，他曾经尽心竭力铸就的“宿醉”似乎转眼间变得一文不值。  
“……退一万步说，就算我愿意回去，在地下音乐圈里，我这种连吉他都弹不了的歌手就跟不能出声的哑巴没什么两样。”  
“可是乐队里总有吉他手……”  
“你见过每写一句歌都要找别人伴奏的家伙吗？哈，简直就是天大的笑话！”  
“难道就没有只会唱歌的歌手？”  
“有，”艾伦讥讽地说，“大概在门口等着拉皮条吧。”  
利威尔的喉咙有些发紧，他还记得艾伦在病床上醒来后反复强调自己没有喝醉：“你明知如此，却仍然决意割伤自己。”  
艾伦的目光在空中飘荡了两下，落在自己的左手上，他的嘴角不自然地抽动着，像是马上就要笑出来，又像是要辩解什么。最后他没有发出任何声音，默认了利威尔的说法。  
“跨年夜的时候，”利威尔轻声道，“你买了一只口琴……”  
他那时以为艾伦改变了主意。  
“这不一样，”艾伦平静地打断他，“利威尔，只要你愿意听，我可以随时为你效劳。但是想再让我回去给那帮渣滓和杂种玩弄，门儿都没有！”  
“我知道你心里一时很难接受，艾伦，但你得承认，你很可能再也不会有这么好的机会了。”利威尔尽量让自己的话听起来发自肺腑，但并不抱太大希望，“别担心，我会托人照顾你，只要忍过去……”  
“忍过去之后呢？”  
“会有出头之日的。”  
艾伦深深地望着他：“你知道吗？利威尔，你现在说的话听起来简直就和你那个秃头同事一模一样……”  
利威尔的心脏猛然一震。  
“如果你一定要坚持商人的混蛋逻辑，那又何必在意我的死活？我知道你在我身上花了多少钱，那零头都足够你找一个脸蛋比我漂亮百倍的小可爱……啊，”艾伦偏过视线，若有所思地看着后视镜，“你也不是没有这样做过。”  
“……怪不得你不需要我提供性服务……也许你觉得处男更适合拿来谈恋爱，但上床还是要找老手更舒服？也对，按你们的理论，物尽其用……我是不是该后悔自己之前没有好好找人练上几手？毕竟我这个年纪，还是处男也挺丢人的。”  
他完全用自嘲的口吻来说这些话，但车内两人脸上的表情都分外难看。  
“艾伦……”  
“以埃尔文的性格，他难道没有建议你，除此之外，有钱有势的大佬才是门面上的选择？反正你们在加州也可以和普通夫妻一样注册结婚，共享财产。”  
利威尔咬紧牙关，眼前发黑：“没错，你很了解他。”  
艾伦一拳狠狠砸在车门上，钢铁的骨架丝毫不为他的力气所动。  
“停车！”  
利威尔一路上开得都不快，但直到把车开下桥，他才靠边停稳。之前他开车时容易走神的毛病被艾伦发现后，对方就时不时叫他半路停下来交换位置。  
他没多说，利落地解开安全带，解锁车门，正准备下车，却发现艾伦仍在副驾驶座上一动不动。  
“怎么？”  
艾伦正瞪着他，脸色阴沉得要命，眼中锐利的金光穿透他的身体。  
“听着，现在我不接受你的商人逻辑，”年轻人斩钉截铁地说，“利威尔，要么你同意我们彼此忠诚，要么我们就此分道扬镳。”  
利威尔静静与他对视了一会儿，没有做出选择，反而转身跳下车，嘭地甩上车门。  
河畔的风很大，空气清冷潮湿，钢筋悬吊起的大桥下方，浑浊的河水湍流而过。利威尔先是走到车尾，活动下僵硬的关节，把工作服领口的拉链往下扯了扯，又靠在车屁股上发了几分钟呆，才闲闲地迈开步子，转到另一边拉开车门。这回，再次对上那双灰色的眼睛时，利威尔终于从中看到了许久未见的慌乱无措。  
他的心情瞬间好起来：“下车。”  
艾伦的手依然没有去碰安全带扣：“你想好了？”  
利威尔便自己低头去给他解安全带，他感觉得到艾伦身体绷得有多紧，但飘进鼻子的气味却令他感到安心——是鲜柠檬味儿。  
“呵，上次你违背约定喜欢上我，信用扫地……这次你欠着我几万块钱，还不包括后面的房租，我想每个月怎么也得收你一千块……”  
利威尔慢条斯理地跟他算总帐。这时，他倒也不着急叫艾伦下车了，索性自己爬进车里，面对面把年轻人按在座椅上，双腿分开跪坐在对方的腿上，嘴唇贴在他的耳边，不紧不慢地往耳朵里吹气，那里的皮肤立刻就变成了粉红色。  
“……艾伦，你觉得你有什么资格跟我谈条件，嗯？”  
“喂……”  
对于车震来说，卡宴是个不错的选择，但指的绝不会是两个成年男性勉强挤在副驾驶座上的姿势。艾伦显然也这么认为，他尴尬地移开视线，双手无处可放，下意识地想帮利威尔稳住身体，却在触碰到柔韧的腰肢时又触电似的缩了回来。  
“车门还开着……”他气若游丝地抗议。  
“我很怀疑你这么沉不住气的样子，真的能守住贞操吗？”  
艾伦偏过头，胸膛起伏，呼吸加速。  
“这不一样，利威尔。”他再次说了这句话，并艰难地改变坐姿，试图掩饰自己腿间的异状——当然逃不过利威尔的眼睛。  
黑发男人久违地感到心满意足，于是大度地决定不再为难对方。他跳出车子，并把面红耳赤的年轻人一并扯出车厢：“你不想要二十万块的合同，我很乐意，因为我本来也不打算再花钱包养你。只不过在你连本带利还清债务之前，任何条件都是狗屎，老老实实给我赚钱去吧，小子。”

他们差不多穿过整个城市才到达艾伦家所在的街区，利威尔坐在副驾驶座上，觉得自己穿越的不止有空间，还有时间。眼见之处都是建于上个世纪的低矮建筑，年久失修的路灯和被填满多日的垃圾桶，这里聚集着洛杉矶微不足道的一丁点财富，大部分的低收入人口，并且发酵出洛杉矶绝大部分的恶性案件。其中卡露拉的案件可以在警署里好好吹嘘一阵子，毕竟比起沉于档案柜底部的众多无头冤案来说，凶手起码被抓到了。利威尔相信如果不是因为艾伦，自己这辈子来到这里的次数一定屈指可数。  
街道似乎变得比以前更狭窄，他们只得把车停在街口，再步行过去。  
爬上楼梯到达艾伦家门口时，水正不停地从门下的缝隙里溢出来。利威尔并没有立刻注意到这一点，因为门上的图案要醒目得多——一个血淋淋的巨大骷髅头被绘制在门上，扭曲狰狞，道道暗红的血迹穿过骷髅空洞的眼眶，一路向下直直流到地面上，仿佛地狱的门栏。高一点的地方还写着艾伦的名字，上面被打上了一个锋利的叉号，也是血淋淋的。  
“我的天……”  
艾伦像是没看见那个硕大丑陋的骷髅，他盯着门下溢出的水，咒骂了一句，问：“你的鞋子是防水的吗？”  
“是的，”利威尔答道，“这是谁干的？”  
“一群废物而已，大概是把水管截断了，妈的，”艾伦掏出钥匙开门，“你往后退一点。”  
利威尔退后几步，随着门被打开，更多的水涌了出来。  
“这红色不像是颜料。”  
“是牛血，”艾伦说，“牛血最容易买到，三笠告诉我的。”  
利威尔的担心丝毫没有因为是牛血而减少：“有人在威胁你？”  
“大概吧，”艾伦含糊地说，似乎不愿意谈及这件事，“先进来吧，小心点儿别被弄脏衣服。”  
“是谁？”  
艾伦环顾房间里：“我要杀了那些混蛋，”他的牙齿咯咯作响，“我不该让你跟来的，利威尔，真是一团糟了。”


	12. Chapter 12

公寓显然在水里泡了不止一天，木制地板、电器和家具全数遭殃，墙壁上生了霉斑，泡烂的墙纸碎屑稀稀落落地在水面上荡漾。大门敞开之后，屋里的水位才终于有所下降，利威尔挽起工作服的袖子，戴上橡胶手套，把裤口塞进靴子扎紧。他没能马上找到损坏的管道，但幸运的是，总水阀就在厨房的水槽下面。  
霉味刺鼻，水阀有点生锈，利威尔正弯着腰，用力将它拧紧。忽然，卧室里传来一声炸雷般的咆哮。他吓了一跳，连忙停下手中的事，快步走过去，看到卧室里的景象时，不由得倒吸一口冷气。  
当初凶案的案发现场早就被清理过，尸体自然不在原处，床垫被褥也被全数撤走，床上空荡荡的，与四周贴满花花绿绿海报的墙壁形成鲜明对比，只有弯曲的白色轮廓线和水中飘着的半截黄色警戒条算是对曾经惨况的证明。  
然而此时，卧室的窗户大开着，玻璃正中央被砸出一个放射形的窟窿，外面的光线从残破的窗户里穿过，照在光秃秃的木制床板上——那里不知被谁放上了一具女性塑料假人。  
假人大概是服装店里专门拿来做模特的，酮体丰满，在阳光下泛着轻薄虚假的油光，造型僵硬呆板，嘴唇和指甲被染成艳俗的亮色。她的长发披散着，脖子半歪，赤身裸体地仰面朝天，被别有用意地摆出双腿大张的下流姿态，肘部的关节也是扭曲的，仿佛被强行扭断了胳膊。一双刻意加深的眼眶里，两只粗糙的蓝色假眼正空洞地凝视着门口。  
利威尔闭上眼，感到胸口一阵令人窒息的绞痛。他不知道卡露拉去世时是不是就像这样，惊恐而无助，在极度的痛苦和绝望中一点一点消逝了生气，他也丝毫不想去揣测。  
但那个美丽善良的灵魂确实已经逝去了，仅仅一步之遥的曙光最终没能照进她的卧室。  
利威尔说不出话，他强迫自己移开视线，避免与那双无光的蓝眼对视。  
他甚至不敢去看艾伦。  
假人下身的位置还被摆上了一把拦腰折断的黑色吉他，琴弦蜷曲，不规则的截面断口故意向外豁着，残败丑陋。  
毕业之后，工作生活日渐安逸，利威尔已经很少体会到如此彻底纯粹的怒火和不可救赎的恶劣人性。他一连做了几个深呼吸，努力使自己冷静下来，同时抬起手捂住艾伦的双眼，带他向后退出卧室。  
“别看了，艾伦，忘记它们，我们回家，”他揽住年轻人颤抖的身体，“我们这就回家，离开这里……房子我找人来处理。”  
厨房的冰箱尚在正常运转，但其中储存的食物还是大多发了霉，散发出一股诡异的怪味儿，利威尔找到一罐未开的啤酒，在水龙头下冲洗干净，递给艾伦。艾伦的情绪终于稳定了一些，他接过啤酒，道了声谢，用湿淋淋的罐身蹭自己的脸。  
“你知道是谁做的这些？”利威尔问。  
“我都能闻到那些败类留下的尿骚味，”艾伦从牙缝里答道，眼神寒冷如冰，“等着瞧吧，我总有一天要把他们统统切成肉片扔到海峡里去喂鲨鱼。”   
利威尔没有对艾伦恶毒的咒骂发表评论，事实上，他也认为那些人更适合给鲨鱼当零食。  
“他们在威胁你？”他又问道。  
“也许他们自己是这样认为的。”艾伦嗤笑一声，神色不屑一顾。  
“要报警吗？”  
“报警？你在开玩笑？相信我，条子们宁肯去照顾富人区里拉肚子的流浪狗，也不会在乎贫民窟里发生的入室抢劫案……何况他们只不过是在屋里增加了一些该死的装饰。没错！装饰，一点危险性都没有，老少皆宜的‘装饰’！”  
利威尔张了张嘴，不得不承认艾伦说的没错，南部寥寥无几的警力配备无论如何都不会被浪费在乱涂乱画的小混混身上。  
艾伦吐出一口恶气，停顿片刻，调整了一下语气，尽量使自己的声音听起来值得信任：“……不过别担心，利威尔，”他若有所思地转动着手中的啤酒罐，“没种的疯狗也就是嘴上叫得欢，不敢真对我怎么样的，所以才整出这些低俗无聊的把戏来吓唬我。”  
利威尔原本并不打算在阴森潮湿的客厅里究根问底，可是艾伦再次避而不答的逃避态度反而令他认真起来：“到底是谁？艾伦，”他少有的严肃，“别让我再问下一次。”  
这次艾伦沉默得更久。他抿着嘴唇，明显在踌躇，过了好一阵子，才把啤酒放下，重重叹了一声，正打算解释什么，门口忽然传来一个男人的喊声。两人相互看看，都闭上嘴，一起走过去。  
门口站着艾伦楼下的邻居汉尼斯，他看起来应该不是头一回与门上那个鲜血淋漓的骷髅打照面了，但还是敬而远之地躲在距离较远的一侧。看到艾伦在家时，汉尼斯脸上露出欣喜的神色，他零零碎碎说了一堆寒暄慰问的话，直到门内的两个人都有点不耐烦，才终于吐露来意。原来因为是家里公寓受到艾伦家漏水的影响，想索要点补偿。他开口要五百块钱，艾伦皱起眉，显然不同意这个价格，利威尔实在不想在这间面目全非的鬼屋里多待哪怕一分钟，一口答应下来。他叫艾伦收拾下值得带走的东西，自己去车里取钱。

从楼里出来回到甜桃街上，干燥的阳光让利威尔感觉好了一些，他当初几乎不敢相信这条破败老旧的小巷居然会拥有一个如此纯洁温馨的名字，但想起卡露拉、艾伦和他们引以为傲的甜甜圈时，似乎又并没有什么违和之处。  
利威尔爬进车里，从钱包里取了现金，无意中瞥见艾伦遗落在副驾驶座上的手机。他没有多想，随手拿起来点亮屏幕，一条短信立刻跳了出来。  
“他们又往甜桃街的方向去了，有三四个人，你要是在家的话赶快出去躲一躲。”  
没头没尾，发信人名叫法尔科，利威尔觉得好像在哪里听过这个名字。相同的警告内容被这个法尔科一连发了三遍，最早的时间是一刻钟之前，最后一遍末尾打上了三个感叹号。  
利威尔抬起头看向艾伦家的方向，心脏的跳动陡然停止了。  
艾伦！  
利威尔知道现在不是刨根问底“他们”究竟是谁的时候。他迅速理清思路，收起手机，飞身跳出车子，翻越锈坏断裂的围栏，穿过逐渐密集起来的人流，在狭窄崎岖的街道上狂奔。他觉得自己仿佛不需要喘气，眼中的景色模糊了轮廓，风声在耳边猎猎作响。到达艾伦家楼下并没有花去太多时间，一辆脏兮兮的白色丰田厢型车正停在那里，里面空无一人——刚刚还是没有的。利威尔伸出手摸摸引擎盖，果然是热的。  
他的心脏猛然又活了过来，剧烈收缩，狂跳着像是随时要蹦出喉咙。他咬咬牙，右手放进口袋，走进公寓的单元门，沿着陡峭的旋转楼梯慢慢向上走。  
站在楼梯转角处往艾伦家门口的位置看去，汉尼斯已经不在那里了，公寓门依然大敞着，说话的声音从里面传来。  
“……这小子过得相当滋润呢，瞧他身上的衣服和鞋子，我怎么不记得他之前穿过这种高档货色。”这是一个阴阳怪气的尖锐声音，被掐住了嗓子似的，利威尔分辨不出说话的人是男是女，但音调相当高昂。  
另外一个更低沉的男声说了句什么，利威尔没听清，接着，之前的怪声重重呸了一声。  
“……去他妈的有钱人，这小子不就是个从婊子阴道里爬出来，光着屁股在贫民窟垃圾堆里泡大的穷逼吗？当年他爹操完他娘，裤子都没提就跑的影都不剩了……”他用花式百出的肮脏语言嘲讽着艾伦的出身，“……居然敢不把我们放在眼里，以为自己是个人物。”  
后面又是一段不堪入耳的辱骂，以及一阵猛烈的水声和压抑着的怒吼。嘈杂中，几个男人同时吃吃发笑，刚刚的男声又开始说话。  
利威尔的眸色暗下来，纵身跳上最后几阶楼梯。  
“给我放开他！”  
原本就乱成一团的客厅里彻底像是被打劫了似的，一片战乱后的狼藉，沙发和茶几都被砸翻在地，杯盘茶具摔得到处都是。两个深色皮肤的年轻人一左一右将艾伦整个人面朝下按在积水的地板上，反扣住他的双手，膝盖死死抵在他的背上。一旁一个约莫三四十岁、穿破破烂烂皮夹克的男人正举着一根一英寸粗细的半透明胶皮水管，得意洋洋地往艾伦脑袋上冲。他看起来有拉丁血统，身材壮实，脸上有一块歪歪扭扭的六芒星纹身，颜色很深，像是贴上去的。头发秃了一半，剩下一半的被染成翠绿色，稀稀拉拉披在肩膀上。“绿毛”后方还站着一个瘦高的黑发男人，脸色苍白，戴一副眼镜，弓着背，脖子前伸，活像一棵弱不禁风的豌豆苗。  
看到门口出现的不速之客，“绿毛”愣了愣，鄙夷地笑起来：“别多管闲事，小矮子，快回家去叼妈妈的奶头吧。”  
正是之前不男不女的怪声。  
利威尔站在门槛之外，丝毫不为所动，昂着头，一字一顿地重复，“我叫你，给我放开他。”  
对方来了点兴致，上下打量着他一番，又往地上吐了一口吐沫：“……不长眼的。”  
“你们他妈敢动他试试？”  
一直被迫趴伏在地上的艾伦突然毫无预兆地剧烈挣扎起来，猛地咆哮出声，压制他的两个人都反应不及，差点被掀翻，赶紧用尽全身力气夺回主动权。为首的“绿毛”也吓了一跳，手中的水管登时一歪，喷到了身后的“豌豆苗”身上。  
“半死不活的臭虫，”他回过神来，嘴里一边骂骂咧咧，一边变本加厉地举着水管对准艾伦的眼鼻浇，“老老实实跟我们走，婊子养的，不然你以为你还能蹦哒几天？”  
旁边的“豌豆苗”向他靠近一点，腰弓得更深：“这矮子好像是他的姘头，”镜片后小而圆的眼珠紧紧盯着利威尔，“……我想起来了，上次Dave死前，艾伦四处发疯就是因为他。”  
“绿毛”眼睛发亮，“噢”了一声，声音拖得又长又扭曲，玩味的目光在利威尔身上扫荡：“……怪不得一转眼就把你那淫荡的妓女妈妈忘了，”他尖笑着说，“老子之前当你下面是废的，真是冤枉你了，原来你是只对操男人的屁眼感兴趣。”  
“你他妈的……”  
“你妈才是真的有本事呢，”他向艾伦弯下腰，故意换作格外惊叹的语气，“难道你不知道吗？还是Anderson跟你妈翻云覆雨的时候你不在家？哇！真是太可惜了……听说Anderson那头种马回到家后还在抽搐，爽得停不下来，连打给自己药都一下多打了十倍的，结果才不幸丢了小命。要知道那小子之前充其量也就十块二十块钱的量……你说，你妈妈厉害不厉害？”  
艾伦浑身颤抖，一言不发，脸被按进地上的水里，看不清表情。  
“绿毛”对自己的话造成的反响感到满意，他直起身，又把视线投在利威尔身上。  
“圣母妈妈啊，从来没插过女人的杂种狗大概根本就理解不了吧。”他的语气显得十分遗憾，“不如今天就让你的相好在这儿给你示范一下看……哥儿几个还没看过男人交配的现场版呢。”  
除了“豌豆苗”之外的三个男人互相看看，大笑起来。“豌豆苗”的眼神则有些慌乱，他拉住“绿毛”的胳膊，带有些制止的意味，小心翼翼劝了一句，被对方一把甩开，脚下登时一个趔趄。  
“滚你妈的！不给这小子点颜色看看他永远都不会听话，就凭你那两笔狗屎简笔画，想吓唬谁呢？没断奶的东西！”  
“豌豆苗”不敢说话了，怯生生地向后退了两步。  
“你不是告诉我们说你的左手废了吗？”看到没人忤逆自己，“绿毛”的声音又得意了几分，“怎么，难道你的小情人儿不嫌弃你这个废物？还是你那玩意儿大得能值得上一只左手？”  
艾伦依然一声不吭。  
“绿毛”猛地甩掉手中的水管，水管嘭的落在地上，疯狂弹跳，水流在空中四处喷溅。他气势汹汹地从墙边拎起一根球棍：“妈的，装什么哑巴，混账东西，老子的话今天就撂在这儿，给我竖起耳朵听好了。你要是肯答应条件，这些天你出走的事就姑且不跟你计较，你也可以继续在那张床上和你妈的鬼魂甜蜜。要是不答应的话，”他挥起球棒，表情阴鸷，面露凶光，“你妈当初是怎么在床上爽死的，这矮子也一样！”  
“我……”  
艾伦的声音喑哑得像是要枯竭，立刻被另一个声音盖住了。  
“马上从这间屋子里滚出去。”利威尔平静地说，语速很慢，音量甚至比他之前的两句警告还要轻。而他的手里端端正正握着一把纯黑色的点四四口径柯尔特手枪，枪身泛着冷硬的金属光泽，枪口略微向上抬起，直指眼前耀武扬威者的额头。  
空气倏地安静下来。  
“咔哒”，子弹上了膛。  
艾伦勉强从地板上撑起身体，看到黑洞洞的枪口时，也不由得愣住了。  
刚刚还钳制住他的两个年轻人满脸惶恐，瞬间卸了力气，双手举高，战战兢兢地往门口挪，眼睛看着利威尔。  
“别……别开枪，”其中一个说，他看起来只有十五六岁，竟然带上了哭腔，“先生，我们只是来帮忙的……”  
“事情都是他们挑起来的！”另一个大声叫道，“他们都是一个乐队的，东西都是他们砸的，矛盾也是他们的，和我们没关系！”  
“都是Chad和Loken的主意！”  
“没……没错！我们压根不认识！”  
利威尔扬扬眉毛，侧身放他们离开。  
“豌豆苗”藏在镜片后的双眼也变得慌张无措，他下意识地向前走了一英尺，想要追随前面两兄弟的脚步，但注意到仍停在原地不动的“绿毛”时，还是犹豫了一下，伸出手扯扯对方的衣服：“Chad……”  
Chad面容扭曲，厉声大笑，脑袋上的毛发一抖一抖：“娘的，一把手枪就把你们吓成这逼样！被去势的阉人！”他的声音在房间里回荡，“呵，那种在车里装十层保险的阔佬，就算给他一把M5，他也不敢……”  
“扣扳机”最终没能被他说出口，最后的虚张声势到此戛然而止。  
枪声炸裂。  
短暂的几秒钟死寂过后，已经走到楼梯的两个“帮手”惊恐地高声尖叫，拼尽全力，头也不回地向外逃窜。  
屋里，手枪射出的子弹不偏不倚正中球棒的中心，球棒干脆地在巨大的冲击下崩作两截，头上的一截高高飞起，在空中划过一道弧线，无声地落进水里。Chad刚刚直冲天花板的气焰霎时烟消云散，他双眼圆睁，方才通红的面部瞬间雪白如纸，四肢不住地瑟瑟打战。球棒剩下的可怜一截在他的手中滑动了一下，然后也啪嗒一声落在地板上。  
旁边的Loken双腿一弯，跪倒在地：“和我没关系，真的，我这是第一次来，Chad逼我的，”他语无伦次地说，“Chad一直嫉妒艾伦的才华，艾伦知道的，对吧，艾伦知道……都是Chad的主意，他殴打我，出了血，我才跟他来的！”  
利威尔没有理会他，漆黑如夜的双眼死死盯着Chad。  
“别……你不能开枪！”Chad的声音像是换了一个人，变得异常嘶哑，每一个音节都在发颤，利威尔倒是觉得比他之前不男不女的声音还强一点。  
“这是违法的！”他奋力高呼。  
利威尔则对他拼尽全力憋出的呐喊感到非常失望，他耸耸肩，又笑了一声，把手中的手枪打了个转，不慌不忙道：“你在我家里，动了我的人，所以我在你身上开个洞，无论从哪个角度看，都公平无比。顺便告诉你，我请得起洛杉矶最好的律师，你不妨猜猜法院会站在我们中谁的一边？”  
Chad抖得更厉害了。  
“……来选吧，小子，你想这个洞开在哪？”  
“是皮克西斯叫我干的！”Chad恐惧地大喊，“我是被迫的！那个老不死的强迫我来的！是皮克西斯！他逼我们出唱片！”

 

艾伦的身上全湿透了，衣服紧紧贴在身上，脸颊上擦破了皮，渗出几缕殷红的液体，脸上的表情却兴奋无比：“简直酷毙了，利威尔，你的枪是从哪来的？”  
利威尔没理他，小心地把手枪收起来。  
“是刚买的吗？我不在的时候？”  
“……我认识它可比认识你久得多，”利威尔说，“你这里有毛巾和可以更换的衣服吗？”  
“我的衣服都在柜子里。”艾伦两眼放光，“我从来没有见你用过手枪，你出门的时候就带在身上吗？不对，”他马上又自我否定，“来的时候在副驾驶座上我可没察觉到，是藏在靴子里吗？”  
“……你的脑袋是在水里泡太久所以坏掉了吗？用屁股想想也知道是在后备箱里。”  
“哇！刚才的那一枪真吓人，砰！Chad那混蛋差点就尿裤子了，本来我还以为它是玩具枪……你考了安全证书？”  
“我又不是未成年的酗酒少年，”利威尔狠狠瞪了他一眼，“听着，如果不是因为你，可乐小子，这玩意儿会好好在汽车后备箱里再待上十年。”  
“能让我摸摸吗？就一下。”  
“不行。”  
“我还没摸过真枪呢！”  
“……”  
“我不会碰扳机的，求你了。”  
“不行的意思就是，不，行。臭小子，在你换上干净衣服之前休想靠近我一步。”

利威尔走到楼下去敲汉尼斯家的房门，许久无人应答，像是人去房空，于是他只好把钞票从门下面的缝隙里塞进去。  
他们拖着收拾出的行李走回到车旁。楼下的丰田车早就没影了，正是午饭时间，街上的快餐摊子前都排起长队，烤肉和油炸食品散发出的罪恶香气盘踞在整条甜桃街上。利威尔铁石心肠地无视了艾伦可怜巴巴的眼神，板着脸把手枪放回车后的保险箱里锁好。艾伦眼睁睁看着后备箱在自己面前嘭地关上，哀嚎一声，心灰意冷地耷拉着脑袋回到座位上，开始给法尔科回信息。  
“你确定我们不用在这里等条子来？”利威尔不放心地又询问了一遍。  
“我们大可以随时回来，而且我确定辖区的条子们对没出人命的案子都不怎么上心，”艾伦心不在焉地答道，手里不停地按着手机，“说实在的，我不信有人会有闲心报警，毕竟挺大个儿的骷髅头在门上挂了那么久，出现一两起自杀性恐怖袭击都没什么值得惊讶的……对了，”他抬起头，“刚才那个的路口是附近几十个街区的毒品交易中心。”  
利威尔差点一不留神撞上路边的邮筒：“刚才的？”  
“刚才我们停车的地方，甜桃街和麦迪逊街交叉的丁字路口，他们通常在那里接头。”  
“……”  
“摸着良心说，卖货的那几个哥们很仗义，人也有点本事，从五块钱的‘叶子’到一百块的‘白雪公主’，还有奇奇怪怪的‘女巫’、‘蓝精灵’什么的，只要给钱，都能想办法给你搞一点过来。他们还同时出售干净的卷烟器、注射器和安全套。”  
“他们有靠山。”  
“毋庸置疑，但我不清楚，总之，这几年他们在附近的街区里差不多是垄断地位。”艾伦像是想起什么，手指放在唇边，思索了一会儿，“……我猜，最后杀死Anderson的毒品十有八九就是从那里售出的。”  
Anderson是杀死卡露拉的凶手的名字，似乎Chad也打听到了他。  
“我猜没人操心这个问题。”利威尔说。  
“……我记得为首的头子名叫萨内斯，”艾伦接着说，“爱玩几下贝斯，Dave死前一直是他的客户。Dave病情没发作那会儿，萨内斯还跟着我们一起排练过几次。”  
“……好吧，”刚才公寓里艾伦的几个“好哥们”又浮现在利威尔的脑海里，他强迫自己稳住心绪和车速，“反正我是不会再来这里了，你也不准来。”  
“天哪，我一定会想念布罗德街上朵拉之家的芝士牛肉汉堡的，”副驾驶座上的年轻人一本正经地抱怨，“整块切下来的牛排做成鲜甜多汁的烤牛肉，配上半融化的厚厚芝士，微焦酥脆的培根片和羽毛枕头一般松软的面包，再加一点腌过的煎洋葱，带汤的……只要轻轻咬上一口，你的脑袋就会变成一颗热气球，‘噌’的一下从味蕾上被点燃了。”  
“……我应该推荐你去给吉克写广告词。”  
听到吉克的名字，艾伦立刻变了脸色，重重地哼了一声。自从听说利威尔去年是主动找吉克过的圣诞节，他就对这位离家出走的富二代愈发不满，忿忿道：“这年头，连猩猩搭的三明治都能被叫做汉堡吗……要知道，朵拉之家可是全加州最棒的汉堡店，瞧，每次我提到它时，我的胃都会迫不及待地告诉我它饿了。”  
利威尔叫艾伦拿自己的手机给凯尼打电话，他自己很少来南部城区活动，不过凯尼位于海边的别墅倒是距离不远，正巧可以借机去蹭个饭。  
艾伦如临大敌地捧着利威尔的手机，还没来得及问候，电话那头的凯尼已经迫不及待抢先开口。  
利威尔问：“他说什么？”  
艾伦看看利威尔， 眼神异常复杂：“他问你打算什么时候跟金毛老狐狸离婚。”  
利威尔：“……”  
“呃，他又问……”  
“问什么？”  
“问你的破产手续办完没有？”  
“……”  
艾伦：“我怎么回答？”  
“告诉他我们现在要过去吃午饭。”  
艾伦如是转告。  
这回，凯尼的大嗓门整个车厢里都听得一清二楚：“果然你小子现在已经穷得揭不开锅了！莫慌，舅舅我这就给你推荐个打离婚官司的律师。”

最后他们只好到“朵拉之家”吃午饭，艾伦宣称他要请客，以答谢利威尔的救命之恩。  
朵拉之家位于街角，离河岸公园很近，不是最繁华热闹的位置，但也不至于像甜桃街一样非法活动丛生，是一家非常平民化的街坊酒吧。桌椅都是金属和塑料质地，大半在屋里，小半则摆在屋外临街的位置，完整的菜单贴在门口的木制支架上。它提供性价比出色的大份快餐和饮料，午餐和晚餐时间是营业的高峰期，并会在深夜到来之前准时关门，在这里，咖啡的销售量很可能大于酒类。  
屋里挂着两台电视，正在播放ESPN电视台的橄榄球比赛精彩剪辑。利威尔和艾伦到的时间已经稍微过了饭点，酒吧的上座率依然超过了一半，人们在美食和饮料的陪伴下享受最后的假日时光。  
经营酒吧的是一对中年夫妻，老板娘正在吧台后和顾客聊天，她是一名身形匀称的女子，柔和的浅金色长发梳得整整齐齐，在脑后扎成一个马尾，样子十分干练，见到艾伦进来，她向他点点头。  
“上个月我听阿尔敏说过你受伤的事，他说你还住了院，”女人关切地望着他，眼带忧伤，“看到你现在这么精神真是太好了。”  
艾伦点点头，不愿多谈：“我很好，阿尔敏在家吗？”  
“他前天就返回学校去了，你呢？什么时候开学？”  
艾伦以学院就在市里为由含混地糊弄过去，他把利威尔拉近一点，介绍道：“这是黛比，阿尔敏的母亲，世界上最好芝士汉堡的创造者……这位是，”他回过头，迟疑了一下，“我的朋友，利威尔。”  
黛比和利威尔互相点头示意。  
“对了，”她又转向艾伦，意有所指地眨眨眼，半真半假地调侃，“我说你和三笠都老大不小了，到底打算什么时候结婚？再拖下去我的礼服都快穿不上了。”  
艾伦翻了个白眼：“饶了我吧，太太……你的身材跟十年前一样好。”  
“前天三笠来送货的时候，身边可是带了一个年轻帅气的小伙子，深色头发绿色眼睛的，像运动员一样健壮。俩人开一辆车，样子亲密得很。”  
“那真不错，祝他们百年好合。”  
“我听汉尼斯说有个迷人的金发姑娘去你家找过你？”  
“他没告诉你一块儿来的还有两个壮汉？绝对不会有东西比他俩更显眼了。”艾伦暴躁地说，“我坐到外面去了。”  
“等等，”黛比终于想起自己老板娘的身份，“你和你的朋友要吃点什么，还是喝点什么？”  
艾伦点了他朝思暮想的芝士牛肉汉堡——双层牛肉双倍芝士的豪华版本，超大份粗薯条，炸鳕鱼，搭配浅黄色的蛋黄酱和和深黄色的芥末酱，以及玻璃碗装的冰淇淋慕斯蛋糕。黛比不会卖酒给他的，所以他老实地要了冰可乐。利威尔感到有些饿，但又没什么胃口。艾伦替他点了“向日葵”面包布丁、金枪鱼沙拉和冰淇淋。  
“你要来点苹果酒吗？”  
“不了，可乐就行，”他想了想，“健怡。”  
他们坐到屋外离酒吧大门距离最远的角落里。  
“以前，那个……我是说前两年的时候，”艾伦将装胡椒和盐的罐子挪到桌边，视线避开利威尔，“我经常劝我妈妈来阿诺德夫妇的店里工作，阿诺德夫妇都是很好的人，我五六岁时就认识他们了，可以有个照应。”  
“看起来卡露拉和黛比应该会相处得很融洽。”  
“她不肯来，她觉得光顾酒吧的人中有很多不像话的花花公子和流氓。”  
“……”  
“……我不明白，‘朵拉之家’明显不是那种耍酒疯的家伙愿意来的地方，大家在这里吃吃饭，聊聊天，然后早早回家。可是我妈在这个问题上比我预料的要固执得多，她坚持要在面包店或者甜品店里打工，意味着经常早上天没亮就必须起床。”  
“她一定不知道你在满是酒鬼的酒吧里卖艺。”利威尔说。  
“我不是在你的咖啡馆里弹钢琴吗？”艾伦咕哝了一声。他的薯条率先被送上桌，盛在朴素的白瓷盘子里，和宴会上装沙拉菜叶子的盘子一样大，“来吃一点吧，薯条软掉就不好吃了。”  
利威尔把自己去年和吉克的谈话转述给艾伦，艾伦不以为意：“我从来就没有过父亲，现在也不缺一个。利威尔，你不也是一样吗？”  
“我从来没有得到过我父亲的任何线索，”利威尔有些不认同，“何况，根据吉克的形容，耶格尔先生现在是个富商。”  
艾伦沉默了几秒钟：“没错，也许吉克的父亲是一个腰缠万贯、急需继承人的富商，然后有一个不知道在哪的倒霉私生子。但我是艾伦·耶格尔，一个出生在洛杉矶的穷小子，比起远在西雅图的有钱商人，我更可能是安纳海姆的油漆工耶格尔先生的儿子。”他眯起眼睛，盯着面前的男人，伸出舌头舔干净指尖的盐粒，“利威尔，我想说的是，我的父亲是谁，这件事真的很重要吗？”  
两人隔着盘子里的薯条对望。  
这时，黛比送来了艾伦的巨型汉堡和利威尔的面包布丁。  
“你这是什么脸色？”她看着艾伦，露出讶异的表情，“薯条的味道不对吗？”  
利威尔不再提耶格尔先生的事。艾伦把剩下的薯条都一股脑儿吃完，将烤鳕鱼切成条推到利威尔面前，然后开始处理那个个头惊人、摇摇欲坠的大汉堡。  
酸甜的布丁让利威尔的心情舒适了一些，他说出从刚才起就一直梗在心底的疑问：“皮克西斯和唱片倒底是怎么回事？刚刚你家里的那几个人……”  
“落井下石的蛆虫罢了。”  
“所以那些……恶作剧，是皮克西斯的意思？”  
“点子大概不是那个老家伙亲自想出来的，”艾伦答道，“但是他一定不肯让我就这么简简单单地拍屁股走人。”  
艾伦告诉他，正如皮克西斯当初预言的，“宿醉”在短短一年多的时间内迅速成长为洛杉矶地下音乐圈的新霸主，也是皮克西斯新的摇钱树。他们已经乘坐着大客车，完成了一轮为期两个月的西部巡回演出，在洛杉矶之外的就有三十七场之多。皮克西斯与其他地区演出会所和酒吧老板们的交往甚密，演出的总收入远远超过预期——尽管做预期的时候皮克西斯喝多了酒，醉醺醺的。最后收入腰包的利润由皮克西斯和乐队七三分成。  
“那老狐狸的计算过程一定有猫腻，”艾伦嚼着牛肉，“但我们不在乎，我们有一支乐队，买得起需要的乐器和设备，可以到处演出、喝酒、狂欢，被允许只表演自己的音乐，而且不必搞什么该死的事后派对，甚至还挣到了可以把钱包塞得满满的钞票。对于我们这种初出茅庐的菜鸟来说，这实在是太了不起了，所有的人都对我们羡慕不已，很多时候作为地下歌手的梦想也不过如此。你能想象吗？”他的眼中光彩熠熠，“巡演后半程，不时会有人举着写有‘宿醉’的牌子，哼唱我们的歌曲，大声地对我说他们是为了听我们的歌才特意开车来的，还问我们什么时候能把这些歌录下来。”  
然而在高歌猛进的巡演背后，艾伦逐渐开始为另外一些事感到头疼，参与到“宿醉”演出的成员足够组织一支橄榄球队，包括利威尔刚刚见识过的Loken，甚至阿尔敏也充当过几个月的键盘手。其中有的人抱着艺术追求，有的人想要成名，但大多数人只想赚钱。  
“其实我不在乎他们的目的，”艾伦说，“但实话实说，他们的表现实在无法令我满意，有才华的家伙大多态度懒散，努力的往往又差点天赋。我几乎在每次演出之后都会发布招人启示，响应的人倒是不少，然而依然没有几个人能达到我的要求。”  
“我不认为在你的伙伴面前这样做是个好主意，很容易使他们对你心存芥蒂，”利威尔真诚地指出，“你需要耐心，也许你们之间只是缺少磨合。”  
“你说的有道理，可是我当时真的是一点耐心也没有了，每天都烦躁得要命，开始变得惹人生厌。”艾伦往酒吧里张望了一下，压低声音，“……我不好意思麻烦阿尔敏太久，他的学业繁忙，而且他并不喜欢参加我们的演出，这事儿也不能让他的父母和三笠知道。后来‘逆潮’乐队的莱纳来玩了一阵子，我挺喜欢莱纳的，但我知道他不会离开‘逆潮’。”  
皮克西斯当然也把追求利润当作第一目标，艾伦要求至少三个月时间用以调整乐队的状态和人员，被皮克西斯断然否决了。  
“Chad就是那时候被他安插进来的。皮克西斯给出的条件是可以为‘宿醉’出一张唱片……唱片啊！”艾伦长叹一声，拿起杯子灌了一大口可乐，“利威尔，那可是唱片啊！即使你搞过一千场演出，场场爆满，如果没有一张可以拿在手里的唱片的话，那你就什么也不是。皮克西斯有一家独立厂牌的音乐公司，也是跟‘逆潮’合作的，他说愿意为‘宿醉’出版唱片，摆在货架上出售的那种，只要我肯按照他说的做。”  
没什么比出唱片更大的诱惑了。  
“……至少对那时的我来说。我在皮克西斯的指挥下拍摄乌七八糟的封面照片和海报，录制昏昏欲睡的宣传语，动手把我的歌曲修改得更加污浊不堪，我像磕了药一般狂热于此，我们在一个月之内完成了大多工作，只剩下录音。”他顿了顿，眼神冷下来，“……然后那件事发生了，利威尔，那天清晨，我忽然就醒了。”  
起初，皮克西斯也对卡露拉的去世深表悲痛，直到两周后，艾伦宣布解散‘宿醉’，唱片的事也就此告吹。按照惯例，他们之间并没有签订合同，为的是方便音乐公司随时反悔，但乐队的反悔显然不在惯例之中。皮克西斯的王牌“逆潮”已经因为女主唱的身体原因歇业长达一年之久，皮克西斯不敢贸然与如今声名在外的“逆潮”发生矛盾，但尚无根基的“宿醉”就不一样了，他已经花了大笔投资在前期宣传上，绝不会眼睁睁看着唱片莫名其妙地死在摇篮里。  
“他一天找我五六次，我一直坚决不同意，最后索性关了手机。”  
“所以他想到来威胁你？”利威尔感到不可思议。  
“随便增加报酬不是圈里的行事方式，”艾伦说，“如果开这个头，后面的人都会想法设法地讨价还价。怎么说呢，通常情况下，想出唱片的乐队总是不缺的。可是皮克西斯现在对‘粪土之上’——‘宿醉’的唱片——寄予厚望，毕竟‘逆潮’暂时指望不上，公司急需一张过硬的唱片保持知名度。就算他在我面前把其他人吹到天上，他自己的心里也很清楚，没有我的‘宿醉’一定会大打折扣。”  
“你的……伙伴们呢？”  
“Chad吗？”艾伦讥讽地笑了一声，“他们心甘情愿地给皮克西斯当枪使呢！毕竟我不回去的话，这群废物点心连睡前的啤酒钱都挣不出来。”  
“……”  
“反正我现在弹不了吉他了，”他咬着牙，齿间的番茄酱猩红如血，“谁也别妄想我会回去录音。”  
利威尔开始吃自己的冰淇凌，舌尖迅速被清甜细腻的味道所占领，他不得不承认在一家大众酒吧吃到如此高水准的冰淇凌实在可以称得上是惊喜，然而心底却总有一丝隐忧挥之不去：“他们还会再来吗？”  
他也不确定自己是不是真的在担忧这个。  
“谁知道呢？”艾伦用纸巾将嘴角的食物残渣擦干净。他皱着眉，犹豫了很久，将纸巾在手心中攥成结实的一团。  
“利威尔，我想学枪可以吗？”


	13. Chapter 13

晚饭过后不久，利威尔就开始习惯性犯困。他们回家的途中到超市里买了雪糕，新上市的“钻石”，点缀坚果的巧克力脆皮包裹着半透明的琥珀色夹心，味道甜得像是在制造过程中倒进了整个墨西哥湾海水那么多的玉米糖浆，从舌头一直齁到胃里，即使是艾伦，吃的时候都不由得直皱眉头。  
利威尔则在尝了一口之后干脆利落地把整根雪糕扔进了垃圾桶，并决定今后至少一个月的红茶都只喝原味的。  
“你会做甜点吗？”他不紧不慢地喝着一个月里的第一杯，问道。  
艾伦右手拈着雪糕棍，脸色发青，唇边还沾着一圈半融化的巧克力碎屑：“不会。”他顿了顿，艰难地吞下最后一口固体糖浆，咬牙切齿道，“……我最讨厌吃甜的。”  
利威尔带着艾伦楼上楼下走过一圈，把每一处放置有手枪和子弹的角落展示给他看。  
“我不是枪支爱好者，也不觉得有人会跑到我家里来谋杀我，只是家族的传统而已。”  
这倒是千真万确，虽然利威尔名下的枪支比大多数人都要多，枪法也可以算得上精准，但除了扫除时间，他却很少造访这些伙伴。在今天之前，他已经很多年没有在靶场以外的地方开过枪了，甚至几乎忘记自己还拥有餐刀之外的杀伤性武器。幸运的是，他的对手比他更不擅长于此。  
最后，他小心地将一把鲁格产的点三八袖珍手枪原样收回到卧室的床头里，合上门板，总结道：“它们都是我的枪，所以它们所做出的一切行为我都必须负责。”他不近人情地说，对艾伦闪闪发亮的双眼视若无睹，“我带你来看是为了告诉你，不要随便碰它们——尤其是你这种随时都可能擦枪走火的小屁孩。”  
“……好吧，”小屁孩失望地瘪瘪嘴，“不过你总不能现在就上床睡觉，才不到九点钟，我们可以找点别的事做。”

关于“别的事”，利威尔承认自己是产生过一时半刻某些不便出口的暧昧幻想的，毕竟与小混混的对决作为假日的终章未免太过无趣，但在艾伦紧接着兴高采烈地提议两人一起观看恐怖片时，这些刚刚萌芽的幻想果然也就仅仅停留在幻想中了。  
利威尔家的碟片大多有些年头，恐怖片更是寥寥无几，利威尔提出看《闪灵》，艾伦断然反对。  
“那怎么行？要吓出人命的！”  
“……”  
两人坐在沙发上看《寂静岭》。  
利威尔看过这部片子，当年也曾慕名玩过游戏原作，剧情早就一清二楚，对那个时代造型和能力都十分缺乏创意的血肉怪物也已经审美疲劳，只觉得屏幕上的小镇子里到处都黑漆漆的，又潮又脏，即使隔着玻璃也令人感到相当不适。他耷拉着眼皮，专心致志地在茶几上切芒果，对音响里不时传出的惨叫充耳不闻，全部的意志力都用于与汹涌而来的困意作斗争。  
艾伦蜷缩在沙发的一角，弓着背，怀里紧紧抱着黑白相间的巨型哈士奇抱枕，鼻子和下巴压在狗耳朵之间，只露出一双亮晶晶的眼睛，瑟瑟发抖地瞪着电视上无面的女护士。利威尔非常怀疑他是因为不敢独自观看恐怖片才一定要拉自己和哈士奇一起的。他把切好的芒果装在玻璃碗里，插上叉子递给对方，艾伦没有注意到，于是利威尔拍拍他的脖子后面。  
艾伦登时尖叫一声，身体像是触电了一般猛然向反方向弹开，整个人差点越过沙发扶手翻到地板上去。  
“你别过来！别过来！”他疯狂地大喊，在身前旋转挥舞着哈士奇，试图驱散那些橙黄色的“怪物”，“离我远点！我有……我有大蒜的！”  
利威尔：“……”  
电影半遮半掩的开放式结局完全不能使艾伦感到释然，他依然害怕得要死，上楼时无论走在前面还是走在后面都感到身体发寒。利威尔只好答应他晚上一起睡。  
“你……你不会突然变成那玩意儿吧，”这回艾伦缩在被窝里，眼神惶恐，他的哈士奇跟他寸步不离，“那种脸上疙疙瘩瘩，没有五官的。”  
利威尔平躺在床的另一边，脑袋昏昏沉沉，看电影之前萌发出的那点荒唐的旖旎小心思早就分毫不剩：“不会。”  
“那种头发好长，纠缠在一起一直垂到脚脖子上的呢？”  
“……”  
“指甲也好长的。”  
“……不会。”  
艾伦依然万分怀疑地望着他。  
利威尔：“……我又不是你。”  
利威尔感觉身下的床垫都随着艾伦的动作而猛烈颤抖起来。  
“我……”他的声音饱含恐惧，“我会变成那玩意儿吗？”  
“那谁知道，”利威尔阖上眼，咕哝了一声，“把灯关上，盖好被子……晚安。”  
灯关了，屋内登时漆黑一片，窗外皎白的月光从窗帘缝里穿过，在被子上映出一条笔直的线。艾伦安静了一阵，正当利威尔觉得自己马上就要进入梦乡时，又听到对方压低声音说：“等我醒来的时候还能看到你吗？”  
“……”  
“那我们两个还能看到别人吗？”  
“……”利威尔决定装睡。  
他感觉艾伦往自己这边挪了挪，动作很轻，身体隔着被子和自己贴在一起。  
“利威尔，你睡着了吗？”  
睡着了，利威尔心想，他的呼吸平稳均匀。  
下一句话不知究竟是来自现实还是梦中。  
“嗯……我也想永远和你在一起。”  
利威尔濒临停工的大脑花了好一会儿才理解清楚这句话中每个词语表达的意思。他像是被兜头浇了一瓢刺骨的冰水，每一根神经都猛然收缩，既不敢动，也不敢睁眼，生怕发现自己当下并不身处于那个清晰可辨的世界中，他无意识地屏住呼吸，攥紧被子，恍惚间脑海中艾伦的脸竟然和电影结尾阿蕾莎的面容重合在一起，不着污垢，苍白骇人。  
又不知过了多久，艾伦在黑暗中再次开口，熟悉的低沉男声立刻使他安心下来。  
“喂，利威尔，”艾伦温暖湿润的声音就贴在他的耳畔，“你说……明天早上不会起雾吧。”  
“如果你实在想知道的话，就去拿手机看一眼天气预报。”利威尔紧闭着眼，大声回答，他翻了个身，手从被子下面摸到艾伦的一边，把那个被捂得热气腾腾的哈士奇抱枕抽出来甩到地上，“……屋里是不会起雾的。”

也许是前一天的“夜间活动”奏了效，第二天利威尔自然醒来时，天色已经大亮，卧室的窗帘向两边拉开，用粗麻绳捆好，打出蝴蝶结的形状。窗外阳光充沛，没有起雾，却正在下雨，密集的雨滴打在玻璃上发出沙沙的声响，蜿蜒的细小水流织成一张清澈的网。艾伦不在卧室里，他的被子整齐地平铺在床上，哈士奇吐着舌头卧在上面，两只塑料小蓝眼睛又圆又亮。  
利威尔回忆起昨天电影里的情节，想到被永世困于迷雾中的母女，心里蓦然感到有些发慌，随即又觉得自己十分好笑。  
这时，艾伦推开卧室的门。  
“你醒了？”他表情复杂地看着利威尔，开门见山地说，“我想你现在得起床。”  
利威尔注意到他的头发乱糟糟的，大约是刚洗过脸，前额的碎发湿漉漉地贴在额头上，脖子上还挂着水珠，但身上的家居服却被换成了针织衫和牛仔裤。  
“怎么了？”利威尔从床上下来，意识到艾伦大概不只是来叫自己下楼吃早饭的，“才七点半。”  
“埃尔文来了。”  
自从艾伦住进医院后，利威尔几乎没有心思到公司里去，也没怎么和埃尔文打过照面。客厅里，多日不见的老朋友看起来完全变了一个人，他的金发有些长，潮湿地糊在头皮上，面容憔悴得可怕，眼睛和腮部都深深凹陷下去，脸颊上的胡子至少有一周没有刮过，蓝色的瞳孔和稀疏的头发同样黯淡无光。他坐在客厅的沙发上，双肩下垂，整个人像是缩水了一圈，面前的白瓷杯里装着多加了牛奶的浅褐色咖啡，热气从杯子里袅袅飘出。他的衬衫和西裤大概从昨天开始就穿在身上，也是湿的，利威尔注意到他裤口斑驳的泥点。  
“我刚才出去扔垃圾的时候看到他在院子外面的，不知在那里站了多久。我问他怎么弄成这样，他不说，我又问他有什么事，他也不肯告诉我，只让我叫你起床。”艾伦小声对利威尔说，显然对这位不速之客感到有点不满，但没有继续抱怨，“你过去吧，我来给你倒杯热茶。”  
利威尔坐到埃尔文的对面，埃尔文抬起头，一言不发，用考究的眼神在他身上上下打量。利威尔颇为不自在地扯了扯衬衫的门襟，确信扣子只有最上面一颗没有扣，虽然他很清楚自己实在没什么值得遮掩的痕迹。  
“昨天晚上你们在一起？”埃尔文注意到他的小动作，尖锐地问。  
听他这话，利威尔反而笑起来：“过去的一个月里我们每天都在一起。”  
“你们和好了？”  
利威尔翻了个白眼，他从不认为面前的男人是当初造成自己与艾伦分开的真正原因，但事到如今，也确实没有兴趣跟对方分享艾伦身上发生的故事，正巧艾伦把茶端过来了，他伸手去接：“谢谢你。”  
“你的手是怎么回事？”埃尔文看到艾伦手上狰狞的疤痕，愣了愣，“烫伤吗？”  
艾伦端着茶碟的左手颤动了一下，利威尔赶紧扶住他的手。  
“……不是。”  
“怎么搞的？”  
“……割伤。”  
“打架？你不是弹钢琴……”  
“埃尔文，你到底是来干什么的？”利威尔把杯子重重放到茶几上，强硬地制止了埃尔文的疑问，“别告诉我你大清早冒着雨穿过半个城市跑到我家里来，就是为了打听别人的床事，我们是准备改行发行花边小报了吗？我的新闻能值几个钱？”  
“对不起，”埃尔文立刻道歉，“我没想到……我已经很久没见你提到过他了。”  
“……”  
“上次的事……”  
“你有这闲功夫不如回家关心下自己老婆去，”黑发男人不客气地回敬道，“我也好久没见你提到过她了，圣诞节在乡下过得还好吗？”  
埃尔文看着他，欲言又止。艾伦的视线在剑拔弩张的两人之间游移了一会儿：“稍等，我去把早餐拿过来。”  
他给埃尔文也盛了一份，埃尔文向他道了谢：“……我希望能跟利威尔单独谈谈。”  
艾伦点点头，端着他的早餐上楼去了。  
“他的变化真大，”埃尔文说，“已经完全是一个靠得住的大人了。”  
“靠得住的大人，这算是夸奖吗？”利威尔心不在焉地搅动着麦片里花花绿绿的干果，“真不像你会做出的评价……不过话说回来，他现在还是老样子，完全不能令人放心。”  
“也许吧，”埃尔文干笑道，用餐叉拨动盘子里微焦的烤香肠，“……你可能不相信，利威尔，刚刚看到从房子里走出来的人真的是他时，我还觉得大大松了口气。”  
利威尔注意到他的用词：“噢？不然呢，”他扬起眉毛，“你以为走出来的还能是谁？”  
“……”  
“你猜测我不是独自在家，所以才没有第一时间按门铃。”  
埃尔文抿了抿下唇。  
“……你认为我是和其他人在家里？”  
“昨天早上，你告诉我你和艾伦一起过圣诞节……”  
“是的，我告诉过你我和他在一起……”利威尔感到一阵恼火，“你怀疑我在说谎？”  
埃尔文摇摇头，没有回应他的质问。  
“我们有麻烦了，”他沉重地叹息，无力地把叉子丢在盘子里，发出清脆的撞击声，“利威尔，最糟糕的状况。”  
埃尔文的公司专注于生产和销售新型卫浴产品，以出色的智能化程度作为卖点，注重提升用户体验，在南部各州已经小有名气，去年刚刚推出新研发完成的第三代整体卫浴系统，埃尔文信心满满地把公司全部资产和大笔银行贷款都押在了上面。而新产品果然不负众望，上市后销售一片火热，迅速取代了之前的第二代产品，口碑甚佳，还拿了两项奖，公司上下洋溢着欢腾雀跃的气氛。  
但埃尔文一开口，利威尔就下意识地觉得一定是第三代产品出事了。  
“还记得去年九月份的爆炸事故吗？”埃尔文问。  
“怎么？”利威尔也严肃起来，放下手中的刀叉，“不是米克负责处理的吗？又发生了？”  
埃尔文所说的爆炸事故是旧金山一家用户购买的产品在使用过程中压缩机突然发生爆炸，造成一名十岁女孩手臂划伤和卫生间受损，公司和用户协商后以私下赔款作为了结。后来又先后收到过五起类似的投诉，统统被埃尔文严格封锁了消息，连公司中也只有少数人知道，并由米克单独出面谈妥赔偿事宜。起初，埃尔文考虑过召回产品，但在核算成本后马上打消了这个念头。  
“如果那样做的话，我们大概得搭上公司十年来积累的全部资产，从我们创业开始攒下的每一个钢蹦，每一张毛票。利威尔，现在我们的口袋里已经没几个现钱了。”埃尔文承认道，“更重要的是，直到现在，我们都压根不明白为什么压缩机会发生爆炸，更不要说如何进行改进。我们的技术人员一直在加班加点排查可能导致爆炸的原因，始终毫无头绪。”  
“所以你们就决定放任不管？”利威尔他睁大双眼，对埃尔文的欺瞒行径感到不可置信，“你是打算告诉我，原来我们竟然卖出了几万套的定时炸弹吗？”  
“不，不能这么说，说实在的，这很有可能是用户自己的使用问题，毕竟在我们自己的实验室里甚至连一起事故都没有发生过，不管如何改变运行条件。”埃尔文脸上浮现出难以理解的困惑表情，“我们在压缩机上的技术已经非常成熟，这简直……简直就像有什么会自爆的虫子，飞到了气缸里，然后正巧受到压力，于是‘嘭’地一下爆炸了。”  
“这是不可能的，埃尔文。”  
“你说的没错，但不管可不可能，我们眼前的问题都相当棘手。我圣诞节期间一直在工作，已经拟定出一项研究课题准备到理工学院寻求帮助。个别的几起爆炸事故尚在我们的控制范围之内，可以定义为偶发事件，也都没有造成太大损失。我们和用户私下谈判，暂时用赔款解决问题，等我们拿到确凿的分析结果之后就能够明确责任关系，提出进一步的处理措施。无论如何，我们现在不能冒着破产的风险贸然召回所有产品。”  
“这项研究要多久？”  
“我想不会很久，只是不在我们技术人员的能力范围之内。”  
利威尔静静凝视着自己的合伙人，不安的情绪逐渐在血管中蔓延扩散。平心而论，他并不像埃尔文一样对事业和财富有着发自内心的狂热追求，也没什么光宗耀祖的远大抱负，甚至一直以来都很少干涉公司的重大决策——这也是埃尔文多年来乐于与他合作的原因之一。艾伦不在身边的一年里，他时常一个人坐在钢琴旁的椅子上，盯着窗外盛开的蓝花楹发呆，然后不由自主地产生出离职的想法，埃尔文对此也十分清楚。但这回，从始至终都被排除在事件之外的感觉却并不怎么好受。  
“……不，不对，”他忽然眼睛一闪，“其实你已经有猜测了，是不是？”  
埃尔文脸上的神色顿时变得微妙起来。  
“是谁？”  
埃尔文犹豫了片刻，坦白道：“……威利·戴巴。”  
利威尔心下一沉。威利·戴巴正是之前埃尔文极力向他推荐的事业有成的成功男人，史密斯太太的表亲。  
戴巴家族的发迹可以追溯到一战之前，他们以房地产起家，迅速积累了大量财富，二战后南下至加州，一个多世纪中一直兴旺发达，并在千禧年到来之际眼光卓越地转战新兴信息产业。如今作为族长的威利·戴巴坐拥数家科技公司，在金融危机后的重建中大获好处。威利本人年纪不大，样貌英俊，打扮花哨，口才惊人。他离过三次婚，前两任妻子分别是亚裔和非洲裔，共生了四个混血孩子，都跟他很亲密。之后威利又莫名其妙公开宣称自己是双性恋，并与身为历史学者的同性恋人闪电注册，当然也迅速分手。其人简直可以称作花花公子与当代政治正确结合的典范。  
埃尔文一直相当重视与戴巴家族的关系，为了密切合作，主动向威利的公司订购新产品的供电程序。利威尔不负责产品的生产流程，虽然碍于埃尔文和史密斯太太的面子，和威利见过几面，但一点也不喜欢他，而威利看起来对利威尔也兴趣缺缺。唯独埃尔文认为这档子“亲事”有戏——在有些人眼里，似乎只要是两个基佬，放在一起就能发生化学反应似的。  
“总比之前那小子强吧”——埃尔文总是这样说。  
“供电程序和压缩机有什么联系？”利威尔问他。  
“‘排除所有的不可能，剩下的无论多么不可思议，都是一定真相。’”台词虽然老掉牙，但说的确实是事实，“……何况也没什么不可思议的。”  
“戴巴那边怎么说？”  
“利威尔，说实话， ”埃尔文叹了口气，“我认为戴巴不可信。在处理方案成型之前，这个状况知道的人越少越好。”  
利威尔默然不语，没错，连他自己也被结结实实蒙在鼓里。  
“……三天前，”埃尔文用手在脸上用力搓了两把，语气变得凝重起来，“圣地亚哥又发生一起事故，这回一位老人受到惊吓后滑倒在地，引起脑溢血，抢救无效去世。”  
一旦出了人命，事情的严重程度便不可同日而语。  
“……我昨天中午才得到这个消息，跟米克私下讨论后决定紧急召开董事会，重新商讨解决方案。”埃尔文说，“昨天晚上的时候我给你打了电话，你没有接。”  
“我和艾伦在……”利威尔犹豫了一下，没把看恐怖片说出来，他觉得有点丢人，随后才意识到说一半似乎更加不合适。  
埃尔文倒是没心思在意这个：“昨天深夜里我刚把整个事件的详细说明和研究报告整理好，和会议通知一起用邮件发给大家，结果今天早上天还没亮，就看到这个。”  
埃尔文打开手机翻出两个网页，递给利威尔。利威尔粗略扫过两眼，一个竟然是对几起爆炸事故的报道，详尽程度令人咋舌，不仅事故细节描述得一清二楚，甚至连私下敲定的赔偿金额都被精确列出，其中间接致人死亡的恶性事件故意采用容易使人误解的说法写在粗体标题上。另一个网页则是威利公司发出的正式公告，他们像是早有预料，游刃有余地拿出长达数十页的报告，证明自己的系统中不存在缺陷，并公开表示中止与埃尔文之间的合作关系，劝用户为安全考虑，不再继续使用该公司生产的智能卫浴产品。  
“我们的产品都是用的他提供的供电程序？”  
埃尔文疲惫地闭上眼，微微点了点头。  
利威尔把手机还给埃尔文：“合同怎么签的？”  
“灰色地带……现在只能暂时由我们出面承担责任，想证明是他们的问题几乎不可能。”  
但是威利·戴巴如此迅速的反应速度很难使人相信他之前完全没有准备。  
“本来我们还有周旋的余地，但威利撇清关系的公告发出来，就绝对不会有人会相信我们是无辜的。”  
利威尔哼了一声，靠在沙发上：“看来他可不怎么在意你们之间的‘姻亲关系’。”  
“现在这些已经没有意义了。”  
“吃一堑长一智。”  
“我们完了，利威尔，我们完了，”埃尔文突然咆哮起来，疯狂地用手抓着自己的头发，“……九点一到，丑闻就会像流感病毒一般在网络上流窜得到处都是，所有人上班看到的第一条新闻就是这件事，我能猜到明天《洛杉矶时报》会用多大版面来报道。公司马上就要遭遇信任危机，声名扫地，产品被强制下架，银行收回贷款，还不得不召回所有售出的产品，不然就有山一样的律师函等着我们。我们没有钱来做这些，利威尔，我们全完了！”  
利威尔靠在沙发上，看着对面情绪激动的男人，内心竟然出奇的平静，他发现自己已经不记得埃尔文上次惊慌失措是什么时候了。  
“等等，”他突然意识到什么，猛地坐直身体，“记者和戴巴是怎么知道这些事故的？连我到现在都没有来得及去查看邮箱……”  
埃尔文的动作顿住了，两人隔着茶几默默对视，空气安静得令人发指，利威尔忽然在那双熟悉而深邃的蓝眼睛中分辨出某种极为陌生的成分。是的，比起一大早带着无可挽回的坏消息，不打招呼地跑到自家院外淋雨，埃尔文显然更应该到公司里去。  
“你认为是我透露出去的，埃尔文？”他缓缓地说，愤怒的火苗在他的眼中逐渐旺盛，“你认为是我收到邮件后，把消息告诉了威利·戴巴？”  
埃尔文低着头，一言不发。  
“你竟然在怀疑我？”  
利威尔感到无比讽刺，他冷笑一声，不留情面地指出：“如果非要寻找泄密者的话，你难道不应该第一个怀疑你的太太吗？”  
埃尔文嘴唇颤抖，脸色瞬间煞白如纸。

 

艾伦端着空盘子从楼上走下来，他察觉到客厅里主人与客人之间的奇怪气氛和茶几上几乎未动的两盘早餐，向利威尔投来询问的目光。利威尔重重呼出口气，向他伸出手，他怔了一下，然后点点头，把餐具送进厨房。  
“她已经不是我的太太了，利威尔，”埃尔文的声音更加干涩沙哑，“我们离婚了。”  
这次终于轮到利威尔发愣了。  
“什么时候的事？”他脱口而出。  
“……圣诞节前，是她提出来的。”埃尔文答道，视线依然深深陷进地板的缝隙间，“我本打算过了年之后再去找她……没想到却发生了这种事。”  
“……我很抱歉。”  
“我们不再是十年前一无所有的毛头小子了，利威尔，我们也不再能够为了所谓的梦想而轻易赌上全部身家。”他深深吸了一口气，“刚才在门口的时候我一直在想，这大概就是别人所说的中年危机，我以前不能体会，现在竟然有些理解了。我们这种人，全部的生活和感情都岌岌可危地悬挂在资本搭成的高塔上，人前家庭美满，风光体面，可是一旦公司垮台，我们立刻就会变得比贫民窟里的穷人还要一无所有。”  
利威尔沉默了一会儿：“你认为她不会回来了？”  
埃尔文没有正面回答：“利威尔，设想一下，如果你不得不卖掉你的车子，你的跑车，你的保时捷，开回大学时那辆破破烂烂的二手甲壳虫，你觉得那小子还会跟你多久？”  
“甲壳虫吗？”利威尔盯着埃尔文沙发背后的位置。  
“二手车也没什么不好的……”艾伦出现在那里，他看看利威尔，似乎对他们正在讨论的内容感到有点茫然，“我是说，如果你们需要的话，我可以从朋友那儿弄一辆日本车，稍微宽敞一点的……然后我会努力工作赚一辆新的卡宴回来，虽然也许要花掉挺长时间，但一定会有的。”他顿了顿，小心翼翼地观察二人的脸色，“所以，你们现在这是要破产了吗？”

 

结果没有艾伦说的那样糟糕，但也好不到哪里去。坏消息很快就像潮水似的传到了各地的经销商和客户耳朵里，紧接着便是如同雪片一般纷至沓来的订单取消通知，埃尔文只能中止生产，紧急发布公告召回所有已销售和未销售的产品，并对受害者进行赔偿。而威利·戴巴则拒绝任何形式的合作。  
“她离婚时分走了百分之二十的股份，”埃尔文扯掉领带狠狠摔在办公桌上，“我打赌他们是想借此机会收购我们的公司。”  
“还真是桩赔本买卖啊。”利威尔说。他相信这一定是埃尔文经历过的最漫长也是最寒冷的一月份，史密斯太太——现在又是戴巴小姐了——的离开无疑使其雪上加霜，各种意义上。  
“她昨天打电话告诉我，她意外怀孕了，是我的，已经有二十五周。”埃尔文苦笑一声，干裂起皮的嘴唇抖了抖，脸上丝毫看不出即将为人父的喜悦，“她以此为由，要求我从今以后付给她双倍的赡养费……去他娘的！”他极为少见地骂了句脏话，“谁都知道戴巴家族富得流油。”  
戴巴小姐提出，埃尔文应该按照离婚时的收入水平，每年向“身为全职主妇，名下无房无车”的她支付至少十万块的赡养费，法院支持了这个“无依无靠”女人的要求，而现在，因为腹中逐渐成型的生命，这个数字还要往上涨一涨。  
利威尔看着金发男人眼眶下面两片乌青的黑色，轻轻叹了口气，替埃尔文把办公桌上仅剩的钢笔、笔记本和领带都放进收纳箱。  
“你应该回去洗个澡，好好睡一觉，剪个头发，然后去超市买一箱薯片和可乐吃个痛快。”他说，“最后检查一遍有没有遗漏的东西，我们必须搬出去了。”  
埃尔文拒绝申请破产，也坚决不肯出售手中剩余的公司股份，为了减少支出，他们只能选择辞退大部分员工，从租金高昂的办公楼里搬出来，甚至连私人财产也不得不变卖掉来偿还公司欠下的债务。  
昔日意气风发的总裁坐在会客椅上一动不动，表情木然，利威尔又叹了口气：“要我把沙发借给你住吗？我的沙发还挺不错的，打开可以当成床的那种，比甲壳虫的副驾驶座宽敞多了。”  
利威尔卖掉了他在郊外的房子、跑车和卡宴，艾伦提议说他们可以搬回到位于甜桃街的公寓里去，但利威尔实在不认为那是一个好主意。最后他们把甜桃街的公寓挂在中介出售，又在咖啡馆附近租到一套有一间卧室、带阁楼的小公寓，而埃尔文那边的状况可能更糟，毕竟每年二十万的沉重债务还压在身上。  
“谢谢你的好意，利威尔，”埃尔文终于被他逗笑了，“不过甲壳虫已经是过去时了，我可不想去听别人的床脚。”  
他们最后一次在办公楼下告别，才是春天，太阳已然隐隐有了几分毒辣的潜质，写有公司商标的大牌子已经被拆掉，在埃尔文找到便宜的办公地点和新的订单之前，他们只能暂时歇业，召回的产品整排整排地堆在仓库里，反正暂时也不会有人购买它们。  
埃尔文抱着收纳箱往地铁站走，利威尔则走向相反的方向，陪伴他最久的那辆车灰色轿车正停在路边。艾伦双手插兜，仰着脖子，背靠车门站着发呆。他似乎又长高了一点，身材挺拔，肩宽腰细，双腿修长而笔直，充满活力的阳光洒在他的脸上，便即刻化成了他的一部分。利威尔停下脚步，忽然觉得自己霎那间又回到曾经那个春天的午后，被一道耀眼的金色光芒改变了生命的色彩。  
艾伦帮利威尔把东西放进后备箱：“明天还要过来吗？”  
“从明天起，我们开始无限期在家办公，”利威尔答道，“我希望埃尔文能尽快为公司找到出路，不过如果他打定主意去路边卖热狗或者玉米饼也可以。”  
“你可以雇他来咖啡馆端盘子。”  
“咖啡馆有你一个闲人就够了，而且卖热狗赚得要更多一点，毕竟他还得出钱养他的富婆前妻。”  
“他前妻的事，”艾伦一边发动车子，一边寻找措辞，“……真是太倒霉了，也许当初我应该认真弹一曲梦中的婚礼给他们。”  
“幸福的婚姻生活不是弹奏出来的。”利威尔漫不经心地说，“今天的工作怎么样？”  
艾伦在一家乐器店找到了一份销售员的工作，一周六天，下午四点下班，周一休息。他对市面上各种流行乐器都相当熟悉，放在之前的话，大多都能玩上一手，新工作对他而言并没有什么难度。  
他晚上会到利威尔的咖啡馆里充当几个小时的钢琴师，主要工作是将做好的甜点摆进盘子里，以及按动CD机上的播放键。他的手伤已经完全恢复了，正如医生当初所预言的，只有八根手指可以活动自如。利威尔曾以自己想学习钢琴为由，希望能把艾伦带回到他的钢琴边，但他很快认清了两个事实——艾伦即使单手弹奏都比自己的水平高上一大截，以及比自己的水平高丝毫不能使艾伦感到安慰。  
艾伦告诉利威尔，凯尼刚刚打电话过来，叫他们一起去吃晚饭。  
公司陷入危机后，利威尔整日忙得焦头烂额，还要时刻担心皮克西斯又会派人来找艾伦的麻烦，最后索性把艾伦丢到凯尼家里住了两周。没料到，自己只是一个不留神，艾伦就被凯尼拐到靶场里面去了。  
艾伦一张脸涨得通红，手舞足蹈地向利威尔炫耀自己“统共只有两发子弹脱靶”的光辉战绩。凯尼则坐在一旁的沙发上，皱着鼻子，趾高气昂地泼冷水：“这算什么？我外甥七岁第一次的摸枪时候就能全部打中要害了。”  
艾伦看向利威尔的眼神顿时变得无比惊叹和崇拜。凯尼对他的新表情感到十分满意，得意地笑了两声，好像七岁的神枪手是他自己似的，语重心长地指点江山道：“你小子这水平简直没眼看，可得好好下功夫多练几回。”  
艾伦连连称是。  
利威尔差点被他俩气得背过气去，等艾伦去楼上换衣服，扭头便质问凯尼怎么能带艾伦去玩枪。  
凯尼很自在地翘着腿，把脸一横：“嘿！我们家的人不会玩枪怎么成？”语气十分理直气壮。  
“什么叫我们家的人？”利威尔瞪着他。  
“那小子不是你的男朋友？”  
利威尔没作答。  
“哦——原来是这样，”凯尼晃着膝盖，拖着声音说，“你活了半辈子，一共往家里带过一只活物，现在你告诉我他不是你的男朋友。”  
“不，”他立刻反驳道，“我五年级时抱过一只猫回家，后来从靠海的窗子跑掉了。”  
“不管你怎么说，我是不会承认一只猫作为你的男朋友的，何况它还尿过我的床。”  
“我大学时带韩吉到家里吃过晚饭。”  
“你要是个女的我就祝福你们。”  
“还有埃尔文……”  
“不行，”凯尼收起脚，坐直身体，义正词严地大声反对，“不行，这个绝对不行！那个老奸巨猾的混蛋要是敢碰你一根指头，老子立刻崩了他然后切成肉片扔到海峡里去喂鲨鱼！”  
“……”  
他一拍腰间的盒子：“老子的枪口可是不开玩笑的！”  
“……”  
“反正你们这次是彻底玩完了，”凯尼想了想，又幸灾乐祸地笑起来，“我前天也打电话让你们公司派人把家里的马桶换掉了。然后特意开了一瓶上好的香槟，配着烤牛肉芝士汉堡作为庆祝。”  
“……好吧，”利威尔无奈地耸了耸肩，认输道，“就算我知道你只是想随便找个人陪你到靶场玩，我也不觉得艾伦是个好选择，对你俩的脾气和心脑血管都没好处。”

利威尔从回忆中收回思绪，才发现自己不知不觉盯着驾驶座上艾伦的侧脸看了许久。他不自然地清清嗓子：“……那老头子怎么突然重视起家庭来了？”  
艾伦没有回答，眼睛直视前方。  
利威尔半仰着头，闭目养神了一会儿，忽然转过视线：“今天是你的生日。”  
他没有用疑问句。  
“……抱歉，我竟然忘记了，”他扶住额头，叹息道，“真糟糕啊，艾伦，我今年恐怕没钱送你什么像样的礼物了，不然银行大概要把我拉入黑名单。”  
“不，别在意，利威尔，”艾伦在路口停下车，转过头俏皮地冲他眨眨眼，“事实上，你没你以为的那么穷，你可能忘记了，我还欠着你几万块钱没还呢。”


	14. Chapter 14

凯尼和他们约在市中心一家新开的靶场里碰头。虽然不是出城的方向，但不巧遇上下班交通的高峰期，无论在路口选择直行还是拐弯，堵车总是会不离不弃地在前方不远处等待着你。艾伦手中握着方向盘，随着车流走走停停，时不时还要分出心来与手机上红绿交错的谷歌地图作斗争。  
利威尔则要惬意得多，他坐在副驾驶上，把椅背略微向后放下一点，继续百无聊赖地盯着驾驶员的侧脸发呆——虽然英挺的轮廓线条时不时会因为烦躁而变得扭曲变形，但总体而言还是十分令人心动的。车窗外西斜的阳光已经染上几分橙色，被轻柔的晚风包裹着，仍然隐藏不住其中咄咄逼人的锐利。利威尔调整了一下坐姿，觉得自己的脖子被晒得微微有些发烫。  
“喂，艾伦……”  
“如果你很闲的话，能不能查一下这该死的靶场到底在哪里！”  
在又一次被刺眼的红灯拦截时，两人都有些无法忍受车厢里的静默。  
利威尔愣了愣，视线移动到艾伦的手机屏幕上，那里已经规划出一条行车路线，不过艾伦显然没什么把握。  
“……我试试。”  
“对不起，”艾伦叹了口气，尽量使自己不被马路上拥挤的车辆和变幻莫测的交通指示灯影响情绪，“你刚才想对我说什么？”  
“不，没什么，”利威尔立刻回答，“我觉得你定位的目的地有点问题，靶场怎么也不可能建在儿童游乐场附近。”

 

一个小时后，他们成功与凯尼会和。  
“如果你下次还打算到这种犄角旮旯的鬼地方练枪，那么请你一个人悄悄地来就好，凯尼。”  
“犄角旮旯？”凯尼正低着头，为一把史密斯-韦森产的点四四转轮手枪装弹，这种造型古朴的大家伙由内而外洋溢着上个世纪中叶特有的工业气息，一向是自诩为西部牛仔人士的最爱。  
凯尼手中这把枪的年纪大概与他自己不相上下，保养良好，不锈钢的枪管时隔半世纪依然光可鉴人。听到利威尔的话，他重重地哼了一声，对外甥的言论感到十分不满，“……这里距离斯台普斯中心可是只有半英里不到，即使提溜着你那两根小短腿儿，也花不了二十分钟。”  
“这就是我们不得不花半小时寻找停车位的原因？”  
“你们为什么不坐地铁？”凯尼的语气理直气壮，“难道你每次到斯台普斯都是开车来的？”  
“我又不负责采购订书钉。”  
“但我说的是球馆。”  
利威尔不解道：“我为什么要来球馆？”  
“篮球，冰球，橄榄球，作为一个像回事的洛杉矶人，你一年里最少也得来看上那么一两次比赛……”  
“没有。”矮个子的洛杉矶人斩钉截铁地否认。  
凯尼脸上露出难以置信的表情：“那你们约会的时候都在做什么？窝在家里撅着屁股擦地板，还是去仓储超市批发厕所清洁剂？别蒙我，”他不信任地看着利威尔，瓮声瓮气道，“老子活到这个年龄早就不相信什么只在床上约会的鬼话了。”  
利威尔想了想，凯尼提出的两种选项似乎都没什么问题——起码比最后一项更加符合实际，当然，他并不会坦然承认。  
“……如果一定要说出门的话，”他含糊地回答，“大概是去公园里走走吧。”  
“唔，比如去迪士尼乘坐摩天轮？”  
“我对比自己大几十岁的老年公园不感兴趣！”他有点恼火地把手枪从凯尼手里抢过来，掂了两下，然后熟练地上膛瞄准，一口气对着竖在对面墙边的靶子连开三枪。凯尼用来练枪的靶子总是特制的巨型恐狼造型，呲牙咧嘴，四爪腾起，像是即将跃出纸面似的，在周围众多的普通人型靶子中显得格格不入。  
“找你自己的靶子去，小子，”凯尼说，“我还没有计分。”  
“反正会瞄准狼屁股射击的人这世界上只有你一个，”利威尔不以为意，随手把枪还给他，“你要是生活在史前早就被狼当作点心吃掉了。”  
“希望它们在吃我的时候务必先咬断我的脖子。”凯尼十分痛快地接受了自己的命运，他转动轨道上的链条，把靶子收回来，“……那小子有没有表示自己对大几十岁的老年大叔也不感兴趣？”  
利威尔看向房间的另一边，艾伦选了一张棕色皮肤的男性靶子，正紧绷身体，全神贯注地握着一把崭新的黑色格洛克M17进行练习——那是凯尼送给他的生日礼物。在利威尔看来，他的枪法长进得很有限，但起码清楚哪些部位比起屁股来说更为致命，利威尔认为这就足够了。  
“你每月付给他多少钱？”  
利威尔怔了一下：“什么意思？”  
“你花了多少钱才让他愿意陪你的？”凯尼重复了一遍，他把恐狼靶子整个从支架上拆下来，上面的弹孔几乎全部分布在狼腰部以下的区域里，连狼尾巴也被从正中开了个口子，摇摇欲坠。但有三个例外——它们集中在狼眼睛周围，彼此之间只有毫厘之差，“……你这个无趣又洁癖的老男人，散发着未稀释的消毒水味。”  
“……”  
“我很好奇，真的有人能对消毒水硬得起来？”  
利威尔对凯尼的形容不置可否：“这跟你有什么关系？”  
凯尼将靶子胡乱扔进回收箱，看起来对自己的“成绩”颇为不满：“这不是明摆着的事？现在你的公司算是玩完了，你小子也穷得叮当响，要是付不起他的薪水……”他嘿嘿笑了两声，神情又愉悦起来，似乎每次提到利威尔和埃尔文公司的倒霉遭遇，他的心情都会立刻变得晴空万里，“老子八百块钱的新手枪不就打了水漂？”  
利威尔耸耸肩：“老头子，比起操心这个，”他从咖啡机上接了杯拿铁，不慌不忙坐到墙边的沙发上翘起腿，“你不如先把帮我把停车的账单付了，要知道我现在可是穷的叮当响。”

 

练习结束后，他们步行到三条街之外的一家法式牛排馆就餐，这家餐厅的招牌在霓虹闪烁的夜色里并不显眼，人气却格外火爆——意味着食物的口味一定不那么“正宗”，环境也谈不上优雅，桌子都靠得很近，人们正好有理由放开喉咙大声交谈。市中心的餐馆大多如此，虽然同样吵闹，却没有“朵拉之家”里顾客老板相互熟识的亲切气氛。凯尼向他们隆重宣布这里绝对是洛杉矶最美味的牛排馆，利威尔只觉得大概又是一处毁掉血脂和血压指数的罪恶之源。点菜时，他强硬地要求把所有人的蛋黄酱都换成脱脂的，炸薯条换成盐焗玉米，又各点了一大份拌油醋汁的蔬菜沙拉。  
“真是悲惨的生日。”凯尼看着面前生机盎然的一片翠绿，同情地对与利威尔并排而坐的艾伦说，“难得全家坐在一起好好吃顿饭，有些人总是能给你搞得像是戴着草帽在乡下的菜园子里啃草根。”  
利威尔没给艾伦点酒，自己点了一大杯酒精浓烈的纯威士忌。  
凯尼继续发表评论：“哟，真稀奇！这家伙居然喝酒了！”他故意用一种夸张的口吻，“啧啧，虽然不想说，但这矮子的酒量可不怎么靠得住。”  
艾伦也看向利威尔，迟疑了一下，大概是回忆起初遇时利威尔抱着香槟酒瓶的失态。  
“……两听啤酒就能把他放倒。”  
利威尔：“……”  
艾伦面带担忧地望着他和他杯中深琥珀色的液体：“我替你喝？”  
利威尔谢绝了他的好意。  
姗姗上桌的牛排终于让凯尼的心情舒畅了一些：“我还记得十几岁的时候，只要湖人队在主场比赛，我们几个人便说什么都要逃课去看，即便要逃的是教导主任的体育课。”他一边用叉子将盘子里的牛肉扯成粗犷的大块，一边骄傲地向后辈提起违纪的往事，“那时湖人的主场还在机场那边荒郊野外的一个体育场，得翻山越岭大半天才能到。入场前，我们每人都会在门口买一个加大号的热狗，加双倍的腌黄瓜，但总是在比赛开场前就早早地把热狗吃完了，然后互相推搡着把手上的番茄酱抹到其他人的脸上……等到比赛结束时，只能带着干掉的番茄酱回家挨骂。”  
“听起来一点也不令人羡慕。”利威尔说。  
“……库谢尔也经常和我们一起去。她是我们之中唯一的女生，长发飘飘，娇小又迷人，每一个男孩子私底下都暗恋她。她也和我们一起穿男式的运动装，吃加大号的热狗，在看台上扯着嗓子大喊大叫，但没有人好意思主动把番茄酱抹到她的脸上，她总是能干干净净地回家，为此她还当真苦恼了一阵子。”  
凯尼很少提到自己的妹妹库谢尔的事，利威尔来了点兴致：“后来呢？有人抹了吗？”  
“那年头不像现在，中学里的男生一个个都害羞得要命。过了大概有一年的功夫，才终于有个叫Frank的法国裔男生鼓足勇气往她脸上抹了番茄酱，我还记得起那时库谢尔的样子，她的脸颊简直和番茄酱的颜色一样红。”  
“听起来不错。”  
“Frank后来对我说，事前他吃了半包彩虹跳跳糖给自己打气，脑子一昏就没那么怕了，结果到库谢尔面前，差点把剩下的跳跳糖当作番茄酱抹出去……再往后，这个勇敢的小Frank就成了库谢尔的初恋男友，”凯尼嚼着牛肉，煞有介事地感叹道，“真是酸酸甜甜的少年爱情故事。”  
“怪不得你到现在还记得他的名字。”利威尔说。  
“等等，”艾伦突然插嘴道，“我记得现在的球场边有一家热狗店也叫Frank，上过电视的，老板是个头发稀少的胖子。”  
“没错，现在是正儿八经的老Frank了。”凯尼大笑道，“Frank高中毕业后开了自己的热狗店，这些年来我们一直关系不错，虽然当初库谢尔只跟他交往了六个星期，但他一直挺惦念着她的。直到库谢尔去世后很久他才结婚。”  
“是库谢尔提的分手？”  
“库谢尔嫌Frank不够高大帅气，那个年纪的女孩子心中总有自己的白马王子，而中学时的Frank还是个单薄瘦弱的麻秆儿，体育常年只能拿到B－。库谢尔一直梦想能够和身材魁梧健壮的男生结婚，然后培养他们的孩子成为像张伯伦那样的篮球明星。”  
利威尔沉吟了一会儿：“现在看来，我距离她的梦想实在有点远。”  
大概库谢尔当初也并没有嫁给她梦想中魁梧健壮的男生，甚至也许连Frank都不如。  
凯尼绝不会用“每个生命都是世间的奇迹”之类的漂亮话来安慰人，他咽下嘴里的牛肉，兴高采烈地说：“别伤心，我二十年前就看出来了。”  
艾伦一直没有再出声，他低着头，安静地将自己面前的食物全部吃光，包括利威尔盘子里的整份牛排——利威尔把它们整齐地切成小块，然后推到艾伦的面前。  
利威尔知道他一定是又想起卡露拉了。他突然意识到，自己与艾伦相识三年有余，艾伦极少会表现出痛苦和脆弱的一面，无论面对的是天文数字的学费还是糜乱的地下音乐圈，抑或是母亲的意外离世和理想的崩塌。曾经那个愣头愣脑试图用甜甜圈讨好自己的少年早已消失不见，这个世界上能够让艾伦变得手足无措、魂不守舍的，似乎只剩下老套的恐怖片而已。  
利威尔甚至怀疑，年轻人那神经粗犷的外表之下，隐藏着的却是一座刀枪不入的钢铁雕塑。  
他慢慢地小口喝着杯子里的威士忌，高度数的烈酒香气淡薄，冰冷的液体越过同样冰冷的杯沿流进唇间，淌过舌头，在喉咙里变得灼热滚烫，之后一路火辣辣地烧进胃里。他几乎什么也没吃，艾伦用眼神询问了他好几次，他只是摇头，默默在桌子下面握住对方的手。  
饭后甜点时，凯尼接到一个电话。利威尔仍旧沉浸在自己的世界里，并没有分心去听，直到艾伦大腿上忽然绷紧的肌肉令他觉察到异样。  
“……皮克西斯打来的，”凯尼把手机拿离耳畔，意味深长地看着艾伦，“这老爷子真是锲而不舍……他想请你回去给他灌唱片。”  
听到皮克西斯的名字时，利威尔立刻警觉地睁大眼，他倏地清醒过来，坐直身体，抢在艾伦答话之前，一把从凯尼手中夺过手机。  
电话那头正是皮克西斯本人，利威尔表明了身份，开门见山地提出灌唱片不是不可以，但要跟对方谈条件。  
皮克西斯现在能不惜动用自己和凯尼的关系来劝说艾伦，一定是对“宿醉”的唱片渴望至极，艾伦的价值完全有理由重新考量。他仿佛又回到了谈判桌上，面前摆着合同书，手中握着至关重要的筹码，语言和思路前所未有的清晰。  
他避开诱惑力十足的唱片话题，从追究之前入室骚扰的补偿开始，一路谈到艾伦今后事业的发展，又谈到自由选择演出活动和合作伙伴的权利，他提出的几乎每一条规则在地下音乐圈都是闻所未闻的“霸王条款”，更不要说艾伦还是一个初出茅庐的菜鸟。但他知道自己必须为艾伦争取这些，皮克西斯的提案是艾伦回归梦想的最好机会，而自己要做的便是保护艾伦不会再次被伤害。何况，皮克西斯并不比他三个月来遇到的任何对手更难缠。  
正如他所预料，皮克西斯节节退让。  
“我真是疯了才会答应你这些，我开的是音乐公司而不是托儿所，”电话那头的男人无可奈何地抱怨，但利威尔推测皮克西斯对这个结果其实相当满意，“……你早有这么多顾虑不如给他的手买上保险。”  
“你倒是提醒我了，我会给他的嗓子买上保险的，”利威尔不紧不慢地回答，“毕竟对歌手来说最重要的是嗓子而不是左手的手指头。”  
他挂掉电话，大功告成一般吐出口气，把热得烫手的手机归还给凯尼，转头看向艾伦：“绝对不会有更好的生意了，你马上就可以拥有自己的唱片，内容和合作者都由你自己决定。预付十万块，之后的分成另算，足够你立刻去买一辆新的卡宴或者别的什么。”即使是他，语气中也难掩得意，“虽然我认为你眼下更应该拿这个钱去支付学费。”  
出乎他的预料，年轻人一言不发，沉着脸，看不出半点期待和喜悦之色，甚至连彷徨也全然没有。利威尔一时间差点以为自己说错了什么，他又看向凯尼，凯尼不知何时给自己点了大号纸杯装的可乐， 一边喝着一边冲他挤挤眼。  
“十万块。”凯尼含混不清地说。  
“还只是定金，”利威尔强调，“陪你玩的那些小模特中也未必有人能拿到这个数目。”  
凯尼又吸了两口汽水，才慢吞吞地吐掉嘴里的吸管，答非所问道：“你们真的是自由恋爱的吗？”  
“什么……”  
“恋爱之前不会也像刚才那样，听你婆婆妈妈约法三章吧？”  
“……”  
凯尼当着他的面把电话拨回去。  
“真是对不住，皮克西斯，我知道跟我的外甥谈生意实在不是一件愉快的事，毕竟自从他刚会说话起就总是这样令人扫兴，我还以为他长大后能顺顺利利当个公务员。”他假模假样地致歉，之后话锋一转，“……但歌手本人的意见似乎跟他不太一样，我想你一定更想听听当事人的话。”  
手机被递给桌子对面脸色阴沉的艾伦。  
艾伦没有接，眼神犹疑地望着利威尔。  
“说你想说的，小子。”凯尼大声坚持道，“不管什么，都说出来。”  
艾伦这才接过手机，视线依然落在利威尔身上，利威尔垂下眼，将杯子拎到嘴边，算是默认了凯尼的话。于是短暂的安静过后，他听到艾伦言简意赅的答复。  
“F*U*C*K OFF！”

他们从餐馆出来的时候已经接近十点，大概是体育场里刚刚结束比赛，路上随处可见身着湖人队明黄色T恤和夹克的男男女女，高声尖叫着与路人分享喜悦。利威尔在餐桌上时又点了第二杯威士忌，这回请酒保调了柠檬汁和番石榴糖浆兑进去，新鲜的酸味终于使沉睡的味蕾苏醒过来，与谈判的“失利”一起，混合出几分微醺的醉意。  
关于自己的酒量，利威尔是心知肚明的，固然算不得好，也不至于如凯尼调侃的那样被两听啤酒轻易放倒。平日里他对酒精的癖好甚至低于碳酸汽水，更不及红茶，但今晚的他确实需要一些货真价实的酒精来麻痹自己的神经——比他之前设想的还要更多一点，就像四十年前Frank需要那包彩虹跳跳糖一样。  
艾伦扶他进了副驾驶座，替他系好安全带，又抬起头忧虑地观察他的脸色。  
“你不该喝那么多酒的，利威尔，”艾伦的眼睛在夜色里闪闪发光，“是刚刚我的态度惹你生气了吗？”  
利威尔没有回答艾伦的疑问，他阖上眼，略偏过头，伸出手覆上艾伦的后脑，不由分说地用力将他按向自己。  
艾伦的嘴唇比他想象中的更冷，却也更潮湿更柔软，他探出舌尖，一点一点描摹那个饱满的形状，渴求地汲取着令自己魂牵梦绕的气息。待艾伦双唇微启的一刻，他便灵活地潜入进去，与对方的舌头交缠在一起。  
艾伦始终没有回应他，却也没有推开他，年轻人上半身伏在他的身上，一动不动，肌肉僵硬，宛若一尊没有生命的石像。  
然而他的气息却是灼热烫人的。  
两个人的皮肤紧紧贴在一起，呼吸在狭窄低矮的车厢里交错，说不清究竟是谁的温度传染了另一个。利威尔双手勾住艾伦的脖子，肩膀轻颤，贪婪地加深这个吻，让它几乎变得像是两情相悦的缠绵。这一刻，他一点也不想去考证对方深藏在躯壳下的内心，也不打算再规划什么虚无缥缈的未来。对于日渐腐朽的成年人，酒精总是能够悄然取代爱情、正义和花花绿绿的跳跳糖成为勇气的源泉，让服用者敢于正视自己身体里最浅薄却也最真实的诉求。  
管他呢，腐朽的成年人无耻地想，将越轨行为推给醉酒总是百用不滥的好退路。  
打断他们的是另一辆车尖锐的鸣笛声。艾伦这才如梦初醒般从利威尔的桎梏中弹开，慌慌张张跑出去，绕到车的另一侧坐进驾驶座。他有些尴尬地避开利威尔的视线，发动车子，三次才打着火。他的嘴唇仍泛着盈盈水汽，像熟透的樱桃一般鲜艳光亮。  
两人一路无言，利威尔不再盯着艾伦，半歪着头靠在车门上小憩。他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，四肢被抽走力气，烈酒的后劲在沉寂许久之后终于开始入侵他的大脑，一点一点吞噬掉他的理智，相比之下，胃里空荡荡的饥饿感反倒成了最清晰的。  
艾伦把车停在一家灯火通明的便利店门口。他解开安全带，犹豫了一下，又转向利威尔一侧。  
“你别睡，”他轻声安抚年长的男人，“我去买包汤，回去煮给你吃。”  
利威尔睁开眼看他：“去买套子和润滑剂。”  
艾伦刚刚复活过来的身体再次僵住，他直直地看着利威尔，张了张嘴，却哑口无言。利威尔也注视着他，前往靶场途中的忐忑和难堪早就不翼而飞，利威尔知道现在自己的眼睛里一定空无一物，如果有，也只会是对方的倒影而已。  
艾伦果然没能得到什么有价值的结论，良久，他叹了口气：“……你喝醉了，利威尔。”  
利威尔丝毫不在意他的评价：“你应该用多大的码子，你知道吗？”

 

利威尔将自己彻底清理干净从浴室里走出来时，艾伦正在第三遍加热锅里的奶油浓汤，公寓的厨房是开放式的，温暖醇厚的香气迅速充满了整间屋子。利威尔之前并没有过作为被插入一方的经验，所以花的时间难免有点久，期间还要不停地应付艾伦担心他晕倒的询问。他很怀疑艾伦已经猜到自己是在做什么，所以当艾伦把汤碗端到他的面前，他便不由得感到一阵烦躁。  
“我不喝，”他没有伸手去接，裹着浴袍坐到沙发上，“你要也先洗个澡吗？还是我们这就开始？”  
艾伦拿碗的手还孤零零悬在半空，他把目光从利威尔松垮的领口移开，再次叹了口气：“你非得今天晚上做？”  
“你不举？”  
“你真的不饿吗？”  
利威尔仿佛被他提醒到，紧蹙的眉头瞬间舒展开，灼灼视线掠过对方的身体，赤裸裸地在腰间流连。  
“……饿，怎么不饿？”鲜红的舌尖暧昧地划过下唇，声音意外的轻，却极尽情色，“我想吃你的东西，艾伦，上面和下面，都想得快要疯掉了。”  
艾伦没有在浴室里待太久，利威尔只来得及把卧室的灯光调到最暗。有那么一会儿，无端而起的错愕和茫然控制了他的心绪，他忽然产生了一种强烈的意识——自己已经有两年的时间没有和人上过床了，虽然这对他而言并不是多么难熬的事，也绝非使他现在心烦意乱的症结所在。他觉得自己像是活在梦里，陌生的街巷，陌生的房间，陌生的家具和装潢，狭窄的窗户只够看到逼仄的一角夜空，轰鸣的车辆不时在楼下呼啸而过，就连浴室里传来的水声都显得分外不真实。  
活色生香的肉体到底是将人拉回现实的最好方法。艾伦进来卧室的时候光着脚，身上只穿了一条单薄的格子睡裤，也是勉勉强强挂在胯上，露出纹理分明的胸膛和腹肌，以及最下方隐约的一丛黑色毛发。利威尔一直认为艾伦太瘦，现在脱掉衣服看似乎也不尽然，他深深吸了一口气，感觉全身的血液都呼地一下涌上了脸。  
“想好了吗？你打算哪边先吃？”  
艾伦这句话中有八分是调侃，剩下两分大概则是故作镇定，在利威尔听来，倒是十成十的挑逗。他不言不语，上前两步，拉住艾伦的胳膊往床上用力一带。艾伦没料到这一出，眼前一花，身体差点失了平衡，反应过来时，已经坐在了床边，尾骨被摔得生疼。利威尔用膝盖往两边顶顶他的小腿，然后曲起腿跪在他的双腿间，抬眼望他，眉眼间尽是化开的粉红。  
艾伦自然是参不透其中的情欲的，他只觉得利威尔看起来似乎比平时又小了一圈，连身上的浴袍都快要撑不住，跪在地板上倒显出几分楚楚可怜的的意味。他伸手去扶利威尔：“……地板上凉。”  
利威尔毫不领情，一把将他的手打开，目标明确地去扯睡裤的裤腰。柔软的布料下，艾伦的那东西尚未勃起，却也看得出不是寻常的尺寸，利威尔不是没见过艾伦下身只着内裤的样子，对那饱涨鼓起的一团多少有些预期，但如此赤诚相见的确是头一回。这会儿他倒是半分也觉察不出地板的凉意了，反而周身燥热得难受，口中也是失水已久的干涩。  
他闭上眼，用自己滚烫的脸颊去贴那团同样滚烫的肉，鼻尖埋在浓密的毛发间贪婪呼吸。艾伦唤他名字的声音似乎也听不到了，他着迷地亲吻着艾伦的阴茎，从根部的囊袋一直细细舔舐到顶端的小孔，用舌头感受着它一点点变得笔直坚挺。与艾伦定下约定时，利威尔绝不会预想到这一步，可如今真发展到了这一步，又不曾有过哪一点不是他自己心甘情愿的。  
艾伦的呼吸很快变得粗重压抑，他不再说话，全身上下每一块肌肉都紧张地绷着，下身涨得发痛，湿滑的粘液止不住地往外涌。利威尔自然是一分一毫都不会错过，那液体虽然冰冷苦涩，却从骨子里烙着艾伦的印记，于他而言，无异于最勾人又最致命的撩拨。  
艾伦很快就射了第一次，在他的囊袋变得坚硬时，利威尔垂下眼，张口含住颤抖的顶端，一滴不漏地接下了喷涌而出的汩汩浊液。艾伦射了很久，精液滚烫而粘稠，气味比利威尔想象的还要浓烈，利威尔不得不分几次把它们全数咽进肚子。他像是意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，嘴里的味道自然是挥之不去了，这时候，反倒有点想念刚刚香气四溢的奶油浓汤。  
艾伦脱力地躺在床上大口喘气，利威尔爬到他身旁，居高临下地问他爽不爽，艾伦脸上密密麻麻布满了汗珠，用手挡着眼睛，狠狠骂了句脏话。利威尔便凑过去用满是精液味道的嘴和他接吻，艾伦是有几分生气要把他推开的，但触碰到对方浴袍下冰凉的膝盖和小腿时，还是认命地把他拉进自己怀里。  
“你今天到底怎么了？”  
“吓到你了？”  
“……”  
“我以为你早有心理准备，艾伦。”  
艾伦沉默了几秒钟：“……总之不是被人突然按在床上当成晚饭的心理准备。”他劫后余生般叹息一声，偏过头吻利威尔的头发，“你真的不要吃点什么东西？”  
利威尔自己惦记着厨房里的奶油浓汤是一回事，但艾伦事到如今还念念不忘就是另一回事了。他不满地哼了一声，明目张胆抬起膝盖在年轻人的腿间顶弄：“吃，怎么不吃？”他不冷不热地反击，对对方的呻吟充耳不闻，“是嫌留给你恢复的时间太久？”  
“……”  
艾伦几乎是立刻就又硬了，利威尔把自己身上的浴袍扯下来，赤身裸体跪在地上替他口交。  
“如果实在排斥男人，就把灯关掉，把眼睛闭上。”他干巴巴地命令道，“只是被人含的话，对方是男人还是女人并没有什么实质的区别吧。”  
利威尔话说得强势，但在实施方面的经验也不过只是刚刚的一次而已，在他沉下心，尝试替艾伦做深喉时，才深刻意识到手中这根东西的尺寸究竟有多吓人 。  
艾伦没有关上灯，也没有闭眼，他一声不吭，静静地看着黑发男人放下身段跪伏在自己腿间，使出全部技巧取悦自己。他把手插进利威尔的头发中，按住他的后脑，微微用上几分力，倒也不敢真的强迫他。利威尔的眉头紧紧蹙在一起，下巴阵阵发酸，生理的泪水一个劲的从泛红的眼角往外涌，他依然无法把艾伦完全吞进去，可是咽喉深处传来的呕吐感却一波胜过一波。  
到了这时候，利威尔晚饭时喝的两杯威士忌终于全部挥发完毕，身上一点一滴的痛和累都得他亲自受着。他眼前一片黑暗，说不出话，呼吸也愈发困难，鼻息间还满满都是上次艾伦射精留下的咸腥，至于这回流出来的，大概尽数跳过舌头，不顾他的意愿便灌进了喉咙。  
利威尔开始感到有些后悔，膝盖早就在硬梆梆的地板上跪得生疼，卧室的窗户还开着，深夜的寒气一个劲儿往屋里灌，全身上下的皮肤没有一处不冷得发抖。他拼命仰着头，口水从嘴角沿着腮帮子流到肩膀上，勉强挤出几声狼狈的呜咽，艾伦也全然当做没听见。  
利威尔知道艾伦在生气，脑子却像被狠狠搅拌过似的乱作一团，根本不想去思考原因。  
直到艾伦射过之后很久利威尔才回过神来，彼时对方已经从他嘴里退出去，射出的东西也大概早都进了胃。他光着身子蜷缩在地上抽搐，然后被艾伦整个人拎起来重重扔在床上，床垫轰然一震。  
“……好吃吗？”艾伦轻描淡写地问。  
利威尔下意识想说不，却发现嗓子嘶哑得根本发不出声音。  
艾伦整个人压在他的身上，捧着他的脸与他接吻，舌头强硬地突破了抵抗薄弱的防线，饥渴地吮吸着唇齿间的液体，两具躯体密不可分地交叠在一起，任何一点变化都清晰可辨。利威尔没什么力气去回应正在散发着可怕气息的年轻人，更没有力气去自慰，艾伦下半身的器官依然存在感强烈，不多一会儿便又生龙活虎地硬挺起来，湿漉漉地顶在他的股间来来回回磨蹭。  
利威尔的头还昏着，竟没去思考这动作暗含的意味，乖顺地侧躺着任他蹭，甚至从时轻时重的摩擦中体会出几分蜻蜓点水般的酥麻快意。  
就这样动作了几十下，艾伦忽然停住，从利威尔身上起来。利威尔还没来得及开口询问，便觉得眼前骤然一片耀眼的白亮，他遮住眼睛，缓了几秒钟才意识到是艾伦把灯调亮了。  
“你……”他不快地哼了一声，眯着眼，勉强转过头。  
艾伦不知什么时候把睡裤脱了，大大方方地赤裸全身，正认真地盯着手中润滑液瓶子背后的说明看，小腹下那根充血偾张的巨物在雪亮的灯光下更显得狰狞。这一看，利威尔登时清醒了大半，诚心说，他从未指望过有朝一日艾伦能甘愿被自己上，也不是没有要被艾伦插入的觉悟，何况浴室里的“准备工作”还没过去多久。  
可到了这会儿，生理上和心理上的酒劲儿早消散了干净，舔也舔了，摸也摸了，就算情欲再来势汹汹，利威尔也明白被那种大家伙捅屁股绝对不会是什么轻松愉快的体验。他第二次为艾伦口交时心里多少打着小算盘——年轻人痛快射完两回，总不至于还记得自己开头那点淫言秽语。  
事实证明艾伦不仅记得，而且相当介怀。  
他手一扬，把什么方方正正的东西扔到床上，利威尔定了定神，竟然是未拆封的一盒安全套。  
“……这玩意我就不用了，”艾伦欺身上前，响亮地拍拍利威尔的屁股，嘴唇凑在利威尔耳畔，戏谑地往里面吹气，“既然你这儿都饿坏了，我怎么能不喂饱你？”  
房间内明亮如白昼，艾伦把利威尔翻过来，强迫他向两边张开双腿，用最羞耻最无保留的姿势迎接自己的侵犯。艾伦在交合处倒了整瓶的润滑液，然而进入的过程依然无比艰难，利威尔活了三十年也未曾吃过这种苦头，之前做给自己的扩张比起真刀实枪来说简直宛若儿戏，他疼得全身颤抖，死死咬住枕头，生怕一开口就会痛呼出声。  
艾伦自然也不好受，紧致窄小的穴口箍得他生疼，进一寸退一寸都仿佛是要褪掉层皮，快感更是无从谈起。但他生性不擅长抱怨痛苦，也不愿意抱怨痛苦，日积月累，感知痛苦的神经竟也渐渐退化了。  
他向来不认为自己是那种欲望强烈的人，他在关系混乱的音乐圈里生存，创作演奏为人“助性”的歌曲，多的是在他面前极尽手段求欢献媚的各色男女。他甚至知道怎样的节拍最能调动人的情欲，怎样的声线能让人迷乱不已，只要他想，台下的几百人可以同时在他的歌声中高潮。但这一切于他自己而言都毫无意义。利威尔也好，别人也好，并不曾有人真正对他产生过超越理智的生理吸引，十八岁那年是这样，现在依然如此。  
逼他重新审视自己和利威尔关系的，不是欲望，而是愤怒。  
艾伦决定不再继续容忍这不上不下的困境，他胯下用力，猛地将整根巨物埋进利威尔的身体，身下立刻响起利威尔承受不住的闷哼，带着显而易见的哭腔。他却像是没听见，或是反而被刺激到了暴行的冲动，残忍地将凶器整根抽出，又再一次地猛然撞入。  
他并不是非要跟利威尔做这档子事不可，但若是别人要做，却是绝对不行的。如果这世上一定要有个人让利威尔痛，让利威尔哭，让利威尔忘情，那也必须只能是他自己。  
今夜是他与利威尔的第一次交合，在他看来，比起所谓的性爱，更像是一种仪式，而在仪式中，疼痛总比欢愉更令人记忆深刻。  
这回持续的时间比之前两回加起来还要久，等艾伦把东西“喂”给利威尔，后者早就没了喊痛的力气，断断续续地呼着几口气，连泪水也大抵流干了。  
艾伦知道利威尔没有高潮，也不打算帮他弄，甚至没有拿毛巾替对方擦一擦。他掀起被子，把利威尔跟他满身的精液气味草草卷在一块儿，每个边角都掖了严实，只露一个脑袋在外面。利威尔没有抗议的意思，即便有，也只能等醒来之后再发表了。  
艾伦凑过去吻利威尔通红的眼眶，干涸的泪痕又咸又苦。  
“你说你这个人，为什么要来招惹我呢？”


	15. Chapter 15

利威尔没能有机会设置闹钟，身体里的生物钟也同样没能起作用。他一直睡得很沉，没有做梦，直到接近正午时分才悠悠醒转。窗外是晴天，单薄的纱制窗帘对刺眼阳光的抵抗能力近乎于无，他孤零零地平躺在床上，凝视褪色斑驳的米黄色天花板，身旁的位置空空如也，连枕头也不翼而飞了。  
裹在身上的被子使他产生了一些温暖的错觉，不至于立刻感到空虚，但也只是短暂的一瞬而已，首先归位的是意识，接着便是知觉。无助而乏力的酸痛感仿佛来势汹汹的蚁群，不知从哪里起势，转眼便细细密密如潮水般灌满了他的四肢关节。腰僵硬得不敢动弹，喉咙里还时时伴着患重感冒才有的干涩紧绷。谈不上撕心裂肺，却也难以忽视，不过利威尔倒是宁可这些痛楚再统统翻个倍，也不想忍受隐秘*处阵阵陌生而难以言述的不适。  
现实不会慷慨地给利威尔这样一个二选一的选择题，痛楚也好，不适也好，再不情愿他也得默默受着。他莫名想起自己很小的时候从路边灌木丛里捡来的奶猫，巴掌大，皱着脸，稀疏的灰色毛发脏兮兮的。小利威尔悉心地用卫生棉球把它干净，零花钱买了恒温箱，养在自己房间里，拈着奶瓶把温热的羊奶一点点喂给它。每次碰它的时候都小心翼翼，生怕自己下手重了，弄出点什么闪失，小猫在自己床上撒尿吐奶，他也不舍得怪它。  
他现在已经不记得那只猫的名字了，只记得它后来长到能轻轻松松从地板跳到床上陪自己午睡的大小，昂首挺胸，皮毛油光水滑，漂亮极了。还有它跟谁也不亲，只有自己唤他的时候，才会傲慢地迈着方步，喵喵回应两声。  
然后有一天，猫忽然就不见了。  
凯尼说，猫到了叫春的季节，一定是从窗子里跳到外面约会去了，等怀孕了就会乖乖跑回来蹭吃蹭喝。利威尔总觉得这话不对，自己给猫约的绝育手术还没到时间呢，何况他的猫明明是带着两只蛋蛋的小帅哥。利威尔后来再没见过那只猫，也许见过，也全然不认识了。他把空空如也的猫窝卖给同班的女生，拿着换来的钱痛痛快快到购物中心的玩具城里挥霍了一番，心想，果然及时行乐才是该做的事。  
在那之后，利威尔又足足活了二十年，说不好这二十年里究竟是长进了还是倒退了。艾伦当然不是猫。再不听管教的野猫，也不至于让主人疼得想骂脏话，更不会让主人骂完脏话之后还死心塌地忍着那份疼。二十年前抱着玩具享受伙伴们艳羡目光的利威尔肯定想不到，二十年后的自己会独自颤着腿挪到浴室里清洗身体。  
热水很充足，温度很高——至少比皮肤的温度高出不少，雪白的雾气片刻便充满了整个狭窄的房间。利威尔开始怀念曾经家中宽敞光洁的浴缸，以前他不喜欢用，如今难得有了想要泡澡的念头，却不得不叉开腿，一只脚踩在马桶盖上，从而获得一个不那么勉强的姿势。尽管埃尔文大概巴不得把仓库里所有召回的浴缸都免费赠送给利威尔，但这间浴室恐怕连最小号的那一款也装不下。  
这会儿他的屁股里依然火辣辣的，不过起码没有什么说不清道不明的黏滑液体了，他长长舒了口气，打算顺便把浴室好好洗刷一遍，天花板和墙壁夹角里散落着的黑褐色霉斑着实碍眼。  
他给艾伦发短信问折叠梯在哪，几秒后，艾伦反问他找折叠梯做什么。他盯着手机屏幕上干巴巴的一句话看了几秒钟，没有再回复，知道艾伦不想让自己碰梯子——艾伦一贯的行事风格，就好像梯子上白纸黑字写着身高五又四分之一英尺以下禁止使用似的，勉强算得上关心的一种，虽然利威尔宁肯他能问一句现在自己身体如何。  
没多久，艾伦果然又发来消息：“早饭在桌上。”

荒唐的一夜贪欢——如果算得上是“欢愉”的话——没有对他们的生活造成太大影响，那晚的激烈行径就好像苍茫海面上卷起的狂风，饶是一时间能搅得巨浪滔天，骤雨倾盆，恍若末日将至，可待到雨过天晴，风平浪静，如镜的水面上便半点痕迹都寻不到了。利威尔也再也没见到未开封的安全套和润滑剂。艾伦依然早出晚归，睡在沙发上，穿李维斯的直筒牛仔裤，往早餐的炒蛋里拼命放芝士。利威尔简直怀疑年轻人才是他们之中弯的那一个，要么就是直得太不屈。  
倒是有次利威尔无意提起要把沙发租给埃尔文的笑话，艾伦的反应竟然出乎他意料的强烈：“那怎么行？狗窝还端端正正写个大名儿呢。”  
狗窝主人从他工作的乐器店里弄来了一把旧的左手琴，“芬德尔”公司出的“野马”，据说曾经是当初科本最喜欢的型号，科本甚至还亲自操刀对它作出过改良设计。艾伦也搞不清自己手上的这把究竟是不是灌注了科本心血的新“野马”，不过他很确定这是他在乐器店里试过的最好用的一把——这次他和摇滚之神终于站在了同一边。它通体暗红，张扬惹眼，在木吉他里少有的高调，也少有的漂亮。  
现在艾伦没办法在家里弹琴了，公寓楼的隔音效果堪忧，周边环境也不比贫民区里的嘈杂。利威尔每天晚上给他右手指尖上的血泡消毒擦药，艾伦总是像被用吹风机疯狂蹂躏的狗一样哼哼唧唧：“根本不用管它们，过两天磨出茧子来就万事大吉了。”  
利威尔没理他，终于擦完药，又冷着脸去查看另一只手上凹凸不平的伤疤：“……左手被你搞得这么丑，混蛋小子，以后戴婚戒可怎么办？”  
“右手也一样戴啊，”艾伦满不在乎地说，解放出来的右手挣扎着去够茶几上的可乐瓶子，“谁说右手就不能戴了？”  
“你的琴练得怎么样？”  
“马马虎虎，你可以和我一起来学，给我找点心理安慰。”  
“……”  
“我教你。”  
“你在哪里弹琴？”  
艾伦把剩下的半瓶汽水一口气灌进肚子，重重打了个嗝，歪过头看着利威尔：“街边卖唱啊，凭手艺吃饭，跟各种稀奇古怪的艺人竞争上岗……我隔壁是个跳钢管舞的哥们叫Wade，据说他干这行之前在漫威扮演超级英雄。”他用完全不着调的口吻说，“怎么？你要来买我吗？”  
“……”  
他想了想，似乎觉得自己这个提议很不错，拼命冲利威尔眨眼：“来吧，利威尔，求你了。”

 

利威尔只当艾伦拿自己开玩笑，不然艾伦只靠卖唱的收入交房租，大概得天天蹲在中央地铁站里。  
直到两周后的一天，他正坐在家里看埃尔文开视频会议——自然一如既往全是坏消息，大家都没什么心情听埃尔文研读测试报告，利威尔算是其中最认真的一个，也忍不住偷瞄页面上超市的促销广告。韩吉用小窗口私敲他，叮咚叮咚发了一连串照片，都是偷拍的艾伦在公园里弹吉他，附言：“你家小可爱的吉他玩得也很好。”  
利威尔：“……”  
“真是出落得越来越好看了，你的眼光难得像回事嘛！”  
“你想说什么？”  
“我看到一群小姑娘找他要脸书账号。”  
“……于是你也去了？”  
其中一张照片上果然有几个年轻姑娘正在驻足观看，利威尔倒是不怎么介意，起码这次的姑娘都穿得严严实实，距离也很得体。  
韩吉：“你怎么不陪他一起？反正你现在也是无业游民，一间卧室的小公寓再怎么擦也擦不出花来。”  
韩吉的丈夫莫布利特开了一家私人设计师事务所，韩吉回头就在丈夫的公司里上了班，算是眼下在座各位中过得最不错的一个。  
“……不行的，利威尔，再这样下去，小鲜肉就要被别的小鲜肉拐走了。”韩吉装模作样地向利威尔传授追求别人的技巧，虽然她自己当初完全是被追求的对象，“对了，我去的那天，”她故意把这句话断成两段发出来，“我听到他在给别人唱‘情人节’哦！没错！‘情人节’！”  
利威尔打赌，如果此刻韩吉站在自己的面前，自己一定能听到五个爆破音节的“Valentine‘s Day”。  
“我可不需要脸书跟他保持联系。”  
打这行字的时候利威尔心中并没什么底气，尽管这的确是事实。他忽然想起不久前凯尼的话。  
无趣又洁癖的老男人。

他在会议结束后找韩吉问了地址，打算把自己“约会时会在公园里走走”的谎话变为现实。这次他的运气不错，到达韩吉告诉他的公园时，恰好看到艾伦背靠着一棵足有三英尺粗细的榕树，伸长腿坐在草坪上，怀里抱着他的吉他，面前倒放着一只与吉他同色系的平顶礼帽。  
工作日下午，公园里的游人稀稀落落，艾伦断断续续拨弄出一些毫无章法的调子，大概是在练习，也没有人听他弹。利威尔知道艾伦也一定看到自己了，于是走过去丢了五块钱到艾伦的帽子里：“能点歌吗？”  
艾伦抬起眼皮看他一眼，笑了笑，说：“不行，点歌要十块。”  
利威尔瞅瞅他的帽子，底部零零碎碎摆着几枚硬币，唯一的一张纸币还是自己刚刚扔进去的，他挑挑眉毛，说：“一首歌十块是不是贵了点？”  
艾伦耸耸肩，又随手弹了几个音符出来。  
“先生，不讲价。”他这样回答，有种“你爱买不买”的架势，但脸上的表情依然是笑盈盈的。  
“一定要十块？”  
“一分不能少。”  
“点什么都行？”  
“点什么都行。”  
利威尔看着艾伦，艾伦也勾起嘴角，亮晶晶的眼睛看着利威尔，干净纯粹得几乎闪出光来，正是利威尔最喜欢他的样子。利威尔嘴里妥协地骂了句混小子，又在心里暗骂自己没用，然后翻开钱包找到张五块的，放在刚刚的纸币旁边。  
艾伦点点头，换了一种略带谄媚的口吻：“听什么，大人？”  
“情人节。”利威尔不假思索地指名。  
艾伦愣了愣：“什么‘情人节’？”  
利威尔断然没想到艾伦会这样回答，思索了一下，只好说：“……你唱过的那首。”  
“我从来没唱过什么情人节。”  
“……”  
“圣诞节倒是有。”  
“不，就是情人节，”利威尔坚持道，虽然他也说不清自己为什么要对情人节格外执着，“或者有提到情人节的歌曲，你最近在唱的。”  
艾伦脸上的笑容也变得无奈：“我都一年多没唱过情歌了，从哪儿给你找情人节。”  
“你确定你没唱过？”  
“实话实说，我现在连情人节都拼不出来。”  
三年过去，利威尔林林总总在艾伦身上花了十几万美元，居然破天荒头一次认为自己有资格为花出去的钱任性，还是为了区区两张五块钱。  
他居高临下地说：“你刚刚可是保证点什么都可以。”  
“……”  
艾伦只得现场编一曲《情人节》唱给他。  
在利威尔这个外行人看来，艾伦的左手琴已经弹得很不错了，他怀疑曲子来自欧洲的乡村小调，非常明朗欢快，很适合阳光明媚的初夏。但歌词却是完全相反的另一种极端，讲的是失去爱人后的第一个情人节，独饮自酌时的忧伤、痛苦和寂寞。使这支歌听起来既不像是街上那种愁肠百结的情歌，也和欢乐的节日歌不同，艾伦喑哑的声线恰到好处地平衡了两种矛盾的氛围，听到后面，倒是只有历尽沧桑过后潇洒自嘲的释然可以解释。  
艾伦脸上既没有悲伤也没有释然，他一边弹唱，一边目不转睛地看着利威尔，笑意始终未变。利威尔忽然产生了一种强烈的预感——在歌曲的结尾，主人公一定会重新找回他的爱情。  
到最后，主人公的确走出了失恋的泥潭，不过拯救他的不是曾经的爱人，却是一个名叫方块A的路人甲。  
利威尔觉得有点失望——为一个即兴编出的故事失望，他问艾伦：“方块A是谁？”  
艾伦想了想：“梅花国王的哥们，无话不谈的好哥们。”  
“那梅花国王是谁？”  
艾伦扯过一旁的琴盒，把暗红的吉他和拨片放进去：“……一个借酒浇愁的小倒霉蛋。”  
利威尔锲而不舍地继续追问：“所以梅花国王和谁谈恋爱？”  
艾伦忍着笑，一本正经地配合他：“黑桃皇后。”  
“那为什么失恋？”  
“你猜猜？”  
“花色不同。”  
“再给你一次机会。”  
这回，利威尔安静了一会儿，才犹犹豫豫地试探道：“是不是因为黑桃皇后伤害到梅花国王了？”  
艾伦也停下手中的事，眉毛扬了扬，样子痞里痞气：“你亲我一口，我就告诉你正确答案。”  
利威尔现在终于觉悟到自己才是付过钱的上帝，哪里会吃他这一套，抬起脚踢在他的小腿上：“臭小子，少卖关子。”  
艾伦顺势把身体一歪——好像利威尔脚上真用了力气似的——举起双手认输：“好吧好吧，我说，答案是——”  
“……什么？”  
“黑桃皇后是弯的，但梅花国王是直的。”  
“……”  
艾伦哈哈大笑，从地上爬起来，大大咧咧拍拍自己屁股上的泥土和草屑。他把吉他背在背后，一手端着礼帽，一手自然而然牵起利威尔的手。  
利威尔被他的冷笑话雷得不轻，心里还是很想踢他，深深吸了两口气才勉强收回脚，问：“你不弹了？”  
“关张关张，”艾伦的回答毫无敬业精神，他得意洋洋地晃晃礼帽，里面的硬币哗哗作响，“走吧，我们去吃冰淇淋。”  
艾伦带利威尔来到一家意大利冰淇淋店，点了两只大号的蛋筒冰淇淋，一只堆了芒果、树莓和椰子，另一只堆的是黑巧克力、牛奶巧克力和提拉米苏。每只五块八毛钱，两只十一块六毛，刚好是礼帽里纸钞和硬币加起来的数目。  
艾伦一手举着一只冰淇淋，十分阔气地对利威尔说：“来，你先选，别跟我客气。”  
利威尔：“……”  
他其实有一肚子的问题想要问艾伦，问他手上始终无法痊愈的血泡，问他在乐器店的工作，问他现在的收入和以后的职业规划。他没有办法不去担心艾伦，没有办法不站在长辈的角度思考问题，就算他知道这让自己显得老气横秋又惹人厌烦，结果可能还适得其反。  
也许偶尔忘掉这些也不错。  
他在缤纷水果派对和巧克力爱好者的狂欢之间犹豫了几秒钟，说：“我想吃黑巧克力、芒果和提拉米苏。”  
艾伦：“……”  
他们穿过林子，在公园深处找了张隐蔽的长椅，利威尔躺在上面，脑袋枕着艾伦的大腿，艾伦小心地用塑料勺子把利威尔想吃口味的冰淇淋挖给他。利威尔对冰淇淋并没有什么特别的执着，一小口能在嘴里含半天，很快就不要吃了。身边艾伦的气息令他感到安心，他侧身看着灰色的鸽子在草坪上蹦来蹦去，脸上被阳光晒得暖洋洋的，没一会儿竟然开始犯困。他本想叫艾伦拉自己起来，话还没出口，就昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
这一睡就是几个钟头，醒来时，太阳已经隐去光辉，月亮静静挂在夜空的一角，空气湿漉漉的，气温也降了下来。  
利威尔心里一慌，就要从长椅上弹起来，被人按住肩膀：“别乱动。”  
是艾伦的声音，他松了一口气，责备对方：“你怎么不叫我？”  
艾伦委委屈屈：“你睡得那么香，我叫醒你，你又要踢我怎么办。”  
“……”  
利威尔作为金主的短暂“新鲜感”也差不多过了期，乖顺地被艾伦牵着往外走，他们头顶没有灯，脚下也几乎没有路，踩在柔软潮湿的草地上，难免走得深一脚浅一脚。利威尔听说过晚上公园里的林子是抢劫、强奸和同性性行为的重灾区。他有点后悔睡得太久，握着艾伦的手下意识地更用力了一些。  
好在一路上都没碰见什么人，大概“夜生活”的时间还未到，走了七八分钟，便看到马路上橙黄色的路灯灯光透过前方的树梢。  
就在这时，利威尔忽然听到右边传来女人尖锐的哭喊和树叶的窸窣声，离得很近，非常清晰。他望向艾伦，艾伦的神情也严肃起来，用口型回应他：“你留在这儿，我去看看。”  
利威尔当然不听他的，猫着腰跟在后面，循着声音走了几十步，果然看到两颗棕榈树之间，一个黑漆漆的影子正借着灌木丛的遮掩，殴打一名跪坐在地上的金发女人。利威尔还没做出反应，便听到身边的年轻人咆哮一声，猛然冲了出去，挥舞着手中的吉他盒狠狠砸向那个影子，他的心脏噔地一跳，也赶紧跟上去。影子是个白人男子，被艾伦两下砸翻在地，自知不是对手，何况不远处就是繁华的马路，在地上打了几滚，爬起来脚底抹油溜了。  
利威尔看他跑远，伸手去扶地上的女士。那女人看起来年纪不大，骨瘦嶙峋，身上穿着破洞的T恤和牛仔裤，都沾满了泥土，脏兮兮的，分辨不出颜色。脸上也有斑驳的几块青紫，金发油腻腻地散落在肩上，眼神恍恍惚惚，像是看不见利威尔一样四处飘来飘去。虽然在他的帮助下勉强站起来了，身体仍控制不住地发抖，仿佛每走一步就要掉一个部件。  
利威尔有点同情，刚掏出手机想要报警，突然听到艾伦叫出一个名字：“阿尼！”

利威尔怎么也没想到，面前这个狼狈不堪、神志不清的女子竟然会是“逆潮”的女主唱阿尼。他上次在咖啡馆里见到阿尼时，阿尼也跟海报上的造型很不一样，但绝不是这副颓废的样子。  
艾伦和他一左一右把阿尼搀到亮处的长椅上坐下休息。利威尔发现阿尼并不是对自己的问话毫无反应，更像是陷进什么幻觉里无法分辨现实与梦境一般，时不时会嗫嚅着说点什么意义不明的音节，然后呼哧呼哧用力喘几声。艾伦没有尝试跟阿尼沟通，他的脸色相当难看，一连打了几个电话，又回过头把利威尔从阿尼身边拉开。  
“别太靠近。”  
“她怎么了？”利威尔担心地问，他一直以为阿尼和艾伦是不错的朋友。  
“磕药，”艾伦简短地回答，“我叫她的朋友过来。”  
利威尔屏住呼吸：“刚才欺负她的人……”  
艾伦脸上露出复杂的表情：“她过得不好，”他说得更加笼统，“我听说她欠了别人很多钱。”  
阿尼的朋友是一名魁梧结实的金发男生，身上穿着道奇队的褐色棒球衫，艾伦叫他莱纳。  
莱纳过来的时候，招呼还没打，便抡起拳头往艾伦身上揍，艾伦背对着他，躲闪不及，结结实实挨了这一记重拳，脚下一个踉跄摔在地上。利威尔只当是又来了个欺人太甚的混混，想都没想，抬起脚便踹在莱纳腰上。  
他踹得不轻，好在莱纳被他踹醒了，也不言语，蹲下身看阿尼，良久，重重叹了一口气。艾伦已经从地上爬起来，拍拍他的肩膀。  
莱纳告诉他们，被艾伦回绝后，皮克西斯打算把“宿醉”的新专辑交给“逆潮”去出。可侵占别的乐队产权的事，阿尼哪里会同意。皮克西斯便借此断绝了“逆潮”所有的经济来源和演出机会，阿尼自己创作到一半的乡村音乐专辑也始终找不到出路，加上之前的戒毒失败，才郁郁寡欢沦落至此。  
艾伦和莱纳拥抱了对方。  
“会好起来的，哥们。”艾伦说。  
“你也一样，”莱纳说，“手伤怎么样？”  
“就算只有一只手也得养家。”  
“说得也是，一只手足够撸管了。”  
他们帮莱纳把阿尼扶进车里，天已经黑透了。利威尔站在路边，看着汽车启动汇入车流，只觉得胸口有股气憋着，吐不出来也咽不进去，倒是一旁艾伦的肚子没心没肺地叫得欢。  
利威尔没有回应对方去吃汉堡的提议：“你真的打算回去唱歌？”  
“现在看来还不如去卖身，”艾伦撇撇嘴，不知真假地抱怨，“……省力又安全。”  
利威尔瞪了他一眼，年轻人赶紧认错地吐了吐舌头。  
利威尔当然没有把艾伦的话当真，所以当艾伦告诉他，自己又找到一个人傻钱多的“金主”时，他着实吓了一跳。


	16. Chapter 16

被艾伦形容为“人傻钱多”的是一个名叫让·基尔希斯坦的大学生——确切点说，是以让为首的几个家境优渥、不愁吃穿的富家子弟。  
手头宽裕的年轻人们总是愿意在自己的爱好上不计成本地投入心血和金钱，以前是跑车和时装，如今则更多地升格成了艺术、体育和私立名校的博士学位。这批年轻人出生在信息爆炸和生育率下降的时代，教育和家庭背景同样优越，满腔热血，心怀叛逆，渴望在自己亲手开辟的“事业”中乘风破浪。在毕业之前，他们是血统纯正的“梦想家”，比起实实在在的现钞回报，名声和头衔更对他们的胃口。也许是因为只有镶着金边的胜利才能使他们暂时冲出家族长辈的庇荫，证明自己拥有除与生俱来的姓氏以外的实力。  
让便是其中之一。二十二岁的他成绩优异，在理工学院就读平面设计专业。他的父母在加州和内华达拥有十几座规模不小的连锁农牧场，收入颇丰。利威尔即便从未留意过超市里牛肉和西红柿盒子背面的标签，也多少对基尔希斯坦家经营的马厩有所耳闻。基尔希斯坦家的马厩是洛杉矶郊区规模最大的之一——凯尼作为西部牛仔的重要据点，里面养着上百匹好马，包括不少纯种的阿拉伯马和夸特马，还有几匹参加过比赛的。  
不过让对平面设计和养马都没什么兴趣，他认为前者是“虚有其名的枯燥手艺”，后者则更是散发着“洗不去的泥巴味儿”，恨不得离得越远越好。进入大学后，让为了使自己看起来更像是“城里长大的时髦小伙”而非“农村来的土鳖暴发户”，专门雇老师学习吉他和声乐，随即一见钟情地认定摇滚乐才是自己真正的人生追求。  
没过多久，他成立了自己的乐队，名叫χ。  
除了让以外，乐队里还有其他两个固定成员，贝斯手马可是让的高中同学，正在潜心研修哲学，鼓手柯尼则是正经音乐学院的学生，也都来自上流社会家庭。  
与让自己的人生经历相仿，χ作为一支大学生乐队，一路可以算得上是顺风顺水，从无人问津的路边弹唱，到十几人的社团交流，再到礼堂里拉起条幅正式登台演出，他们的名号逐渐在校园里传开——当然也和让自己的苦心经营分不开。他如愿以偿地和那些橄榄球校队的明星球员一样成为受人瞩目的风云人物，拿过好几座校园比赛的奖杯，时不时能在学校的社交平台账号上露露脸。甚至后来这份声名还传到了其他高校，演出也不再局限在理工学院里。  
以一个玩票性质业余乐队的标准来看，这样的成绩已经足够令人满意了，激流勇退，在毕业那天穿着学士服酣畅淋漓地完成最后一场演出，然后毫不留恋地挥别舞台，转身回到各自的家族和企业里，大概是这类故事最完美的结局。即使以后回忆往事，谈起青春年少，这段经历也是值得炫耀的一部分。就像那些能够在大学赛场上掌控雷电的明星球员，也未必会愿意去挑战残酷的职业联赛一般。  
让有些不甘心，毕竟每位歌手都一定或多或少梦想过灯光绚烂的商业演出、大幅的专辑宣传海报和遥不可及的那个榜单。让不是空想主义者，三年的时间使他蜕变成为一个合格的歌手，却也看到了更大的世界。一直以来，χ都徘徊在摇滚与非摇之间，他们非常善于演绎人心——复杂的情绪起伏和内心的挣扎纠缠——所以在青年学生群体中口碑尚可，但却缺少一种君临天下、翻天覆地的磅礴气势，和置之死地而后生的强大爆发力，仅这一条便足以扼杀任何一支自称为摇滚的乐队。让唱得越久，就感越无力，他深知χ现在风生水起所仰仗的那点资本，一旦离开大学其乐融融的电台频道，根本连一分钱也值不上。  
让一边开始筹备乐队最后的毕业告别演出，一边着手参与到家族企业的运行中去。工作时还意外地遇到了漂亮姑娘三笠，这点使他的心情大好，几乎遗忘了与自己同患难的两个伙伴，甚至连马厩里的马看起来也不像以前那样面目可憎了。  
直到他在三笠的介绍下结识校友阿尔敏，阿尔敏听他分享了即将落幕的χ的故事和演出录像。  
“你的乐队很不错，只是缺少一个上得了大舞台的主唱，一个进行曲风格的主唱，那种杀死公主的疯子。”阿尔敏提出建议，“我倒是认识一个有经验、水平很不错又靠得住的熟人，你不妨考虑一下，他眼下正愁没地方挥霍自己的嗓子呢。”  
“别这样，阿尔敏，”三笠黑曜石般的眼中流露出忧虑，“艾伦他不想再唱歌了。”  
让也认为这事不怎么靠谱：“到处都是招收鼓手和吉他手的乐队，我也跟许多不同的成员合作过。可要是连主唱都换人，那根本就是另一支乐队了。”  
“主唱也是乐队里的一员而已。”  
“比其他人都更重要的一员。”  
“你打算继续干摇滚，主唱就得由更摇滚的家伙来担当。”  
“讲实话，阿尔敏，这年头每一个对自己有点信心的歌手都搞自己的乐队去了，没有老鹰会跑到别人的巢里落脚。”  
“所以捡到一只无家可归老鹰的机会可不多，也许你再犹豫几分钟，它就被别人捡走或自己筑巢了。”  
让摸着光滑的下巴，沉吟了好一会儿，才说出自己内心里真正的疑问：“我怎么知道你说的这个人比我更有实力做χ的主唱？”  
阿尔敏笑起来：“你当然应该在见过他之后再作决定，就算他是猫王，也不能保证一定跟你合拍。”  
“你说得没错，”让点点头，“这话说出来也许会令有些人反感，不过我的确更乐于同受过高等教育的家伙合作，如果你愿意加入我们的乐队，我会十分欢迎。”  
“我倒是个可有可无的人，”阿尔敏耸耸肩，掏出手机，“我帮你约个时间，艾伦……他叫艾伦，是个很酷的坏小子……”  
“不，阿尔敏，”三笠打断他，“艾伦他不是坏小子。”  
“我的意思是他很酷。”阿尔敏赶紧更正，“……而且在音乐学院上过学，脾气不错又懂礼貌，我觉得你可以跟他聊聊，哪怕交个朋友也好。”他看向一旁的黑发女生，“三笠也是这样认为的。”  
“……试试吧。”  
三笠脸上的神情依然万分不乐意，就好像合作这事儿已经谈成了一样。

 

见面的那天，艾伦正在一家名叫“五十瓦特”的酒吧里辛勤地挣下个月的房租钱。  
不留情面地拒绝皮克西斯之后，艾伦在洛杉矶的地下音乐圈迅速声名扫地——甚至比埃尔文资产流失的速度还要快上几倍，老板们视他为投资失败的反面教材，同行把他当做罪无可赦的背叛者，也许只有完全不关心其中恩怨情仇的歌迷，才会偶尔对曾经制霸榜单的年轻摇滚歌手产生出一星半点的挂念。艾伦电话里的那句脏话在断了皮克西斯后路的同时也断了自己的后路，即使他现在回心转意想要回去，恐怕也不会有人愿意冒着“坏了规矩”的风险雇佣他。  
不过“宿醉”乐队居然重新招募人手运转起来，曾经欺软怕硬的“绿毛”荣升主唱，计划好的唱片“粪土之上”也要照常发行。以前的粉丝法尔科偷偷拍了唱片的目录发给艾伦，大半还是当初出自他手中的曲目。  
“又能怎样呢？”艾伦把手机往桌上一扔，重重靠在沙发上，“为这种事打官司的话，十年也不一定会出结果。”  
他现在使用一个伊森的化名，在几家以摇滚乐为噱头的大型酒吧里驻唱。虽然表面上看似乎兜兜转转又回到了四年前的起点，但如今这位摇滚歌手的水平和经验远不可同日而语，哄抬气氛就像是翻炒油锅里的鸡蛋一样简单。现在没人会干涉他演唱的内容，他的风格愈发多变而不羁，既能优美也能暴躁，无论是令人回肠荡气的呐喊还是压抑沉郁的抒情，都驾轻就熟，手到擒来。上一秒还盘旋在失重的云端，下一秒就能猛然俯冲谷底，甚至连艾伦都没想到换用左手琴之后，自己演唱的潜力居然还能再挖深一些——反正即使下功夫练琴也不可能恢复之前用右手的水平。  
他唱到哪里，哪里的空气就立刻变得热烈而疯狂，顾客们随着的节拍和鼓点挥舞手中的酒杯，各色酒液晃动着飞溅而出，在半空中激烈碰撞碎裂又狠狠摔在黑漆漆的地板上。他们也不甚在意，高声喊着叫酒保续上。  
酒吧老板们无疑最喜欢像艾伦这样的雇员——还比音乐公司的艺人更加便宜。他们往往有点黑帮背景，不在乎艾伦跟谁有过合同纠纷，也不在乎艾伦唱什么歌曲，他们只关心营业额上的数字，并一心想跟艾伦签长期合同。  
艾伦不讨厌目前的这份工作，他也需要这份工作来保持状态，但心底出唱片的梦想总是挥之不去的。他暗地里请人灌了一张六首歌的小样，发给了所有他印象不错的独立厂牌公司，目的地从西海岸一直到蒙特利尔。  
很快，他收到了一些表示感兴趣的回信，但都是位于几百英里以外的公司发来的，有通知他去试音的，也有来自公司旗下乐队的邀请。他思前想后，决定再等等。他知道洛杉矶的地下音乐公司恐怕不会再与自己产生交集，不过在圣迭戈、旧金山或者西雅图也许有机会。  
他暂时不想离开洛杉矶，或者说，他现在没什么底气劝说利威尔同自己一起去往另一个完全陌生的城市。在自己最穷困潦倒时，利威尔不计回报地帮了自己，然而当利威尔的公司遇到危机时，自己却比起三年前并没有什么太多长进，依然只能付得起最便宜公寓的房租，还任性地把送到嘴边的肥肉挡了回去。尽管从来没有对利威尔提过，但艾伦在心里承认，这个事实远比受伤的左手更令他感到深深的挫败。阿尔敏嘲笑他是男性沙文主义者，他半死不活地拨出两个悲伤的音节，说人家沙文猪起码还能养得起老婆呢。  
所以艾伦最终能和让达成一致倒也不算是特别意外，毕竟让愿意给他支付薪水，虽然两人刚见面时的氛围并不怎么友好。  
据说当时艾伦唱完他的曲目，从舞台上跳下来，一路挤过喧嚣的人群，也不换衣服，客串了一把酒保，给桌边的几个人端来啤酒。阿尔敏把让、马可和柯尼都介绍给他。  
艾伦跟对方一一碰了杯，然后回头对阿尔敏说：“我以为你之前在跟我开玩笑。”  
“开玩笑？”  
“究竟什么理由让你觉得我会跟半路出家的大学生菜鸟们组乐队？”  
让刚刚涌起的满腔热情瞬间被浇了个透心凉，他不满地拉下脸：“喂，辍学生，你说谁是菜鸟？”  
“实话实说，我八岁的时候弹的曲子就比你这辈子都多了。”  
“你确定你八岁用的那只手还在正常运转？”  
艾伦抬起手背抹了一把脖子上的汗水甩在地上，眯起眼睛，居高临下地打量着让身上异常正式的羊毛背心和浅色衬衫：“……听我的，娇生惯养的小少爷就老老实实去玩古典乐，燕尾服领结小提琴，体体面面还招女人喜欢。花里胡哨的乡村时尚不适合摇滚，难不成，你弹吉他的时候手上还要带着护具？”  
让做歌手的时间不算长，风格又一直游离在摇滚的边缘地带，平日里最听不得别人说自己玩不来摇滚乐，不管立足点是他的富家出身还是乡巴佬，艾伦的话里竟然占齐了。他登时气得双颊通红，猛然挺直身体，恰好在坐都是大老爷们，也无需顾及风度，索性一巴掌拍在桌子上，酒杯都立刻恐惧地打了个哆嗦。  
气势有了，可是让又实在不擅长什么攻击人的下流词汇，反击的话在肚子里转了九曲十八弯，凝炼出来的精华却是：“三笠竟然会喜欢你这种没教养的家伙？”  
听到这句，桌子旁的人都愣了愣，柯尼拼命憋笑，马可用手捂住脑门，连艾伦也放下喝到一半的啤酒，茫然地看着让：“……这跟三笠有什么关系？”

最后二人郑重地打了一架，然后顺理成章地喝了一顿酒——艾伦请的，到利威尔来接人时，看着桌子上东倒西歪的空酒杯，差点还以为他俩是过命交情的好兄弟。让醉得神志不清，嘴里念念有词，被马可和阿尔敏一起搀进车里。  
艾伦依然很清醒，脸色如常，一个人顺利地换了衣服结了帐。利威尔从没见他喝醉过，即使是把受伤的艾伦从垃圾堆里捡出来的时候，艾伦也坚持自己没有喝醉，也许酒后乱性这个命题在艾伦这里永远行不通，不管是“酒”还是“性”。  
利威尔晚上光顾了凯尼提过的那家Frank的热狗店，临着打烊，Frank恰好在店里，果然已经是一个圆润的秃顶胖子了，说话慢吞吞的，脸上一直挂着好脾气的笑容，一点看不出当年吸引到库谢尔的勇气何在。店里的招牌热狗名为“13号”，利威尔问了一句，Frank告诉他这个名字是为了纪念一位已经去世的著名球星。他没有认出利威尔来，只是在把利威尔点的两根热狗打包递给他时，忽然说，你的眼睛使我想起一个故人。  
利威尔眨眨眼，说，愿她安好。  
Frank也眨眨眼，脸颊上松弛的肉抖了抖，愿她安好。  
利威尔叫艾伦先去洗澡，又把打包的热狗取出来装进盘子，在微波炉里加热了给他做夜宵。他转过身，发现艾伦还穿着衣服在沙发上坐着，一动不动，直勾勾地盯着他，好像他身上有哪里特别吸引人似的。不过利威尔现在面对艾伦早就没有了什么旖旎的浪漫心思，宁肯艾伦是在盯着盘子里的热狗出神，想到这里，反倒感觉有点好笑。  
艾伦几乎是立刻就注意到他的表情变化：“你笑什么？”  
“我在想，再过些年，”利威尔向沙发走来，将装热狗的盘子递给对方，“……你会不会也变成一个发福秃顶的中年男人，双层下巴能夹火腿，腹肌被赘肉吃得干干净净。”  
“怎么可能？”  
“就你现在的饮食习惯来看，这种趋势难以避免。”  
艾伦接过盘子放在茶几上：“真是可怕的男人，”他夸张地感叹了一声，把利威尔拉到自己身边坐下，“你既然心里抱着这种想法，就不该让我在半夜吃热狗。如果哪天我一不小心变成发福秃顶的中年男人，你还会愿意和我挤在一间公寓里吗？”  
“当然不愿意，”利威尔不假思索地回敬他，“我可是只喜欢……”  
他的话只说到一半，后一半被融化进一个充斥着浓烈酒精气味的吻中。艾伦用年轻而强壮的身体将他向后按倒在沙发上，脸颊相贴，狂野地撕扯他的嘴唇。这个吻来得猝不及防又毫无章法，利威尔只觉得艾伦的味道随酒精一起呼啸着涌进了自己的气管，他的胸腔火辣辣地燃烧，肺里几近窒息，心脏却砰砰跳得有力。他发出一声轻微的鼻音，闭上眼，放任自己在唇舌交缠中沉沦，伸出双臂紧紧环住年轻人滚烫结实的肩背。  
两个人似乎都认为这个迟来的深吻迷人得超出自己的想象，直到黏在皮肤之间的汗水终于汇成溪流，他们才恋恋不舍地分开，利威尔后知后觉地意识到自己衬衫的纽扣已经尽数散开，明晃晃的灯光照在自己赤裸的胸膛上，他突然感到一阵强烈的羞怯，下意识抬起右手要拢住开门迎客的前襟。艾伦怔怔地发了一会儿呆，看到利威尔的小动作，突然回过神来似的，一把拉过对方的手与他十指交握在一起，又要俯下身吻他。  
这会儿利威尔脑子清楚了一些，猜出艾伦大概有几分醉意，但他眼下一只手被艾伦钳制住，另一只手也实在没什么抵抗的意志。半推半就由着艾伦从嘴唇一路向下，连咬带舔吻到胸口。  
乳头上直接了当的性刺激终于让利威尔有点受不住。他从头到脚狠狠打了个激灵，几乎舒服得呻吟出声，拼命做了两个深呼吸，勉强控制住情绪，卯足力气把艾伦从自己身上推开：“……去洗澡。”  
他的声音又轻又软，与平时判若两人，艾伦像是没听清，呆滞了几秒钟才理解他的意思，脸上倒是看不出失望的表情，如梦初醒般摸摸自己的头发，站起身往浴室里去了。  
利威尔躺在沙发上喘气，湿润的凉意还黏在胸前迟迟不肯走，周身的酒味儿也尚未散去，他小声骂了一句醉鬼，又忽然意识到在这个问题上自己并没有什么立场批评艾伦。  
利威尔自己洗完澡出来时，艾伦果然湿着头发歪躺在沙发上，浴巾盖住肚子，早就睡熟了，热狗完完整整地放在桌上，已经没了热气。

 

艾伦最终还是同意参加χ的排练，虽然他那天早上醒来之后连让的全名都说不出，只隐约记得有个马脸的家伙一边唱着陈旧的肉麻情歌，一边悲痛地号啕大哭。  
“反正是暂时混口饭吃，挣谁的薪水都没什么区别，既然那做明星梦的大少爷愿意给我开五千块的月薪，我干嘛不答应？等我拿到称心的offer就立刻跳槽。”他翘着腿，无所谓地说，顺便坚定地拒绝了利威尔拿给他的百吉饼，“……不，谢谢，我已经下决心再也不吃夜宵了，我不饿……好吧，请给我一个苹果就够了，真的。”  
利威尔打心眼儿觉得前后这两句话都实在不像是出自艾伦之口，不过据说让的说辞也如出一辙：“反正是暂时雇个人凑数，雇谁都差不多，等找到更棒的主唱就立刻炒了那假左撇子。”  
遗憾的是，艾伦没等到他的称心offer，让也没找到更棒的主唱。他们几个人聚在基尔希斯坦家马厩旁的别墅里，没日没夜地疯狂排练，靠速冻食品和牧马人的接济填饱肚子，阿尔敏也趁暑假加入进来。终于有一天，被让的母亲以“惊扰马儿休息”为由连人带乐器一起赶了岀去，于是转战到另一座农场废弃的谷仓里。  
“天啊，太酷了，”柯尼满脸向往的神情，他是个灵活的小个子，刚剃了个光头，声称一天不出唱片就一天不蓄发，“……我做梦都想有一天，嘴里叼着烟，躺在草垛里，一边看着天上的星星一边悠哉游哉地弹吉他。”  
“但是你得敲你的鼓，”马可得意地提醒他，脸上的雀斑一闪一闪，“躺在草垛里抽烟的是我。”  
“别做梦了，混蛋们，虫子会把你们咬成猪头。”让无情地制止了他们天真的妄想，“没有草垛，而且烟灰会落到脸上，最重要的，禁止吸烟。”  
谷仓内被改造成现代化的排练室，装了中央空调，铺上光洁的木地板，架起了崭新的镜子，音响和录音设备。  
艾伦有点好奇地四处张望，他自己也只有录那张小样时进过专业的录音棚，而且只有短短三个小时：“……让，你确定外面地里的玉米不会被惊扰到休息？”  
“那是鹤望兰！没开花的鹤望兰！”乡村小伙怒吼道，“你这个没常识的城里白痴！”  
利威尔相信这是他与艾伦重逢后，艾伦情绪最为高涨的一段时间。  
“就快成了，我有预感，”每次回到家时，他都兴致高昂地对利威尔说，“我们很快就要从这个地方搬出去了。”  
虽然他不时还要控诉一番让在歌曲创作方面的独断和装腔作势，但他也承认与之前自己的演出相比，“这将会是上得了台面的好音乐。”  
利威尔不知道他这次的音乐究竟会有多好，但确实有别的好消息传来。埃尔文竟然不可思议地从浩如烟海的程序代码中准确抓住了威利·戴巴留下的把柄，虽然依然无法确认对方究竟是蓄意还是过失，不过现在威利的公司不得不和他们一起分担损失。埃尔文这次聪明地使用了新买的电脑和全新的邮箱地址，从而避开前妻留下的一切窥探方法，成功打了威利一个措手不及。另一则不知算不算好消息，不过埃尔文叙述的时候并没有流露出悲痛之情——他的前妻已经打掉肚子里的孩子，远嫁大洋彼岸，彻底与他断了联系。  
埃尔文开始组织人手重新清算公司资产，他们目前还没有找到新的办公地点，不过一切都在筹备之中。  
“不知他太太是何时开始做此打算的，他们刚结婚那会儿看起来感情还没那么糟，埃尔文出身一般，但也算是一表人才……不过话说回来，她那时候就在背着埃尔文出售名下的不动产，也许是威利的授意。”利威尔一边说，一边提着熨斗将艾伦牛仔裤卷起的裤脚压整齐，明天艾伦要穿着它去参加新乐队的第一次公开演出，“……埃尔文说他再也不相信女人了。”  
艾伦哼了一声，从后面抱住利威尔的腰，下巴枕在他的肩头，吻他的脖子：“男人的鬼话。”  
他们已经整整一个星期没有见过面，整个漫长夏天里都过的是聚少离多的日子，不过关系反而有所长进，在那半醉半醒的一夜之后，艾伦似乎开始对亲吻格外热衷。  
起初利威尔还有一星半点的喜出望外，到后面发现这小子依然是撩完就走，管杀不管埋的无赖作派，便也逐渐心如止水了。他用手肘往后顶了顶艾伦的肚子，不客气地说：“滚远点，丫头，干活呢。”  
“丫头”哼唧了几声，不情不愿地松开他：“……我敢说他过两天就又认识了什么别的千金大小姐。”  
“不好说，我昨天去他家时，看到他正抱着薯片读一本《欲望的演化》，说是刚从书店里买的。”其实利威尔自己也很想把那书借来拜读一下，看看有些人的生殖器是不是不属于大脑的管辖范围。  
艾伦安静了几秒钟，又黏黏糊糊地抱上来：“妈的，他不会是看上你了吧？”  
利威尔被他搞得心烦意乱，后背僵硬得像一块木板，动也不敢动，小声吼他：“臭小子你能不能去沙发上坐着，我在给你熨裤子！你现在难道不应该去好好紧张一下明天的演出？”  
“我为什么要紧张？”艾伦愉快地说，他想了想，“不过我觉得我开始兴奋了。”

首场演出安排在一所中学的小礼堂里，乐队的成员们一致认为他们现在的组合已经今非昔比，必须换一个新的名字，χ太简短，既容易和X弄混，也容易被人忽略，最重要的是恐怕注册不起。大家讨论了一个多月，也没能找到一个有摇滚范儿、加州味儿，带点品味还比较特别的名字。后来让恰好看到一部纪录片里五十年前加州伯克利青年学生演讲的黑白镜头，脑中灵光一闪：“就叫活体齿轮吧。”  
这个奇怪的名字很快注册成功，让还捡起忘了大半的专业课，亲自操刀设计了“活体齿轮”的标志和海报。  
艾伦中午就出发了，利威尔晚饭后才磨磨蹭蹭地过去，刚把车停好，就远远看到礼堂屋顶上的卡车头大小的巨型齿轮模型。演出不需要门票，观众们已经三三两两开始入场，大多数是学生模样的年轻人，也有稍微年长的，算不上热闹，不过看起来至少比在“丧钟”时的牛鬼蛇神让人容易接受多了。利威尔自己穿着T恤衫和运动鞋，头上戴了一顶橘红色的棒球帽，轻轻松松混在其中。  
他没看到艾伦，让倒是站在门口最显眼的位置，勤快地向前来捧场的熟人打招呼。这是利威尔第二次跟让打照面，上一次在酒吧里光线昏暗看得不真切，这回才发现他的样貌相当英俊，身材高大，面部轮廓分明，下巴干干净净，头发和眉毛的细节都打理得恰到好处，脸上带着家境良好年轻人特有的自信和沉稳。如果现在有哪个人掏出钱包要求他做自己的情人，他一定会游刃有余地开两个玩笑，而不是惊惶得乱了阵脚。  
利威尔原本没打算和让交谈，看到让正盯着自己的方向，只得摘下帽子，礼节性地冲他点点头，没想到让竟然主动走过来向他伸出手。  
“让·基尔希斯坦，初次见面。”  
利威尔只得停下脚步，站直身体，一本正经地跟他握了握，动作很不自然，他原以为这种场合大家都是用碰拳头的形式来打招呼：“……利威尔。”  
他犹豫了几秒钟，还是没有残忍地把上次见面时对方四仰八叉挂在艾伦身上的窘态说出来。  
“我刚才就在猜你是不是利威尔，”今天的让神志非常清醒，声音清晰而富有节奏，衬衫和西装马甲服服帖帖穿在身上，他饶有兴趣地打量着利威尔，“……艾伦经常提到你。”  
利威尔的心情有些微妙。他至今不知道自己在外人面前应该与艾伦保持怎样的“关系”，也不清楚艾伦究竟是怎样和朋友们“提到”自己的，尽管他在自己的好友和凯尼面前已经开诚布公，但他并不想贸然给艾伦惹来麻烦。  
他只是悄悄来看一场演唱会而已。  
“谢谢你们，艾伦很享受和你们在一起。”利威尔的眼中波澜不惊，措辞十分谨慎，“我很高兴他能够再次回到舞台上。”  
“艾伦以前有一个乐队，还挺有名的……你们认识很久了？”  
“是的，我们认识一年后他才组建的‘宿醉’。”  
“你们是在学校里认识的？”  
“什么？”  
“你也是音乐学院的学生吗？”  
虽然不喜欢被刚认识不久的人查户口，不过让的这个问题倒是没令利威尔感到不悦，相反，他还差点笑出声：“不，”他掩饰了一下自己的情绪，“事实上，我对音乐一窍不通，我在南加州念的书。”  
“我去那里办过演唱会，”让的语气明显变得热情了，“你们的校园很漂亮。”  
“谢谢。”  
“我没听过‘宿醉’的演唱会，很多人告诉我他们曾经是一支非常牛逼的摇滚乐队，甚至有人评价为十年难遇。”让感叹道，利威尔很庆幸他没有接着刚才的话题刨根问底，他上次回到母校还是在五年前，“……不过这年头独立厂牌旗下的乐队即使有人气也难有大作为，它们在网络上的控制力完全不能与大公司相提并论。据说‘宿醉’的新专只卖出去三千张，还有几百个人因为主唱临时换人要求退货。艾伦退出‘宿醉’是对的，地下流行的好日子已经过去了。”  
利威尔和让聊了一会儿洛杉矶的地下音乐史，又谈到艾伦的手伤。  
“你比我更熟悉艾伦，”让扬起下巴向远处一个红发女生点头致意，又难以理解地接着说，“我实在不明白他为什么要跟自己的手和学位证书过不去，是因为他母亲去世的事吗？”  
艾伦很少同别人提起自己母亲的死，即使说到，也总是用因病去世一笔带过。利威尔点点头：“我想是的，艾伦的母亲是单亲妈妈，独自把他抚养成人。”  
“你知道关于他父亲的事吗？”  
利威尔和吉克私下讨论过两次，都觉得吉克的父亲十有八九便是艾伦的父亲，耶格尔这个姓氏实在不多见，但既然艾伦不想认这个爹，甚至连吉克也不打算认这个爹，那便当没有这回事。他摇摇头：“艾伦说她的母亲从没提过。”  
“我记得把以前写给自己妈妈的歌拿出来时，艾伦非常喜欢，一连几天都在哼它的调子。”  
“他很爱他的母亲，”利威尔回忆起卡露拉和煦的笑容和柔美的面庞，心里一阵忧伤，“……她的去世对艾伦的打击很大。我的母亲也是单亲妈妈，在我很小的时候就过世了，我能理解艾伦当时绝望的心情。”  
“对不起。”  
“不过我的舅舅一直对我不错。”利威尔立刻说，又轻松地笑了笑，努力驱散周围弥漫起的沉重气氛，“他是一个很有趣的老头子，典型的加州人，半辈子没娶上老婆，喜欢骑马玩枪喝酒吃肉，我们过得很开心。”  
让没有答腔，过了一会儿，利威尔发现他的眼神似乎变了：“你舅舅自己把你带大？”  
“……是的。”  
利威尔觉得他的问题有些奇怪，他皱起眉，尖锐地凝视着让，对方抿了抿嘴，不自在地移开视线。  
利威尔忽然明白了，心中猛然生出一阵寒意。  
他知道面前的这个年轻人心里在想什么。  
很多人都认为过于强悍的单亲父亲——开大皮卡，嘴里叼着烟，腰上别着枪那种右派壮汉，会养出生性软弱的同性恋儿子。利威尔上大学的时候没少被这类带有歧视色彩的论调轰炸耳朵，他不喜欢去伪装自我，所以只能尽量使自己变得不那么敏感，并随时摆出一副扑克脸。他不是一个激进的同性恋权益鼓吹者，不过被比自己小十岁的年轻人当面戴着有色眼镜审视，难免还是会感到几分不适。  
让没有意识到他的情绪变化，又说：“但是艾伦不一样，他母亲去世的时候他已经成年了。”  
一点不错，所以他是一条肠子通到底的直男，利威尔在心里冷笑。

 

除了这点令人不太愉快的序曲，演唱会倒是比利威尔想象中的还要精彩，即使规模比不上艾伦之前演唱会的水平，气氛也不似“宿醉”演出时那般山呼海啸——学生们多少有些矜持。但利威尔觉得“活体齿轮”的歌曲比他印象中的摇滚多出了更多优美动听的成分，歌词富有节奏感，旋律也更加讨人喜欢，在爆裂式的狂热情绪和流水般的婉转抒情之间找到了一个精妙的平衡点——大概是χ的特色，艾伦从未做到过的。利威尔承认让和他的伙伴们非常出色，他产生出与艾伦相同的强烈预感，“活体齿轮”一定会走红。  
礼堂里的空调不太好使，温度持续升高，不过每个表演者都相当卖力，艾伦用他惊人的嗓音和宽广的音域征服了观众，与作为副主唱的让的配合也堪称完美。演出临近终点，场内依然人头攒动，甚至还有从社交网络上临时听说消息的人陆续从门口挤进来。  
压轴之作正是那首写给妈妈的歌曲，完全由让独自演唱，他的嗓子也很好，有种轻快灵动的少年气。最后一个音节结束时，乐队的成员们都兴奋到了极点，让和马可各自挥舞着手中的吉他和贝斯，在台上像击剑运动员一样相互过招，直到两人的乐器都华丽地拦腰碎成一堆垃圾，才算是完成了摇滚演出中最经典的环节，拥抱在一起欢庆胜利。柯尼和阿尔敏交换了乐器，柯尼举着鼓槌在琴键上一顿乱敲，阿尔敏则徒手在鼓上拍了一段非洲舞曲。一些相熟的朋友跑到台上加入这场疯狂的闹剧，观众们也一起大声哄笑起来。  
利威尔能理解年轻人们激动的心情，如果再早十年，他自己说不准也会上去闹腾一番。他从人群中退出来，走到门口想透透气，忽然看到不远处有一个熟悉的面孔。他想起那个男生就是法尔科，现在的身高像是比三年前翻了个翻，穿着也正常了不少，只有脸上还稚气未脱。法尔科和一个扎辫子的女生勾肩搭背地站在一块，利威尔犹豫着要不要上去打个招呼，又觉得对方不太可能记得自己。  
这时，一股突如其来的力量猛然把他向后拉去，他感觉脚下踉跄了一下，头顶的帽子被掀走，后背狠狠撞上墙壁，然后便不由分说地被人吻住了。  
最初的震惊很快散去，笼罩自己的温度无比熟悉。利威尔安下心来，不过还不至于忘记这里是公众场合。他的确不是深柜人士，但也从未想过要在大庭广众之下骄傲地宣告自己是弯的，更别提放松身体享受这个热辣的湿吻。他警告地推了推艾伦，艾伦不知是没注意到还是假装没注意到，反而比平时吻得更持久更用力。  
被松开后，利威尔几乎不敢越过他的肩膀去看别人的反应：“……你简直在发疯。”  
“跟他们比不算发疯。”艾伦不以为然地说，他又伸出舌头在利威尔水盈盈的下唇上舔了一下，才转过身和他并排靠在墙上，“……幸好我没把吉他背上台。”  
舞台上已经发展到了全武行，套鼓东倒西歪，五彩的气球飘的到处都是，让和马可站在中央大跳踢踏舞。只有零星几个观众用好奇的眼神看着自己和艾伦的方向，利威尔稍微松了一口气，夺回自己的帽子重新戴上，压低帽沿。他意识到身边的年轻人恐怕根本就没把自己之前耿耿于怀的问题当回事，这让他有点想骂人，又感觉有些煞风景，勉强忍住，脸上依然在冒热气。  
法尔科走过来和他们打招呼，曾经被艾伦拎领子的少年现在也搞了自己的乐队，就和扎辫子的女孩搭档，不过总是因为音乐理念不合而吵得天翻地覆，没排练出几首歌，乐队倒是快被折腾解散了。好在法尔科本人还很乐观，临走的时候不忘对他们比大拇指：“祝你们幸福。”  
利威尔下意识地应道：“你也一样。”  
转过视线，发现艾伦用口型冲法尔科说了一句十分下流的荤话，大意是他不如先想想怎么给自己的小弟弟破处。  
法尔科唰地红了脸，连等在一旁的女搭档也不顾了，缩着脖子落荒而逃。  
利威尔觉得这个画面如此似曾相识，斜了艾伦一眼：“……你很有优越感？”  
艾伦：“……”  
“你不用上去跟他们一起蹦哒？”  
“……我跟那搔首弄姿的养马小子可不一样，对出风头没什么兴趣。”  
这倒是真话，跟让一丝不苟的精致装束截然相反，艾伦头顶上乱糟糟的棕发和刚从床上爬起来时没什么两样，当然也完全没化妆，快销牌子的白T恤浸透汗水，紧紧黏在皮肤上，全身上下最讲究的部分可能就是利威尔给他熨的裤脚。所以他不费吹灰之力便可以混进观众群里，大概整间礼堂都没几个人会相信这个其貌不扬的家伙刚刚还在舞台上光芒四射。  
“我挺喜欢他的音乐风格的，会愿意花钱买唱片。”利威尔客观地评价道，“长相也很帅气。”  
艾伦的脸上终于露出万分震惊的神色：“你说那马脸帅气？”  
“很不错。”  
“WTF。”  
“什么？”  
“你从来没夸过我长得帅！”  
他的激烈反应让利威尔感到有点意外：“也许吧，不过这算是什么了不得的优点吗？”  
“没，”艾伦酸溜溜地说，“我的意思是你的审美的确与众不同。”  
虽然身为基佬，但利威尔认为自己的审美非常符合大众：“换作是你，也不会认为一个整天穿着大黄蜂睡裤在你面前走来走去的男人帅气。”  
“……”  
“还被蹩脚的恐怖片吓得尿裤子。”  
艾伦像出水的鱼一般凸着两只大眼睛，脸色发青，憋了好一阵子，终于把胸口的火都化成气体从鼻子里重重哼出来：“我懂了，其实你就是喜欢穿西装的小白脸……嗯，我认识你时也穿了西装。”他嘟囔道，“……真是奇怪的性癖。”  
再奇怪也不会比你的奇怪，利威尔心想。

三笠也来看演出了，她穿了漂亮的水蓝色印花衬衫裙和高跟鞋，差不多和在她面前语无伦次的让一般高，乌黑的秀发在脑后挽起来。利威尔能感受到她向自己投来的充满敌意的视线，他知道其他人的目光也未必友善，只不过没有表现得这么赤裸裸而已。  
艾伦一点也不在乎，大大方方揽着他的肩膀，跟一旁的莱纳聊天。阿尼没有来，利威尔认识了“逆潮”的另一名成员贝尔托特，他是一个面容和语气都很温和的男人，只是身高对利威尔来说颇有压迫感。  
“我到现在都适应不了他们胡来的这一套。”他无奈地笑笑，“我一直觉得砸吉他的习俗是乐器厂家引导起的风潮。”  
利威尔深以为然。  
晚上，艾伦和乐队的一行人跑去酒吧喝酒庆祝。利威尔不肯陪他们一块发疯，独自开车回家，路上接到埃尔文的电话，埃尔文告诉他公司终于租到了办公的地点，下周就可以上班，之前联系的客户中有两个表示愿意尝试继续销售他们的产品。  
即使已是深夜，秋风依然暖洋洋的，吹过路边的棕榈树冠时，纤长的叶子沙沙作响。利威尔把家中的窗户都敞开，迎面而来的空气干爽宜人，像羽毛被一样轻柔舒适，一点冬天将要来临的迹象也没有。


	17. Chapter 17

翌日早上，天阴沉沉的，灰霾的云层压得很低，吞没了刚刚升起的金红色朝阳。西郊临海的一座教堂后方是大片公墓，墓碑是一块块正方形的花岗岩，寂寞地平躺在地面上，整整齐齐排成方阵，被浓密的幢幢树荫包围。空气潮湿得像要拧出水，晨露的清甜和大海的咸腥纠缠在一起，不时有乌鸦呀呀叫着从阴翳的天空中掠过。  
利威尔穿了高筒皮靴，手里捧着一束雪白的马蹄莲，穿过布满晶莹露珠的茂密草地。天色尚早，偌大的墓园里空旷无人，卡露拉静静地沉睡在靠近围篱的一个角落，周围生长着一大丛蓬勃的苜蓿草和野胡萝卜。  
这天是卡露拉的忌日。  
她的墓碑并不起眼，墓碑上的内容也相当简洁，没有照片，仅仅刻着她的名字“卡露拉·耶格尔”，生卒年月，和一行短短的墓志铭——“爱的那点辛酸，于我已是莫大难忍。”  
利威尔盯着墓碑看了一会儿，蹲下身，把花束放在一旁，然后挽起袖子，从口里掏出一块白色的手帕，将墓碑上灰蒙蒙的尘土擦去。他擦得很仔细，直到冰冷的石头表面重新变得光洁，反射出微弱倦怠的晨光，才停下来，端端正正将花束摆在墓碑的正下方。  
他不禁回想起自己的母亲，但同样身为单亲妈妈的卡露拉似乎又与库谢尔有很大不同。在利威尔的印象里，卡露拉是他认识的最为坚强和乐观的人之一，如同春风一般，尽管历经坎坷，却对生活始终充满热情和感恩。这点也常常在艾伦的身上折射出来。而艾伦性格中独断和强势的一面，也许是来自他的父亲。  
利威尔再次默念墓碑上的名字。“卡露拉·耶格尔”，就像往常一样，这位母亲在外人面前自称为不幸丧夫的耶格尔太太，可能是为了艾伦，也可能是为了纪念曾经存在过的爱——令她莫大难忍却又无法割舍的爱，甚至直到她死后，墓碑上也依然没有换上她娘家的姓氏。  
利威尔站起身，长长叹了一声，周围与卡露拉风格截然不同的湿气愈发沉重。他不信教，也不清楚祈祷该怎么做，开口说话又觉得对方断然不可能听到，反而显得十分诡异，于是只好在墓前默默站着以示悼念。  
转身准备离开时，他猛然发现自己身后不知何时竟站了一个人。  
“我以为要到下午才能来。”利威尔说。  
“哪能呢？”艾伦轻飘飘地答道，“我要是下午才来，她一定会怀疑我昨晚上又出去鬼混了。”  
艾伦身上还是昨天演出时的白T恤和牛仔裤，不过额外多出了一件长及小腿的黑色风衣和眼睛周围两大片深色阴影，若不谈及脸上可以作为昨晚“鬼混”铁证的憔悴之色，倒是与此时墓地的忧伤景致有几分契合。他的手里也拿了一捧花，粉红色的康乃馨搭配明黄色的百合，在黯淡的背景色里显得格外鲜艳活泼。  
艾伦跪下来，把花摆在利威尔的花束旁，对着卡露拉的名字端详了一阵，然后在上面郑重地落下一个轻吻。利威尔忽然感到一阵突如其来的尴尬，就好像自己并没有立场放下刚刚那一束花，又好像自己贸然打搅了母子二人难得的“会面”——虽然他是在艾伦之前来的。  
好在艾伦也没什么向母亲当面汇报工作生活的打算，不等利威尔提出自己先走一步，他便已经站起身，随手拍拍膝盖上的泥土，抬起胳膊轻车熟路地要揽利威尔。  
利威尔噌地躲开了。  
没错，他是一名完全的唯物主义者，环顾四周，除了自己和艾伦以外也再无其他人的踪影，可不知怎么的，他总觉得卡露拉仿佛就站在不远处似的，脸上带着盈盈笑意，自己与艾伦的一举一动都被她清清楚楚看在眼里。  
纵使利威尔有一万个理由去昂首挺胸地维护同性恋的正当性与合法权益，可到了人家母亲面前，总归还是有些心虚和不好意思。他轻咳一声，正直地板起脸，转移话题道：“……你们的欢乐派对结束了？”  
艾伦一点也不觉得不好意思，反而还很自豪似的，大大咧咧地靠过来又要勾利威尔的脖子：“……你为什么不和我们一起去？反正是让请客，三笠也去了。”  
利威尔一边在心里说那我就更不能去了，一边不近人情地用力把艾伦推开：“离我远点，混蛋，一身酒臭……地主家的小公子哥儿上次不是痛心疾首地发誓戒酒了？”  
艾伦这才停下毛手毛脚的小动作，撇撇嘴：“那马脸的鬼话你也信？我看乐队的形象迟早要毁在他手里。”  
“至少昨天他没有在舞台上裸唱。”  
“得了，昨天晚上数他喝得最欢，酒品还比谁都差，一个劲儿地要给三笠当面表演钢管舞。要不是阿尔敏一直踢他，他早就连内裤都脱光了。”艾伦不服气地嘟囔了几句，又从风衣口袋里摸出一个牛皮纸袋子递给利威尔，袋子下部被油浸成了深色，“喏。”  
利威尔拎着顶端没有油渍的部分，接过来打开一看，袋子里面是几个花花绿绿的甜甜圈，都已经被压扁成了饼，金黄的表皮上正欢腾地向外冒着闪闪的油光和甜腻的香气：“……这是拿给你妈妈的？”  
“给你的。”  
“你知道会在这儿遇到我？”  
“没遇到你我就只好自己吃了。”艾伦耸耸肩，低声说，“你知道的，以前……以前那会儿，我妈一天到晚念叨着要把她做甜甜圈的手艺传授给我，好像如果我不学，这项宝贵的非物质文化遗产就会失传似的。”他顿了顿，鞋尖在柔软的草地上划来划去，“可是我从来都不肯学，觉得搞面团很累，灌馅也很麻烦，反正想吃的时候妈妈都会做给我。后来跟你住在一起，你也不喜欢吃甜的。”  
利威尔有点惊讶，又好奇地打开袋子看了一眼：“这回是你自己做的？”  
“……只是没想到这手艺还真的失传了。”艾伦蹲下来，背对着利威尔，仿佛对脚边翠绿的苜蓿草产生了浓厚的兴趣，潇洒的长风衣落在地面上，“我来的路上在Randy's买的，她看到我还能像以前一样享受甜甜圈和好心情，多少能安心一点。”  
“卡露拉一定会为你感到骄傲的。”  
“不，不是的。”他沉默了一会儿，缓缓地答道，声音深深陷进泥土里，“我知道她其实希望我能顺顺利利拿到公立大学的学位证，到小学或者中学里谋得一份音乐教师的体面工作，然后跟三笠……或者什么其他的邻家好女孩结婚，生一到两个孩子，贷款在郊外买一幢不贵却漂亮的小房子，然后一家人聚在院子里热火朝天地吃烧烤。”  
利威尔心里一阵抽痛：“她想要一个完整的家庭。”  
“是啊，”艾伦叹息道，“一个家庭，我也想要一个家庭。”  
利威尔完全没料到艾伦会这样回答，他瞬间怔在原地，几乎忘记呼吸，身体微微颤了颤，心想自己的脸上一定一点血色都不剩了。  
幸好艾伦看不到他的表情，利威尔抿着嘴，死死攥住纸袋开口的手指泛出白色，拼尽全力驱散胸腔里随着自己联想而迅速泛起的苦楚，他逃避地将话题引导到另一个方向：“你有想过去找你的父亲吗？”  
“我的父亲？”  
“……啊，你妈妈一定也多少提到过他的事，比如……他们是在哪里认识的。”  
“她说她从来没有离开过加州。”  
利威尔又回想起卡露拉关于卡车司机耶格尔先生和车祸的说辞，难道她真的决心放下过往的恋情了吗？  
“你知道我们不是没有线索，艾伦，如果你想的话……”  
“你在开什么玩笑？”艾伦冷冷地打断他，利威尔发现对方危险地绷直了腰背，“……我为什么要去找一个当初狠心抛弃我们母子俩的渣男？”  
“因为你的母亲曾经爱过他，而你，艾伦，则是爱的造物，你生来身上就带着他的血液。”利威尔轻声说，脑海中浮现出热狗店里Frank忧伤的眼神，“人是会变的。当初你的父亲可能有难办之处，确实辜负了你们母子，但如今二十年过去了，现在的他也许已经改变了主意，也许正在深深忏悔，他会愿意接纳你，至少愿意认识你……而且你母亲的遭遇，也有理由被他知道。”  
艾伦对他的劝说不置可否：“要是现在突然出现一个莫名其妙的男人说他是你爹，利威尔，”他反问道，“你会愿意承认他吗？”  
利威尔没有介意他言语中的不客气：“起码我不会第一眼就把他当作仇人，”他坦然答道，“我会尝试与他接触，毕竟我在天堂的母亲一定不想看到我们两人之间大打出手。”  
艾伦沉默了几秒钟，依然固执地坚持己见：“……不，我和你不同，我还是不能这样痛快地原谅他，说实在的，我压根就不想跟他扯上关系。”  
两人都没有再说话，天色变得更加惆怅，时间仿佛一下子快进到昏暗的傍晚，聚集起来的云朵已经沉甸甸挤在头顶，压抑得让人透不过气。利威尔突然觉得脸上多了些湿润的凉意，他抬起手背抹了一把，还没来得及说话，便被猛地窜到自己眼前的艾伦吓了一跳。  
“不走运，找了一圈也没看到四片叶子的，”艾伦手中捏着一棵细小水嫩的苜蓿草，大方地往利威尔衬衫胸前的口袋里一插，欢快地说，“不过三片叶子至少也能有四分之三的效果吧。”  
“……”  
“下次找到四片叶子的再补给你。”  
“……没关系，其实三片的也差不多。”  
艾伦半仰起头看了看天：“好像下雨了。”  
利威尔嗯了一声，还惦记着手里的甜甜圈：“要在这吃掉吗？”  
“走吧，再不走要成落汤鸡了……你冷不冷，要我把外套借给你吗？”  
雨势来的又快又急，车停得远，两人都没带伞，一路小跑也没有逃过兜头被浇透的命运。牛皮纸袋被利威尔紧紧护在怀里，暂时逃过一劫。  
一刻钟后，他们全身狼狈地坐在车里，好一阵子缓过气，开始分食袋子里已经彻底瘪掉的甜甜圈。艾伦嘴里塞得满满的，含糊不清地哼唧着终于活过来了，利威尔用湿巾把自己的手擦干净，很想也像艾伦一样完全放下负担，尽情享受甜甜圈的美味。他莫名地感到有些不安，也许是因为湿冷的天气令人不适，而甜食于他而言并不能代替暖气的重要性，更可能是因为糖分和油脂带来的罪恶感实在深重——即使包装上没有贴卡路里的标签。  
利威尔问艾伦之后的打算，艾伦说自己很想筹备一场国内的巡演，他和让都有演出的经验，一定会比当初“宿醉”做得更好，不过还要和其他成员商量后才能做决定。他喜欢现在的“活体齿轮”，所以要慎之又慎，不能像上次那样走偏了路。  
又说到利威尔公司的近况，艾伦啧啧嘴，仍然对埃尔文的倒霉遭遇深感同情：“这大概是我这辈子见过最不爽的当爹方式，还好最后没成。”  
“我有时候甚至怀疑我们是不是集体中了诅咒，没有一个人能在家庭生活中顺顺利利。”利威尔说，“从我认识米克起他就在四处相亲，给本地咖啡馆和酒吧写的点评放在一块儿都能出版一本集子，结果直到现在还是孤苦伶仃一个人。照理说，他长得不差，收入也好，可偏偏在女人方面一直很坎坷。”  
“我看韩吉小姐应当趁早跟你们分道扬镳。”  
“她命硬得很，寻常的妖魔鬼怪统统近不了身，前段时间大家都流落街头要饭时，莫布里特还风风光光地在迪士尼公园后门新开了家画廊。”利威尔想了想，接着说，“韩吉问，要是你哪天火了，能不能把你用的吉他也收藏一把过去。”  
“没问题啊。”艾伦爽快地应道，他把空掉的纸袋揉成一团，胡乱舔了舔手指上沾着的糖霜，又开始伸着黏糊糊的爪子往利威尔大腿上摸，利威尔眼角抽了抽，忍无可忍地把湿巾扔在他的脸上。  
艾伦这才老老实实地擦手：“……你问问她先支付定金行不行？我现在可是缺钱得很。”

 

艾伦一心想要的巡演并没能成行，虽然他始终坚持现场演出是乐队生命力的真正来源，一直窝在录音棚里脑浆都会结成块，但让则持有相反的意见，认为先设法打响乐队的名气才是正经事。  
“噢，我明白了，你这种大少爷压根吃不了出门演出的苦。”  
“谁知道你是真打算吃苦，还是想要借着演出的名头在各地的酒吧里蹭酒喝。”  
“我蹭酒喝？你哪来的资格说我？不知道是谁上回喝酒的时候抱着阿尔敏……”  
“闭嘴！不准再提那事，我戒了，这次是真戒了！”  
有时利威尔下班后到自己的咖啡店里坐坐，便经常会看到类似的戏码。因为阿尔敏和马可还要到学校去，活体齿轮在市里租了一间地下排练室，所以相距不远的咖啡馆也成了他们不摆弄乐器时的据点之一。  
据说艾伦和让在音乐见解上出奇地同步——尽管他俩谁也不愿意承认，但其他方面，从乐队服装的设计到喝咖啡时就坐的位置，却没有任何一处能够顺利达成一致，为了避免乐队自我扼杀在摇篮里，其他人只得轮流充当和事佬。  
这天碰巧和事佬们都不在，艾伦和让坐在咖啡馆最角落的桌子旁，原本计划讨论一下其他与乐队无关的事，不知怎么的又神奇地扯到了巡回演出和酒量的话题上。艾伦难得占了上风，翘起腿，眼睛放光，面部每一块肌肉都在洋洋自得，显然准备围绕之前让酒后出的洋相好好做一番文章。紧接着，便被利威尔从身后按住脖子。  
“臭小子再大吵大闹就给我滚出去。”  
艾伦正高调地得瑟着，猝不及防吃了瘪，肩膀登时垮下去，唯唯诺诺应了两句，音量自然比刚才缩水大半。  
利威尔的出现成功替让解了围，不过让看起来似乎丝毫没有感到轻松，更没有像平时一样抓住机会欢天喜地回敬艾伦。他脸上刚刚还龙飞凤舞的色彩迅速消失不见，也没了平时的淡定自若，怔了几秒钟，才有些慌张地将桌上的笔记本电脑往自己的方向收了收，冲利威尔打了个招呼，然后迫不及待地埋下头，专心致志地对付塑料杯子里的奶昔。  
一时间，桌旁的气氛微妙地尴尬起来，利威尔看着他俩同时低头猛喝饮料的样子，不由得联想起以前佩特拉和奥路欧被IT逮到上班时间偷偷联机打游戏后坚决表示不知情的情景。  
他蓦然感到一阵强烈的倦意。  
尽管让从来没有明确表达出不友好的情绪，利威尔依然很清楚让始终有些排斥自己与艾伦之间的亲密关系，并在心眼儿里仍然坚持认为艾伦是个暂时被蒙蔽双眼的可怜直男——被利威尔蒙蔽了双眼。其他几名乐队成员则看起来要相对宽容一些，当然，利威尔知道他们也未必真心认可这件事。反而只有艾伦自己一点儿没觉察出哪里不妥，甚至比利威尔这个货真价实的基佬表现得还坦然。  
这不能怪三笠，利威尔提醒自己，十年前也好，现在也好，同性恋和其它性癖本来就没有一天从人们茶余饭后的有趣谈资中消失。每个人在口头上都信誓旦旦地表示自己对LGBT一视同仁，绝无歧视，可一旦发生在自己的朋友和亲人身上，像让和埃尔文这样心里颇有微词的才是大多数。利威尔既无力左右，也不怎么想强求他人的认同。  
他走到吧台要了两份甜点，拿回来的时候，看到艾伦和让已经忘记争吵，聚精会神地研究乐队网站的布局和样式，让的双手在屏幕上比比划划，兴奋地解释着自己的设计和寓意，梦想的火花正在狭窄的木质圆桌上闪烁跳跃。利威尔放下盘子，没有再打扰他们，又坐回到吧台旁边自己惯常的位置上，并决定给自己的下午茶里也加一份甜点。  
无论这些年轻人对自己抱有怎样的偏见，但艾伦终于找到了愿意同他一起追逐未来的伙伴，这样就足够了。

 

让的确在“活体齿轮”的运营上很有想法。他既没有一头扎进排练室创作新单曲，也没有像其他刚刚出道的独立乐队一样急于参加各种演出和音乐节以赚取喝彩声和门票钱，而是东奔西走，利用父母和自己的交际圈，在本地的音乐圈里寻找可以借助的人脉关系。利威尔觉得让和埃尔文有几分相似，都出身乡下，却野心勃勃。但与年轻时的埃尔文不同，让并不只是普通的乡下小子，家庭给他带来的自信和资源，就像巨人的肩膀一般，使头顶的天空变得触手可及。  
果然，到了十一月底的时候，让终于成功经由父亲朋友的介绍得到了与旧金山最大的音乐公司之一“棕榈树”签约的机会，对于初生的活体齿轮，这简直可以算得上一项奇迹，就像五年级的小学生突然收到哈佛大学的录取通知书。  
当然，“棕榈树”提供的合同对活体齿轮相当吝啬——不令人意外，趾高气昂的大公司对新人乐队向来吝啬。另一方面，其他的乐队成员也并不希望对生意人言听计从，他们认为大公司里人员结构冗杂，官僚主义盛行，规矩和约束数不胜数，无论是歌词还是曲调都要反复推敲，导致生产出的音乐不可避免地散发着流水线上的机油味，实在不适合年轻人放飞自我。  
艾伦是几人中反对声最响亮的，在他眼里，连拨弦的手指都要统一长短粗细的鬼地方一百年也别想做出好的摇滚乐来，让十有八九是想出名想疯了才要和这些生意人“同流合污”。  
他现在倒是每天晚上都能回家过夜了。利威尔站在料理台边，故意把榨汁机开到最大档，机器运转的声响震耳欲聋，成功盖住了艾伦喋喋不休的抱怨。艾伦非常不满意，等噪音终于告一段落，便迫不及待地扯下自己脖子上的领带，握在手中夸张地挥舞着。  
“不干了！老子要跳槽！这就跳槽！”他气势汹汹地吼道，“他们竟然评价我的东西太聒噪，聒噪？他们哪里知道什么叫聒噪？”  
利威尔心说你现在的样子的确很聒噪。  
“……我和让那小子没什么好说的，我知道他心底瞧不起我这个没钱没学历的屌丝，说实在的，我也看不上他的装腔作势。是我的错，打一开始我就不该答应和小少爷们做生意。”艾伦粗重地吸了口气，响亮地宣布，“……到此为止了，活体齿轮就此解散，以后各走各路，各凭本事吧！”  
他一脸期待地望着利威尔。  
利威尔垂着眼皮，把满满一大杯冒着泡沫的鲜红色液体塞给他。  
艾伦立刻露出嫌恶的神色，手里像是接到一颗定时炸弹一样伸出去老远：“OMG，我是人类，不是吸血鬼。”  
“我知道你是人类，可这只是番茄汁。”——最近利威尔热衷的低卡健康饮品。  
“味道简直和鲜血一样可怕！”  
“胡说八道，”利威尔反驳道，“鲜血可比这玩意儿好喝多了。”  
他把榨汁机里剩下的番茄汁倒在自己的杯子里，加了两颗冰块进去，坐在沙发上一边专心研究与经销商的合同，一边小口小口地慢慢喝。艾伦刚想争辩点什么，忽然又觉得利威尔这话说得似乎有点吓人——上个月万圣节时，柯尼邀请大家去游乐场狂欢，艾伦一直认为那天晚上神出鬼没、白面獠牙的吸血鬼男爵在自己脆弱的心中留下了不可磨灭的恐怖阴影。  
此时，他再看利威尔嘴唇潮湿艳红、拎着杯子小酌的样子，又不禁联想到对方明明是三十多岁的人，却神奇地长了一张与年龄不符的漂亮脸蛋，外加生活中还有一些颇为古怪的小习惯。他越想越离谱，最后竟然在温暖的室内起了一身白毛汗，赶紧定了定神，屏住呼吸，把手中的番茄汁都一股脑灌进喉咙里，觉得连那浓稠的酸味也不怎么令人恐惧了。  
艾伦刷干净杯子，还是多少有点心虚，磨蹭了一会儿，琢磨出了一个蹩脚的主意，于是坐到沙发上去，十分扭捏地对利威尔说：“……我明天早上去楼下买蒜香面包，我们早饭吃那个行不行？”  
利威尔头也不抬：“嗯。”  
太好了，不怕大蒜！不是吸血鬼！  
艾伦这才彻底安下心来，瞬间恢复了之前精神抖擞的样子，又“不计前嫌”地往利威尔身上蹭：“我忍不下去了，利威尔，我讨厌‘棕榈树’和他们横七竖八的条条框框，我不想跟他们签约，我要跳槽！”他哼哼唧唧地说，甚至假惺惺地皱了皱鼻子，“……我跟让从今天起恩断义绝！世界上再没有什么活体齿轮了！”  
利威尔蹙着眉，正被合同书中一条条拗口的新条款折磨得脑袋生疼，突然身上贴上来一大团滚烫沉重的物体，一边不安分地拱来拱去，一边还在自己耳边持续制造噪音，心中很是崩溃。  
“……给我老老实实地唱歌挣钱去，小屁孩，世界上哪有那么多让你随心所欲的好事，你之前不是拍着胸脯保证要让我从这里搬出去吗？”他终于不胜其烦地把对方从自己身上拽下来，恶狠狠地教训道，“另外，这是两周以来你们乐队的第五次解散，别指望我还会傻乎乎地安慰你。”  
其实利威尔倒是对“棕榈树”印象不错，它算是一家实力雄厚、行事低调的老牌厂商，兼具历史、声名和口碑，并不是时下常见的那种追逐热点、哗众取宠的流行音乐公司，它管理严格，旗下的艺人大多形象正面，很少被卷入到乱七八糟的花边新闻中，和地下音乐也几乎没什么瓜葛。在利威尔购买过唱片的为数不多的歌手中，有一位名叫希斯特利亚的古典风格女歌手便来自这家公司，她甜美清新的外表和空灵干净的嗓音都很合利威尔的胃口，据说为人也十分善良单纯，可以稳稳排在他最喜欢的歌手前两名——去掉对艾伦本人的私心，大概能排在第一位。  
正如利威尔所预料的，“活体齿轮”的第五次解散同样没有持续超过二十四个小时，第二天年轻人们便像什么都没发生似的，又兴高采烈地聚在一块儿拯救世界去了，利威尔不禁十分心疼之前用来安慰艾伦的大餐和爱的抱抱。

 

利威尔一直工作到圣诞节前两天。公司的业务才刚刚走上正轨，依然步履维艰，多数员工都在之前的危机中离了职，只剩下寥寥几十人，每个都忙得天昏地暗。不过埃尔文表示还要照往年的惯例举办圣诞晚宴，算是为整整一年的坎坷起伏画上句号，只是迫于公司的经济状况，一切从简，场地便定在利威尔的咖啡馆里。  
艾伦倒是早早就放了假，利威尔问能不能请活体齿轮来为宴会助兴，他摇摇头，一本正经道：“我们现在可是准备签约的正经乐队，不能随便接商业演出的，先生。”  
“……”  
“……可是你知道的，我哪里忍心如此无情地拒绝你呢？”他勉为其难地自我斗争了一会儿，做出一副大义凛然之色，让步说，“这样吧，你现在有需要，其实我也不是不能自己偷偷接点私活儿，只要报酬不是用现金来结就行。”  
“报酬？”  
艾伦顿了顿，露出万分羞涩的表情，说：“你过来亲我一下……”  
利威尔早料到对方在这儿等自己，丝毫不为所动，同样一本正经地打断他：“我哪里忍心逼你违约呢？别担心，反正我的需要用唱片也能满足，你还是老老实实在后厨准备甜点吧。”

今年晚宴上的圣诞特供甜点是传统做法的大米杏仁布丁，混合了杏仁碎的雪白色米浆从冰箱里取出，满满地装在晶莹剔透的圆形玻璃盏里，顶上浇上红艳艳的樱桃果酱，中心端正放一颗熟透的大樱桃，虽然做法简便，摆出来却煞是好看，红白相间，洋溢着节日的欢乐气息。  
艾伦腰上系着黑色围裙，和服务生同样打扮，手里举着托盘，很专业地把一份份布丁按顺序分发给来宾。圣诞节的米布丁与平时的不同，制作时，厨师会随机藏着整颗的大杏仁到布丁里，而吃到这些杏仁的幸运儿，则一年都会有好运气。  
埃尔文心情很好，大声宣布，在布丁里吃到整颗杏仁的家伙可以领取准备好的圣诞大礼——虽然不再是夏威夷双人游，而是利威尔倾情赞助的一年份饮品和终身贵宾卡，可以享受七五折优惠。  
人们总是对各类抽奖活动抱有极大的热情——不管奖品是什么，咖啡馆里的气氛立刻热烈起来，每个人的目光都在艾伦手中的托盘上扫来扫去，好像能从这些完全相同的玻璃盏之间观察出什么细微的分别来似的。有人半真半假调侃艾伦，说帅哥我用一个吻换中奖的布丁行不行。  
艾伦不答，甚至连眼皮都不抬，手速飞快，没多一会儿便刚正不阿地把布丁全部发完了。问话的人讨了个没趣，只好悻悻地拿起小勺在布丁里搅了搅，果然不见整颗杏仁的影子。一时间，失望的叹息在大厅里此起彼伏，埃尔文也领了一份，信心满满地当众开吃，结果同样没有中奖，夸张地懊恼了几秒钟，又探头探脑地打听别人的“战况”去了。  
利威尔感到有些好笑，不过他很高兴埃尔文能从之前的不幸遭遇中走出来，就像他经常用来安慰对方的话——你只是回到了四年前的黄金单身汉时代而已。正想着，韩吉不知从哪突然蹦出来，一惊一乍地质问他是不是中奖了。  
利威尔冷漠地把她的脸推开：“我这辈子就没有过中奖的运气。”  
韩吉不信，手里举着个空空如也的玻璃盏：“我和莫布里特都没中，所以一定是你！”  
“……”  
“布丁是艾伦亲自发的，别人不知道你俩的关系，我可是一清二楚！你的东西就是他的东西！你的地盘就是他的地盘，他在自己的地盘上暗箱操作自己的东西再容易不过了！”  
利威尔翻着白眼，赶紧把她拉到椅子上，以免过于引人注意。  
“承认吧！朋友！”韩吉拳头重重锤在桌上，眼镜框骄傲地闪着“真相就是如此”的犀利白光，“那颗承载着命运的杏仁一定就藏在你的布丁里。”  
利威尔不动声色地向韩吉的反方向挪了挪，假装五分钟前才跟她头一次见面：“……那你倒是说说，我要我自己咖啡馆的贵宾卡有屁用？”  
韩吉哈哈大笑，自来熟地猛拍他的肩膀：“年轻人的心思你不懂，你不懂，你不懂～～”她自嗨地嚎了两嗓子，又神秘兮兮地冲利威尔挤眉弄眼，“我可不是瞎说，你瞧，艾伦正在那边一片痴心地等你回应呢。”  
利威尔依言抬起头，往吧台看去，果然发现艾伦也正看自己的方向。换做是艾伦和他刚认识的时候，不要说小把戏被利威尔当场抓包，就连偷偷吃个甜甜圈被利威尔看到，都要手忙脚乱地遮掩好一会儿。不过如今的艾伦早已今非昔比，特别是和让厮混在一起后，脸皮厚度可以轻松横跨金门海峡，曾经的青涩懵懂一去不复返。与利威尔视线相接，他不仅半点不慌张，反而十分骚包地一扬手，冲利威尔抛了个飞吻——当然也被韩吉看在眼里。  
韩吉扶着桌子笑得上气不接下气，终于成功引得周围人也纷纷投来好奇的目光。利威老脸一红，便要和他俩当场绝交，韩吉自然不给他机会，使劲挥着手向艾伦比划利威尔面前的布丁杯子，用口型问：“在这里面？”  
艾伦冲她竖起大拇指。  
“看到没！就在你的布丁里！”  
“事先说好，这可不是我指使的！”利威尔立刻撇清关系，一边在心里大骂艾伦胡闹，一边用一根笔直的中指作为回敬。  
看热闹的众人不嫌事儿多，都热切地注视着利威尔和他面前的玻璃盏，好像那里面不是随处可见的米布丁，而是一枚即将要孵化的公鸡蛋。利威尔所坐的一桌瞬间成为炙手可热的焦点地区，秘书佩特拉连自己的布丁都顾不上了，郑重地举起手机记录这一历史性的瞬间。  
利威尔刚想赶他们走，埃尔文适时地冒了出来，并很顺应民意地道出大家的心声：“利威尔，要是你抽到了幸运大奖，可得给在场的每个人都发礼物，让大家都沾沾喜气啊！”  
利威尔心想我抽我自己的奖，还要给你们发礼物，世界上真是没有比这更亏本的买卖了。可到了这份儿上，也只得叹了口气，认命地拿起小勺，搅动那杯万众瞩目的明星布丁。  
大家不约而同地闭上嘴，周围安静下来，只剩下音响还在勤勤恳恳地唱着欢快的圣诞小曲。  
直到此时，利威尔依然不肯完全相信艾伦会作弊将中奖的布丁调换给自己，手里拈着的勺子也有点想去证明自己“清白”的意思。不过他刚在杯底搅了两圈，便心里猛然一动，微微皱起眉头——里面的确有什么不一样的东西。  
埃尔文看他脸上的表情便知道这份布丁没有让看热闹的人失望，于是率先拍起巴掌，带头起哄。利威尔却没理他，低着头，手里的勺子在布丁中停滞了好一会儿，眉间的纹路更深刻了。  
终于，他深深吸一口气，小心翼翼地挪动勺柄，略一用力，在周围人的哄闹声中把那东西从粘稠的液体中拨出来，重见天日——那并不是什么杏仁，甚至不是任何食材，而是一圈熠熠发光的银色金属。  
一枚戒指。


	18. Chapter 18

“我一定是喝多了才会当着这么多人的面陪你小子胡闹。”  
“别找给自己借口，亲爱的，我们压根就不供应酒精饮料。”  
“你的意思是，我应该后悔没有提前在裤兜里揣一小瓶杜松子酒？”  
“恰恰相反，我认为我们都过于依赖酒精编织的虚假面具了，它的确能够使我们看起来像角斗士一样无所畏惧，然而却对心底真正的黑洞于事无补，对于人生的重大决定，酒精显然并不适合参与其中。”  
艾伦似乎始终对自己当初猝不及防被“醉汉”夺去贞操的事耿耿于怀，其执念之深竟使利威尔奇妙地产生出一种自己糟蹋了黄花大闺女的负罪感。  
“对不起，艾伦，原谅我没发现你竟然是一名虔诚的基督徒。”  
“不，我不是。”艾伦一边否认，一边撩开对方的刘海，在光洁的额头正中印下一个极其虔诚的吻，“……但即使是我，也有些十分看重的事……利威尔，今天的事对我非常重要，我必须慎重做出选择并为它负责，而不是被一时的欲望冲昏头脑。”他凝视利威尔的眼睛，“虽然我的小兄弟最近也有点不太安分，不过我不能听它指挥，你懂的，天底下就数男人的那玩意儿最靠不住。”  
利威尔实在不明白他是怎么能够一脸纯洁而郑重地开出黄腔来的：“……你认为我只是贪图你的肉体，所以跟你酒后乱性？”  
艾伦装模作样地思考片刻。  
“别这么说，利威尔。”他婉转地回答，尽管利威尔确信他内心的答案一定是“没错，先生，正是如此”，“……原谅我那时候真的没有什么准备——不管是心理准备还是其他的准备。”  
是的，简直无辜极了。  
胸中再次涌起负罪感迫使利威尔移开视线，嘴上倒是一点不客气地嘲讽：“有趣，我总算明白你为什么能保持处男二十年。”  
“也许吧，”艾伦没有为自己辩解，他双臂紧紧环住利威尔的腰，把男人拉向自己，然后抽抽鼻子，心满意足地叹息一声，“……后来想想，我其实对我们的第一次还是有些美好的期待的，毕竟我们应该跟那种从路边随便捡来的一夜情不一样，好吧，我承认也跟普通的交往和恋爱不太一样……我是说，利威尔，是不是我童话故事看得太多了？”  
利威尔知道这回艾伦终于如愿完成了不同于“一夜情”的十足准备，就像王子公主幸福生活在一起之前总要举办盛大的仪式一样，而准备的结果则是自己在圣诞派对上当着所有朋友和同事的面，傻里傻气地从米布丁里捡出一枚戒指，不等从震惊中回过神来便被砸了满头满脸的揶揄和祝福，甚至一句话都没说出口，便被人半搂半抱着跌跌撞撞地上了咖啡馆的二楼。当然，真正的布丁大奖也在戒指之后揭晓出来，是佩特拉或者其他哪个幸运的年轻女士——不管是谁，利威尔都确信她不会取代自己成为今夜的最热话题。  
“不，你看看迪士尼就好，恐怖片不适合你。”  
利威尔依然不能完全认同艾伦对于“形式主义”的执着，也许是因为他自己的浪漫情怀早就被时光消磨干净了——他之前一直坚信艾伦压根就不曾拥有过浪漫情怀这玩意儿，不过话说回来，亲身体验一回的滋味儿似乎也并不坏。  
他放松身体，接受了这个来之不易的灼热拥抱，皮肤正在悄然升温，古龙水的味道混杂着牛奶的香甜萦绕在鼻息间。他抬起手，指尖挑逗地划过年轻人轮廓分明的下巴，停在凸起的喉结上，艾伦立刻收紧手臂，给予更激烈的回应。  
“别在这儿……”在被脱去上衣，向后按倒在光滑冰冷的木制桌面上时，利威尔打了个哆嗦，低声提出抗议，“会有人上来。”  
他很清楚不会有人上来，上楼时他亲眼看着艾伦特地在楼梯口挂上“停止使用”的挂牌——作为对之后的事的预告，没有人会冒冒失失跑上来打扰他们，虽然每个人都知道他们要在这里做什么。  
“以前二楼有几张床，”艾伦说，“你应该把它们留下来的。”  
“我开的是咖啡馆，而不是情趣旅社。”  
“以前是旅馆。”  
“为了给你找个睡觉的地方而已。”  
“久远的记忆。”艾伦俯下身舔舐利威尔颈侧的细嫩皮肉，声音与口水密不透风地搅在一起，模糊粘腻。利威尔的大腿清晰感受到某处紧贴在一起的滚烫物体正在迅速苏醒，攀升的温度几乎穿透厚实硬挺的牛仔布料。他恶趣味地抬起膝盖，不轻不重地顶弄那里，果然听到耳畔传来一阵悦耳的吸气声。  
“……我还以为你压根不会勃起的。”尽管身下的桌板又冷又硬，但并不妨碍利威尔心情愉悦地火上浇油，“还是软着就这个尺寸了？”  
“……说真的，也许情趣旅社是个比咖啡馆更好的主意，”艾伦正直地避开了利威尔的限制级问题和不怀好意的膝盖，嘴里却开始不着边际地胡言乱语，“这地段年轻人很多，市场广阔，没准哪天就能发家致富。”  
“我等着你发家致富包养我呢，小子。”  
“你冷不冷？我们到沙发上去？”  
“要我谢谢你吗？”利威尔按住那只摸向自己腰际的手，“在毁掉我的桌子之后还要继续摧毁我的沙发。”  
他们最终还是到更加柔软的沙发上去了。艾伦把自己的衣服也脱掉扔在地板上，咄咄逼人的荷尔蒙迫不及待地在空气中蔓延开来。天花板上每一盏灯都大亮着，楼下的音响还在高唱舞曲，尽管周围空无一人，裸露身体的羞耻感依然挥之不去。利威尔有些气息不稳，清心寡欲的日子过得太久，如果不算那次糟糕的初夜，他几乎不记得自己已经多久不曾与他人肌肤相亲，很不巧，面前年轻人光裸的身躯又是自己这辈子见过最结实漂亮的一个——觊觎一下似乎也没什么过错。他垂下眼，分开双腿坐在沙发上，主动牵过艾伦的手，引导对方触碰自己的身体。  
“说真的，即使我们现在不认识，我也挺愿意和你搞搞一夜情的。”  
“老天，不准再说‘一夜情’，”艾伦对利威尔的用词很不满意，扬起眉毛，勾起手指在他的敏感处不轻不重地掐了一把，“我可是已经表过白了。”  
利威尔猛然全身震颤，闷哼出声，很难说这下刺激究竟是痛多一点还是爽多一点，但他并不惧怕疼痛，他知道自己的身体正在强烈渴望着艾伦，即便疼痛渗入骨髓，也是由衷地渴望的。  
出乎利威尔的意料，这回艾伦的前戏做得极有耐心，看得出一定下过一番功夫，他把利威尔抱在自己腿上，环住腰圈进自己的怀里，用体温炙烤他的皮肤，手指像流水一样爱抚赤裸的身体，开拓紧致的私处，小心翼翼地挖掘隐秘的快感之源。  
可艾伦越是不急不躁，利威尔就越是心焦难耐，这种体验令他感到无比陌生，远胜过艾伦的经验和技巧仿佛都不起作用了似的，被原始的本能轻而易举控制了意志。  
“我想要你，”他收紧肌肉，大口喘气，“艾伦，我想要你。”  
“要我什么？”  
他无法分辨艾伦的答话是真心还是调侃，但无关紧要，他主动伸手去触摸贴在臀部上的勃发硬物，硕大圆润的顶端已经湿滑一片：“我想你进来。”  
这句话已经露骨得既算不上勾引更算不上暗示，艾伦深深吸了一口气，咬紧牙关，勉强没有当场射出来并留下保质期一生的笑柄：“……等等，还有一样东西。”  
“老天，忘了安全套吧，你又不是没有忘记过。”  
“不，不是安全套，”艾伦伸长手去够落在地上的牛仔裤，从口袋中摸出那枚刚刚藏在布丁里的戒指——不知何时又跑回到他那里，“你还没戴上呢……先戴上吧，抱歉，利威尔，虽然现在我只买得起便宜货，但我保证，结婚时一定会给你买最好的。”  
“别浪费，”利威尔盯着温度略低的银色金属被小心翼翼地套上自己的手指，胸口似乎也同时被什么东西填满了，“……没有必要，我不是女人。”  
“我当然知道你不是女人，”戒指在手指根部停下，尺寸分毫不差，艾伦托高利威尔的手，如释重负般亲吻了一下戒指上闪亮的光泽，“但不影响我爱你。”

 

虽然他们并没有真的使用过安全套，利威尔今年收到的生日礼物中还是出现了这辈子大概都用不完的套子——连埃尔文也跟风送了个杜蕾斯大礼包，以至于利威尔不得不坐在沙发上，盯着面前茶几上五花八门的四方盒子，认真思考了一分钟将咖啡馆改成情趣旅社的主意。  
凯尼倒是没有送安全套，而是带利威尔和艾伦到店里各定制了一整套礼服，单排扣、修身紧腰的款式，包括领结、手帕和马甲，每一处细节都仔细推敲过。直到看到折页上密密麻麻的价目表，利威尔才肯相信他们的确购买的是价格不菲、剪裁出众、能够在婚礼上穿的得体正装，而不是参加万圣节化妆舞会的小丑服。他们匆匆忙忙赶上了圣诞前的最后一个营业日，好在裁缝与凯尼相熟，又家住本地，痛快地为他们推迟了打烊时间。  
“我应该不是在做梦，”利威尔合上折页，依然怀疑地打量自己的舅舅，“你赌马赢了海景房？”  
凯尼穿着赭石色的羊皮小外套，脖子上骚包地系了条暗红色领巾，喜滋滋地把玩一支装饰用的粉色康乃馨：“你舅舅我在你心中就这么一毛不拔？”  
利威尔不假思索地点点头：“你从来没送过我超过五十块钱的生日礼物，一次也没有。”  
“谁说这是生日礼物，”凯尼把鲜花在手中转了两圈，往他衬衫的前胸口袋里一塞，“收好了，利威尔·阿克曼，这是老子给你的结婚礼物，赶紧回家去把你衣柜里的童装都统统扔掉。就算你俩可以把T恤牛仔裤穿到八十岁还都一厢情愿地认为彼此很帅，男人在婚礼上也得有点像回事的衣服。”  
“不用你教我，老头子，我已经不是小鬼了，不至于连件拿的出手的礼服都没有，我之前还专门去……”  
“我知道，”凯尼摆手打断他，“多当回事儿啊，颠颠跑去为别人婚礼买的礼服，然后立刻被用作抹布擦鼻涕眼泪，怎么着？还留着做纪念呢？”  
利威尔虽然没有把之前的礼服扔掉，却也很久不曾回想起当初埃尔文婚礼上发生的糗事了，冷不防被凯尼提起，声音还格外响亮，难免感到有点心虚，下意识地往艾伦的方向瞥。  
艾伦在不远处的镜子前挑选他自己的礼服款式。他正在试一套古典隆重的深黑色燕尾服，前摆及腰，后摆至小腿，大翻领上镶了缎面，配高顶大礼帽和白色橡木手杖，看上去仿佛是要去接受女王册封的爵士。  
艾伦比去年出院时重了足有二十磅，全身上下都结实了不少，肩背的肌肉饱满有型，但穿上衣服后依然是修长挺拔、赏心悦目的男模身材。裁缝自然最喜欢这种衣架子，也乐得让他去试平日里不多见的晚礼服款式——就算知道他大概没什么机会被女王封爵——漂亮衣服穿在漂亮的人身上才能相得益彰。之前艾伦调侃说西装是利威尔的奇怪性癖，利威尔不以为然，不过他承认自己的确很喜欢看艾伦穿西装，倒不是因为艾伦有多么适合西装。  
西装被称为现代绅士的铠甲，尽管人人都有，但必须得穿在埃尔文之类自带成熟稳重气质的男人身上，方能相性良好、滴水不漏，自然而然显出几分优雅体面的派头来。艾伦则完全不同，虽说衣装不挑出身，可他自打出生起便与缝纫在西装里的高贵和规矩背道而驰，哪怕用上最顶级的精仿羊毛面料、平整贴合的深色领带和昂贵精致的钻石袖扣，也休想锁住骨子里的叛逆和随心所欲。比起一丝不苟的西装和礼服，钢铁侠那样用坚硬金属打造的真正铠甲可能更合他的心意。  
直白点说，艾伦身上的西装总是能成功勾起利威尔去把它们脱掉的欲望。  
脖子上的领结还没打好，艾伦便迫不及待地转过身向利威尔挥动手中的手杖，手舞足蹈地展示他华丽的新造型：“瞧我这身像不像白马王子？”  
利威尔面无表情地移开视线，假装没听到他的问题，凯尼在一旁猛拍巴掌：“挺好，像那个拉小提琴的帕尼尼。”  
艾伦把手杖架在肩上比划了一下，遗憾地说：“可惜我不会拉小提琴。”  
最后选定了两款色调一致的简洁套装，分别搭配领结和领带，利威尔看着凯尼在支票上龙飞凤舞地签上名字。  
“……其实我们未必会举办婚礼，凯尼，我压根就没想过婚礼的事。”  
尽管刚刚经历过一场过分高调的求婚仪式，又收获了大堆所谓的“结婚贺礼”，但利威尔还不至于真的头脑发热去筹划一场同性婚礼，就现下而言，一枚戒指已经远超他的预期，如果几年后他依然能与艾伦相处得不错，也许会商量着去领一纸文书——他对手续的办理依然毫无概念。目前艾伦的年龄和两人的同性身份都使利威尔没有办法去规划遥远的未来，即使稍微设想几秒钟，都觉得那场面十分不切实际，倒不如认真研究下终于提上正轨来的床上关系。  
他伸出手指揉了揉太阳穴，深深叹了口气：“……我不能跟你保证什么，三年前那小子还信誓旦旦向我发誓他只喜欢前凸后翘的大姑娘，对男人一点兴趣也没有。”这是他头一次向别人坦白艾伦的性取向，承认自己一直以来都跟一个直男纠缠不清，“他是真心待我，可说实在的，我觉得他依然把我当成大姑娘。”  
凯尼瞪着眼，盯着自己的外甥上上下下打量了好一会儿，实在分辨不出半点能转变成大姑娘的可能性，不由得跟着叹服道：“真不愧是我们阿克曼家的好孩子，刚被前一个抛弃，居然转头又看上一个直男，还能变本加厉地对人家掏心掏肺，果然这世上小混蛋的眼泪永远做不得数。”  
利威尔花了几秒钟试图寻找措辞讲述自己与艾伦关系的开始，随后便发现这段经历不仅解释起来相当麻烦，给人的感觉更是荒唐无比——他总不能告诉舅舅那个跟正在自己订制昂贵同款礼服的男朋友是冲动消费租来的，自己除了掏心掏肺之外还掏了腰包。  
“……我们又不是相亲认识的，”他含糊地说，“总之，我当初没料想到会发展成现在这样。”  
“随你开心吧，”凯尼翻着眼睛，破罐子破摔地把礼服收据对折了一下塞进利威尔的手里，“怎么都行，你愿意穿婚纱的话我不介意再帮你买一件……要是老子命中注定就没有机会将至亲送进婚姻殿堂，也只好认了。”

 

话虽如此，凯尼似乎被外甥爆料的“重大新闻”打击得不轻，一反常态，整个圣诞节假期里都神龙见首不见尾，一次也没有约艾伦和利威尔一同去练枪。商店大多关了门，于是二人只好窝在家里，就着黏黏糊糊的童话电影和老套情歌钻研了一周甜甜圈的烤制工艺。新年倒计时结束时，空气里每一个分子都甜得发腻。  
假期结束后没多久，“活体齿轮”便和棕榈树正式签了约，次日推特发布官宣。配图上五位年轻的摇滚乐手昂首挺胸，一字排开，身着笔挺的黑色西装搭配浅色衬衫，统统搞成神清气爽，意气风发的斯文造型，与利威尔印象里那些妆容怪异，服饰夸张的摇滚乐队大相径庭，也与他们自己之前的轻松随性不太一样，一定要说的话，反而更像是去参加ACM竞赛的大学生代表团——有些半世纪前披头士的着装风格，却连披头士的花哨嬉皮也完全舍去了。  
利威尔认出照片的拍摄地点是洛杉矶整座城市里最古老最内敛的地方之一——中央图书馆。照片上阳光正好，这座建筑仿佛一棵饱经风霜的参天古树，标志性的浅褐色砖石外墙上，被岁月冲刷出的大小沟壑光影参差、斑驳起伏，仿佛轻而易举就可以将任何轻佻的音符化为无形。  
没错，这是一张平淡无奇的“合影”，既不疯狂也不摇滚，放在任何场合使用都挑不出什么毛病或者优点。正因如此，处在群魔乱舞的摇滚圈里，却显出值得令人多看几眼的与众不同。“活体齿轮”与棕榈树商议后敲定使用这张过分“正经”的照片，大概是打定主意要在乐队成员的人设上做做文章。  
利威尔没有深入考虑其中的缘由，事实上，直到韩吉把官宣的推文转发到他眼前他才第一次听说“活体齿轮”拍摄宣传照的事。他知道艾伦一定不怎么中意照片里的刻板造型，不过他自己倒是很喜欢，甚至有些介怀这张难得合胃口的照片随随便便就被无数人白看了去。  
晚上在床上，利威尔忽然又想起这件事，于是开口向艾伦提出要一张单人照作为私藏，最好是不公开的那种。艾伦假装没听见，低着头专心致志地阅读一本半新不旧的变形金刚漫画册。利威尔又问了一遍，他依然纹丝不动，恨不得把眼睛嵌到纸张里。  
利威尔终于抬起脚把他踹到床脚：“……我在和你说话。”  
艾伦把漫画一扔，非常委屈：“我没有照片。”  
“摄影师会有。”  
“我不认识摄影师。”  
“……”  
“名字不知道，没有联系方式，也忘记长什么样子了。”  
“……好吧，那就算了。”利威尔妥协地收回脚，心想你们的网站上总会有更多的照片。  
艾伦立刻手脚并用地爬回来，摆了个风情万种的pose，皱巴巴的睡衣领子还是歪着的：“那傻照片哪有我本人好看。”

没等利威尔亲自登上官网寻找照片，便被埃尔文的一通电话安排去了纽约出长差。艾伦纵然万分不情愿也不能把已经起飞的飞机扯回到地面，只好一头扎进录音棚，勤勤恳恳挣他的结婚戒指钱去了。  
利威尔离开洛杉矶的时候匆匆忙忙，只随身带了一只登机箱，没料到这趟突如其来的公差比自己预计的要久很多，每次他告诉艾伦下周应该可以结束，下周就一定会冒出来一堆全新的问题，如此来来回回，酒店账单已然累计出一个天文数字，最后不得不找了个民宿自己做饭吃。  
艾伦被他一次次“商业欺诈”折腾得精神衰弱，幽幽地在电话里抱怨：“你要是再不回来，‘活体齿轮’第一轮的巡回演出就开始了。”  
利威尔吃了一惊：“巡回演出？这也太快了。”  
艾伦怨念至极：“你知不知道？让家里的小马驹都生出来了，你居然还在冰天雪地的地方陪企鹅玩。”  
利威尔不由得更加惊讶，甚至没顾上反驳说纽约早就不是上回他们来时的冰天雪地了，而且也根本不存在企鹅。  
“他结婚了？”  
当然，刚刚降生在世上的是一匹货真价实的小马驹，跟让没有任何血缘关系。  
利威尔跟艾伦聊完挂掉电话，自己打开电脑一查，才知道自己不在洛杉矶的几个月里，“活体齿轮”已经陆续在网上发布了七八首单曲以及一部与宣传照相同风格的MV，在棕榈树的大力宣传下，点击量还算可观。  
除此之外，乐队的形象果然也被着力做了包装。棕榈树在年轻的加州音乐圈算得上身份高贵显赫的大佬，专注音乐的品味和质量，出过不少好评如潮的经典专辑，以往一直与脏兮兮的地下流行划清界线。如今签了“活体齿轮”，自然也不能与街头巷尾蓬头垢面的普通摇滚乐手混为一谈，反而要特别打出“青年才俊”的金字标签。  
所谓青年才俊，在作品之外，不仅要衣着得体、行事优雅，还要拥有富裕美满的家庭和漂亮的教育背景。而作品内则严禁卖弄自由放纵、消极厌世的价值观以及枪支、药物、情色之类的不雅元素——详细描述的条款大约列了十二页那么多。  
“饶了我吧，他们以为这世界上的摇滚唱的都是什么？”  
利威尔记得艾伦说这话时正翘着腿，毫无形象地歪坐在沙发上。  
“……我看我们不如都乖乖闭嘴，手拉手一起跳钢管舞算了，反正让对钢管舞很在行，他一定非常喜欢。”  
“喏，”当时利威尔眼疾手快地在纸上给他指出一行字，一字一顿地念，“任何公开场合下，具有挑逗性的眼神和动作都是禁止的。”  
“我又没脱裤子。”  
“因为脱衣服是禁止的。”  
“……妈的。”  
“禁止的。”  
“……”  
艾伦屁股又往下滑了滑，半死不活地拖着声音抱怨：“这也不行那也不行，胡子没刮都不准出门，我看只有老二还没发育的小男孩才能满足他们的要求。”  
“闭嘴，大叔，”利威尔把手中的纸张卷成一个空心的筒敲在他的脑袋上，“我认为这规定没什么不合理。”  
“哦，你当然喜欢小男孩啰，”艾伦慢吞吞地应道，“毕竟‘小’男孩不会弄疼你。”  
于是两秒钟后，他如愿被利威尔踹到了地板上去。   
公司制定这些事无巨细的条条框框并非毫无意义的心血来潮。棕榈树的主要用户群体与利威尔的年纪相仿，不再是只有一腔热血的毛头小子，而是已经到了为人父母的时候。很多人在年轻时都是自由主义的坚定拥趸，受到愤怒和暴力的强烈吸引，可随着年龄和阅历的增长，挑战禁区与禁区边缘的快感一定会肉眼可见地变得寡淡。他们开始厌恶充斥在眼前和耳边的“有毒”元素，怀疑年轻人间流行的审美取向，并极力支持那些自己曾经嗤之以鼻的“虚伪道义”——孩子的降生通常可以在一夜间完成这项巨大的改变。  
父母一定希望出现在孩子书架上的专辑来自洁身自好、拥有名校文凭和完美家庭的“好青年”，而不是被贫穷单亲妈妈养大、跟陌生男人签了包养合同的小混混。  
棕榈树把“干净的摇滚”作为“活体齿轮”的卖点，制作出父母和孩子可以同时享受的流行音乐，期冀得到主流舆论的认同，绝不能像那些鱼龙混杂的地下音乐公司一样，时不时就要被各种青少年保护机构发表文章冷嘲热讽一番还引以为傲。即使以后乐队不能走红，也不至于砸掉公司的金字招牌——毕竟毫无作为的乐队才是大多数。  
棕榈树之前打造出的女歌手希斯特利亚据说具有北欧皇室血统，走清纯甜美的路线，出道不久便大获成功。不仅专辑卖得火热，还进入了迪士尼导演们的视线，一连在几部电影里演唱主题曲，甚至还在其中一部中客串了公主的角色。电影里的希斯特利亚金发及肩，容貌姣好，高贵迷人，丝毫不逊于同台的好莱坞女星。电影热映后，“公主”的称呼也渐渐流传开来。  
棕榈树尝到甜头，自然如法炮制“活体齿轮”。于是在官方网站上，艾伦也和伙伴们一样拥有了事业有成、相敬如宾的恩爱父母和顺风顺水的漂亮履历——其中大概只有音乐学院的offer有些可信度。  
艾伦一定不怎么喜欢这样的虚假“包装”，不过利威尔倒觉得与有口皆碑的大公司签约是正确的选择，也许是因为他对待艾伦时也总是会抱有一种父母对自己孩子的深深担忧。  
“活体齿轮”的演出实际上是“正主”演唱会的前奏，也就是所谓的“暖场”。每一年，单单加州都会涌现出成百上千支新人乐队，其中一部分可以在本地打出少许名气，但如果贸然去外地组织大规模的正式巡演，十有八九会落得无人问津的凄凉下场。而像“活体齿轮”这样与大公司签约的新人乐队，就有机会在同公司人气歌手或者热门乐队的演出开场前，上台玩上一两个小时自己的音乐，一来炒热现场气氛，二来可以借着人气歌手的海量粉丝抬升自己的热度。  
很多著名乐队当初都是从给别人暖场起家的，而能有幸给当红歌手暖场无疑是新人乐队梦寐以求的事。棕榈树显然对“活体齿轮”寄予厚望，他们首轮演出便是为希斯特利亚暖场，巡演行程从西海岸开始，跨越整个大陆最后到纽约结束。  
偏偏这段时间利威尔忙的昏天黑地——要不是自己还住在拥挤的一室公寓里，还以为公司马上就要浴火重生、在纳斯达克挂牌上市——实在没空和学生们一样跑来跑去追星。偶尔闲下来看看主流媒体，都是清一色的正面评论，年轻人们也没捅出什么篓子，多少能让他安心一些。  
其实这时候便显现出利威尔的假粉本质。他自诩为希斯特利亚的粉丝，还装模作样让艾伦帮自己找希斯特利亚要签名——自然没有下文，可实际上却对希斯特利亚粉丝圈里的风向一无所知。  
演出未开始前，粉丝们自然对来蹭“公主”热度的垃圾摇滚乐队没什么好感，虽然心里对公司的做法不满意，但至少粉丝内部观点一致，都希望这个莫名其妙的摇滚乐队赶紧滚蛋。  
不料“活体齿轮”的暖场演出意外的成功，演唱的每首歌曲都是仔细遴选过的精品，加上公司在网络媒体上的运作，一时间吸粉无数。节奏感十足的摇滚乐本来就极擅长调动观众气氛，艾伦和让也都是舞台上的老手，到了后面几场演出，现场“活体齿轮”的呼声甚至超过了希斯特利亚。  
在这种状况下，“公主”的粉丝团也迅速分裂成几派，有看了演出被“活体齿轮”的小伙子们圈粉，又因为四处宣传“活体齿轮”而被强行开除希斯特利亚粉粉籍的。有两方都粉，认为一动一静，完美搭配，恨不得凑成CP成双成对的。也有认定“活体齿轮”和摇滚乐都一文不值，同台演出实在玷污了“公主”的清名，一心诅咒“活体齿轮”早日解散的。几方人马在论坛上互相攻击、吵作一团，各种高端黑、反装忠层出不穷，好不热闹。  
棕榈树自然乐得合不拢嘴，矜持了两周，发了条推特，大意是金童玉女、天作之合，配上一张“活体齿轮”围在希斯特利亚身边的合影，并给这次的巡演起了个别名——“玫瑰与剑”。  
推特一出，论坛果然吵得更欢快了。


	19. Chapter 19

到了六月开头，纽约的天气再也矜持不住，终于有了些夏天要来临的意思。一连两周都是明媚的晴天，阳光极好，街头巷尾都亮堂得刺眼。利威尔租住的公寓距离海边不远，楼下灌木丛中的野花细碎斑斓，清晨傍晚，潮湿咸腥的海风总是准时拂动窗帘，使他不由得想起小时候的洛杉矶——但远比炎热的加州更令人感到舒适。  
公司在纽约的事务早就告一段落，但在加州，埃尔文跟戴巴的官司依然没有结果，工厂也没有招聘到足够的人手恢复生产。利威尔觉得自己实在没必要在纽约傻等着有朝一日公司真能挂牌上市。他计算了下自己的假期和钱包，然后心情愉悦地开始收拾行李，打算飞回家享受久违的热辣空气。如果顺利的话，还可以考虑换一套宽敞些的公寓。  
他的如意算盘很快受到了阻碍。  
艾伦听说利威尔的打算后，劈头盖脸便是好一阵诉苦，说自己一路上勤勤恳恳唱了两千多英里，本来就岌岌可危的嗓子差点彻底罢工歇菜，全靠账单上密密麻麻的数字和止疼片的麻痹作用才勉强撑到最后，简直可怜极了。接着又换了个角度，抱怨利威尔不仅从始至终一场演出都没来光顾过，而且眼看着巡演的队伍马上就要到达终点站纽约，竟然还像没事儿人似的，美滋滋地计划临阵脱逃跑回洛杉矶去，着实无情无义。  
艾伦当然不是真的吃不得巡演的苦——当初“宿醉”巡演的密集程度还要比这更高上两倍。他最知道利威尔心软，本意自然是想夸大其词在对方面前卖卖惨，见面时好名正言顺地讨点便宜。不知怎么的却越说越委屈，到最后成功感动了自己，居然在电话里用极其不符合其低沉音色的腔调抽起鼻子来。末了，红着眼睛提高声音，恨恨地对利威尔甩出一句：“行啊！你想回洛杉矶那就去吧，反正我的演出不差你一个人来看！”  
发音饱满，中气十足，半点也听不出嗓子哪里有毛病。  
利威尔一怔：“你说什么？”  
“我说你还不如粉丝对我热情！”  
利威尔原本心里是很有几分愧疚的，艾伦抱怨自己的话都一字一句地安静听着，可冷不防被他吼了这么两句，眨眼间也来了火气，嗤笑一声：“少给我来这套，艾伦·耶格尔，老子什么时候是你的粉丝了？”  
艾伦有点受伤：“你根本不在乎我！”  
“是吗？如果说在乎你就必须得喜欢听你大吼大叫，我想我的确不怎么在乎你。”  
利威尔干巴巴地说完，掐断电话，把手机摔到沙发上。  
过了好一会儿，手机都没有再响。利威尔慢条斯理地给自己泡了壶东方茶，小心沏进杯中，坐到电脑前打开浏览器，很快选好返回洛杉矶的航班日期和班次，开始填写账单的寄送地址。他假装没看到自动填充的选项，一个字母一个字母地手动填完，每往下一行就要更谨慎一分，完成后又仔细核对了好几遍，确认连空格的毛病都挑不出来。  
但艾伦就像是打定主意今天要跟他呕这口气似的，一丝动静也没有。  
近两个月来，他们隔着电话，因为一些以前根本不会放在心上的鸡毛蒜皮闹别扭，早已不是一次两次了。他们依然愿意为对方做出让步，但不意味着下一次也是如此。

 

利威尔按着鼠标，在“提交”的按键上来来回回犹豫了足有两分钟，终于松开手，很没骨气地起身走到沙发边，把手机重新捞起来，方才还滚烫似火的机身已然变得冰凉。  
他漫无目的地打开脸书，发现埃尔文最近在阅读马基雅维里的《君主论》，韩吉踌躇满志地列出了长长的年中打折季血拼清单，佩特拉则在小号上抱怨埃尔文太难伺候，偷偷许愿利威尔能早点回来。利威尔没看过埃尔文的书，不懂韩吉钟爱的品牌，更不确定自己什么时候能回公司上班，考虑了几秒钟，索性无差别地统统点了赞。  
他又胡乱刷新了几下，没有出现其他有意思的新动态，当然，也没有收到艾伦的消息。他只好回到电脑边，端起茶杯喝茶，结果发现杯中的茶水也同手机一样没了温度，口感苦涩而单薄。  
一刻钟后，利威尔将洗好的茶具收进柜子，往玻璃杯里倒了冷水，然后关掉订机票的网页，重新寻找购买演唱会门票的网站。  
他当然在乎艾伦，比任何狂热的“粉丝”都更在乎，不过还存在另外一个事实——他从来都不是因为对方的歌手身份而选择与艾伦在一起的。他看过艾伦未成年时在酒吧舞台上的简陋表演，也见了太多艾伦私底下不知所谓的荒唐糗事，甚至左手手指上还正戴着艾伦深情亲吻过的订婚戒指，衣橱里相邻悬挂着相同领标和色系的昂贵礼服。所以即使利威尔时常感到不安，在他的潜意识里，自己与所谓的“粉丝”也应该是天差地别的，而这种每个人都有资格购票观看的公开演出，在他看来就难免显得诱惑力不足。换句话说，他心里其实也挺认同“有真人在还看什么照片”的歪理。  
“丧钟”的那次不算在内，利威尔其实并没有观看商业演唱会的经验，更没有购买过演唱会的门票。他在活体齿轮的官网找到购票链接，随后便意识到所谓的“每个人都能观看”同样是自己的一厢情愿。  
希斯特利亚的人气毋庸置疑，纽约又恰好是她今年在北美的最后一站演出，官方渠道的票早在几个月前就销售一空，像利威尔这样磨磨蹭蹭到现在才出手的，自然得想别的办法。  
最好的办法当然是找艾伦。距离演出日期还有些日子，“活体齿轮”虽然只是演唱会的暖场乐队，弄一两张站票区的门票总不至于太发愁。可是现在这个节骨眼儿上，利威尔断然不肯拉下脸去主动与艾伦讲和，更不好意思把吵架的私事分享给艾伦周围的年轻朋友们，纠结了好一阵子，还是决定自力更生——花钱在网上收购一张别人转手的门票。  
歌迷们在论坛和脸书上都有许多用于粉丝交易的专门板块，门票的转让也大多在这些板块里进行，浏览量大，价格也公道。但临时粉丝利威尔显然对此一窍不通，搜索了半天，找到几家专业售卖二手门票的网站，却无一例外都没有希斯特利亚纽约演唱会的门票出售。  
直到临近深夜，利威尔才终于在一家加拿大的拍卖网站上寻觅到一张珍贵的门票，还是最前排的VIP席，挂了原价三倍的价钱起拍，距离拍卖结束还剩下不到两小时。他多少松了一口气，顾不上眼前的价格对于现在的他来说实在有点昂贵，当即注册会员出价竞拍。  
换作是平时，类似的黄牛网站本着“三年不开张、开张吃三年”的经营理念，是少有资深粉丝前来光顾的，只能骗骗不懂行的冤大头。起拍价往往就是成交价，拍卖时限一过便可以坐等收票。  
谁知今晚利威尔格外时运不济，竟极罕见地遇上了另一个冤大头。  
利威尔开始没有在意，与对方互相抬了几次价之后才留心去查看对方的资料。那人ID叫马尔洛，后面跟着一串意义不明的数字，像是注册时自动生成的，和利威尔一样也是0笔交易的小号，每次利威尔出价的五分钟内，这位马尔洛先生一定会及时压自己一头，而且不多不少只压最低的差价。  
利威尔很快看穿对方的心理。  
自己的竞争对手显然非常需求这张昂贵的票，可又苦于囊中羞涩，每一块钱都不能随意浪费。这种人的心理价位往往不高，抱着捡便宜的想法而来，要不了几个回合就会收手放弃。

 

一小时后，利威尔第九次出价，此时网页上的票价俨然已经在刚刚的起价基础上翻了一番。他刚点下确认，手机便大张旗鼓地响了起来。他下意识以为是艾伦打来的，匆忙去接，没料到屏幕上显示的却是佩特拉的名字。  
“老大！我求求你，行行好吧。”听筒里佩特拉的声音有气无力，“你自己不回来就算了，我小号吐黑泥的动态你居然还点赞，万一不小心被老板发现了我岂不是当场完蛋？您老知不知道他现在整天抱着本超超超大部头的书研究‘ 论如何应对他人的蔑视与憎恨’！”  
利威尔自然是不知道的，只好尽可能用温柔的语气好言好语地安抚了濒临崩溃的佩特拉，立刻与佩特拉的小号取消互关，并再三保证会尽快把她从埃尔文身边解救出来。佩特拉这才表示暂时放弃辞职不干的念头。  
利威尔扶着额头，脑袋一阵一阵地抽痛，挂掉电话后顺手把给埃尔文的赞一块儿点掉了，觉得自己也应该早日辞职不干。  
他洗了把脸，重新回到电脑前时，发现这回马尔洛没有压他的价，反而小窗口私聊他。  
“先生，很抱歉打扰您，我知道这样说不太合适。”马尔洛的用词很客气，“如果您不是特别需要的话，演唱会的门票能不能请您让一让。我真的非常希望能够买到这张票，我女朋友说如果这次没看上西斯特里亚的演唱会就要同我分手。”  
末尾外加一个复古的哭脸表情，还把希斯特利亚的名字打错了。大约是见利威尔没回，又附上了自己和女朋友聊天的截图，大意与他说的相符。  
“我女朋友以前从没提过西斯特里亚，”过了一会儿，马尔洛继续发消息说，“结果上周突然和我说要听她的演唱会，不成的话就要跟我分手，我刷了快一周时间才在这个网站上找到一张票。我刚大学毕业，手头没有太多钱，现在这个价格也还要分期支付才行。”  
又是一个哭脸。  
利威尔不是不能理解这位马尔洛先生的绝望心情，也不认为与毛头小子一决高下有什么成就感，可惜他自己眼下也是个不能退让的形势，实在没办法成人之美。他不知道应该怎么安慰马尔洛才能让对方好受一点，只能假装没看见对话框里的文字，并且非常双重标准地劝说自己——因为演唱会就分手的女朋友不要也罢。  
马尔洛似乎看出利威尔没有妥协的意思，竭尽全力最后抬了一次价，发来一条消息。  
“我真的非常爱她。”  
利威尔盯着聊天框底部简短的几个字，叹了口气，心想，是啊，为“爱”花钱这种傻事又有谁没做过呢？  
利威尔很快重新占据制高点，马尔洛再没动作了，也没有其他人跟着出价，页面上不断上升的价格终于停滞住。  
时间一分一秒地过去，利威尔渐渐放松下来，周围很安静，屋外马路边的路灯熄了一半，已经过了十二点，艾伦还是没发来任何消息。利威尔离开桌前，洗了个澡，到厨房烤了两片全麦吐司抹上牛油果做夜宵，试图用食物驱散肚子里徘徊不去的负罪感。  
吃到一半，屏幕右下角又跳出来拍卖网站的通知，利威尔本以为是竞拍成功的邮件，不慌不忙地洗完手才点开，接着心里便倏然一沉——他的出价竟又被人超过了。  
他赶忙刷新竞拍页面，这回出价的不是马尔洛，而是另外一个名叫“泡沫小姐”的陌生ID，也是个0笔交易的小号，出价时间刚好在拍卖结束前半分钟，而且在刚刚的价格上直接又翻了一倍，把它变成了一个相当惊人的数字——这样看来，泡沫小姐怕是爱得更深。  
按照网站的规定，拍卖时间自动延长十分钟。可就算是利威尔，这时也不禁皱眉，十几倍的天价实在有些超出他的预计。  
结果当然就像许多优柔寡断的竞标者一样，当终于决意尝试一下更高的价钱时，便发现票已经被从天而降的对手成功收入囊中。  
利威尔关掉电脑的时候还觉得有点不太真实，不过倒没有特别懊恼，他知道这位大手笔的泡沫小姐与之前的马尔洛完全不同，即使自己侥幸出了价也一定会被立刻压过，笑到最后的十有八九还是对方。  
也许泡沫小姐就是马尔洛的女朋友本人呢——这样想的话，似乎也是不错的结局。  
利威尔一直认为自己是个物质欲望很淡薄的人，没有特别烧钱的爱好，也不喜欢四处旅行，住三千平方英尺的别墅和七百英尺的公寓对他而言似乎没什么太大区别，从未设想过有一天，自己居然还会像围在奢侈品店门口探头探脑的年轻姑娘们一样感叹有钱真好。  
可话又说回来，若不是因为当初头脑发热跟艾伦签下荒唐的包养合同，他也不至于现在大半夜里躺在床上，盯着黑漆漆的天花板黯然失眠。  
一直到凌晨三点，利威尔才迷迷糊糊睡着，等醒来时天已经大亮，手机上果然多出一串来自艾伦的未接来电。  
还有一封新邮件。  
他点开邮件一看，登时睡意全无——邮件里赫然陈列一张希斯特利亚纽约演唱会的VIP门票，而发件人则再熟悉不过——正是那家昨天晚上跟他斗智斗勇数小时的黄牛网站。

 

最后一站的演唱会安排在周六晚上，艾伦一行人早晨下了飞机便火急火燎直奔会场。利威尔前一天在日本餐厅预订了料理，上午到店里取了，打包装在大号的泡沫保温箱里，也开车往会场的方向去。  
出城交通还算通畅，他很快到达目的地停好车，却看着后备箱里两只的保温箱有点犯难，正犹豫着要不要把艾伦叫出来，一位路过的年轻人注意到他的窘境，热心地提出帮忙。  
年轻人个子很高，头发颜色很深，留着刻板的发型，身上穿着本地一所大学的纪念T恤衫，属于扔进人堆里就会立刻失踪的类型。他长手长脚，力气也大，主动要求搬体积更大的一只保温箱，迈开步子走得飞快。  
利威尔也加快步伐，以免他真的失踪。  
天空泛灰，飘着小雨，两人一前一后从停车场出来，路过会场门前时，看到许多打扮时尚的男男女女聚集在一起。  
利威尔便问：“原来上午也有演出吗？”  
男生愣了愣，有些好笑地答道：“当然不是，他们在等晚上的演出。”  
“这才几点？”  
“现在可不早了，先生，我来时天刚亮，就有不少人在等，”他缓了口气，接着说，“毕竟排得靠前才有机会能在入场后站得离舞台近一点。”  
利威尔不禁咋舌，现在距离开场还有快九个小时，天上下着雨，希斯特利亚的人气比他想象中更加夸张，难怪网上一票难求。  
他又看了看帮自己抱箱子的年轻人，有些疑惑：“既然你来得这么早，怎么没去排队？”  
年轻人不好意思地说：“其实我之前没有买到门票，早上来是想碰碰运气，看看能不能遇到转手的，可你知道……”  
利威尔点点头，心甘情愿提前十小时跑来排队的粉丝，必定对手中的门票视若珍宝。  
“没办法，还是怪我自己不用心，”男生叹了口气，遗憾道，“我听说希斯特利亚的粉丝们在整轮巡演开始前就都把票买好了，要是我能有他们一半的热情，也不至于最后连张二手的都没抢到。”  
利威尔心里明白自己大概连面前年轻人一半的热情也没有，可是口袋里还揣着热腾腾的VIP票，不必排队便可以越过众多货真价实的希斯特利亚粉丝，坐在最前面的位置上。这样想着，不由得心虚地移开视线。

 

艾伦在会场的后门等他们，利威尔知道这会儿他眼里一定看不到自己手中的保温箱，早有预备地一闪身，轻松躲开迎面飞来的Y形黑影。  
艾伦扑了个空，立刻又回身过来，很不满意地张开双臂，从背后死死锁住利威尔的腰，鼻子埋在他的颈窝里哼哼。  
“想往哪儿跑，嗯？不认得你老公了？”  
利威尔天生最受不了艾伦来这手，身体瞬间开始发烫。他怀里抱着个保温箱，本来就所剩无几的战斗力毫无用武之地，只好目视前方，直挺挺地站着，一动也不敢动。  
可惜小别胜新婚的气氛仅仅维持了短短几秒钟，利威尔的脖子就被艾伦下巴上冒出的坚硬胡茬刺得生疼，被迫清醒过来，又渐渐生出一种把保温箱丢到对方头上的强烈冲动。  
要是他刚刚再多留意一点，便会注意到艾伦身上穿着皱皱巴巴的黑色无袖背心和红绿相间的印花大短裤，脚上趿拉一双从洛杉矶带来的沙滩拖鞋，至少有三四天没刮过胡子，看起来岁数能当利威尔的舅舅。  
一旁帮忙搬保温箱的男生是真的不认得艾伦，不由自主地张大了嘴，差点以为光天化日之下路边跳出来个劫色的流浪汉。

艾伦接了男生手里的保温箱，把两人带进后台房间里歇脚。在利威尔以前的设想里，大型演唱会的后台一定窗明几净，摆满光亮可鉴的梳妆台和五色斑斓的华丽服饰，踩着高跟鞋的时髦造型师们急匆匆地跑来跑去，偶尔还能听到几声歌手在吊嗓子。  
不过他们进入的房间更像是一间闲置的地下仓库，没有镜子，接近天花板的位置有一排狭窄的通风窗。屋内光线阴暗，装潢大概完工于一百年前，地板上歪七扭八地放着许多木制桌椅，角落里小山一样堆着的深色天鹅绒幕布，并不比艾伦地下演出时更上档次。  
房间里只有“活体齿轮”的几个小伙子在休息，看到利威尔进来了，纷纷起身打招呼。其中阿尔敏最为显眼，他穿了一套白色镶金边的运动服，袖子挽起，露出小臂，金发柔顺，在黯淡背景的衬托下几乎有些闪光的意思，至少不算辜负他们当初光芒四射的宣传照。马克和柯尼也都比艾伦体面不少，只有让看起来彻底跟艾伦同流合污了，身上歪歪扭扭挂着件骷髅T恤，脚上踩着橡胶洞洞鞋，两侧脸颊自由生长出蓬勃的草原。  
利威尔问让吃过午饭没有。让回答还没。又问吃过早饭吗，竟也没有。利威尔便赶紧把保温箱里的餐食取出来分给他们。  
“活体齿轮”说是与大名鼎鼎的“公主”一同巡演，最近在网络上的人气也扶摇直上，但因为乐队资历实在短浅，实际上并没有什么咖位可言。希斯特利亚身边随时随地跟着至少一位资深经纪人和一众助理，甚至还有专人负责处理粉丝送来零食和礼物，自然从来不用担心饿着冷着，出门也都是头等舱和专车待遇。  
“活体齿轮”的经纪人是一位名叫黎柯的年轻姑娘，在公司里属于可有可无的打卡员工，很不喜欢同一群大男人打交道，敷衍地跟了两场演出后便丢下几个新人，自己跑回公司物色下家去了。虽然让和马可他们在各自家里都是锦衣玉食的小少爷，出来打拼时也只能老老实实跟普通员工一样挤大巴、住普通房间，自己照顾自己，靠快餐店的汉堡和手抓饼勉强过活，忙起来难免要饿肚子。  
于是这会儿让的嘴里满满塞着米饭，眼中热泪盈眶，看向利威尔的视线里头一次饱含深情，连艾伦嘲笑他饿鬼的话都好像听不到了。  
利威尔感到很不适应，不动声色地挪到离让远一点的阴影里。艾伦也感到不太适应，抬起脚在让的椅子腿上踹了一脚。  
让很不高兴：“你搞啥？”  
“老实给我吃饭，别他妈四处乱瞟！”  
“就你毛病多，老子爱看谁就看谁，是看你的人还是吃你的饭了？”  
“瞧你这话说的，”艾伦得意地转了转筷子，“你现在不仅吃着我的饭，还看着我的人。”  
让听过后更加不爽，重重地哼了一声：“要不是老子当初出主意帮你策划求婚，你小子到现在还天天跟五姑娘亲热呢……我看就凭你这点脑容量，保不齐哪天被人家甩了，到时候人饭两空，可别来我面前哭鼻子。”  
利威尔：“……”  
艾伦摆摆手，转过头向利威尔解释，“别理他，这小子上个月把别人甩了，所以最近一直神神叨叨的。”  
利威尔愣了愣：“把别人……”  
说到这里，艾伦自己的脸色也变了，又往椅子上踹了一脚：“没错，是他自己向三笠提出的分手。”  
这句话相当有效，让立刻不说话了，埋头吃饭。  
艾伦还想再说点什么，利威尔夹起一块炸虾硬塞进他的嘴里，把将要出口的话堵了回去。

 

帮忙搬保温箱的男生也被邀请坐下来吃点东西，很快就和另一边几个年轻人打成一片——正常人大概都会选择对现在的艾伦和让敬而远之。男生听说眼前的几位便是要跟希斯特利亚同台演出的乐队成员，心中又燃起一丝希望的火花。  
“……能不能从后台混进去？”他期待地望着面相最友善的阿尔敏，“求求你们了，只要她一个人进去就行！要不是她真的很喜欢希斯特利亚，非要来看她的演出不可……”  
利威尔无意间听到一句熟悉的台词，登时有了些不好的预感。  
阿尔敏面露难色，虽然他很同情对方的遭遇，但“活体齿轮”毕竟还是个连经纪人都懒得搭理的新人乐队，在别人的演唱会上破坏规矩实在不是什么好主意。众人商量了一会儿，决定由艾伦出面找希斯特利亚要一张亲笔签名照作为替代。  
“等等，凭什么要我去？”艾伦刚吃完饭便被从天而降的锅砸到，不服气地大声抗议，“她跟我又不是一个化妆师。”  
“谁跟你都不是一个化妆师，”让吃饱了肚子，终于恢复一点元气，也凑过来加入讨论，“……因为你的化妆师是你自己，扒拉扒拉头发就算化妆完毕。”  
“你不去谁去？”柯尼跟着附和，对着艾伦挤眉弄眼，“那‘公主’不是最喜欢你吗？前两天还约你晚上单独去她房间里潇洒……嘿，你到底去了没？”  
没等艾伦回答，让抢先说：“怎么没去？刚吃完晚饭就屁颠屁颠跑去了，一分一秒都不敢浪费。”  
“闭嘴，混蛋，”艾伦吼道，“不是你们想的那样！她只是问我……”  
“噢？问你什么？”  
艾伦抿了抿嘴：“就是问我……”  
“你倒是快说啊，到底问你啥。”  
艾伦被几双雪亮的眼睛同时盯着，顿时脸涨得通红，张口结舌了好一阵子也说不出个所以然。半晌，终于底气不足地挤出一句：“……问我些关于吉他伴奏的事……她的……她的下一首单曲中想尝试加入吉他元素。”  
这句话本身没什么逻辑问题，除了它显然是谎话以外。  
“哦——原来如此。”让嘴上这样说，脸上却露出意味深长的表情，“我平时找你给我个伴奏简直比登天还难……结果‘公主’问你个问题，你们就能从晚饭后一直‘切磋’到午夜，啧啧。”  
柯尼唯恐天下不乱：“什么？午夜？是我想的那个午夜吗？”  
让坏笑：“只晚不早。”  
艾伦终于忍无可忍地把让连人带椅子踹到地上去：“去你妈的午夜！后来老子一直在花园里练琴，见到我的人有一公交车那么多……所以是你的屁股对你说我当时在希斯特利亚的房间？告诉你，我他妈根本连门都不想进！”  
柯尼嘻嘻哈哈地把让扯起来：“……很行啊你小子，现在连‘公主’都不稀罕了。”  
大学男生也有些好奇地上下打量艾伦，马可一脸紧张地拉住他的胳膊：“都是他们胡扯的，你千万别出去乱说，不然非得闹翻天不可。”  
艾伦脚上气势很足，心里却忐忑不安得很，耷拉着脑袋，偷偷往利威尔的方向瞥。  
阿尔敏笑了一声，反而格外轻松地说：“别担心，马可，我看传出去倒是好事，正好又能借着希斯特利亚的名头再给我们炒一把热度，等后面新专辑出了想不火都难……只怕连小报记者都不信你们吹牛的蠢话，他们盯希斯特利亚的房门可比你们盯得紧多了。”  
利威尔告诉自己阿尔敏说得没错，但他知道自己现在的脸色一定难看极了，胸口像是堵了一口气，上也不是下也不是，憋了半天，才勉强扯出一个笑容。  
“原来你跟希斯特利亚关系这么好，”他努力寻找调侃的语气，“怎么我叫你弄的签名照现在还没弄来？”

 

这件事暂且算是过了。  
阿尔敏询问男生和他女朋友的名字，好请希斯特利亚在签名照上写上祝福语。艾伦没什么兴趣，酝酿一会儿勇气，又看利威尔表情不那么像要吃人了，于是偷偷摸摸地去牵利威尔的手。  
刚碰到冰凉的小指尖，便听到男生清晰地答道：“我叫马尔洛，我的女朋友……”  
最后马尔洛没能拿到签名照，利威尔当然也没有。利威尔主动提出把自己的VIP票让给马尔洛的女朋友。  
“反正我也不是希斯特利亚的粉丝。”  
艾伦有点心疼买票时的几千块，但没敢提出异议——毕竟去找希斯特利亚要签名照更加要命。  
马尔洛千恩万谢地收好票，迫不及待回去和女友报告喜讯了。又过了半小时，其他几位年轻人陆续离开房间去舞台上调试乐器。  
房间里安静下来，艾伦走到利威尔的身边，小心把他拥入怀中。利威尔身体清晰地颤抖了一下，但没有挣扎，于是艾伦抱得更紧了一点。  
“利威尔，”他轻声唤对方的名字，“我很想你。”  
利威尔长长呼出一口气，闭上眼，加深了这个拥抱。艾伦身体的温度依然使人安心，就跟他们数月前分别时一模一样。

艾伦的化妆师其实是一个皮肤黝黑的光头壮汉，从外表上看和时尚圈根本不可能产生任何联系，利威尔甚至怀疑他是健身教练兼职做化妆师的。效果倒是差强人意，艾伦从他那里转过一圈回来后，至少不那么像无家可归的流浪汉了。不过利威尔还是觉得自己脸上被蹭了一堆莫名其妙的脂粉，很不舒服，赶紧跑出去洗脸。  
化完妆之后就不能吃东西了，利威尔本想问艾伦紧不紧张，可看他吊儿郎当的表情实在没有紧张的意思。两人头靠在一起，在手机上看电影的预告片。希斯特利亚又参演了一部迪士尼动画电影，在电影里给一位身材窈窕、歌喉动人的美丽姑娘配音。  
利威尔问艾伦什么时候他也能混个王子或者骑士演演，艾伦很不屑地表示跟公主玩没意思，真男人就该跟变形金刚玩，以后他发达了一定要给变形金刚的电影唱主题曲，而且电影里一定要有一辆破旧的黄色甲壳虫轿车和一个被女朋友甩了的屌丝男主。  
利威尔说那不就是埃尔文的故事吗，不过拍电影时千万别把我带上。  
两人笑作一团。  
临上场前，艾伦又郑重地抱了抱利威尔。  
“就在这里等我，”他认真地看着利威尔的眼睛，“哪儿也别去，我很快就回来。”  
“偷偷跑到台下看看你也不行？”利威尔故意问。  
艾伦挣扎了一会儿，成功拒绝了“在恋人面前出风头”的诱惑，摇摇头：“下次吧，下次我再给你弄票……今天最好这间屋子都不要出……不会有人发现你在这儿的。”  
“好。”

 

“活体齿轮”的暖场演出在七点半正式开始，利威尔百无聊赖地坐在椅子上发呆，即使房间只是位于场馆的角落，天花板依然随着舞台上狂乱的音乐声和观众沸腾的欢呼而微微震动。  
开始的一个小时里，正如艾伦所言，没有任何人跑来打搅利威尔。正当他终于开始忍不住犯困时，房门忽然被推开了。进来的是一名陌生的中年男子，他身着合身的黑色西装，身材矮胖，面色红润，头发秃了一半，见到屋里有人，也微微有些讶异。  
“艾伦找不到他的吉祥物玩偶了，也不在化妆间和准备室里，”男子一面开门见山地向利威尔表明来意，一面焦急地左顾右盼，“他说有可能落在这里。‘活体齿轮’白天是在这间屋里休息吗？”  
利威尔点点头：“是的，艾伦刚刚在这儿，我帮你一起找。”  
他还是头一回听说“活体齿轮”有吉祥物，想了想，又问：“是什么样子的吉祥物？”  
男子已经在奋力翻动房间角落里堆着的幕布：“是一只穿西装的毛绒小熊，有一英尺半高，”他比划了一下，“以阿拉斯加棕熊为原型的。”  
“……我以为他们是洛杉矶的乐队。”  
“没错！”秃顶男子笑起来，声音浑厚，“但艾伦说阿拉斯加棕熊看起来很可爱，一定会讨人喜欢。”  
“恕我直言，他恐怕压根就没见过棕熊。”  
“我也这么认为。”  
两人很快便把房间翻了个底朝天，连靠墙的柜子都合力挪开了，却没有发现毛绒小熊的蛛丝马迹。  
男人一边喘气，一边掏出手帕擦手：“真是谢谢你的帮助，先生，”他颇为遗憾地说，“看来今天恐怕是找不到了。这事儿得怪我，上次演出结束后我就应该安排人帮他们把吉祥物都收好，二十来岁的男孩子做事总是丢三落四的。”  
说罢，他把手帕收进口袋，掏出一张雪白的名片双手递给利威尔：“在下罗德·雷伊斯。”见利威尔脸上的表情没什么变化，又解释道，“我是希斯特利亚的经纪人，从她出道起就一直跟她合作……现在公司很看好‘活体齿轮’，黎柯小姐还年轻，经验不够，所以也由我暂时指导她。”  
利威尔虽然没听说过对方的名字，但也清楚希斯特利亚的经纪人在公司里一定是举足轻重的人物，赶紧接过名片，竭尽所能地夸奖了一番希斯特利亚。  
不过罗德似乎对希斯特利亚不怎么感兴趣，也不急着要走，反倒是搬了把椅子坐下，客套了几句后，又绕回到了艾伦身上。  
“……乐队不比单人，成员之间必须保持平衡，才能长久地发展下去。实话实说，艾伦作为主唱，唱功和表演一点毛病挑不出。可是呢，目前队里人气最高的却是让。公司一直没有重点推哪个人，所有的宣传都是五个人一起，所以现在的现象可不正常。”他发愁地搓了搓手，语气诚恳，“我想你可能认识让，那孩子自己很有主意，擅长炒作自己，又很识时务……我可以给你透露一点内部消息，公司正在考虑主推让，毕竟他的履历经得起考究，人设也更符合要求。你知道，这年头不流行颓废的穷小子和坏姑娘了，反而青春偶像更受人追捧。对了，你有没有听说过‘逆潮’乐队？他们的女主唱，以前挺有脾气的一个小妞，如今过气得连百科上都快没有姓名……最重要的是，让同样是做主唱出身，现在在舞台上总是被艾伦压一头，时间久了难免不会有其他想法。”  
利威尔不知道罗德为什么要和自己这样一个陌生人说这些“内幕”，思考了一会儿，模棱两可地回应说：“他们都很优秀，每一个人。”  
罗德看着利威尔：“当然，所以我们都希望‘活体齿轮’能顺顺利利的。”他抬起胳膊看看手表，接着站起身，“‘活体齿轮’的演出快要结束了，你真的不打算去外面看看吗？台上的艾伦还是相当迷人的。”  
利威尔想起艾伦的话：“我在这里等着就好。”  
“请原谅我得先失陪了。真不像话啊，艾伦这小子。”罗德一边整理衣服，一边半真半假地调侃，“早就跟我们吹嘘恋人今天会来看他的演出，没想到来了却被藏在这种偏僻的地方。”  
利威尔惊愕地睁大双眼。  
罗德像是没看见，迈着四方步向门口走去，走到门口，又回过头：“对了，你还没告诉我你的名字呢！”  
“……利威尔。”  
“好的，利威尔，那就下次再见了。”

 

不多时，房门又被打开，这回是艾伦。  
他整个人仿佛是刚从水里捞出来的，头上脸上全是汗，衣服都被浸湿了，凌乱地贴在皮肤上，一进门便迫不及待往利威尔的身上扑。  
利威尔刚刚还在想罗德的事，看到艾伦的样子后，又很心疼，忍着皮肤上粘腻的触感回抱了对方。艾伦一秒钟都没犹豫，立刻得寸进尺地把他往身后的桌子上按。  
利威尔礼节性地尝试了一下挣扎，然后放弃了：“……演出怎么样？”  
艾伦喘着粗气，像吸血鬼一般凶狠地撕咬他的脖子，好一会儿才停下来，答非所问道：“……妈的，憋得要命。”  
“……”  
艾伦抓住利威尔的手径直按向自己的下身：“快帮我摸摸。”  
即使是隔着粗糙的牛仔布料，利威尔也被那里的硬度吓了一跳，下意识地想抽手，却又被艾伦死死钳制住手腕。  
“摸摸它好吗？”艾伦的眼睛正在被深色的欲望疯狂吞噬，他祈求地看着利威尔，“很难受。”  
利威尔不懂事情是怎么在一分钟之内发展成限制级的。他无可奈何地叹息一声，移开视线，配合艾伦解开他的腰带：“你在演出时脑子里究竟在想什么？”  
“在想你啊，”艾伦理所当然地说，用另一只手扯开他衬衫前襟，“……一想到演出结束后要在后台这样做，我就兴奋得起飞。”  
利威尔觉得自己似乎被算计了：“……你不累吗？”  
“我现在抱着你干上两轮都不在话下，”艾伦兴高采烈，“嗯？要不要试试？”  
利威尔认为还是心疼下自己比较重要。  
“你知道吗？今天舞台的音响简直棒极了，是我这辈子见过最带劲的。”艾伦的声音和呼出的热气贴着他的耳廓微微发颤，“没错，我脊椎里的骨髓都要从嗓子眼儿里蹦出来。”  
“……你确定不是从下面射出来？”  
“宝贝，本来我准备了一首Into You打算在台上送给你，Into You。”歌手把歌名的双关词念得色情意味十足，“我自己写的，从未公开演出过的新曲……有点遗憾，不过不要紧，也许你更喜欢用另一种方式来诠释。”  
利威尔扬起眉毛：“你喜欢哪一种？”  
“都很不错，我打赌你一定会爱上这首歌，它和它的名字一样性感。”  
利威尔的手指滑过艾伦坚挺的硬物，渐渐适应它滚烫的温度，然后在饱胀的顶端弹了一下：“真的都很不错？你这发情的公狗。”  
年轻人粗重地喘了一声：“……刚刚没把你放出去真是明智的决定……你想我怎么操你？”  
“不，我看你还是操你的吉他去吧！是不是以后每次上床的时候都得给你放上一段摇滚乐才能治好你那该死的性冷淡？”

 

远处忽然传来一阵炸裂的欢呼，天花板再次嗡嗡震动起来，大概是希斯特利亚的演唱会正式开始了。  
利威尔不紧不慢地替艾伦撸，知道艾伦不想真的被自己撸出来，索性也不怎么卖力，有一搭没一搭的。不一会儿，艾伦便有些按耐不住，手上挤了润滑剂要往利威尔的后面挤。  
利威尔不由得又骂了一句娘：“你居然带着这玩意儿上台？”  
艾伦满不在乎地把他的双腿分得更开一点：“这算什么？我还带了一盒套子。”  
“……”  
在将要被正式进入时，利威尔忽然后知后觉的地问：“等一下，不会有人进来吧？”  
艾伦脑子里热得要爆炸，根本没办法处理他提出的问题，口干舌燥地敷衍道：“不会的，所有人都去伺候希斯特里亚了。”  
利威尔又想起罗德：“你把我们之间的关系告诉别人了？”  
“没这回事……”  
“可是刚刚有位雷伊斯先生……”  
“罗德那个胖子吗？”  
“雷伊斯先生说……”  
艾伦面色赤红，额头挂着汗珠，扶着自己的老二焦躁地在入口处徘徊：“也许我说过吧，利威尔，不记得了，说了又如何……等明天我们再讨论这件事……”  
利威尔还是有些不安，不过等艾伦完全插进来后，他也没什么心思去细想这里面的弯弯绕了。

他们在桌上做了两回，艾伦又很守诺言地把他抱起来干。利威尔承认自己也有点被艾伦感染，兴奋得失去了控制。体位的原因使艾伦进得极深，利威尔勾住艾伦的脖子，下半身一丝不挂，双腿紧紧盘在对方的腰上，被阵阵快感冲击得头皮发麻。  
这一次他完全没有触碰前面，却比艾伦更先达到高潮。稀薄的精液从小孔里淌出来，一滴滴落在地上，他眼前发黑，高潮过后的内部敏感到了极点，即使微不足道的震动也会引起天崩地裂的痉挛。艾伦仍旧不肯放过他，继续残忍地挤压那片脆弱的方寸之地。  
利威尔身上每一寸肌肉都在发抖，泪水止不住地往外流，哭着哀求艾伦停下来。  
恍惚间，突然在门口瞥到一个人影。  
他登时像是从云端猛然坠落水中，从头到脚都冰冷彻骨。  
他看到一个身穿耀眼纱裙的姑娘独自站在门口，正目不转睛地注视着他们的方向，不知在那里站了多久。  
利威尔的异样使艾伦也清醒过来，他先把利威尔稳稳地放下，然后转过头去。  
那姑娘似乎并不介意被人发现，看到艾伦回头，才不慌不忙地提着裙子走掉了。  
“你认识她？”好一会儿，利威尔才找回自己的声音。  
艾伦张了张嘴，没有回答，低头把套子扯掉，又掏出包纸巾替利威尔擦拭身体。  
“你认识她？”利威尔重复了一遍。  
“难道你不认识她吗？”艾伦看着他，脸上的神情异常复杂，“她就是希斯特利亚啊。”


	20. Chapter 20

如果有可能的话，利威尔愿意付出一切代价，只要能将自己周六晚上的记忆全数抹除。  
不速之客的出现使房间里的空气立刻安静下来，高涨的热情如潮水一般飞快退去。艾伦的情绪甚至比利威尔更加失常，他双眉紧锁，半是茫然半是懊恼地垂着头，坐在椅子上发呆，方才情事中的游刃有余转眼间烟消云散。  
利威尔活了三十多年，到底是要淡定一些。尽管他的腿还是软的，隐秘处又涨又痛。之前被哄得心尖儿发软，由着艾伦把套子摘了，结果不知是自己的心理作用还是真的有东西从里面流出来，现在总觉得有种挥之不去的潮湿凉意将布料紧紧黏在屁股上。他脸色发黑，紧绷着身体，站也不是坐也不是，很想精准地把鞋底印到艾伦鼻子上去——前提是有力气。  
利威尔别别扭扭调整了几个姿势，都不怎么尽如人意，最后自暴自弃地往身后桌子边沿上一靠——这回确信自己内裤上的确湿了一大块。  
“……是不是演唱会全部结束了？外面好像很吵闹。”他竖起耳朵，试图从冰凉的臀部转移注意力，接着发现自己的声音十分嘶哑，“所以，接下来你们还有什么该死的活动？”  
艾伦正瞪着黯淡的地板出神，对利威尔的问题毫无反应，仿佛一名正在悼念失去贞操的可怜受害者。  
利威尔默默翻了个白眼，耐着性子好言劝：“我知道刚刚发生的事相当糟糕……也不能怪那个姑娘，毕竟是我们在这里……”他抿了抿嘴，“会有解决办法的，艾伦，之后我们再来商量，现在至少要把眼下的事完成，不要让事情变得更麻烦了。”  
艾伦依然不言不语。  
利威尔看着他脸上异常失落的样子，胸口忽然无来由地冒出一阵火，咬了咬牙，终于竭尽全力抬起脚踢在对方的膝盖上。  
“臭小子哭什么哭！一脸的丧气相……就算她说出去——说给全世界的人知道——又怎么样？你又不是哪位好莱坞巨星，大不了不搞这狗屁乐队收拾铺盖回洛杉矶去，我养你。”他一口气骂完，声音不大却气势十足，顿了顿，又意味不明地眯起眼睛，“……哦，还是说，你是因为被漂亮姑娘看了屁股，好好先生再也装不下去了，才在这里要死要活的？”  
艾伦突然被兜头泼了一盆污水，也不管什么缅怀仪式了，赶紧抬起脖子大声表达立场：“没这回事！”  
说完，他又沉下脸，神色凝重地思考了一会儿，才接着说，“……其实我在想，利威尔，就我们刚才在这里做爱的姿势和位置，希斯特利亚有没有可能错认为你是女人？她也知道的，会场里这种事根本不稀奇，她隔着这么远，又是第一次见你，未必会立刻反应过来是同性恋。你确定她看到你的脸了吗？我记得当时……”  
利威尔万万没想到艾伦脑子里装的竟是这些内容，呼吸一滞，转身就往外走，根本不想听到艾伦的任何分析。他发誓今天晚上选择来参加艾伦的演唱会绝对是他这辈子最大的错误。  
艾伦被利威尔的反应吓了一跳，从椅子上弹起来，追了几步，伸手拽他的胳膊：“别这样，利威尔，我只是说不排除她把你当作是女人的可能性而已。”他放软声音，飞快解释，“其实希斯特利亚有点近视，第一次见面时还把阿尔敏当成了姑娘。别生气好吗？目前这个状况，如果你是女人就好办多了……”  
利威尔毫不留情地甩开他的手，快步走到门边，一点回头看对方的欲望也没有。艾伦彻底慌了神，后知后觉地意识到自己大概说错了什么要命的话，也顾不上推敲究竟是哪里出了问题，借着自己身高胳膊长的优势，蛮不讲理地抱住对方不让他离开。  
正僵持着，眼前的房门又一次被推开了。  
让头发乱糟糟的，怀里抱着一堆同样乱糟糟的布料，火急火燎地冲进来，看到艾伦后先是舒了口气，又板起脸，凶巴巴地质问：“希斯特利亚都换衣服去了，你他妈怎么还在这里晃悠？”  
这回艾伦求生欲极强地回答：“她换衣服关我什么事？”  
“你不去了？”  
“我不去了！”  
让无可奈何地骂了一句娘，求助地望着被锁在艾伦怀里动弹不得的利威尔。  
利威尔坚信自己今晚一定中了巫师的诅咒，和睡美人一样凶险的那种。  
他用力掰开艾伦的胳膊，尽量使自己的声音听起来心平气和：“你们后面还有活动？”  
艾伦不回答，让赶紧替他回答：“是给粉丝的周边签售会，半小时就完事。”言下之意绝不影响你们小别胜新婚。  
利威尔心想让又不傻，一定能猜到刚刚艾伦消失的两个小时里在跟自己做些什么，不然也不会拖到现在才出现，面子上便更加挂不住，清清嗓子：“那我先回停车场。”  
艾伦立刻说：“我陪你。”  
“我回家去了。”  
“我跟你回家。”  
让：“……”  
利威尔：“……不要耍脾气，你的粉丝不是在等你吗？”  
艾伦一脸坚定：“那又怎么样，大不了不玩这乐队了，收拾铺盖回老家去。”  
利威尔冷冷地哼了一声：“哦，是吗？我可不养废物。”  
艾伦：“……”  
让觉得自己身心俱疲，还要硬着头皮上来打圆场，他艰难腾出一只手拽艾伦：“……别他妈在这里唧唧歪歪了，赶紧去换衣服，基斯还等着你去搬T恤衫呢。”  
等艾伦不情不愿地出门去了，让回过头对利威尔说了句抱歉，又从怀里的布料堆里抽出一只的毛绒玩具塞给利威尔：“这个给你，一定收好了，全世界独一份的。”  
利威尔接过来一看，是一只穿黑色西装的毛绒小熊，填充得鼓鼓的，绿色玻璃眼珠，领带上用红色丝线绣着艾伦的名字，胸前装手帕的口袋里露出半个灰蓝色的鱼头——大概就是罗德刚刚翻箱倒柜在找的东西。他举起来晃了晃：“这是你们的吉祥物？”  
“给重要的人留作纪念。”  
“不会里面还藏着戒指什么的吧？”  
听到这句调侃，让怔了怔，若有所思地盯着利威尔手上光亮的戒指看了好一会儿，才一边叹息一边往外走：“……不下跪的求婚，也就艾伦才有这厚脸皮做出来。”

利威尔把小熊摆在副驾驶上，给它系上安全带，然后开车回家洗澡洗衣服，直到临睡前才觉得气儿顺了，于是把公寓的地址写在短信里发给艾伦。  
利威尔在外面跑了一整天，晚上还被强迫着做了两个钟头的高强度运动，早就又困又累，躺在家中的床上，被压抑已久的疲惫感立刻席卷了全身。他几乎连一根手指头都不想再动，眨眼便进入了梦乡。  
不过当窸窸窣窣的脚步声出现在房间里时，利威尔忽然又发现自己并没有想象中睡得那样沉。  
“还顺利吗？”他在半梦半醒间问道，“洗过澡了？”  
“洗过了，”艾伦轻声应答，“我把门锁上了。”  
利威尔嗯了一声，接着感觉身边的床垫陷下去了，艾伦靠近他，身体一如继往的滚烫灼热，带着潮湿的柠檬香气。利威尔半合着眼，主动勾住艾伦的脖子与他接吻。  
“我担心你不会过来。”他含糊不清地在艾伦的耳边呓语，声音出乎意料的柔软，有几分埋怨的意思。但艾伦觉得利威尔其实根本不知道自己在说些什么。  
他没有回答，顺势地将利威尔按倒在床上，三两下扯掉自己身上的T恤，俯下身报复似的疯狂撕扯对方的嘴唇。  
疾风骤雨的一番亲吻过后，两人都有点气息不稳，利威尔身上唯一一件浴袍不知何时同被子一起失去了遮蔽功能，他用力撑起身体，伸长胳膊打开床头灯的开关。  
咔哒一声轻响，灯光却没有亮起来。  
“怎么回事？”  
“谁知道呢？”  
艾伦身为夜行动物，完全不在意这点可有可无的光线，何况全身的血液早就供应到了下半身，他把利威尔的胳膊拉到自己腰上，狰狞的硬物在对方的大腿上蠢蠢欲动地来回磨蹭。  
但利威尔毕竟是一名作息规律、进化完全的高等生物。他面无表情地思考了几秒钟，决定听从身体深处的真正渴望，于是轻轻发出一声鼻音，侧过身把脑袋埋进枕头里。  
“那就睡觉吧，晚安。”  
艾伦：“……”  
年轻人从未料到自己有朝一日也会被别人撩完之后残忍地晾在一边，很不甘心地又在利威尔双腿之间用力抽送了几下，见利威尔是真真切切地睡熟了，才万分怨念地起身，从床边捞起被子替利威尔盖上，然后自己躺在利威尔身边。  
“你是我的，利威尔。”他瞪着泛绿的双眼，对漆黑的空气擅自宣布，“谁都别想改变。”  
回应他的只是均匀而平稳的呼吸声。

利威尔逃得过晚上，不可能再逃过早晨，迷迷糊糊被艾伦从身后抱着做了一回，便再也射不出什么了，索性放松肌肉，任由艾伦深深浅浅地在穴里来回顶弄。也许是在家中的缘故，后面的感觉反倒是比前一天来得更加舒服惬意。他的四肢依然没什么力气，也不想动弹，要不是艾伦那玩意实在存在感强烈，利威尔打赌自己还能就着相连姿势再睡个回笼觉。  
艾伦从第一次起就对套子深恶痛绝，在家里不仅从来不肯戴套，而且每次说什么都要深深射进最里面。利威尔也懒得骂他，手肘向后在对方胸口不轻不重地顶了一下，算是催他赶紧拔出去。  
艾伦还没完全软，自然不同意，反而更紧地抱住了利威尔。  
“我们结婚吧，利威尔。”他毫无预兆地开口。  
利威尔身体一僵，从云雾间骤然清醒过来。  
“……现在我赚到对戒的钱了，甚至还更多一点。”  
“你……”  
“我不知道我们还有什么需要等待的。”  
利威尔只得说：“你还年轻……”  
“但你我都不可能回到过去了，不是吗？”艾伦啃咬着利威尔颈部的皮肤，在上面留下一连串刺眼的红印，“……难道你还打算和我分开？”  
利威尔闭上眼，牵过艾伦的左手与他十指相扣，艾伦的手指骨节分明，修长有力，受伤后留下的蜿蜒伤疤与利威尔手上的订婚戒指碰在一起。  
“不要后悔，艾伦。”他最后一次提醒。  
“当然。”  
“那就好。”

周日晚上安排了巡回演出结束后的庆功宴，艾伦硬拉着利威尔也去了。艾伦一向对觥筹交错的社交场合兴趣缺缺，虽说是乐队的主唱，却也算不上庆功宴的主角。  
希斯特利亚穿了流光溢彩的露背晚礼服和细高跟鞋，金发用耀眼的发饰盘着，才一进门便吸引了全场的目光。她脖颈修长，神色倨傲，高昂着头，目不斜视地从会场中心的红毯上走过，仿佛与周围的凡尘格格不入。  
她显然没有注意到利威尔，尽管利威尔的位置离她并不远。利威尔承认自己还是不太能对这样一位美丽的姑娘抱有什么负面情绪，但直觉告诉他，女歌手的内心并不像她表现出来那样自信而强大，他甚至能从她平稳的步伐中看出一丝恐惧和彷徨。  
不过需要略微仰视对方事实还是使他备受打击。  
艾伦自然不必仰视希斯特利亚。“活体齿轮”的小伙子们这回舍弃了西装和领带，最正经的也不过是穿了格子衬衫和牛津鞋，像女王的骑士一样在红毯边依次排开。  
希斯特利亚在艾伦的身旁停下，脸上第一次露出微笑，她微微侧身，优雅地对着他抬起手，暗示艾伦牵着自己穿过大厅。  
艾伦明显没有领会她的用意，愣了几秒钟，很困惑地伸出手跟她握了握：“合作愉快。”  
他的声音很响亮。利威尔捂住额头，他勉强忍住冲动不去看希斯特利亚的脸色，但知道恐怕周围所有人都在憋笑——没错，除了几个忍不住笑出声来的。  
艾伦似乎一点也不觉得哪里不合适，如同没听到任何议论一般，不慌不忙地收回手，站在原地不再说话了。希斯特利亚只好把视线移到一旁的让身上，让在这种事上总是要比艾伦靠谱。  
不料让一反常态，竟连手也没抬，理所当然地冲她点点头：“很期待下一次。”  
“玫瑰与剑”的称号听起来固然美丽，但玫瑰与宝剑毕竟不可同日而语，了。何况比起同样高贵的宝剑，一支摇滚乐队大概更像是樵夫手中沉重的斧头，无论如何美化自己，终究登不得大雅之堂。  
利威尔相信很多人现在心里就是这样想的。  
最后，罗德•雷伊斯及时出现给希斯特利亚解了围。  
简短的开场后，酒会正式开始。希斯特利亚看起来心情不佳，从始至终都站在墙边，与一位高挑的女性朋友形影不离，前来祝贺的经纪人和商人们只能轮流上前问候，具体的合作事宜全部与罗德洽谈。  
与希斯特利亚相比，看好“活体齿轮”前景、想前来分一杯羹的人甚至更多。艾伦非常厌恶明明端着酒杯却不喝、绕着弯子谈生意的方式，硬着头皮应酬了几轮，便不管不顾地把麻烦事统统甩给让，自己端着盘子搜罗了各色甜点到利威尔身边，举着叉子要喂给利威尔。  
利威尔退避三舍，嫌他丢人，赶忙连人带盘子打包丢到不起眼的角落里。不过还是被许多人瞧见，自然而然认为利威尔是艾伦的经纪人，陆续上来攀谈。  
利威尔发现其实许多年轻的音乐人并非想要在晚宴上结识有头有脸的大咖，而真的只是来喝喝酒交交朋友而已。  
艾伦结束与一名朋克歌手的交流，回过头把利威尔手中的玻璃杯夺过来：“这是上流社会的腐朽作风，”他一边批评，一边将酒液一饮而尽，“……不是我们的。”  
利威尔：“……”  
莱纳竟然也来到会场上，远远地向艾伦打招呼，艾伦也有点意外，放下盘子小跑着迎上去。利威尔想起罗德提起阿尼的话，他已经很久没有听说过有关“逆潮”的任何新闻了。  
正向拿手机查一查，忽然肩膀上被人重重拍了一下，利威尔回过头，眼前的男人身材魁梧，须发浓密，带着金边眼镜。  
同样是个老熟人——吉克•耶格尔。  
二人寒暄了几句，利威尔便好奇，问吉克怎么千里迢迢回美国来了。  
吉克回答说自己凭借在亚洲的人脉弄到了一大笔资金，计划回美国创业。父亲那边早已谈好条件，若创业成功，耶格尔先生便保证不再干预吉克的私事，不成，吉克就要回家继承家业。  
利威尔又问吉克的创业项目。吉克含蓄地回答说还是老本行，有关文化输出的。  
“怎么？这回你打算在麦当劳旁边开拉面馆？”  
“那倒不是，”吉克摆摆手，“其实和你说了也无妨，本来我也是为这个才来的……我正在拍电影。”  
电影拍到一半，半路出家的大导演才发现差一个唱主题曲的，大牌摇滚乐队请不起，吉克便想到了网上正炒得火热的艾伦和事业上升期的“活体齿轮”。  
利威尔不免担心耶格尔先生会注意到艾伦的名字。吉克大大咧咧地说：“不会的，那老头子才不看这种骗小孩儿的好莱坞电影。”  
“小孩儿？”  
“一名双商下线的高中男生和一辆会变形的甲壳虫汽车发生的故事，叮铃哐啷的金属零件像乐高一样拼来拼去的，怎么样？一听就老套又没劲吧。”  
利威尔：“……”

艾伦过了好一阵子才从莱纳那里回来，他的情绪看起来有些低落，对吉克兴高采烈的提议没有表现出任何赞同或反对。他把其他乐队成员都介绍给吉克认识，又跟吉克交换了联系方式，约好改天再谈，便拉着利威尔要回家。  
刚刚又下过一场雨，外面的空气格外清凉。利威尔坐在驾驶座上发动车子：“怎么了？心情不好？”  
艾伦靠在副驾驶座的椅背上，重重叹了一口气：“刚刚我和莱纳聊天……他是为了阿尼来的。”  
利威尔心里咯噔一下，果然是阿尼。  
莱纳告诉艾伦，阿尼天生患有一种极罕见的骨科疾病，年龄越大症状就越严重，与那些自甘堕落、沉迷药物的歌手不同，她最开始只是因为无法忍受病痛的常年折磨才尝试求助于毒品的麻醉作用，不幸的是，效果很令他满意。  
“我和你说过，在地下音乐圈里，只要你唱得够好，没人介意你嘴里叼的是棒棒糖还是大麻烟……罢了，其实你唱的不好也无所谓。大家都司空见惯，至少表面上都做出一副司空见惯、无所禁忌的样子。”艾伦盯着车窗外，语气平静，他已经很久没提起过地下音乐圈的往事，“但这不意味着大麻烟或它的危险进阶品们会变得人畜无害……很多人为了一点点化学合成的粉末就轻易毁了自己和别人。”他重重叹了口气，“可在那种环境里，没人觉得不正常，良心和道德都慢慢坏掉了。”  
利威尔不由得想起杀死卡露拉的年轻人。  
对于阿尼，很难说究竟是病魔更猖狂还是药物更可怕一些，唯一可以确定的是，这两样东西无时无刻不在吞噬着她的生命，并且绝无可能彻底摆脱。她的数次治疗都没能取得成功，皮克西斯早就及时止损地终止了合同，贝尔托特和莱纳只能四处为其他乐队打工来维持阿尼的治疗费用。  
“……当然，不会有奇迹发生。他们与阿尼一起录了一张她自己念念不忘的乡村音乐，想寻求希斯特利亚的帮助，在阿尼生命所剩不多的时间里，把这张专辑发行出去。”  
“所以莱纳跑来找希斯特利亚。”  
“严格地说，他们已经被拒绝过一次了。”艾伦把车窗关上一些，像是害怕马路上有人会偷听似的，“希斯特利亚自己主持着一个基金会，与棕榈树旗下另一家网络流行音乐公司合作，专门用来帮助那些有才华却境遇困难的女性歌手实现她们的梦想。”  
“听起来不错。”  
“……除了全权由罗德那个死胖子代管。所以结果可想而知咯，罗德以阿尼音乐生涯劣迹斑斑为名拒绝了他们的申请。”  
“劣迹斑斑？”  
“只地下音乐一条就足以判死刑，吸毒什么的更是罪无可赦……”艾伦轻飘飘地说完，停顿了片刻，突然极其尖锐地冷笑道，“要知道，利威尔，这基金之前的受助者可都是傻白甜的女高中生，嗓子行不行不敢说，个个嘴上的功夫怕是深受罗德赏识。不然一年大几十万的经费，连个能卖一千的苗子都没挖出来，还他妈能有什么别的可能？”  
“大公司到处都是藏污纳垢之处，”利威尔说，“希斯特利亚不会也是那家伙潜规则过的吧？”  
“那倒不是，”艾伦喘了口气，“听别人说，当初希斯特利亚还没出名，他跪舔了好久才当上她的经纪人……总之，莱纳很不服气罗德的决定，非要把碟片送到希斯特利亚手里请她亲自定夺不可。”  
“这又有什么意义。”利威尔摇摇头，“那小姑娘怎么样？”  
“能怎么样？”艾伦又哼了一声，恨恨道，“她脑子里的想法不少，可到最后还不是全听罗德安排。”  
利威尔没料到艾伦对希斯特利亚会做出如此评价。平心而论，在昨天听了乐队成员们的玩笑话后，他不可能完全不介意艾伦与希斯特利亚的关系，可越是介意，就越不敢当着艾伦的面问出来。眼下正遇到一个询问的好契机，心中难免斗争得天翻地覆。  
艾伦盯着他瞧：“你又在走神了。”  
利威尔只好一板一眼地说出来：“你觉得希斯特利亚是个怎样的人？”  
艾伦勾起嘴角：“你停车我再说。”  
“说就说，停车做什么？”利威尔目视前方，嘴上不肯妥协，脚上却微微松开了油门。  
艾伦也不勉强他，大大方方地承认道：“我觉得她挺喜欢我的。”  
利威尔虽然对这个答案早有预料，但还是有一瞬间很怀念之前门坏掉的甲壳虫轿车，因为那样就可以轻松把副驾驶上的累赘甩出去了。  
“……好了，别生气，宝贝，不是你们想的那种喜欢。”艾伦见好就收，敛起笑意，“应该说，她有点羡慕我。你别看她现在只唱那种细声细气的小清新歌曲，其实以前在高中和另一个女生组队唱过垃圾摇滚，她弹吉他，那女生敲鼓。她对地下音乐也很感兴趣，洛杉矶的地下演出场所她一清二楚，甚至还偷偷跑去看过好几次宿醉的演出。”  
利威尔脑补了一下光芒四射的国民女神挤在一堆问题青少年里看艾伦裸奔的诡异画面，瞬间感到一阵恶寒。  
“……希斯特利亚说自己还挺喜欢宿醉的音乐的，不过直到我们正式开始巡演，她才知道我就是当时宿醉的主唱，还缠着我把宿醉的歌唱给她听……见鬼，谁还能记得当初乌七八糟不着调的歌词？”  
“哦，怪不得，原来是你的老粉，”利威尔酸溜溜地说，“所以你就春心荡漾了？”  
艾伦赶紧表态：“上帝啊，我要是能因为这点儿事就春心荡漾，估计早就精尽人亡了。”  
虽然利威尔并不怀疑艾伦，但依然很想把他从车里甩出去。  
“就是这个原因，希斯特利亚跟我的关系才比其他人更近一些。她告诉我她一直想尝试转变风格，做一点更硬的歌曲和专辑，但因为罗德坚决反对的缘故，并没有任何实际进展。”  
“连希斯特利亚也要看经纪人的脸色？”  
“好的经纪人比好的歌手更少。”艾伦说，“希斯特利亚的事业和人脉都被罗德一手掌控，她自己甚至连合作对象和合同内容都搞不清楚。罗德很有一套手段，如果不是罗德，希斯特利亚绝不可能到达今天的位置。可换句话说，一旦失去罗德，她根本无法独立在音乐圈里生存。”  
利威尔点点头，王牌经纪人往往比明星本人更加得罪不起：“但这个问题上我认同罗德的观点，不是谁玩摇滚都能出人头地……而且希斯特利亚的嗓子如果变成你这样，未免也太暴殄天物了。”  
艾伦耸耸肩：“我倒是鼓励她试试看，至少不留遗憾……不过到最后她也只是决定在新歌中加上一点吉他元素。”  
利威尔完全不认为希斯特利亚身上有任何适合做摇滚歌手的特质，大概正因如此，她才会格外羡慕有能力又有机会做自己热爱音乐的“活体齿轮”。  
他们很快下了高速公路，拐进通往利威尔住处的小路。利威尔忽然又问：“你有没有和其他人提过我的事？”  
艾伦从手机上抬起头：“你说希斯特利亚？”  
“和罗德。”  
“……我想想，我很少会主动跟雷德说什么。”艾伦皱着眉头努力回忆，“我告诉过希斯特利亚我有一位相处很久的恋人，我们深爱着彼此，而且很快就会结婚。”他顿了顿，“我没提过你是个男人。”  
“但你希望她把我当做女人。”利威尔尖锐地指出。  
艾伦放下手机，沉默了一会儿：“原谅我的自私，利威尔，”他认真地看着驾驶座上的年长男人，“……直觉告诉我希斯特利亚跟让他们不一样，和莱纳、法尔科也不一样，就算她没有别有用心，我也不想放你出去淌外面这滩浑水。”  
利威尔笑了一声：“在你眼里我就这么碰不得水？”  
这回，艾伦安静了更长时间，然后扭头望向窗外：“……不。我是担心到时候如果别人碰你一根手指头，我就会忍不住想要杀人。”  
艾伦这话说得气势汹汹，但利威尔清楚他内心里可能比自己更加不安。

 

返回洛杉矶后，两人果然立刻忙得天昏地暗。埃尔文拜读完君主论，豪气万丈地宣布要东山再起，一番慷慨激昂的演讲听得利威尔直想打瞌睡。“活体齿轮”则马不停蹄地开始筹备乐队的第一张专辑《单质》。  
之前乐队成员自筹资金一万八千块，在巡演途中抽空拍摄了一部校园叛逆风格的短片，作为《单质》主打歌曲《一步之遥》的MV。可是眼下“活体齿轮”炙手可热，这个低成本MV不免显得简陋起来，干脆上传到网上作为对专辑的先行预告。棕榈树又豪爽地支出三十万块，为另一首主打歌曲《蜕变》拍摄了一部全特效的MV——这首歌最初的名字叫做涅槃，不过棕榈树显然不愿意与曾经的涅槃乐队扯上关系。他们甚至还请到了一名叫尤弥尔的超模在MV中出演女主角，她正是庆功宴上希斯特利亚的挚友。  
从成立之初开始，“活体齿轮”就格外重视在网络上的运营，借着这轮巡演的热度和公司的助力，《一步之遥》的MV一经推出便收获无数好评，歌曲更是第一周就顺利进入榜单。积攒一年的努力终于到了兑现回报的时候，小伙子们吃睡都在录音棚里，加班加点灌制唱片。  
《Into you》因为感情色彩太过压抑，没能收录进专辑里——艾伦向利威尔保证在下一张专辑里一定为他写另一首歌。  
利威尔倒不怎么介意有没有这样一首歌，他更希望艾伦能抽出时间好好刮刮胡子。  
婚礼的筹备工作进展缓慢，他们为数不多共度的时光几乎都浪费在了床上。不过利威尔终于接受了自己可能真的将要结婚的事实，他郑重其事地研究了一下举办婚礼的具体流程——当然是适用于普通夫妻的——然后不幸地发现不仅工程浩大，而且其中每一个环节都能让自己尴尬得重返十八岁。  
另一件令他比较介意的事是，自己耳边艾伦被提及的次数越来越多了。与流行音乐的老少皆宜不同，摇滚乐队本来就很容易吸引到极端死忠的粉丝，爆红的“活体齿轮”更是如此。而在这些粉丝之中，往往还有一小拨堪称毒瘤的存在，就是对两人配对特别感兴趣的。  
佩特拉回到利威尔手下后，埃尔文又招了一位名叫弗洛克的名校毕业生做自己的秘书。这位弗洛克先生看上去文质彬彬、谦和有礼，私底下居然是艾伦和希斯特利亚的狂热cp粉，不仅自己深信不疑，还凭借自己强大的语言煽动能力，将公司上上下下安利了个遍。  
当初目睹过艾伦求婚的老员工自然不屑一顾地回敬以白眼，但真有几个以前压根不听摇滚的新来姑娘信了他的邪，认定这对是货真价实的金童玉女，有事没事便在茶水间里分享八卦新闻。她们经常能从某人寥寥数字的推特动态中连环推理出艾伦与希斯特利亚前一天深夜幽会的重磅新闻，令利威尔不禁叹服不已，因为昨天晚上艾伦离自己最远的距离大概不超过十英尺。  
“我看他们上班时间一定偷偷用公司的网络浏览粉丝论坛！”佩特拉叉着腰，在利威尔的办公桌前义愤填膺，她既不是艾伦的粉丝也不喜欢希斯特利亚，理所当然地站在利威尔一边，“瞧我的吧，我已经拜托了艾尔德监视那小子的电脑桌面，等他一露出马脚就让他滚蛋！”  
利威尔不动声色地腾出一只手，把自己浏览器里超市促销广告的标签页关掉：“……这样不好，谁都有点个人爱好……至少埃尔文认为弗洛克工作干得不错，要是他走了，你回去继续给埃尔文当秘书？”  
他正在把艾伦送给自己毛绒小熊用袋子包好，打算拿到车里去。刚刚弗洛克到他办公室送文件，一眼便瞅到利威尔办公桌上写着艾伦名字的小熊——据弗洛克说，这一套吉祥物共五只熊，其他四只在巡演结束后要么被送给父母，要么被送给恩师，都在推特上发了照片，唯独艾伦的熊下落不明。希斯特利亚之前在化妆间拍摄的照片中曾经出现过这只熊，于是弗洛克立刻认定它被送给了希斯特利亚。  
不想居然在利威尔的办公室里看到，弗洛克又惊讶又失落，一定要利威尔说明自己与艾伦的关系和熊的来源。利威尔并不想炫耀自己和艾伦的关系，被他缠得不胜其烦，迫不得已用手机给埃尔文发了条短信，才终于把这尊大神给送走了。  
“难以想象，”佩特拉歪着头感叹，“前不久还在给我发米布丁的小鲜肉居然已经有一群粉丝，甚至还跟当红女歌星扯上关系。”  
“我刚认识他时，他还在为大学的学费发愁，他妈妈则希望他能成为一名音乐教师。”利威尔一边说，一边把袋子口封紧，袋子里小熊身上的名牌被特意用胶带盖住了，“……有时候我也感到不安。不过每当和他在一起，就会发现他还是那个天真、固执又自作主张的笨蛋，一点儿也没变。”


	21. Chapter 21

晴天的洛杉矶，阳光总是明亮得刺眼，就好像那电磁波在遥远恒星到西海岸的漫漫旅途中从未打过盹儿似的，反而还能生龙活虎地在视网膜上引起一场小小的爆炸。纽约的夏天虽然同样炎热，但阳光从来不会如此灼人。  
利威尔脸被晒得发烫，心里吐槽了一句，伸手去取别在口袋里的墨镜，然而手指在胸前停顿了两秒钟，摸出一块柔软的浅蓝色缎面手帕。  
他这才意识到自己身上正穿着面料考究的礼服，鲜亮笔挺，线条流畅，一丝不苟的剪裁和恰到好处的复古细节无一不表明它与日常西装的截然不同——没错，他记起来了，这正是凯尼花大价钱在裁缝铺订制的那一套。  
头顶的璀璨白光也并非源自亿万公里之外，而是悬挂在天花板上、具有的六十四个玻璃平面的巨型顶灯。这是一间似曾相识的宽敞大厅，三三两两站满了宾客，一眼望去足有百人之多。然而利威尔却一位都认不出——每个人似乎都穿着千篇一律的黑衣黑裙，动作僵硬，面容模糊，仿佛上上个世纪拍摄的老照片。色彩轻佻的自己站立其中，从头到脚都显得格格不入。  
随后空气中响起的旋律倒是与他同样鲜活。  
这是一首略带悲伤的优美钢琴曲，连利威尔也无比熟悉。  
梦中的婚礼。  
梦中的婚礼，利威尔听过无数次它的原作和形形色色的变调，甚至自己也曾经无数次尝试在艾伦留下的钢琴上弹奏这首曲子。但这是他头一回感到如此焦躁不安，冥冥中他觉得自己似乎遗忘了什么要紧的东西，在这无可挑剔的音符间一定流动着什么至关重要的纰漏，是的，比演奏途中忘记乐谱和键位更加致命百倍的。  
利威尔的心脏慌乱无措地撞击着胸腔，他紧紧按住额头，指甲在皮肤上刻下鲜红凹陷的印子。流畅动人的曲调在他耳中化为绝望的倒计时，柔软的音节一下下捶打在耳膜上，犹如山谷里恶魔奏响的鼓点，回荡得愈发沉重悠长。  
终于，在最后一个音符落下时，他迎来了隆重的宣判。  
他看到一位身着盛装、鲜艳夺目的美丽姑娘，骄傲地昂着头，被一位衣着隆重、身材发福的中年男人挽着手，徐徐走过不知何时展开的红毯，目不斜视地穿过黯淡无光的人群。  
利威尔忽然产生出一个可怕的念头——红毯的尽头正酝酿着自己无论如何都不愿看到的未来，梦中的婚礼并不缺少任何东西，只是不属于他而已。  
“等一等……”  
他大喊着，不顾一切地冲过去想要阻止那夺目的光芒流过红毯，然而手指所及之处，却像被触碰的水中倒影一般，除了几缕错位的波纹，什么都没有改变。  
他不愿承认，在这个世界里，唯独自己是多余的。  
似乎在婚礼上，自己总是多余的。  
利威尔放下悬在半空的胳膊，脑中嗡嗡作响，眼神空洞地望向红毯的另一端。姑娘已经从中年男子身边离开，带着身上肆意的光芒，向一名身材挺拔的年轻男人伸出手。  
利威尔发誓自己永远不会认错那个身影，何况男人身上礼服的纹路都与自己的如出一辙。  
这一次，艾伦没有拒绝送到面前的邀请。  
利威尔觉得自己现在十分需要一些东西来填满自己胸口的空洞——那里已然一无所剩了。他需要一些冰冷的、晶莹的、流光溢彩的美丽液体，将失去五脏六腑后的寒意贯彻骨缝。但是这神奇的液体一定不能同泪水一样苦涩廉价，如果贪心一点，最好还能创造出海市蜃楼般的虚幻泡沫。  
“……先生，要来一杯香槟吗？”  
利威尔猛然回头，接着不由自主地睁大了眼睛，脱口而出：“弗洛克？”

 

“弗洛克是谁？”  
利威尔从噩梦中惊醒，睁开双眼，立刻被模糊氤氲的迷雾封锁了视线。他手脚冰冷，浑身不住地颤抖，寒凉的湿意从眼角蔓延至耳后。热带的冬季总是给人一种随时就会结束的错觉，午后阳光正好，透过锋利的落地窗玻璃时折射出尖锐的金色光芒，丝丝缕缕刻在灰白的大理石地砖上。  
利威尔原本只是躺在沙发上小憩，不知怎么的竟被荒唐的梦境俘获了意识。  
没错，上一场令他当众失态的婚礼也是发生在这样一个晴朗的下午，虽然那时的光线并非如此刺眼，也没有一支梦中的婚礼萦绕在耳畔——比起刚刚几乎触手可及的鲜红色地毯，利威尔的确更愿意想想遥远的过去，因为他已经忘记了曾经香槟的刺激和眼泪的苦涩。  
他不恨埃尔文，他的老朋友不过只是一个希望自己能“回归正轨”的普通人。  
相比之下，艾伦可是坏透了。他年轻、任性、无所顾忌，挑剔至极，又从不掩饰自己的占有欲。他毫不吝啬感情，也毫不留情地掠夺感情。他不完美，但却像一位童话中的完美伴侣，亲手为二人铸造出美妙的天堂。利威尔承认自己为这个年轻人迷乱，承认自己深陷其中，以至于直到今日，才重新记起那个事实——越美好事物的背面越有可能是万丈虚空。  
利威尔忽然产生出一种前所未有的微妙不安，自己似乎从未真正看穿艾伦背面的样子，就像他没有看穿那盏藏有戒指的米布丁。

 

活体齿轮第一张专辑《单质》在七月的最后一天正式发行，宣传海报早就铺满了城市的大街小巷，精装版的唱片像小山一样堆在店铺里最显眼的位置。Billboard上首周的战绩是第十六名。  
棕榈树脑洞大开，将其定义为“新学院摇滚”——立刻从学院派和摇滚圈收获到双重嘲讽。后者一如继往地批判活体齿轮太功利，打着摇滚的噱头，毫无廉耻地向着流行音乐摇尾巴——当然，新世纪任何一支爆红的摇滚乐队都会得到类似的评价。前者则更直白地指责这群乳臭未干的小子大概连学院的门都不知道往哪边开，“所谓专辑完全是噪音污染的大集合”。  
不过这些酸溜溜的恶评丝毫不能影响活体齿轮在随后的开学季里受到热烈追捧，他们拒绝了拉斯维加斯音乐节的邀请，选择重返校园，像χ当初那样坐着花里胡哨的篷车四处开免费演出，和满脸朝气的大学新生同台演唱。另一边，《单质》的销量一路扶摇直上，最好的一周成功爬到了亚军的位置。洛杉矶的街头巷尾都能听到活体齿轮的新歌，还在湖人队主场唱过几次。  
与吉克的合同也很快签订妥当——艾伦和吉克素来相看两厌，交流甚少，不过电影的事上倒是少见的一拍即合。  
利威尔之前一直当吉克是在鬼扯，不料几年前逃婚异国他乡的汉堡店老板如今居然真的与传媒巨头搭上线，摇身一变成为正经八百的好莱坞导演，大张旗鼓地拍摄起机战片来。电影剧本还挺曲折，讲述了一辆出身卑微的变形金刚旷工不服从命运的安排，毅然揭竿而起，率领同样悲惨出身的底层劳工共同反抗贵族阶级腐朽统治，最终成长为星球历史上最著名反派的励志故事。  
电影的风格既热血又黑暗，既放纵又禁欲，充斥着各色内心狂热又略带变态的中二角色，粗糙坚硬的金属质地和炮火爆炸的滚滚浓烟争前恐后地溢出屏幕，但因为没有人类出现所以没有任何血腥恐怖的画面，被划分为儿童可以观看的PG级。  
艾伦十分喜欢这种调调，连问自己能不能客串一把给变形金刚配音。吉克嫌弃他的声线像没上够润滑油，咖位也不太够，和自己的名字一同放进工作人员表里又有走后门之嫌。经不住艾伦死缠烂打，又看在利威尔当年热咖啡的面子上，才勉强承诺把电影的特效团队借给他拍摄MV。  
艾伦兴致高昂地为电影创作了主题曲，走的是活体齿轮从来没有玩过的工业重金属风格，用最冰冷无情的嗓音演唱极端疯狂的歌词，靠着杂乱的节奏和冰冷粗砺的鼓点把“噪音污染”发挥到极致——利威尔听得脑袋生疼，坚持认为这玩意儿就是不折不扣的噪音，连乐队的其他成员也纷纷抱怨它“吵闹刺耳，技巧拙劣，与其说是演奏乐器不如说是破坏乐器”。  
然而吉克和艾伦都对这首歌中浓郁的机油味感到十分满意，甚至在歌词的最初草稿上，艾伦大笔一挥将歌曲命名为“活体齿轮”——当然遭到了其他成员的一致反对。  
艾伦与让大吵一架，几乎大打出手，让愤怒地指责艾伦走红后原形毕露，肆意妄为，不仅没有将“新学院摇滚”发扬光大，还妄图用粗俗的地下音乐玷污乐队辛苦打造的宝贵口碑，简直愚蠢至极。艾伦立刻反唇相讥，把这项形容原原本本还给了让，讥讽对方被公司的宣传鬼话洗了脑，明明搞的就是销量算钱的流行音乐，还要装模作样地自诩为阳春白雪，摆出高不可攀的架子来。  
单曲的录制过程前所未有的艰难，乐队里的其他人当然希望新单曲能够和活体齿轮的固有风格相契合。但艾伦却罕见的不肯做出半点让步，甚至在乐器反复录制了上百遍后，依旧执拗地认为远远没能表现出自己所要的钢铁“硬派”。  
乐队内的分歧到达了顶点，几轮无果的激烈辩论之后，让终于不堪忍受艾伦的无理取闹，非常硬派地转过身，带着其他人拍拍屁股，撂挑子不干了。  
利威尔记得有两个星期艾伦的情绪相当暴躁，以至于自己不得不特意抽出时间叮嘱咖啡馆的服务生，一定要将艾伦下午茶里的慕斯蛋糕换成西柚和火龙果，以控制他每天的糖分摄入。  
每个下午，艾伦都坐在咖啡馆二楼的角落里，与来自洛杉矶各个角落的音乐人会面。他的伙伴们则齐齐从咖啡馆里消失了。年轻人之间时常会有争吵，这样疏离的情形却是头一次。  
利威尔直白地提醒艾伦，离开活体齿轮另起炉灶一定是错误的选择。  
“我知道他们看不起我，”艾伦面无表情地回答，“我是贫民窟里长大的穷小子，不懂高贵的艺术，浑身散发着庸俗的铜臭味儿。我没爹，我妈未婚先孕，然后我还是个基佬，随时可能觊觎他们的屁股。就算我们一起搞过再多的演出，在他们的心底里我也是个异类……”他漫不经心地把玩着手中的咖啡杯，清澈透亮的黑褐色液面在杯中上下晃动，“……你瞧见了，利威尔，这些家伙最喜欢把我与地下音乐划等号，然后迫不及待地再把地下音乐与污秽不堪划上等号。”  
利威尔把咖啡杯从他手中抽走：“……恕我直言，你想得太多了，至少阿尔敏不会这样看你。”  
“是啊，他坚信我是直的，因为我俩小时候还一起组队打过se qing游戏。”艾伦歪过头，看了看甜点盘中被整齐剖作两半的西柚，心中艰难斗争了一会儿，然后自暴自弃地叹了口气：“……要我说，利威尔，我就大方点，遂了他们的意，滚回去玩地下音乐算了。至少随心所欲，不用理会那些束手束脚的东西。”  
利威尔知道他又在胡言乱语：“我觉得你现在比以往任何时候都更加随心所欲。”  
“至少被包装成体面风光的贵公子不是我想要的。”艾伦哀嚎道，“与其整日在假惺惺的经营和人设上大做文章，我宁可去迎合大众口味做点俗套的流行音乐……我只是个唱歌的，又不是要竞选加州州长。”  
利威尔耸耸肩：“既然如此，你的大作怎么样了？到底打算听谁的？”  
艾伦灰色的眼中露出几缕光芒：“就要完成了，”他愉快地笑了一声，“那群臭小子会感谢我的，因为我是对的，这首歌一定能带火活体齿轮。”  
艾伦从他的朋友那联系到了好莱坞赫赫有名的混音大佬，在乐器声中加入大量电音，又和电影的配乐团队合作，将本就横冲直撞的单曲直接增配到六缸涡轮增压，灌满油箱，每个音符都改造成上窜下跳的活塞头。艾伦对成品的效果很是满意，给单曲改了个意味深长的名字——《鸿沟》。  
电影全球同步上映，宣传相当高调。作为新手导演的处女作，票房的火爆程度远超预期。主题曲《鸿沟》虽然画风独特，却与电影的机械风格完美契合，电影上映当日，便稳稳地坐上了榜单头名的位置，吸引到世界各地无数爱凑热闹的路人。  
正如艾伦预测的那样，借着电影的东风，活体齿轮的热度空前高涨，连带之前专辑销量也水涨船高，货架上的现货瞬间被抢购一空，官网的预售排到了一周之后。  
有意思的是，这些铺天盖地而来的新粉丝大多没有老歌迷对活体齿轮的亲切和挚爱，也不怎么关心乐队的前世今生，往往只是简单粗暴地被主唱的嗓子和颜值圈了粉，整支乐队上下也只认得清艾伦一人——这也难怪，在特效制作团队特意为《鸿沟》赶制的MV中，艾伦是唯一出镜的地球生物。  
艾伦一夜间摆脱了不讨人喜欢的阴影，摇身一变成了新晋人气歌手，不再是榜单之外查无此人。恰好这时，巡演的分红奖金到账，数字格外好看。  
年轻人将新拍的单人宣传照和账户余额并排放在一起，看着上面自己的大名，难免有点自信心爆棚，快乐得忘乎所以。  
于是他找来地产经纪人，头脑发热地在凯尼住的山头不远处给利威尔也买了一套别墅，面积不大却价值不菲，有整整两面墙的落地窗，视野极为开阔，远远能望见到天空尽头的海平线，看日出日落都再合适不过。  
利威尔收到这份“生日礼物”时的震惊程度绝不亚于去年布丁里的求婚戒指。  
艾伦一脸期待地问他喜不喜欢。  
彼时利威尔已经被连人带行李搬进了“新家”，心知这房债艾伦是背定了，只好按着额头说喜欢。  
艾伦高兴极了，当即抱着吉他创作了一首真材实料的下#流tuo yi wu曲《我亲爱的十二月》，拿利威尔的手机录了，还热心地设置成手机铃声。利威尔听得心惊肉跳，忙不迭地改掉，随便从手机里挑了一首梦中的婚礼换上。

 

“所以弗洛克是谁？”艾伦狐疑地又问了一遍。  
利威尔这才如梦初醒般回过神，意识到刚刚响起的钢琴曲其实是自己设置的手机铃声。  
“……没什么，躺在这里不小心睡着了。”他胡乱擦了把脸，从沙发上起身。  
艾伦怀里满满当当地抱着蔬果和冷冻食材，都裹在沃尔玛的半透明塑料袋里。  
利威尔伸手去接艾伦怀里的东西：“路上怎么样？”  
艾伦不让他碰，自己快步走到厨房，将物品分门别类地放入橱柜和冰箱：“很不错，天气很暖和，没有风，是个出门的好日子……肉铺没有开门，韩国炸鸡店也没开，甜点店倒是开门了，我买了两块蛋糕……很迷你的，比巴掌大不了多少，今天是新年夜，就不要太严苛了。我觉得你一定会喜欢，不然我绝对不会买。”他斩钉截铁地保证，仿佛自己已经从心底与甜食一刀两断。“总之我又去了沃尔玛，照着单子把后备箱装得一点地方也不剩，还买了德国产的黑啤酒和冰淇凌，你总得允许我偶尔吃一点冰淇凌……我在车库给你打电话，你没有接，我就自己开门进来。”他絮絮叨叨地说着，转过身时忽然注意到利威尔神情中细微的异样，“你怎么了？”  
利威尔躲开他的视线，尽力让自己的语气显得一如往常：“往市里去的人多吗？”  
“你要是也打算去市里找地方跨年，差不多现在就得出发，高速公路上一定会堵车……要是想去迪士尼看烟花的话我建议你放弃，我也不想跟一大堆人挤来挤去。”艾伦担忧地在他脸上打量，“……你的眼睛红了。”  
利威尔别开视线，一点也不想和艾伦交流脑中阴魂不散的钢琴曲。  
“新年夜在家憋着是有点不像话……晚上去凯尼家怎么样？我想他也挺无聊的……呃，我忘记他圣诞节的第二天就飞去巴西了。或者我们开车去长堤？昨天法尔科问我能不能到他们的Live show上走个过场，这小子现在搞得也有模有样了……嘿，别露出这种表情，我当然更希望单独和你在一起，任何时候都是。”艾伦积极提出各种建议，“或者去船上吃晚餐也不错，我想我能搞到两张票。”  
利威尔没有做出选择，他闭了闭眼，然后走上前，强硬地把对方手中最后一包雪白的贝柱抽出来扔在料理台上，垂下眼亲吻冻得潮湿冰冷的手指。  
“不，我们哪儿也不去。艾伦，我想要你。”

 

他们在毫无隐私可言的落地窗前，沐浴着炫目的阳光疯狂做爱，直到橙红的晚霞从天边晕开。  
利威尔终于完成与润滑剂的漫长斗争从浴室里出来时，天色已经彻底昏暗了下去，他觉得自己的皮肤有点清洁过度，不过心情倒是随之变得清爽起来，就好像噩梦带来的不安也一同被洗去了。  
艾伦正穿着围裙站在料理台前，把切好的配菜和买来的半成品烤五花肉一起摆进烤盘。灶台上锅子里鲜红浓稠的肉酱正欢快地冒着气泡，吐出酸甜朦胧的香气。装蛋糕的彩色圆形盒子摆在旁边，其中一个的盖子上令人瞩目地翘起一角。  
利威尔的肚子微弱地叫了一声，走到落地窗前将窗帘完全拉上：“我是说真的，艾伦，住在这种地方我总有种被人偷窥的危机感。”  
“连遛狗的人都懒得跑这么远。”  
“真的？”利威尔随口道，“你确定你的粉丝们也这样想？”  
艾伦托着烤盘向烤箱里塞的动作顿时停住了：“……不会吧，我又不是什么演电影的大明星。”他犹犹豫豫地说，似乎觉得利威尔的顾虑有些道理，“假期结束后我们去弄一个安防系统。利威尔，你的枪还在身边，对吧？”  
“我没有怀疑你的粉丝是抢劫犯。”  
“嘿，这可说不准，上次三笠告诉我，日本有个唱歌的姑娘晚上回家时被粉丝袭击……”  
“得了，你又不是黄花大闺女，不去袭击别人就很不错了。”利威尔无情打断他的联想，“我饿了。”  
“你可以先烤一点面包。”艾伦的样子仿佛如临大敌，烤盘也忘在一旁，“要是对方也有枪的话……”  
“我想吃冰淇凌。”  
年轻人脸上瞬间露出尿裤子的痛苦表情：“糟了，我把冰淇淋忘在车里了。”  
利威尔把彻底融化的冰淇凌放入冰箱重新冷冻，顺手把拥挤不堪的冰箱整理了一遍。

 

刚坐下来，便接到韩吉从千里之外纽约时代广场发来的视频通话。  
“快看！我抢到了黄金位置！”红色的脑袋上顶着复古造型的毛线帽，一边对着手机摄像头竭力高喊，一边随着波涛汹涌的人潮上下起伏，“利威尔？你挤进来了吗？呼，这里对你来说有些太危险了！”  
利威尔没理会韩吉的嘲笑，遗憾地通知对方，自己还驻守在洛杉矶的家中，艾伦也不会出席随后的跨年演唱会。对面环境嘈杂，他高声说了两遍韩吉才听清，连连大喊失望。  
几个打扮花哨的年轻人手拉着手从她身旁挤过，利威尔看到他们脸上醒目的活体齿轮彩绘。  
“是谁？”艾伦走出厨房，将前菜的沙拉端上桌。  
“跨年演唱会马上就要开始了，”利威尔盯着他的脸，答非所问道，“希斯特利亚和活体齿轮排在第四个出场，要把电视打开吗？”  
艾伦怔了怔，似乎没有料到对方会直接说出来。但利威尔也没有在他的眼中看到半点遗憾和黯然。  
“……可以，如果你想看的话。”过了几秒钟，艾伦轻描淡写地回答，好像时代广场上即将上演的只是一周一次的白宫演讲，“我去切烤五花肉，要趁热。”  
他转身回到厨房，过了几秒钟，又探出头来：“你可以把蜡烛点上了，在柜子的最下层。”  
利威尔撕开无烟蜡烛的包装，装进玻璃烛台里用打火机点着，不过没有真的去打开电视。  
就像他刚刚提到的，眼下艾伦本应该和他的伙伴们一起出现在时代广场，为本年度最后一次狂欢——他一直以来的梦想——做准备，而不是与利威尔待在冷冷清清的家里，忙碌却悠闲地准备晚餐。

 

起因是一个月前，希斯特利亚的女歌手发展基金会为一位人美音甜的姑娘出了一张乡村音乐的专辑。专辑质量不说多么惊艳，至少就利威尔这个外行听来，也不是那么的不堪入耳，作为一张非商业作品已经合格了。  
本来就是花钱买口碑的事，各家媒体也都心照不宣地予以赞扬。可艾伦大概还在为阿尼之前被断然拒绝的遭遇而感到万分不甘，居然特意登上杂草丛生的推特账号，相当不给面子地把这张专辑批评了一番，从曲调到立意无一幸免，最后，还不忘点名道姓地“暗示”了一把基金会内的腐朽交易。  
他发表这篇猛料十足、言辞火爆的长篇大论时，正赶上电影爆红、活体齿轮人气高涨的时段，立刻引发了轩然大波，艾伦对基金会的指责理所当然被当作是对希斯特利亚本人的不满。一时间，活体齿轮与希斯特利亚决裂、骑士公主反目成仇的讨论占据了诸多八卦社区的头版，连各类巡演期间的陈年素材也被翻出来重新咀嚼。连吉克都出面为自己的“好兄弟”说了话。  
正为黑五期间活体齿轮专辑大卖而喜不自胜的棕榈树更是被打了个措手不及。虽然基金会内存在黑幕的事在公司里乃至整个行业内都已经是公开的秘密，但万万没想到的是这座龙王庙反倒先被自家的大水给冲了。最后还是阿尔敏掐着艾伦的脖子逼他把搞事的推特删掉。  
不过已经掀起的舆论浪潮丝毫没有因此而平息。  
当艾伦和希斯特利亚的粉丝终于撕得精疲力竭，两败俱伤时，越来越多“知情者”吸引了舆论的目光，他们或勇敢或愤怒地曝光罗德和希斯特利亚基金会的“丑闻”，其人数之多，感情之强烈，使利威尔不禁感叹如果不是有人故意在其中推波助澜，那罗德一定是个恶事做尽的大魔头，希斯特利亚最少也是个长尾巴的小恶魔。  
至于那个受助的姑娘如何，倒是彻底没人关注了。

 

对于希斯特利亚，这是个难过的秋天。她鼓起勇气尝试改变的新专辑并没能像《鸿沟》一样得到歌迷的认可，与以前相比，销售情况堪称惨淡。有人嘲笑她是被玩摇滚的坏小子们带坏了，有人惋惜她看不清自己的定位，天真地为别人做了嫁衣，更有人趁机落井下石出言不逊。希斯特利亚本打算凭借基金会之类的慈善事业挽回一点好姑娘的人设，哪里料到会被又被信任的朋友釜底抽薪，心中的伤感和失意可想而知。  
她大概还会注意到，之前不受欢迎的改变也是艾伦鼓励自己做出的。  
在上门要求艾伦删推特时，阿尔敏告诉利威尔，希斯特利亚已经秘密前往国外度假并接受心理治疗。他显然是说给一旁的艾伦听，但艾伦只是在利威尔看过来时，把不知什么时候偷来的方糖藏在了茶杯的阴影里，脸上的表情没有丝毫变化。  
棕榈树既舍不得冉冉升起的活体齿轮，又放不下昔日的王牌“公主”，只得把双方召集在一起撮合，并提出一个“绝妙的点子”——将原计划时代广场跨年演唱会上希斯特里亚的独唱表演改为由活体齿轮与希斯特里亚合唱，曲目则换成了活体齿轮的热门作品。如此一来，既光面正大地蹭了活体齿轮的热度，又使不和的传言不攻自破，还证明希斯特利亚是有能力驾驭摇滚乐的。  
最后的确也是按照这个方案执行。

 

利威尔在沙发上发现了艾伦的手机，看到推特列表里几个好友都发了时代广场现场的动态，利威尔给他们一一点了赞，配上几句挑不出毛病的场面话。  
晚餐的甜点是网开一面的巧克力蛋糕，卡通棕熊的形状。艾伦拿起手机给蛋糕和蜡烛了拍照。他看到利威尔用自己账号发出的评论和粉丝们的热烈回复，但什么也没有说，只是把新拍的照片po出去，写上一句新年祝福。  
“所以这个主意是谁出的？”  
艾伦把手机扔到一边，抬起头看向利威尔：“什么主意？”  
“把你排除在外的主意。”利威尔直截了当地说。  
这不是他第一次询问艾伦这个问题，艾伦从来没有给出过正面回答。缺少主唱的乐队演出未免太荒唐，但真正令利威尔担心的是艾伦在与跨年演唱会的梦想失之交臂后所表现出的漠然。  
“有什么关系，在家……”  
“不要说在家陪我也挺好的。”利威尔立刻打断他，“我以前怎么不知道你这么恋家。”  
“我明明一直很恋家，”艾伦咕哝了一声，把闪闪发光的叉子戳进浑圆的熊脑袋，“反正对我来说，去哪里演出都是早晚的事……新年夜离你的生日太近了。”  
“原来是我生的不凑巧。 ”  
“我可没这么说。”  
利威尔懒得同他继续绕弯子：“是希斯特利亚的要求？”  
公司的方案对活体齿轮来说是天上掉馅饼的好事，但对于一直高高在上的希斯特利亚便实在有些难以接受，出于报复，希斯特利亚提出拒绝与艾伦同台演出也算得上合情合理。  
利威尔知道艾伦心中的怨气并非针对希斯特利亚本人，目前剑拔弩张的局面也不是年轻人所希望的，所以艾伦应该多少流露出歉意、懊悔甚至气愤。  
但什么也没有。  
艾伦并不是一个内敛的人，利威尔甚至怀疑他在刻意掩饰自己对希斯特利亚的情绪。  
“不，不是她。”就在利威尔以为自己到这一年结束都不会得到答案时，艾伦忽然从盘子里的小熊身上移开了视线。他深深吸了一口气，“利威尔，我承认我不想提这件事，因为连我自己……”

 

"——dein Faden,meine Lust,dein Fick, Jagdz——"  
猛然响起的刺耳音乐把两人都吓了一跳。利威尔蹿起来去关手机铃声，接着发现正扯着嗓子狂吼的是艾伦的手机。  
这显然不是一次愉快的通话，艾伦全程几乎没有说话，只是在不停应答，脸上的表情愈发凝重。利威尔走到他的身后按住他的肩膀，发现那里的肌肉坚硬而紧绷。  
艾伦很快结束掉电话，握住利威尔的手。  
“是贝尔托特打来的。”他轻声说，“阿尼的状况很不好。”  
利威尔垂下眼，他与阿尼有过几面之缘，印象最深的还是她坐在吧台边，面容疲倦却心态乐观，就着玻璃杯里鲜艳的冷饮悠然闲聊的样子。虽然对坏消息早有预料，但真正听到的时候依然会感到心情低落。  
艾伦沉默了一会儿，接着说：“我们按老规矩，为她送别，你知道的……明天就去筹备。”  
以艾伦现在的身份和处境，与地下音乐扯上关系实在不是什么值得鼓励的事。利威尔盯着艾伦脑袋上有些过长的深棕色头发，没有对他的决定提出质疑。


	22. Chapter 22

“你能理解吗？利威尔，为什么总是有人热衷歌唱死亡？”  
说话的是一名三十岁左右的年轻男子，他身材不高、略微发福，稀疏的棕发软趴趴地贴在头顶，即使长了一张颇为圆润的娃娃脸，看起来还是比他的实际年龄更大一些。  
他叫弗雷盖尔，是利布斯商会会长的独子。  
老利布斯年轻时跟风来西部淘金，后来凭借在墨西哥边境地带做非法交易起家，如今在洛杉矶混迹多年，早已改头换面，成了遵纪守法的模范企业家。他不希望儿子同自己一样做个“粗鄙低俗的商人”，于是专门请来教授艺术和哲学的老师，一心想把小利布斯推进上流社会的圈子里。  
可惜弗雷盖尔完全继承了父亲的体型和喜好，从小便只喜欢与街头的混混交往，做个放飞自我的嘻哈青年，连老爹打点好的大学也没有去念。直到近几年，才有些幡然悔悟、浪子回头的样子来。  
“我认为我没什么发言权，”利威尔心不在焉地说，他虽然与弗雷盖尔有几年金钱上的交情，但自认为并没有熟悉到可以讨论人生，“……也许你能分享一下自己的感触。”  
“我前些年——还是个混小子的时候，”弗雷盖尔慢吞吞地说，“是‘逆潮’……阿尼的狂热粉丝。”  
他鼻孔里长长出了一口气，好像这句简短的话花去了他极大的力气，连带脸颊的肥肉和被衬衫紧紧绷住的啤酒肚都一同抖了抖。利威尔微微侧过脸，听他继续说下去。  
“……利威尔，你知道‘粉丝’的意思吧。阿尼的每一场演出我都去看，每一次都在售票处花上千块钱，直到把‘逆潮’的名字买到那一周的榜首……然后我每次都会点一首War Eternal，对，就是这个，War Eternal，我记得清清楚楚。原因很幼稚，你肯定觉得可笑——因为别人很少会点这个，所以我觉得她就是专门唱给我的……那时我花钱很不讲究，这样一回又一回，后来阿尼大概也烦了，就在台上嘲讽说‘那个该死的法西斯分子’又来了……很不屑的样子。”他摸摸自己的头发，轻轻笑了一声，突然转过头问利威尔，“……你当初，也买过他唱歌吗？”  
他指的是艾伦。  
利威尔愣了一下，对这个问题有点措手不及。  
“……不，说实话，我没怎么去看过艾伦的演出。”他极小幅度地摇了摇头，“我不太适应他们的风格。”  
“哈，我还以为你是因为喜欢他的歌才把他搞到手的呢。”  
“……我不怎么喜欢艾伦唱的歌，”利威尔面无表情地说，“更重要的是，我不会因为喜欢谁的歌就考虑跟他发生点什么。”  
“我想你也不会……这么说，原来还是脸的关系？这就奇怪了，你们究竟是怎么认识的？”  
“……”  
“嘴巴真严。”弗雷盖尔又笑了一声，不再追问这个话题。  
“……于是每个惬意的午夜里，我听着阿尼的歌，再来上二十块钱的叶子，”他叹了口气，解开衬衫最上方箍住脖颈的纽扣，情深意切地怀念那逝去已久的二十块钱，“……脑子里半梦半醒地‘飞’一阵子，就会觉得丑陋卑贱的人生不过如此，死亡才是美的极致。”  
“……我倒是可以理解为什么排在子弹和酒精之后的是自己的双手。”利威尔讥讽地评价道，不过在看到弗雷盖尔脸上由褶皱写成的苦笑后决定适可而止。  
他听说几年前，弗雷盖尔被几个平时厮混在一起的狐朋狗友绑架过一回，吃了不少苦头。虽然很快就被警察营救出来，但从那之后，曾经的纨绔子弟性格大变，不仅告别了热情洋溢的“夜生活”，还头一回把自己身上的肥肉塞进西装里，到父亲的公司打卡上班，行事也谨慎收敛起来。实在让包括老利布斯在内的众多旁观者大跌眼镜。  
“……为了与‘过去的我’彻底划清界线，很长一段时间我都没有再关心过‘逆潮’的事，”弗雷盖尔缓和了一下情绪，接着说，“只听说后来皮克西斯手底下招了一个相当厉害的新人，不到一年就要出专辑，我还担心过这家伙会不会威胁到‘逆潮’的地位……不过怎么也没有想到他居然就是整天跟着你的小子，和你在一起的时候他看起来还挺规矩的。说起来，如果那时候知道，我肯定认为是你买红的他，据说他当时的场均收入堪比拉斯维加斯的脱衣舞秀，没有人捧我是不信的。”在利威尔彻底变脸之前，弗雷盖尔及时止住了关于艾伦的猜测，“好好，我不说他……再后来终于有了些空闲，公司里的人也不像以前那样鄙夷我了，我就忍不住私下找人去打探阿尼的近况，可得到的全都是坏消息。”  
他没有将“坏消息”展开，利威尔也心照不宣。他们衣冠楚楚地挤进这间狭窄阴暗的酒吧里，便是为了参加金发女子最后的送别仪式。  
阿尼穿着格外鲜艳的碎花裙子，坐在轮椅上，腿上盖着蓬松的鹅黄色羽绒毯子。她的状况的确很不好，曾经美丽耀眼的金发已经褪成了寡淡的淡白色，脸颊凹陷，颧骨异常突出，靠着厚重的粉底勉强支撑起些许血色。袖口露出的手腕不过一英寸宽，青白的皮肤上布满了无数次注射后留下的密密麻麻的针眼。  
她的意识还是清醒的。  
告别的队伍缓慢从阿尼面前走过。轮到利威尔，他弯下腰，同她握了握手。他的动作很轻，生怕伤到这具脆弱不堪的躯体，阿尼的手也很轻，冰冷得察觉不出温度。利威尔想阿尼大概已经不记得自己了，但阿尼望着他的眼睛，脸上露出了一个力所能及的微笑。他也勉强扯动嘴角，却不知道应该说点什么，在强大的死亡面前，似乎一切安慰和鼓励都显得太过单薄。  
弗雷盖尔挪着碎步跟在利威尔后面。注意到他时，阿尼脸上的表情更丰富了一点，嘴唇微弱地动了动，弗雷盖尔的眼睛立刻变得潮红。  
艾伦和一些朋友沿着酒吧的一面墙搭起临时舞台，表演了几支阳光明媚、充满生气的乡村音乐曲子，都是阿尼在最后的时光里亲自创作的。  
利威尔一直挺喜欢艾伦唱这些节奏欢快的歌曲，甚至有时候他会想，如果不是当初海边那首触动灵魂的last Christmas，自己也不至于沦陷得如此义无反顾。  
可惜艾伦显然有自己更中意也更擅长的风格。  
弗雷盖尔在一旁捂着脸，抽动鼻子哭得泣不成声。利威尔有些看不下去，只好忍痛掏出自己崭新的绸缎手帕递给他擦鼻涕。  
刚伸出手，就冷不防被人拦截了。  
艾伦不由分说地把手帕抽回来揣进自己口袋，然后换成一打雪白的餐巾纸塞进弗雷盖尔怀里：“要哭出去哭，小妞儿，别在这里，晦气。”  
利威尔：“……”  
阿尼已经被莱纳和贝尔托特送回去休息，她现在的身体状况不允许一星半点的劳累。  
艾伦穿着立领的飞行员夹克，戴了一顶帽沿很大的鸭舌帽，尽量在昏黄的灯光下藏起自己的脸。  
“你离我近一点，这里什么人都有。”他拽着利威尔的手，把利威尔拉到自己和好友们身边，弗雷盖尔也抹着眼泪亦步亦趋地跟上。在地下音乐圈里活动时，艾伦很少刻意避讳自己与利威尔的关系，其他人看着他们似乎也不觉得有什么稀罕。艾伦说同性恋在这里虽然会被嘲笑，却是最上不了台面的罪行。  
尽管是罪行，但至少让利威尔感到放松。  
利威尔环顾四周，片刻，他认出了远处角落里的皮克西斯，年老的男人穿着过膝格纹大衣，头上戴了一顶样式老旧的灰色毛呢帽子，五官隐匿在阴影中。  
艾伦看了看利威尔，也回过头，与皮克西斯视线相接。  
有一瞬间，利威尔突然担心皮克西斯会对艾伦不利。他屏住呼吸，右手下意识地握住了西装口袋里冰冷坚硬的手枪——是的，他把手枪也带了进来。  
但什么也没有发生。艾伦隔着人群向皮克西斯点点头，对方也摘掉帽子，冲他露出一个礼貌而友好的微笑。  
压抑的氛围使每个人都变得沉默寡言。艾伦很快和朋友们告别，临走时小声约了法尔科下次会面。  
“现在的地下音乐越来越难有出头之日。”他快步走出酒吧，仰起头大口呼吸夜间微凉的空气，“州长新成立了一个见鬼的未成年人犯罪预防控制办公室，主任是位民主党大妈，出门永远只穿深色套裙和高跟鞋的那一类人，两个孩子的母亲，之前在华盛顿邮报当主编。”  
“听起来会相当严格。”  
“没错，连‘活体齿轮’那一堆干干净净的破玩意儿都要被逐字审查，酒吧里的一票人恐怕要永远被埋在这种地方。”  
他们沿着两栋建筑间的小路往停车场走，四周黑漆漆的，穿堂而过的冷风吹得利威尔打了个哆嗦：“……你该庆幸你已经成年了。”  
“当然，如果我没有成年，你可就惹上大麻烦了。”  
“我看起来像是能强迫你的？”  
艾伦笑了笑，脱掉自己的外套，强行替利威尔裹上：“要去喝点热的吗？”  
利威尔摇摇头，他很想回家，尽管时间并不太晚：“……所以他们现在打算对洛杉矶的地下音乐出手？”  
“从去年开始行情就很差，许多原来的演出场所都歇业不干，你可能还不知道，皮克西斯的公司去年就关门大吉了。”  
这倒是有点出乎利威尔的意料：“那老家伙居然要退休了？”  
“人的岁数越大，就越不愿意趟浑水。皮克西斯赚够了钱，没必要继续逆水行舟。他离开后，倒是涌现出好几家活跃的独立音乐工作室，可一时间谁也成不了大气候。要知道，现在这种节骨眼儿上，靠几个人依偎取暖是别想度过难关的。我告诉法尔科……”  
艾伦说到一半，前方忽然亮起一片雪白刺眼的强光，他立刻揽住利威尔的腰往路边错了几步，贴在墙边。利威尔看到前面十字路口处一辆暗红色的雪佛兰轿车正转过弯，缓缓地沿着马路迎面驶来。  
艾伦松了口气，侧过身把利威尔搂得更紧一点。利威尔脖子贴在他结实的胸口上，觉得对方的体温似乎都被夜风带走了。  
“……总之，法尔科不能和其他人一样，”艾伦接着说，声音丝毫没有被寒冷的天气所动摇，“他现在以大学生的清白身份出道再好不过，如果在地下圈里混太久，履历就很难洗干净了。”  
“这是你的经验之谈？”  
雪佛兰轿车很快消失在小路的另一头，周围的色彩显得比刚刚还要黯淡几分。  
“有时候我难免会想，”艾伦低下头，用脸颊轻蹭利威尔额前的刘海，“……如果当初我乖乖听你的话，没有离开学校，没有倾尽所有去搞那个混蛋的‘宿醉’，一路顺顺当当、按部就班拿到学位，再在校园里结识一些各方面都不错的朋友。也许同样可以获得现在的成功。”他顿了顿，语气变得愈发沉闷，“妈妈一定会为我感到骄傲的，而不是……”  
“你永远没有办法去假定一个平行世界里的自己，”在听到艾伦开始提及卡露拉时，利威尔立刻打断他的话，目光灼灼地看向对方的眼睛，“记住，现在的你是由你过去的所有经历组成的，缺失其中任何一个步骤，都不会出现一个如此优秀的你。我承认自己不喜欢你的许多决定，但我更不喜欢去干涉你的决定，艾伦，不管是当初放弃学业组建乐队，还是与皮克西斯翻脸、破罐子破摔跑到街头卖唱，抑或是披着正义斗士的皮去发表那个发泄私愤的推特……我始终希望你能做出内心真正想要的决定，并不为此感到后悔。”  
“可是……”  
“尽管你总是这样说，艾伦，其实我从来没有真的指望你来赚钱养家。我们现在有稳定的收入，即使公司再出点什么幺蛾子也不至于流落街头。我不愿意你由于一时兴起或者为了讨我欢心而去负担太多的贷款，你知道，债务是一切自由的天敌……在我眼里，作为一个歌手，最应该取悦的人是自己。”  
“即使你把我从你的歌单里拉黑了？”  
利威尔有些吃惊艾伦竟然发现了这个秘密，他轻咳一声，严肃地绷起脸：“作为恋人，你总该有其他的方法来取悦我。”  
艾伦和他静静对视了一会儿，断定利威尔如此纵容自己任性的原因一定是太爱自己，不由得又沾沾自喜起来，得寸进尺道：“但是你最近经常干涉我吃甜甜圈的决定。”  
“因为我确信你将来一定会抱着自己的啤酒肚悔不当初。”  
“我不会有啤酒肚的。”  
“鬼知道呢，我可不跟没有腹肌的男人上床。”

艾伦缺席跨年演唱会的事果然再一次掀起了轩然大波。粉丝们理所当然地认为一定是罗德和希斯特利亚欺行霸市，外加嫉妒心作祟，借着权势逼迫可怜的新人歌手退出跨年演唱会，而绝不会料想到真正的原因居然是“活体齿轮”内部出现了隔阂。  
失望的“活体齿轮”粉丝们一窝蜂涌入希斯特利亚的官方论坛，个个眉横目竖，要求希斯特利亚必须立即给出解释。  
新年伊始，旧的波澜尚未平息，希斯特利亚又背上了新的罪名。她身心俱疲，很快便在女性朋友的陪同下秘密离开美国，拒绝与公司和罗德联系。直到数日后，棕榈树的官网上才发布出一份不痛不痒的公告，表示希斯特利亚和其经纪人从未插手过“活体齿轮”的内部事务，艾伦是由于“私人事务”缺席新年夜的演出。  
群情激愤的艾伦粉丝们自然不肯相信这份公告里的说辞，甚至连棕榈树自己也并不十分在意，尽管希斯特利亚的声名再次受损，但与之前的丑闻相比不过是十步与九步之差，何况早晚都要把黑锅推到罗德的头上去。可换来的却是将新的摇钱树送上道德制高点，轻而易举便赚来大把热度。  
“我打赌希斯特利亚一定恨死你了，臭小子。”利威尔快步走进自己的办公室，把身后的房门锁死，“……我刚刚在楼上，看到你的那个脑残粉用希斯特利亚的海报填满了一只一百二十升的垃圾桶。”  
“……什么脑残粉？哦，我知道了，那个叫弗洛克的，”艾伦含混不清地回答，对这个名字格外怀恨在心，“能请他把我的海报也一起扔掉吗？”  
艾伦躺在利威尔的真皮办公椅里打盹儿，两腿交叠翘在办公桌的桌沿上，黑色高领衫外套了件过大的卡其色风衣，毛糙的棕发长到肩膀。他还从凯尼家的储藏间里捡了一顶足有二十年历史的毛毡牛仔帽，配一副TJMAXX里随手买来的CK塑料墨镜。利威尔不由得怀疑艾伦凭借这身颓废过头的混搭，即使与弗洛克打照面，弗洛克也未必能把他与海报上的精致帅气的形象对上号。  
“你睡了多久？”  
艾伦挣扎着坐直身体，摸出手机看了看：“……二十分钟，我还以为能有两个小时。”他抱怨了一句，“从周二到现在我总共只睡了十个小时的觉。”  
他眼睛周围快要合二为一的黑眼圈已经提前透露给利威尔这个事实。  
“恕我直言，耶格尔先生，你已经过了能够晨昏颠倒、肆意作践自己身体的年纪了。”  
“我只是一个有家室所以并不想在录音棚里度过周末的可怜男人而已。”艾伦抬起手用力在脸上搓了几把，又捋了捋头发，尽量让自己看起来精神一点，他起身与利威尔接吻，“……我好想你，利威尔，我们好像很久没有见面了。”  
“你说得对极了，我们上次见面还是在可怕的周一。”利威尔努力控制住要从年轻灼热的怀抱中逃离的冲动，“……我也很想你，艾伦，如果你能在与总统会晤的间隙把胡子刮一下就更好了。”  
“我就知道你会这样说。”艾伦闷声道，变本加厉地用下巴在对方光滑的脸上磨蹭，这项动作令他产生出一种肆虐的快感，“……什么时候下班？我有点等不及了。”  
“下班时间是五点，你又不是不知道，如果不加班的话。”  
“可今天是特别美好的周五。”  
利威尔终于把对方推开，脸上还热辣辣地发疼。他给自己搬了一把折叠椅到桌边坐下，然后指着办公椅向艾伦挑挑眉毛：“如果你现在能继续安静地睡觉，我就争取在四点前结束。”  
艾伦很不乐意：“你在这里，我怎么可能心无旁骛地安静睡觉。”  
“那就把眼睛闭上。”  
“可是我还是听得到你的呼吸，它使我和我的身体感到兴奋。”  
“……随你的便，”利威尔翻了个白眼，把屏幕点亮，“你只要老老实实别惹事就行。”  
艾伦安静了几秒钟。  
“不然我给你唱支歌听吧。”他兴冲冲地提议，“你想听什么？”  
利威尔专注地盯着屏幕上的文字，假装没听到。  
“我把这次的主打单曲唱给你吧，就是情人节写的那一首，我整个星期都在反复录制它……”  
“艾伦，”利威尔清晰地说，“我突然有点想听摇篮曲。”  
“……”  
艾伦瞪着一双缺乏光泽的眼睛，努力在年长男人脸上寻觅说笑的神色。利威尔耸耸肩，十分无辜地回应了他的视线。  
片刻后，艾伦悻悻地躺回椅子上，掏出手机搜了份谱子，看了一会儿，居然真的掐着嗓子，假模假样地唱了起来。只是这半生不熟的歌谣才唱到一半，便歪过头彻底睡熟了。

艾伦醒来的时候，窗外的太阳已经完全隐没了光辉。房间里昏暗极了，没有开灯，利威尔头上挂着耳机，正靠在椅背上看一部电影，显示器发射出的冷清荧光堪堪照亮他细致白皙的侧脸。屏幕里造型圆润的南瓜妖扭动身体，做出一个夸张的表情，利威尔也跟着勾起嘴角，无声地笑了，额边参差的碎发下露出小巧精致的耳朵。  
无论从哪个角度看，利威尔的外貌确实与他的年纪不相匹配，即使在艾伦认识利威尔的几年里，岁月似乎也不曾在他的脸上留下过任何痕迹，艾伦毫不怀疑利威尔现在只要脱掉刻板的衬衫和西装，依然能够随时走进校园冒充一把新入校的大学生。  
如果我是个天生的基佬，说不准在第一面就会被他勾引了去，艾伦这样想着，不过在注意到对方衬衫领口处松开的纽扣时，又觉得是不是基佬也并不是那么重要。  
利威尔很快察觉到身边传来的滚烫视线，他心情不错，摘下耳机向艾伦眨眨眼：“你醒了？”  
艾伦的喉结动了动，掩饰地调整了一下坐姿，然后抬起头在房间里打量：“……唔，时间不早，公司的人都该下班了吧。”  
“死心吧色鬼，我永远不会再和你在外面胡搞了。”利威尔翻了个白眼，不假思索地毁灭了自己的温柔形象和艾伦刚刚萌动的幻想。  
“我没有说要在这里亲热，”艾伦撒谎道，“而且我的肚子饿了。你刚刚在看什么？”  
“Flower。”  
当初使希斯特利亚得到“公主”头衔的电影。  
“你还真是喜欢她，利威尔。”艾伦酸溜溜地说，“如果现在你告诉我其实你还参与了她的声援活动，我也没什么意外的。”  
“不仅如此，”利威尔挑衅地回望他，故意刺激道，“昨天我不巧发现，未成年人犯罪防控办公室的主任玛丽其实是埃尔文的高中同学，我可以给她写信，告诉她如日中天的活体齿轮主唱其实是搞乌七八糟的地下音乐出身，兼任辍学生，同性恋和无法无天的自由主义者。建议他们还是擦亮眼睛，把希斯特利亚放到推荐榜单上去。”  
“得了，”艾伦漫不经心地用指甲抠着扶手上包裹的皮革，“我从来没指望官老爷们能看得起一支摇滚乐队，不管是垃圾、金属还是什么稀奇古怪的武士道。不过要说到希斯特利亚，她的名声只能比我们更糟。”  
“她并没有做错什么。”  
“我很抱歉她的遭遇。但如果她现在跳出来告诉大家，是因为‘活体齿轮’的其他成员拒绝跟我同台演出，才导致我不得不退出跨年演唱会，那事情可就麻烦了，棕榈树也绝对不愿意看到它发生。”  
艾伦说得轻描淡写，仿佛毫不在意。但每当他提到这件事，利威尔心底都会感到一阵难过。  
“……在外人的眼里，‘活体齿轮’必须是一个坚不可摧的整体，而造成问题的究竟是罗德的黑手还是希斯特利亚的任性，尽管丢给他们去猜测好了。当然，如果希斯特利亚愿意合作，我和我的伙伴们会很乐意帮她把所有责任都推给罗德的。”  
利威尔不太想听艾伦继续谈论希斯特利亚，他转移话题道：“乐队现在的运作怎么样？”  
“差不多回到了之前的样子，练习和录制都十分顺利，五月份开始巡演，八月份就会有下一张专辑。”艾伦缓和了语气，事业的稳步发展令他感到神清气爽，“……不满、鄙夷或是嫉妒，怎样都好，其实我并不是特别介意那些家伙对我表现出的敌意和疏离，反正这种事也不是头一回了……重点是，我的存在的确更能带乐队走向成功，不管是‘活体齿轮’还是‘宿醉’。”他轻轻握住利威尔的手，利威尔感到一种粗糙而温暖的热度，“他们不懂得从泥巴地里爬到现在这个位置有多难，所以我不会再意气用事。我宁肯被排除在跨年演出之外一百次，也决不愿意看到‘活体齿轮’再出现半点的裂痕……好在事到如今，大家心里都很清楚，只要我们一条心干下去，早晚能够取代希斯特利亚成为棕榈树的王牌，成为加州最棒的摇滚乐队。”  
是的，这个梦想如此丰满诱人，以至于曾经的鸿沟和黯然神伤的无辜女孩都显得微不足道起来。  
“利威尔，只要你留在我身边就好。”最后，他情深意切地说道。

 

洛杉矶的夏天转眼就到，炽热的艳阳下，“活体齿轮”的人气只增不减，等第二张专辑正式发售后，耀眼的销售量使任何心存疑虑的人都乖乖闭上了嘴。  
令利威尔欣慰的是，希斯特利亚终于打起精神，宣布与罗德彻底断绝关系，重新找了一名面相正派、风趣健谈的年轻经纪人。她拾回之前的音乐风格，一连发行了数支单曲，艾伦也“不计前嫌”地邀请她在匹兹堡音乐节上再次与“活体齿轮”合作。  
这些示弱的举动为希斯特利亚赢回了在歌迷中的人气，不过她没能成功挽回弗洛克的心，埃尔文的秘书依然坚定地做着艾伦的唯粉，用各种“活体齿轮”的周边堆满办公桌，对任何威胁过或者可能威胁艾伦的势力都恨之入骨。有时候利威尔不禁好奇，弗洛克是真的不知道他每周五下午替公司订购的巧克力蛋糕才是对艾伦的最大威胁吗？

 

初春整理衣帽间时，利威尔忽然注意到衣橱深处并排悬挂的两套礼服。  
“我们什么时候结婚？”于是他这样问艾伦。  
艾伦怔了怔，似乎在回忆很久之前许下的诺言：“……等我忙过这一阵，利威尔，我得弄一个像样子的婚礼。”  
夏天收拾度假穿的衣物时，利威尔又问了他一遍。  
艾伦抱怨最近活动频繁，自己被盯得喘不过气：“……不知道是哪个家伙引来一群娱乐圈的苍蝇，嗡嗡嗡地乱叫，恨不得把人家的底裤都看干净才罢休。这个节骨眼儿上结婚，大概会搞的天翻地覆吧。”  
“那就等你过气再说。”利威尔不冷不热地回敬他。  
等到了十一月底天气转凉，两人例行将干洗熨烫后的大衣依次挂进衣橱时，又瞥见那两套从未被临幸的昂贵礼服。  
“利威尔，”这回艾伦率先开口，“我知道自己简直就是个混蛋。”  
利威尔怔了怔，对艾伦毫无来由的自责感到有些诧异：“艾伦……”  
“到处都是眼睛，一双双贪婪饥渴而又无孔不入的眼睛。”艾伦咬牙切齿地咒骂，“我们明明无冤无仇，可它们却无时无刻不想要挖掘我的出身、我的过去和我的私生活，连做梦的时候都恨不得要毁了我……利威尔，我现在不敢在音乐里尝试任何离经叛道的元素，不敢随意与玩地下音乐的朋友们交往，不敢在城市南边的贫民区里逗留……更不敢公开我的爱人。每个人都不停地提醒我，我如今的处境与过去截然不同，既然站在这个位置上，就必须有所牺牲。”  
利威尔背过身去，沉默着将大衣上的纹理细细抚平。  
“……还记得吗，去年‘活体齿轮’头一回巡演时，让向三笠提出分手。他说自己没有信心为她承诺未来，更没有把握保护她日后不受风言风语的伤害，所以不如早早放手还她自由。”  
让后来与一名洛杉矶小有名气的女主持人热火朝天地拍拖过一阵子，夏天里男俊女靓的造型十分惹眼，二人经常身着情侣装在洛杉矶的马路上招摇过市，吸引了不少艳羡的目光。让还借此机会上过几次电视娱乐节目，不过他们已经在不久前和平分手。  
“当时我看不懂让的做法……即使看懂也不会改变什么，因为我与他不同。”艾伦垂下头盯着地板，扯动嘴角发出一声自嘲的冷哼，“因为我是一个无耻透顶、懦弱无能的男人。”他一字一顿地说，“我一面贪恋着‘活体齿轮’带来的荣光，一面又不可自拔地沉迷于你身边的平静。没错，我终于离开了地下音乐圈，逃脱了阿尼的悲哀命运，可是回过头，希斯特利亚的经历同样使我感到恐惧。我害怕自己会像她那样突然失去努力换来的一切，我害怕像她那样变得众叛亲离。我只好小心翼翼地保守着我们的秘密，利威尔，我早就清楚自己恐怕无法兑现诺言，也知道这对你实在不公，但我还是在一意孤行地欺骗你、敷衍你……就算我什么都给不了你，我还是自私地想要把你捆在身边。”  
说到最后一句时，艾伦的声音里罕见地出现了一丝波澜。  
许久，利威尔转过身，面色如常地把手中的大衣交给艾伦，仿佛刚刚什么也没有听到：“去把它挂在衣橱里，下摆不要弄上褶子。”  
年轻人一动不动，深深地望着他：“今年的圣诞节我也可以留在家里，一直到新年过后。”他用极温柔的声音说，“我保证永远都不会去参加任何跨年活动，以后你的每一个生日我都会在你身边。”  
利威尔紧紧攥着大衣的领口，突然感到一阵强烈的厌烦，他避开艾伦期待的目光，没有对对方的誓言做出任何回应。随后，他绕过艾伦，亲自将手中的大衣挂进衣橱，然后头也不回地离开了衣帽间。

整个晚上利威尔的心情都谈不上舒畅。他对艾伦的想法不是没有心理准备，但坦然面对则需要额外的勇气。艾伦为他搭建的玻璃城堡太过美丽，以至于它上面的任何一点裂纹都显得残忍无比。  
利威尔告诉自己自己，无论男女，公众人物的平凡情人本来就难逃被雪藏的命运，自己毕竟不是三笠那样二十出头含苞待放的大闺女，因为这点琐事而与艾伦产生隔阂未免太可笑。何况他们现在的生活已经足够完美，仪式和文书并无任何实际意义。  
退一步说，埃尔文当初在自己的婚姻上可谓用足了心思，没有一处细节不是体面周全的，最后也落得一个形同陌路的凄凉下场。  
于是到了第二天早上，利威尔便坚信自己已经全然不介意此事。在太阳照亮落地窗之前，他就早早醒了，难得主动下厨做了早餐，甚至还半推半就地由着艾伦在餐厅里来了两发。但在之后的五个小时里，他却被佩特拉连续两次询问是否提前到了更年期，并在米克喜气洋洋向大家宣布自己的结婚日期时失手打碎了最喜爱的青色陶瓷茶杯。  
他像魔怔了一般不顾别人异样的眼神，戴着手套蹲在地上，把碎裂满地的瓷片逐一捡起，用盒子装了，小心翼翼捧去十英里之外，找到那位制作出这只茶杯的手工艺人。  
艺人又惊讶又好笑：“先生，它无法被修复了，就像融化的冰淇淋无法恢复原状一样。”  
“那么我可不可以买一只和它一模一样的茶杯？”  
“恐怕不行。”  
“我愿意付平时三倍的价钱。”  
艺人摇摇头，耐心地解释：“先生，只有流水线上才能生产出完全相同的产品，即使您付十倍的价钱，这个世界上也不会有两只一模一样的手工茶杯。”  
利威尔低下头，盯着手中斑驳凌乱的陶瓷碎片，沉默了几秒钟，忽然转过身，把它们一股脑儿倒进装失败作品的垃圾箱中。  
“……谢谢你，”他如释重负地说，“那我下次有空再来仔细挑吧。”

利威尔离开手工艺人的铺子，坐进驾驶座，与傍晚出城的大军逆流而行。路过体育场时，他给艾伦打电话，问他晚饭想不想吃Frank店里的热狗套装。年轻人晚饭连吃了一个月的蔬菜沙拉，顿时受宠若惊，大声表示赞同，并扬言要拿着热狗去给湖人队加油。  
比赛自然是看不成的，利威尔打包了足够堆满副驾驶座的热狗和其他各种垃圾食品，调转车头，开往位于半座城市之外的录音棚。他原以为“活体齿轮”的棚子会像接近年底的公司一样灯火通明、人声鼎沸，但他的目的地却冷冷清清，事实上，只有艾伦一个人在兢兢业业地加班。  
“别瞅了，他们都不在。”艾伦直勾勾地盯着利威尔手中仿佛装下了整个宇宙的巨大白色塑料袋，“……否则我就会跟你单独约在外面了。”  
“真是谢谢你的深思熟虑，”利威尔讥讽地说，把还在冒着热气的袋子兜头丢进他的怀里，“这回你又做了什么得罪人的好事？”  
“阿尔敏在学校考试，柯尼和家人在阿根廷度假，马可去底特律给另一个乐队串场。让那个家伙好像又找了新的女朋友，整天到处拍拖见不到人。”艾伦心急火燎地翻开包裹热狗的油纸，挑出黄灿灿的玉米片往嘴里塞，“……反正快到圣诞假期，大家都心不在焉……录音团队昨天就被法尔科借走了。”  
法尔科的乐队前不久被棕榈树看中，现在正与其他实习乐队一起竞争正式签约名额。  
“他们在哪？”  
“在地下两层。”  
利威尔拿出几只热狗和一盒鸡块，将塑料袋口扎紧：“我把剩下的食物给他们拿过去。”  
艾伦忽然紧张起来，两只眼睛瞪得像棒球大小，把嘴里的食物艰难地咽下肚子：“……我去吧，”他飞快地把塑料袋抢到自己手中，不容置喙地说，“我知道他们在哪。”  
利威尔也瞪着他：“你就这么不想让我出现在别人面前？”  
艾伦躲开对方的视线：“……你知道不是这样的，利威尔。”  
利威尔知道自己说中了事实。  
“这是为了‘活体齿轮’……也是为了我自己，”艾伦诚恳地解释道，但并没有再次直视利威尔，“现在我们必须万分小心，很多人手里都攥着我们的把柄……最近我总觉得希斯特里亚靠不住，法尔科倒是没什么问题，就是脑子不太够用。”  
利威尔没有力气与艾伦争，他的胃里早就空空如也。  
过了好一会儿，艾伦才从楼下回来：“可怜的实习生，”他不无同情地说，“他们恐怕要一直忙到年底去了。”  
利威尔嗯了一声表示认同，他下定决心将吸管戳进热巧克力的纸杯里，刚刚吞进肚子的大量卡路里并没有使他的胃好受起来。  
艾伦也重新拿回自己吃到一半、已经彻底凉透的热狗，他看起来心情愉悦：“……你今天怎么想着来探望我了？”  
利威尔把下午不留神打碎茶杯的事告诉他。

于是圣诞节前，利威尔收到了一整套产自哥本哈根的手工茶器，来自具有三百年历史的古老品牌。与之前朴素的茶杯截然不同，这些瓷器异常漂亮、极具光泽，以至于在打开包装的一瞬间，周围的陪衬骤然显得平淡无奇，圆润通透的镂空边缘和纤细精致的描金无不诉说出它们的奢华和昂贵。  
利威尔很庆幸这回艾伦没有站在眼前问自己喜不喜欢。他细细欣赏过这些工艺品繁复美丽的造型，然后轻手轻脚地将它们再次打包，与那些艾伦在“宿醉”时创作的旧乐谱一起束之高阁。


	23. Chapter 23

五月的最后一个周五，下午四点，大块铅灰色乌云挤满洛杉矶上空，天色昏沉得像是清晨四点。利威尔将自己的车子缓缓开出公司的地下停车场——当年推出的新款卡宴，被漆成高调骚包、怎么看都不像写有利威尔姓名的宝石蓝色，两个月之前才在流水线上组装完毕。  
驾驶座的位置很高，但视野并不算好。淅淅沥沥的雨已经连着下了两天，细小连贯的雨滴才落至半空便尽数化作轻薄却不通透的雾，潮湿绵软，滑腻地粘附在任何穿过它们的物体表面，久久挥之不去，这一点也不洛杉矶。气温在前一天夜里骤降了十五度之多，以至于整个白天也没能挽回。  
利威尔开得很慢，缓缓绕过街角美西银行门前的三层雕塑喷泉，喷泉里的水早已满溢而出，使缭绕在圆形水池边的烟雾显得愈发浓厚。据说这座喷泉是仿照罗马城中某座极富盛名的许愿池所建，从样貌到尺寸都与原版别无二致，可在利威尔的印象里，它从来都只是起到装饰作用而已。务实的金州人大多对古老的欧洲文明不怎么感冒，比起为这些虚无缥缈的传说花上几枚真金白银的钱币，他们更愿意到一个街区以外的商业中心里走走。  
向前行进了几百英尺，交通灯射出的锐利红光撕裂了挡风玻璃外乳白色的薄雾，利威尔在路口停下车。  
马路对面商业中心楼顶的巨大荧幕吸引了他的注意——上面恰好轮播到“活体齿轮”新专辑的宣传海报。  
这次的海报选用了活泼而富有地中海气息的蓝金底色，人物则是对比鲜明的灰冷色调，艾伦披散头发站在荧幕边缘，脚踩一枚泛着金属光泽的齿轮图标——即使位置不佳，依然极为显眼。他身形高挑，面部棱角分明，阴霾的脸色与荧幕外糟糕的天气不谋而合。  
遴选样片的时候，利威尔就不怎么喜欢这张故作高冷的照片。不过这会儿与艾伦一月未见，他忽然发现自己竟然也会不自觉地趁着红灯多瞄上几眼。  
“活体齿轮”的新专名为Giulietta，一个带有浪漫色彩的女性名字，维基百科给出的解释是——贝多芬和他的女学生Giulietta有过一腿，鼎鼎大名的月光奏鸣曲就是为她创作的。  
“所以你不考虑什么时候也送给我一支歌？既然你用了这样的名字。”利威尔曾半真半假地问过艾伦，并在提出这个问题的下一秒就后悔了——他想起了那首激情四射的钢管舞曲“我亲爱的十二月”。  
艾伦很可能与他想到一块儿去了。  
年轻人挑起眉毛，格外下流地在利威尔的下半身打量：“别瞎说，这娘兮兮的名字可不是我起的。”  
利威尔更加后悔，赶紧摆摆手：“那就算了，我只是随口一提。况且你那种成人频道限定……”  
“怎么能算了呢？不就是弄得规矩一点，写到专辑里去，”利威尔没料到的是，艾伦答应得异常痛快，语气轻佻而愉悦，令人十分想给他一脚，“……不能再乐意了。”  
“你不是说自己很讨厌唱情歌？”  
“……的确有些遗憾，因为我实在不是什么多情种。”  
事后利威尔回想起来，艾伦能够如此干脆地应允他的要求，也许是对拒绝结婚的事心怀愧疚。  
于是便有了Giulietta中的第十三支曲子——作为线下销售的bonus——名为“Remember you are loved”。利威尔本以为艾伦会选择在歌名和内容上打一些模棱两可的擦边球，避免与“活体齿轮”一贯没心没肺的摇滚风格相悖。但正如它名字的直白程度，“Remember you are loved”从头至尾都没有花费半点力气去遮掩，它完全是一首不折不扣的情歌。  
也是一连串麻烦的开始。

 

照惯例，歌词本的影像照片从印刷厂先行流出，虽然只是模模糊糊几行字，网上还是瞬间炸开了锅。  
彼时，希斯特利亚复出一年有余，人气始终不好不坏，再也没有往日的风光无限。为了帮助希斯特利亚增加曝光度——也算对她当初慷慨支持“活体齿轮”的回馈——让开始在棕榈树的安排下营业与希斯特利亚的配对。作为棕榈树前后两代王牌，两人在媒体前大玩暧昧，一时间成为花边新闻板块的常客。  
最初看到“Remember you are loved”的名字时，粉丝们自然猜测这首歌曲是让对“公主”的“真情表白”——或者说是棕榈树炒作的新招数。当然，也说不准是乐队心血来潮的宠粉之作。  
可是等他们按耐不住激动和八卦的心情播放手中的专辑，才惊讶地发现“Remember you are loved”居然是一首纯粹的单人独唱，而且是艾伦的单人独唱。  
没有扣人心弦的琴音和鼓点，更没有高潮迭起的刺耳电音，有的只是简单质朴以至于略显单薄的木吉他声，和在此衬托之下愈加深情、渗入心魄的男声嘶吼。一开始甚至有人怀疑发行商剪辑错了曲子，但艾伦沙哑却不失通透的嗓音无法作假，连细微的换气声都极为熟悉，也许只有旋律间饱含的爱意是陌生的。  
艾伦把录制“Remember you are loved”时的打样盘赠送给利威尔，据他说这支歌从伴奏到演唱都由自己一个人完成，所以吉他声才会显得有几分粗糙和僵硬。利威尔将轻飘飘的素色圆盘拈在手中，被弧形边缘折射出的五彩光线划过眼底，心想艾伦整个胸腔里能够被称为爱情的部分也只剩下这么重了。

 

很多歌迷因为艾伦罕见流露出的情感而激动不已，也有不少人认为艾伦对bonus太过糊弄，当然，粉丝论坛里最鹤立鸡群、俯瞰众生的一栋楼是讨论“Remember you are loved”究竟是唱给谁的。  
利威尔在帕林大道第七个路口右转，向西北方向开去，市中心的金融区很快消失在后视镜中。出城马路上的车流略微稀疏了一些，但提高车速仍然是一个奢望。利威尔感到有些无聊，他触动按钮打开车上的CD机，在Giulietta的歌曲间快速切换。这张专辑虽然在淡季发售，还是在上架首日便被抢购一空，其中每一首歌都在新歌榜单上取得了一席之地，主打歌“Losing control”还被选作湖人队主场战歌，但这些都不是利威尔愿意网开一面把它们放出黑名单的原因。  
直到第十首时利威尔才“摇到”“Remember you are loved”。他几乎已经将它的歌词烂熟于心，却依然无法澄清自己内心的复杂感受。“Remember you are loved”既不是利威尔喜爱的优美风格，也没有普通摇滚乐的厚重，甚至与其他市面上流行的情歌也都截然不同。艾伦没有在这支歌中玩弄任何技巧，仅仅将竭力宣泄的高声嘶吼与琴弦振动勾勒出的轻盈音符粗暴地揉在一起，两种乍看起来无法相融的元素被迫交叠碰撞，竟神奇地生出一种极度压抑也极度炽热的柔情，它们冲破违和的表壳，直入心底。  
当音响中艾伦的分身第三次唱到“you always will be”时，利威尔终于咬紧牙关，抽出CD，把另一张希斯特利亚的专辑换了进去。他知道自己也许急需安慰，但不是艾伦所给予的形式。  
在任何渠道的公开采访中，艾伦都没有对bonus的相关问题作出回答。他一向以性欲单薄、不近女色的形象示人，身边几乎没有任何交往密切的异性，因此网络上流行的每一则传言——无论粉丝欢迎与否——也都是毫无根据的臆测而已。

 

直到有人po出一段艾伦出席阿尼告别演出时的视频。  
这段视频长达十分钟，看起来是由固定于酒吧某张桌子下的摄像头所拍摄，网上的部分仅截取艾伦演出的片段。虽然画质谈不上优秀，也没有声音，但清晰程度已经远远超过平日里粉丝用手机在演唱会上录制的粗糙影像。而位于视频的中央位置，戴着帽子、左手弹奏吉他的演唱者毫无疑问就是艾伦本人。  
视频传开的时候恰逢春假，利威尔正按着艾伦的脑袋在牙买加湾区潜水，等他们从布满贝壳的彩色礁石丛和百年前沉没的木制轮船中浮出时，网络上铺天盖地的讨论和惊呼已经难以控制了。利威尔连行李都没来得及收拾，就和艾伦一起坐上了返回洛杉矶的班机。  
视频最初上传在希斯特里亚的粉丝论坛中，上传者是个一周内注册的小号，帖子里除了视频之外只留下了一个名字，“阿尼•利昂纳德”。  
尽管希斯特里亚本人与艾伦在表面上早已和解，但上次的推特揭发事件后，许多希斯特里亚粉丝心中都对艾伦怀有深刻的敌意，如果希斯特利亚必须与“活体齿轮”相亲相爱，那他们明显更愿意把让当作“活体齿轮”的代表。艾伦独自演唱专辑bonus的行为自然引发了这些粉丝的强烈不满。而在铁粉聚集的论坛里，“背信弃义者艾伦”早已臭名昭著。  
而阿尼的名字也非全然陌生。视频中艾伦面无表情、侧身而立，无声地拨弄着怀中的吉他，观看者们并不在乎艾伦究竟在为何吟唱，映在他们眼中的是一条鲜明可见的复仇之路。  
管理员暂且锁了帖子，春假伊始才重新放出。视频后附上了长达千字的解说，严词指责艾伦表面伪装出正气凛然、清心寡欲的绅士形象，私下却与具有多年吸毒史的地下女歌手交往甚密，称其性格蛮横、飞扬跋扈，罔顾公司的明文规定，为女友举办私人演唱会。仅仅因为女友未获希斯特利亚基金会的认可，便蓄意抹黑希斯特里亚本人和其经纪人罗德，用心着实险恶。他们甚至逐帧慢放了酒吧的视频，用细微的口型变化“证实”艾伦当时弹唱的正是后来的“Remember you are loved”。  
帖子一发出便迅速被转发至各种社交网站、论坛和媒体版面，“阿尼”、“逆潮”、“皮克西斯”、“丧钟”乃至“宿醉”，一个接一个的名词浮现在公众眼前，而其中任何一个都能够轻而易举被彻查干净。  
“宿醉”乐队在谷歌上的搜索量一夜之间翻了上万倍，当初坐大篷车四处巡演的照片被扒出，“卡片式演出门票”成了推特上的热门话题，拍卖网站上原本无人问津的“宿醉”专辑如今千元难求。唯一值得庆幸的是，专辑中任何一个音节都并非出自艾伦之口。  
越来越多的人跟帖爆料，起初大多只是自称曾看过艾伦和“宿醉”的现场演出。但之后的目击者渐渐神通广大，目击事件也变得五花八门，包括但不限于“艾伦在流浪区聚众斗殴”、“演出后台里组团吸食冰毒”、“参加裸体派对”、“与四名不同族裔妓女大战通宵”，甚至不止一个人宣称自己数年前在音乐节上与艾伦有过艳遇。  
这些描写详细露骨、过程异常香艳刺激的故事比利威尔设想的更令他感到不适，艾伦显然也看到了，立刻给他拨来电话：“别听外面胡扯，我他妈这辈子只跟你上过床！”  
艾伦的声音听起来愤怒极了，几乎要引燃手机的扬声器，但仍旧使利威尔感到了些微的安心：“……我知道。”  
“这些见鬼的渣滓……”  
“我挺清楚让你那东西硬起来有多难，小子。”  
艾伦愣了愣，骂出一句绝对不会被收录进字典里的脏话，情绪好转了一些：“……一点也不难，它非常期待表演给你看，”他小声替自己的兄弟抗议，“等我搞定这群家伙……”  
“你什么时候能有空回家？”  
“我尽快。”  
“我想见你。”  
挂掉电话后许久，利威尔仍然感到一种酸涩的呕吐感在喉咙口挥之不去，他不由得回想起曾经在埃尔文办公桌上看到的那些照片，并惊讶地发现时隔多年，脑海中的映像居然就同发生在昨天一般可怕而清晰。

 

这通电话结束于两个星期之前，但直到此刻，利威尔依然没能与艾伦见面，艾伦始终没有回家，不过在不久前通知利威尔去店里提了一辆新车。  
并非所有的爆料都由虚假的幻想搭建，甜桃街一家食品店老板拿出账本，指着发黄纸页上卡露拉的名字，说艾伦的母亲曾是自己店里的老客户，她是一名漂亮活泼的女士，对烘焙特别热衷，后来却不幸因入室抢劫而惨死家中。另一名住在不远处的年轻人则拍摄了一张断成两截的球棒照片，诉苦说艾伦沉迷暴力、酗酒成性，不仅曾经持枪威胁自己，一枪打断了他心爱的球棒，还因为酒后失智割断手筋，不得不变成了左撇子。  
油管上一段艾伦身着“宿醉”T恤衫，坐在椅子上自弹自唱的模糊视频也被狂热的粉丝挖掘出来，与其他所有影像都不同的是，这段视频中的艾伦是右手弹琴的。视频上传于五年前，上传者似乎并不清楚这视频的来头，只说是已故自己室友的“毕生珍藏”。尽管音质已经糟糕到了可以被称为噪音的程度，利威尔还是立刻回忆起了那位苦苦思念恋人的沙场老兵和清澈月夜里艾伦的冷冽目光。  
艾伦深知有些事实无可辩驳，终于在“活体齿轮”官网发布视频声明，言辞恳切地承认自己十九岁时确实曾经从音乐学院休学，孤身进入地下音乐圈打拼，机缘巧合下建立起后来圈内小有名气的“宿醉”乐队，有过一些“青涩而拙劣”的演出经历。但所有的这些都只是“叛逆期的一时起意”，自己在任何时候都不曾碰过越界之物，与阿尼之间也从来都只是普通朋友关系。如今自己“早已从过去的堕落世界中彻底醒悟”，并寻找到真正值得为之奋斗的音乐理想，恳请粉丝和媒体不要再打扰逝去的故人和乐队里其他无辜的成员。  
艾伦的致歉并没有为这场混乱画上休止符。许多当初被“活体齿轮”精致人设所吸引的粉丝认为自己受到了莫大欺骗，他们挤满了所有相关内容的评论区，用言语和图片疯狂地发泄内心的愤怒与失望，极力谴责艾伦对肮脏过去的隐瞒，要求艾伦必须为自己的错误负责，立刻离开“活体齿轮”。有人甚至把艾伦出街时被偷拍到的邋遢形象PS进“活体齿轮”成立时拍摄的那套光鲜亮丽的宣传照里，在网络上大肆传播，嘲笑他是乐队五人中无可救药的异类。  
再往后，负面言论甚至匪夷所思地上升到人身攻击和谩骂诽谤的地步，连毫无干系的圣迭戈音乐节都受到了波及。大规模的网络暴力终于引起了“活体齿轮”和一些其他乐队歌迷的强烈不满，他们结成组织，将反对艾伦的粉丝称作整个音乐圈的耻辱，讽刺他们是全年发情的母狗，不仅对音乐本身一无所知，还四处传播低俗败坏的荷尔蒙，恨不得把别人也变得同自己一样恶臭不堪。比起在摇滚歌手面前撅着屁股叫春，不如趁早滚回矫揉造作的娱乐圈里去与同类寻欢作乐。  
闹剧演变成的荒唐战争持续了半月有余，仍未有停歇的迹象。艾伦给利威尔拨来电话，请他找一个隐秘安全的地方会面。

 

利威尔把车停进佩西乡村俱乐部的停车场，这是他第一次来这里，俱乐部的位置与地图上的标记有些偏差，所以花了一些功夫才找到入口。佩西俱乐部成立于八十年前，以一串繁盛的紫藤花作为标志，位于城市北部，不算偏僻但环境幽静，是上岁数的实业家们偏爱的日常聚会之地。利威尔向埃尔文借会员卡时，盯着对方头顶上细软稀疏的金发，心想事业有成的中年大叔们一定不会对咋咋呼呼的摇滚青年有任何兴趣。  
他离开停车场，快步穿过潮湿的花园，走到石质建筑的入口，刚停下脚步，沉重的木门便从内侧被打开了。  
“您好，先生，”看到利威尔时，服务生脸上有几分惊讶之色，但立刻露出礼貌的微笑，“似乎是初次见面？”  
“是的，我的朋友向我介绍了这里。”  
“我可以知道您朋友的名字吗？”  
利威尔报出埃尔文的姓名：“我在餐厅里订了两个人的位置，我是不是来的有点早？”  
“没关系，我们现在可以安排，只要您提前预订过，而且我记得……”服务生低下头，在平板电脑上快速浏览着预订表，“没错，先生，我想您的客人已经到了。”  
时间尚早，俱乐部的餐厅里空空荡荡，简洁朴素的弧形吊灯和浅色的花纹地毯令人赏心悦目。桌椅都是木制，桌面上平整地铺着乡村风格的红褐色方格桌布，立着光亮的银色雕花烛台。桌子之间的距离很远，用青翠茂盛的盆栽植物互相隔开。  
艾伦坐在一张临窗的桌旁，正低着头，专心致志地阅读一本土黄色封面的纸质书。利威尔用手指在桌上敲了敲，示意自己来了。  
艾伦抬起头看到他，灰色眼睛里立刻染上温暖的笑意。他把书合上丢到一旁，站起身来。  
“我以为你五点才会下班……请帮我们把烛台撤掉。”他对服务生说，但视线始终落在利威尔的脸上，“是不是饿了？晚上想吃点什么？听说这里的羊排和炖菜很不错。”  
“不，我不饿，”利威尔脱掉西装，对服务生点点头，“谢谢你，我们半小时后再点餐。”  
服务生心神领会，收起烛台，转身离开了。  
艾伦几乎是迫不期待地张开双臂，给了利威尔一个带有雨水气息的有力拥抱：“天啊，利威尔，我们有多久没见了？”  
“……鬼知道。”  
“快要一个月了，”艾伦自问自答，“太阳还没有下山，你竟然就开始脱衣服。”  
利威尔被他健壮的胳膊勒得透不过气：“不好意思，但我不知道在室内脱件外套还要看太阳他老人家的脸色。”  
“裸奔不是好习惯，利威尔。”  
“你没有资格批评我，裸奔狂。”利威尔扯住艾伦身上的T恤衫，试图拉开他一点，但布料良好的弹性使艾伦的动作没有受到任何阻碍，“我明明还穿着衬衫。”  
“和没穿差不多。”艾伦蛮不讲理地说。  
在艾伦尖锐的虎牙深深陷进自己脖颈的皮肤时，利威尔终于用膝盖强行制止了对方不分场合的胡作非为：“艾伦，你他妈清醒一点。”  
艾伦舔舔嘴唇，很不满意地哼了一声，将自己扔回到椅子上。  
利威尔不知道艾伦有什么可委屈的，他的脖子火辣辣地疼，抬起手擦了一把，果然看到指腹一片殷红潮湿的血迹。  
“……我以为你不会想明天一早再看到什么新的猛料。”  
“去他妈的，我每天早晨都是被你说的猛料叫醒的。”艾伦咕哝道，牙尖上仍隐约沾着一缕粉红色的痕迹，“我可不在乎金匕首奖的候选者们又想出了什么新点子。”  
“比如你其实是吸血鬼伯爵德古拉的第二十七代传人？”  
“总比说我是五个孩子的爹要强一点，而且吸血鬼伯爵听起来还蛮酷的，阿——门。”  
利威尔将自己的衬衫下摆重新塞回到西裤中，挽起袖子，尽量抚平衬衫前襟上交错的褶皱。他尝试了一下立起领子以遮挡脖子上的新鲜血痕，接着便放弃了。  
艾伦直勾勾地盯着他的腰：“你瘦了一点，最近过得怎么样？有没有认真吃早饭？”  
“不会比你更糟。”  
利威尔揉揉艾伦的脑袋。刚刚他似乎短暂地察觉到了年轻人内心的焦躁和不安，但转眼又完全分辨不出了。  
艾伦的头发剪短了，这次比利威尔记忆中的任何一次都要短，而且剪发的手艺相当粗糙，摸在手中就像羽毛丰厚的鸡毛掸子。利威尔注意到桌子上艾伦刚刚阅读的书，封底贴有理工大学图书馆的银色标签，证明它并不是艾伦从服务生手中借来打发时间的。  
“你刚刚在看什么？”利威尔把书拿起来，发现是一本五角大楼前文职军官撰写的回忆录，“很少见你如此热爱学习。”  
“要是我热爱学习，就不会变成辍学生了。”艾伦漫不经心地说，“我只是需要一些创作的灵感。”  
利威尔唤来服务生，点了羊排、烤鸡和炖菜。  
“要开一瓶红酒吗？”他抬起头问艾伦。  
“不，我要一杯薄荷茶就好，加冰块，糖浆我自己放。”  
利威尔给自己也点了薄荷茶，并破例为艾伦点了双份甜点。  
“我认为你需要摄入糖分。”  
等服务生的背影消失在餐厅门口，艾伦才再次开口：“我这边的状况没你想象的那么坏，”他注视着利威尔，安慰对方道，“如果我仍然感到恐惧和彷徨，我就不会选择在今天与你见面。”  
“很高兴听说你现在状态不错。”  
“是的，希望你也没有受到太大的……”  
“不，我过得不好，艾伦，我过得很不好。”利威尔深深地回望坐在他对面的年轻人，“自从我们在机场分别后，整整三十四天，每一天都是一场全新的噩梦。电脑上，手机上，甚至周围人的嘴里，没有一刻不在跳出你的事，就连睡觉时脑子里都回响着你在‘宿醉’创作的歌曲。那些恶毒的谩骂和猜忌令我感到恶心，可就算是善意的鼓励也不能使我得到半点安慰……相信你只会比我更加厌恶过去。”他顿了顿，移开视线，看向窗外被夕阳映红的柑橘树，“可是我见不到你，艾伦，你说你不能回家，我也不能去找你。我们就像两个陌生人一样，你在可怕的漩涡中心，而我被甩开在风平浪静的海面。我不知道事情的发展，不知道你的心情，也不知道你究竟作何打算。”  
“利威尔，我……”  
“你总是说你会解决一切问题，但过去的一些经历使我没办法不担心你，我这辈子都忘不了那个秋天……”  
“可我已经不再是二十岁时的我了。”  
“……不瞒你说，这些天，我阅读了一些歌手的个人传记，也咨询过医学院的心理学教授。”  
艾伦笑了一声：“你觉得我会被这种无聊的事打垮？”  
“并非如此，艾伦，你拥有非常坚强的意志。但我想说，有时你确实会高估自己的承受能力。”  
“所以呢？你认为我应该像被宠坏的小公主一样，不管不顾地丢下一堆乱七八糟的烂摊子，自己跑到月球上躲起来哭？”  
“……”  
服务生端来了薄荷茶，艾伦拿起杯子灌了几口，被冰冷的液体呛得一阵猛咳。利威尔下意识地想递给他纸巾，但艾伦抢在他之前用手背抹了抹嘴。  
“……开什么玩笑，那也未免让这些惹事的混蛋太顺意了。”艾伦哑着嗓子，咬牙切齿地说，“难道你还看不出来吗？利威尔，现在根本不是希斯特里亚的粉丝在发泄情绪，也不是我过去的经历有多么引人入胜，或者洛杉矶的地下音乐圈有多么神秘。而是有人要扳倒我！逼我离开‘活体齿轮’。”  
利威尔心头猛然一紧，怒气逐渐散去。  
“我只是一个摇滚歌手，既不靠脸吃饭，也从来没有卖弄过棕榈树给我的可笑人设，我出售的任何一个音符都是货真价实的。即使我为‘宿醉’唱过歌，又能代表什么？我的前辈们之中哪一个不比我玩得欢？”艾伦身体前倾，眼中闪着狠戾的光，平放在桌上的小臂青筋毕露，“那些不利于我的流言大多是一击就破的纯粹假话，剩下的也别想能在我眼皮底下成了气候，他们不要幻想我会像希斯特利亚那样任人鱼肉。”  
“……”  
“……就算样子再难看，我也会站着，和‘活体齿轮’站在一起，没有人能够动摇我在摇滚乐圈的根基！”  
利威尔轻轻抿了一口薄荷茶，清凉的液体浸润了干燥的嘴唇，你他缓缓蹙起眉：“你的意思是，这些事都是被人策划的？”  
“显然如此。”艾伦平复了一下情绪，“我的合同在九月到期，如果到时董事会决定不再与我续约，我就不得不离开棕榈树，并失去我为‘活体齿轮’付出的一切。”  
利威尔感到有些好笑：“你是说棕榈树会选择放弃旗下势头最好的乐队？”  
艾伦没有正面回答：“作为一家口碑至上的公司，舆论和利润，利威尔，你觉得该怎么选？”  
利威尔耸耸肩：“当然选择利润，除非你的风评真的糟糕到了专辑只能垫桌角的地步。棕榈树当初没有选择放弃希斯特利亚，现在更没有必要放弃价值更高的‘活体齿轮’。”  
“错了，利威尔，舆论和利润，他们二者都要。而且你大概忘记了一件事，棕榈树完全可以解雇我，并继续拥有‘活体齿轮’。”  
“‘活体齿轮’离开你之后不可能正常运转。”  
“谁知道呢，只要董事们相信它会正常运转就足够了。”艾伦把玩着吸管上翠绿的薄荷叶子，不紧不慢地说，“本来我也不是在所有歌曲中都担任主唱……而且有些人看我不顺眼挺久了。”  
利威尔还是感到不可置信：“这太荒谬了，其他人要将你排挤出乐队？”  
“还记得希斯特里亚的前经纪人罗德•雷伊斯吗？利威尔，棕榈树的最大股东之一的萨克雷其实是罗德手中的傀儡。罗德敛财多年，将棕榈树大量股份收入囊中，所以即使表面上罗德倒台了，他也并没有真正离开棕榈树。对了，顺便说一句，罗德的亲生女儿现在正跟让那小子眉来眼去。”  
利威尔终于睁大了眼睛：“女儿……你说的是……”  
“你最喜欢的希斯特利亚咯。”艾伦的语气中不无讽刺。  
“这不可能！我从来没听说过她姓雷伊斯。”  
“千真万确，她就是罗德的私生女，我也是刚刚才得知的。”  
这时，服务生送来前菜，关于雷伊斯的话题暂且中断。利威尔完全没有胃口，但艾伦很快把面前的沙拉吃干净了。

 

“所以你现在打算怎么办？”羊排上桌时，利威尔忍不住问，附近的桌子已经坐满了人，他不得不将声音压低至和羊排发出的滋滋声差不多大小，“如果你的假设都属实，罗德……希斯特利亚，还有让联手，不费吹灰之力就可以将你赶走。”  
他说到让时，心中感到一阵难过。  
艾伦面不改色，慢条斯理地将盘子里深褐色的羊排切成方形小块，推到利威尔面前：“也没那么绝对……你知道的，舆论这玩意儿比大西洋的风向变得还快。”  
“我只看到它快进化成飓风了。”  
“差远呢，让手中藏着的东西可比现在网上流出来的多得多。”  
“可是……”  
“所以我还在观望，如果他决意要与我为敌，那么现在的形式很可能已经不受控制了。”  
利威尔一点也不认为现在网上的腥风血雨算是在“可控范围之内”。  
“……但我的直觉劝我要果决一点，他们——不管是谁——都不会轻易善罢甘休，之前的事恐怕只是个预告。”艾伦用刀尖划开焦脆的鸡皮，晶莹透亮的油脂立刻从切口涌出，他低头沉默了一会儿，接着说，“这也是我这些天一直避免与你见面，又给你订了新车的原因。可是有些话……我想我必须与你当面说。”他认真地望着利威尔，“接下来他们恐怕要找你的麻烦了。”  
利威尔面色阴郁。  
从酒吧圆桌边的互不服输，到小礼堂里的初次同台演出，再到地下室中抱着快餐狼吞虎咽，他是亲眼看着“活体齿轮”的小伙子们一路走到今天的，然而这些美好的回忆如今却令他感到头痛欲裂。他很想说，自己对乐队的变故早有预料，但事实上，他并没有。  
包括对艾伦的。  
“……我希望你能暂时住到耶莲娜那里去，权当给自己放个假。”艾伦的语气十分温和，“耶莲娜是很可靠的朋友，这个季节的北欧也非常舒适……”  
“是的，”利威尔很想笑，但发现自己居然连扯动嘴角都做不到，“……原来你觉得我才是哭哭啼啼的小公主。”  
“请你不要这样说，利威尔，你知道我一点也不想与你分开。但我们的关系……恐怕比之前的所有事加在一起都更难处理，相信我，这只是一个暂时的策略，你没有必要因为我的错误而受到牵连。”  
利威尔用叉子拨动着盘中的羊排，在整齐的红色切面上戳弄：“错误，是啊，同性恋可是比任何事都更无可救药的罪过。”他一字一顿地说，指尖止不住地发抖，“艾伦，你今天约我出来，果然是已经做出决定了吗？”  
艾伦躲开利威尔投向自己的视线，低头喝了一大口薄荷茶，将杯中整块的冰块倒入嘴中用力嚼碎，发出一阵冰块碎裂的冰冷咔嚓声：“……我不清楚他们打算什么时候开始动手，”他对男人抛出的问题避而不答，“也许是这两天。不过换做是我，我会选择赶在大学生们的暑假。为了保险起见，我认为你还是尽量……”  
艾伦轻声叙述，飘忽不定的目光在利威尔背后左右游荡，忽然聚焦在某一点上。  
“妈的！”他小声骂了一句，丢下手中的刀叉。  
接着，他站起身，换了一种截然不同的、兴高采烈的语气。  
“好巧，居然在这里看到你，戴巴先生。”  
威利·戴巴身材精瘦，五官鲜明，身上穿着两颗纽扣的亮色运动衫和宽松的卡其裤子，像是刚刚从高尔夫球场上下来。  
“哟嚯，艾伦，真是稀奇，我还以为永远都不会在乡下小地方碰到年轻时髦的帅哥。”戴巴开怀大笑，又假惺惺地压低声音，“只有约了那些仍与原配丈夫妻子生活在一起的无趣家伙时，我才会选在这里用餐。”  
“我倒是与您观点不同，”艾伦配合地挤挤眼睛，“无趣的人配上无趣的地方，岂不是双倍的难熬？”  
“说得有理，艾伦，我总算明白为什么自己最近莫名其妙地开始对紫藤花过敏。”  
利威尔一点也不想与戴巴打招呼，他盯着右前方一位女士头巾上华丽的金边图样，思考自己装作服务生离开的可能性。  
“……我刚开始玩乐队的时候拉过利威尔的赞助，他慷慨地支援了我一桶咖啡豆。”艾伦信口开河道，“算起来……我们认识快要七年了。”  
“真羡慕你长了一张使人难忘的漂亮脸蛋，”戴巴拉开利威尔身边的椅子，大大咧咧地往上面一坐，“瞧，小甜心似乎早就把我忘记了呢。”  
利威尔的白眼几乎翻到房顶上：“您真是幽默，戴巴先生，您一家人都令我印象深刻。”  
艾伦点了一瓶起泡酒，亲自替戴巴斟满。  
利威尔拒绝了。  
他从未设想过有一天，艾伦和戴巴会在自己面前推杯换盏、相谈甚欢。他们聊了聊接下来将要合作的游戏，嘲笑了一会儿最近选演员频繁吃到闭门羹的吉克，最后又扯到戴巴眼下正在追的女演员和刚刚出世的第六个孩子。戴巴眉飞色舞，滔滔不绝，看起来心情极佳。甜点上桌时，他很不客气地三两下吃掉了点给艾伦的双层巧克力布丁。  
利威尔倒是没怎么被提及，戴巴亲切问候过埃尔文之后便不再理会他，艾伦也吝于向他投来视线，就好像他只是一名无关紧要的陪酒女郎。利威尔不是很清楚埃尔文现在与戴巴究竟是怎样的关系，也完全不想加入身边热烈的讨论，脑子里满满都是刚刚艾伦的“提议”。他将身体倚在椅子另一侧的扶手上，使自己尽量远离戴巴。  
不过就利威尔过去与戴巴“约会”时的记忆和眼前戴巴的表情来看，艾伦大概更对这位先生的胃口。  
戴巴足足在椅子上坐了一个多小时，和艾伦一起喝光了两瓶酒，越往后，他们聊天的语速就越迟缓，话题也渐渐不着边际起来。临走时，戴巴眼神涣散，大着舌头邀请艾伦去他新宅子里做客，鉴定下新出生的婴儿有没有歌唱天赋。艾伦靠在椅背上，语无伦次地应了，祝他早日顺利离婚走进下一段快乐生活。

 

利威尔扶着艾伦回到停车场时已经过了十点，雨停了，月亮挂在夜空中央，空气依然湿漉漉的。他扯开副驾驶车门，把艾伦甩进座位上。  
“别装了，小子，”他憋了满满一肚子的火气，“你比粪坑里的石头还要臭还要沉。”  
艾伦用鼻子笑了一声，坐直身体，自己系好安全带。他的眼睛清明透亮，瞳仁颜色比月光深一些，也要冷一些，既不朦胧，也看不出任何笑意。  
“那个繁育癌晚期患者认得你。”他没头没尾地说。  
“繁育癌？”  
“威利·戴巴。”  
“那又怎样？”利威尔绕过车头坐进驾驶座，对艾伦的话感到有些摸不着头脑，“我们之前和他做过生意，而且他还几乎毁掉了我们的公司，这些事你又不是不知道。他认识我，有什么值得惊讶的。”  
“可是看起来……他似乎知道你是gay，”艾伦的声音里毫无温度，他转过身看向利威尔，身上的安全带绷成紧张的直线，“你们做生意时还要互相表明性取向？”  
利威尔系安全带的动作滞住了。  
“他是不是点名要你跟他谈？”  
“……”  
“还是埃尔文逼你去讨好他？”  
“……没有这样的事，艾伦。”利威尔缓缓地回答，“不过我得承认，他的确知道我是同性恋，就像你身边的许多人也会把你‘当作’同性恋一样。”  
西南方向的天空飘来一片云彩，暂时遮住月亮，夜色越发黯淡幽深，车内艾伦的脸色显得十分难看：“这他妈到底是怎么回事？”  
利威尔深深吸了一口气：“不要再问愚蠢的问题了，艾伦，我和你不一样，我不需要遮掩自己的性向，世界上知道我是同性恋的人能填满整个墨西哥湾……我是土生土长的加州人，拥有自己房产和公司股份，我按时纳税，没有任何违法记录和信用污点。所以即便我喜欢男人，那又怎么样？只要我愿意，我可以随时去市政厅里和男人注册结婚。难道有人敢公然跳出来指责我是‘错误’的？”  
“但是……”  
“哦，我清楚你在担心什么，今天晚上戴巴一定也看出我们的关系了，啧啧，丑闻缠身的当红摇滚歌手和圈外的基佬约在一起共进晚餐，真是有趣的组合。”说到这里时，利威尔发现自己的语气甚至有些幸灾乐祸，“……这可不是好消息，你需要封口的人又多了一个——而且是相当麻烦的一个。”  
艾伦死死瞪着利威尔的侧脸，锋利的眼神像是要把对方的颅骨对半剖开。  
利威尔并不看他，也丝毫不为自己的话感到心虚和后悔：“所以你现在打算去哪，大明星？”  
“你难道就没有一点自觉吗？”艾伦几乎在低吼，声音在密闭性极佳的车厢内回荡，“刚刚那色狼从始至终都在往你身上瞟。”  
“他在看我？”利威尔愣了愣，“他明明一直在跟你鬼扯。”  
“我简直无法理解你是怎么挑选合作对象的。”  
“……”  
“连公司大厅里的热带鱼都明白那家伙是什么货色！”  
利威尔闭了闭眼，强迫自己忽略被震得发痛的耳膜，面对艾伦毫无根据的指责不知应该发笑还是应该生气：“艾伦，你不觉得这些话由我来说更合适吗？”  
“……”  
“还是时至今日，你依然坚信自己是‘直的’，专一，高尚，忠贞不渝，所以你和混蛋交往就是忍辱负重，逢场作戏。而像我这样的同性恋就饥渴，下贱，毫无廉耻，一见到同类的雄性生物就不能自已？”  
艾伦色彩浓重的眉毛紧紧拧成一团。  
“……整个晚上，我的爱人一直坐在我的对面，”利威尔平静而清晰地说，“他对我有多重要，难道你心里没有数吗？”  
年轻人顿时像漏光了气的气球，无力地垂下头：“……对不起。”

 

圆润明亮的月亮重新从云层后面探出头，利威尔下唇发白，觉得自己的心脏冷得快要结冰。  
艾伦一动不动，颓废的身影在夜色中定格许久，直到月光再次入侵车厢，才重新活过来。  
“是我的错，利威尔，”他承认道，“是我刚才没有控制好自己的情绪……你知道我从未那样想过你。”  
利威尔懒得再理他：“告诉我你打算去哪，我送你过去。”  
“利威尔，”艾伦轻声叫他的名字，握住他发动车子的手，利威尔发现对方的掌心里满是汗水，“……带我回家好吗？”  
“回家？”  
“去别处也行，咖啡馆或者酒店什么的，只要和你在一起。”  
利威尔猛地甩开他的爪子：“抱歉，这个节骨眼儿上，我可不想被别人发现自己居然跟一个天大的麻烦一起过夜。”他冷漠地说，目视前方，转动手中的方向盘，“你还是回去睡你的录音棚吧，我相信你和你神通广大的商业伙伴们有能力解决所有的事。”  
“我改变主意了，利威尔……我想回家。”  
艾伦不停重复着利威尔的名字，压低声音恳求，眼中咄咄逼人的光芒变得犹如水滴映出的月光般柔软。见利威尔没有继续反驳，他再次伸出手，用力扣住方向盘上利威尔的右手。  
他攥得很紧，利威尔几乎无法动作，只得立刻踩下刹车以免撞上路边的灌木。  
“你小子疯了！”  
“……求你了。”


	24. Chapter 24

夜色渐深，云和雾都全数散去了，雨后的空气纯净通透，一轮银色圆月静静挂在天空正中。  
利威尔载着艾伦向海边的方向驶去。临近午夜，环绕城市的快速公路上早已空空荡荡，前后都几乎看不到其他车辆的影子，路边更不见行人。车窗外，公路两旁高大的芭蕉树影影绰绰，仿佛列队出行的黑袍巫师，茂盛茁壮的巨型叶片层叠交织，将皎白的月光一丝不漏地拥入怀抱。  
高悬在电线上的路灯熄了一半，剩下的一半也犹如萤火般昏黄羸弱，一闪一闪地融化进黯淡的背景中。只有前方的柏油路面在车头的远光灯下反射出水面似的粼粼波光。  
利威尔盯着那片漫开的光，双手紧紧握住方向盘。他感到有些喘不过气，像是被车厢内停滞的气流扼住了喉咙。  
发动机的运转声显得微不足道，安静沉闷的空气令人厌烦。这个时间的电台里大概充斥着情感泛滥的俗套节目，而停留在CD机里的还是希斯特里亚的专辑，“活体齿轮”的新唱片则被堂而皇之地甩在一旁。  
艾伦没有把唱片收起来。利威尔也没有碰，他不打算率先开口打破静默，这件事应当是艾伦的任务——就像他们一贯的相处方式，年轻人总是有多得数不清的理由去挣脱副驾驶座上的安全带。  
是的，利威尔确信如果自己现在从前方“危机四伏”的公路上移开视线，立刻就能够在艾伦清澈漂亮的灰色眼睛中找到显而易见的慌乱——比发现“眼前的公路其实通向寂静岭”更为强烈，或者比得知“限量版芝士草莓甜甜圈即将开卖”更加急迫。

 

“我得说，利威尔。”  
直到他们从快速公路上下来，摆脱芭蕉树拐入另一条窄路，艾伦才姗姗开口，但语气完全谈不上慌乱。  
“……如果你不是临时有别的安排，我们似乎应该在两个路口之前拐弯，那才是回家的方向。”他慢吞吞地说，停顿了片刻，又换了一种比较鲜明直接的表达方式，“我想你大概走错路了。”  
“……好吧。”  
“不过索性将错就错开到海边，再沿着滨海公路开回去，顺路看看海也是个好主意。”  
“三更半夜你什么也看不到，”利威尔叹了口气，降低车速，“除了海里的灯塔。”  
尽管艾伦说出的内容不是他愿意听到的，但至少现在车厢里的气氛不那么令人难受了。  
“我们在下一个路口掉头，原路返回，”利威尔决断道，他瞟了一眼身旁的男人，尽量使自己显得不以为意，接着发现艾伦也正在注视着自己，“……怎么？你要和我换位置吗？”  
“当然不，晚上我喝了酒，还是不要冒险为好。”艾伦仰起头，放松身体，懒懒地斜靠在椅背上，“……对了，你别看刚刚威利•戴巴离开俱乐部时一副晕头转向、口无遮拦的样子，他的脑子其实清醒得很，不仅对自己说出口的每一个字都心里有数，别人酒后说的东西他也统统记得一清二楚，回家后还能不慌不忙写下个会议纪要。”  
“会议纪要？”  
“如果谈话中有什么对他有价值的信息。”  
利威尔在交通灯前调转车头：“真是会令人感到不自在的天赋。可话说回来，你不是也跟他一样？难道你会让半点酒精停留在自己的大脑里？”  
艾伦有些尴尬地抓了抓头发，好像晚饭时灌进嘴里的酒精都径直从大脑流经头皮到了发梢。  
“我没有事后写会议纪要的习惯，我只是……对酒精不敏感而已。”他努力为自己辩解，“而且我猜想戴巴不喜欢吃巧克力，但热衷甜品的男人总是比热衷肉食的男人更能给别人留下单纯诚恳的印象，所以他才在晚饭时抢走了我的布丁。”  
利威尔却立刻回想起了很久之前艾伦拿来讨好自己的甜甜圈：“……你觉得他今天是故意来套你的话？”  
“我应该还没那么重要。”艾伦说，“我们只聊了一些无关痛痒或者人尽皆知的琐事。戴巴看到了你我在一起，不过我想他暂时还不至于脱掉西装去跟小报记者抢饭吃。他现在也算是给我和活体齿轮投钱的老板之一，赔本的买卖谁都不喜欢做……我说这些只是想提醒你，以后与戴巴打交道时要时刻保持警惕，保不准他会在哪里给你挖坑。”  
“不然就会像埃尔文那样？”  
“没错，你也看到了，埃尔文当初就应该对戴巴和他的表妹抱有戒心，至少应该顾及到日后可能离婚……”  
“他们是夫妻，”利威尔笑了一声，打断艾伦的评论，“凯瑟琳是他的妻子，戴巴是妻子的表哥，你的意思是埃尔文应当对身边的亲人也抱有戒心？”  
“至少在他们结婚后不久，戴巴小姐就在私下变卖从娘家带来的不动产。”  
“可事实是在那之后他们依然共同生活了好几年，她的娘家也并非从来没有帮衬过埃尔文。他们婚姻破裂的根源不得而知，但总不能因为两个人如今形同陌路就断言他们不曾拥有过幸福。”  
“戴巴算不得家人，没人会把戴巴的婚姻当回事，包括他们自己。”艾伦固执己见地嘟囔了几句，扯扯身上的安全带，似乎觉得它有些过紧了。他转头看向车窗外，声音低沉了几分，“……婚姻什么也代表不了，既不能使彼此共患难，也不能同富贵。”  
即使是在讨论戴巴兄妹，利威尔还是很意外艾伦会做出如此论断，他看了一眼自己手指上光洁纤细的戒指，忽然感到一丝讽刺。  
“你说的没错，婚姻并不是保险柜。”他低声说，重新将车子开回到快速公路上，“可是对于常人而言，家庭是一种很容易上瘾的东西，哪怕它的起点也许并不是那么纯粹……还记得吗？艾伦，你曾经说过你想要一个家的。”  
艾伦终于闭上嘴，没有对利威尔的暗示做出回应。他将右车窗打开一半，带着咸腥海水味道的空气争先恐后地灌进车厢，气温似乎不再下降了，车外飞速向后掠去的气流呼呼作响。

 

利威尔把车停进车库里，下车走进院子，仍然刻意地保持着缄默。脚下的石板路上长了苔藓，湿滑一片，草坪和篱笆上的装饰灯都没有打开，大门上方的摄像头旁，一个细微的红色圆点规律地闪动着。艾伦寸步不离地跟在利威尔的身后，他的身体散发出掺有酒味的灼热气息，遮住了那一点可怜的月光。  
艾伦不再是之前那个会将任何事都划成非黑即白的不成熟男孩了，利威尔难过地想，他在黑暗中摸索着打开大门，身后艾伦的胸膛几乎要贴上他的后背。艾伦已经拥有了极为出色的事业，以及足以匹配自己身形的思想和决断，而曾经能够使他产生动摇的酒精和糖分则一并沦为了铺路的工具。利威尔甚至有些不敢确定，艾伦刚刚在俱乐部外莫名其妙爆发出的情绪究竟是内心的驱使还是精妙的演绎。  
即便在二人关系之初，利威尔也不曾奢求自己能够掌控对方的人生。但现如今年龄和阅历带来的优势越发显得薄弱，这令他感到一种前所未有的无力，比不得不搬到廉价公寓里时更加深刻的无力。

落地窗外单调的夜色使屋子看起来比白天还要空旷，利威尔在玄关停下脚步，脱掉身上的西装，艾伦绕过他径直走向客厅：“要再喝点什么吗？”  
“冰箱里没有啤酒。”利威尔不留情面地说，但心中还是为诺大的房间里终于能有些人气而感到些许的欣慰，他打开吊灯，“酒柜里的东西你也别想碰。”  
“没有果汁？”  
“没有那玩意儿。”  
“可乐？”  
“当然也没有。”  
“冰淇淋呢？总该有吧。”  
“哦，我明白了，原来你吵着回家是为了觅食。”  
厨房里传出一声冰箱门关闭的响动，过了几秒钟，艾伦走出来，将喝掉一半的矿泉水瓶随手丢在餐桌上。他站到利威尔面前，容貌英俊，瞳色深不见底，冰凉粗糙的拇指划过利威尔的下巴：“……当然是为了觅食，我以为你早有觉悟。”  
利威尔按住对方的手：“等明天早上醒来，你就会拒绝承认今天晚上发生的一切的。”  
“是的，宝贝，”年轻人低下头亲吻他的嘴角，“……看来我不必亲自提醒你了。”  
他们像市区公园角落里急色的偷情者一样，身上挂着凌乱褶皱的衬衫和西裤，在沙发上、钢琴边和落地窗前亲密交合，慷慨地分享着彼此的体液，直到口干舌燥、浑身瘫软，并将漂亮昂贵的兽皮毯子毁成一团乱七八糟的抹布。年轻人掌握的技巧和以前一样有限——甚至还要更糟，也许他压根不打算用前戏和技巧取代本能。利威尔倒是觉得没什么不好，疼痛总该比接踵而至的快感更不容易使人心生眷恋。  
他们在浴缸里做最后一次时，利威尔已经无法判断究竟是怎样的感觉在刺激自己的感官。  
“真想溺死在里面。”艾伦狠狠撕咬着利威尔脖子上新鲜的牙印，“这样明天一早我就不用醒来了。”  
利威尔不想分析对方这句话里究竟是情色成分多一点还是自暴自弃的成分多一点，他没有回答，也没有力气回答。  
他已经溺死了。

艾伦将利威尔用浴巾裹着抱到床上，从后方紧紧拥住他赤裸的身体——年轻人一向热衷这个姿势，也许是安全感匮乏的另一种表达。利威尔觉得自己的脑袋和四肢似乎在浴室里灌满了水，沉甸甸的，每个细胞都随时会宣告罢工。  
“是不是很爽？”罪魁祸首甚至还恬不知耻地自我表扬。  
利威尔勉强哼了一声算是回应，一心想要睡觉。  
“你难道没有什么想要问我的？”年轻人的声音中丝毫没有倦意。  
“问题吗？”利威尔感觉自己的意识逐渐脱离躯体，“……你呢，爽不爽？”  
“当然，随时都可以再来一发。”艾伦埋下头在利威尔的颈间舔舐，“还有呢？别的问题？”  
咬痕处针刺般的锐痛束缚住了利威尔正在从躯体中浮起的灵魂，他有些不耐烦，抬起手把艾伦毛茸茸的脑袋推开：“别他妈胡闹了，我下周还怎么出门？”  
“那又怎样？如果可以的话，我希望你永远都不要出门，不要去公司！就在家里，院子里也不准去，一辈子都只见我一个人。”艾伦忿忿地说，“我们整整三十四天没有见面了，利威尔，你明明说你过得不好，可是我现在就在你的身边，你却没什么想跟我聊的？”  
“……”  
“难道你只是想跟我上床？你过瘾了，就觉得其他事都无所谓了？”  
“……”  
“你就一点也不想听听我的打算？现在我的整个人生可是都悬在上面。”  
利威尔用尽全身力气翻了个白眼，确信艾伦是决意不要睡觉了，他叹了口气：“如果你还没有将我划进需要抱有戒心的范畴，那就说说看吧，别担心，我不会把你说的话写成会议纪要的。”

 

艾伦放软语气：“利威尔，三十年前你在洛杉矶吗？”  
“没错，”利威尔耷拉着眼皮，干巴巴地回答，“甚至就住在三英里外的某座老房子里，拼命讨好一只养不熟的白眼猫。”  
艾伦将他抱得更紧一些：“真希望能在那时就认识你。”  
“抱歉，可我并不是很想与一颗卵子做朋友。”  
艾伦无声地笑了笑：“差不多三十年前，在缅因州中部一座交通闭塞的小镇上，一对年轻的男女相遇了。”  
利威尔一愣，没料到艾伦撒完泼打完滚居然要给自己讲故事，心中的火气和睡意渐渐散去。他放松身体，安静地听艾伦在自己耳边叙述。  
“……男的是在大城市读书的大学生，鼻子上架着厚厚近视镜的那种，为了疏解学校里的烦恼，趁暑假追着山脉间蜿蜒的河流来到小镇散心。女孩才上初中，青春洋溢，有一头棕褐色的迷人长发，最喜欢穿碎花连衣裙，课余时为外来的观光客做向导赚点零花钱。大学生几乎是第一眼就被乡下女孩所吸引，觉得她善良清纯，美丽动人，与跟学校里那些肚子里有些墨水便故作高贵的女同学都截然不同。他日思夜想，眼里再也看不进半点风景，索性在镇上住下，还精心筹划了一场在小镇里绝对算得上庄重的表白。女孩被大学生热烈真挚的情感和宽阔的眼界打动，两人迅速坠入爱河。他们平日里用电话和书信联系，假期则甜蜜相聚，在女孩的鼓励下，大学生顺利完成了大学的学业，成绩优异。他自然希望能够进入研究生院继续进修。不料因为他的父母都是二战时轴心国的逃难者，心仪的犹太裔导师断然拒绝了他的申请，还鼓动其他导师也这样做。甚至因为相同的原因，女孩的父母也一直不甚赞成他们之间的恋情。正当大学生心灰意冷、痛苦万分时，海湾战争战事紧急，征兵海报贴满了大街小巷。为了证明自己的能力与忠诚，大学生决定入伍，奔赴地球另一端的战场。”  
“……上帝保佑他。”  
“满怀激情和热血的大学生来到伊拉克，准备在此大展宏图。但就像很多被征兵宣传洗脑的新兵一样，他很快发现自己并不是梦中的正义使者，而只是卑鄙石油掠夺者中微不足道的一员。每天都有无辜的人死去，惨烈血腥的场面屡见不鲜，远远超过他在学校课堂里得到的认知，大学生感到强烈的冲击和自我怀疑，他逐渐理解了导师对自己的排斥，并不断向上司和战友提问来到这里的意义。很快，消极的话语和作战态度使他受到了周围人的排挤。在艰苦而失意的异国他乡，大学生无比思念小镇上温柔美丽的恋人，他们曾约定在战争胜利后结婚，这是大学生仅剩的精神支持。他开始频繁用军营里的电话与女孩联系，向她倾诉战争的不公和残酷，可令他痛心的是，女孩的回应渐渐变得简短和冷淡，似乎也对他的立场产生了疑问。没过多久，大学生便因为过多占用稀缺的电话资源受到了军队的处分，被命令转移到更危险、设备也更匮乏的据点去，也彻底与心爱的女孩断了联系。就这样，难捱的日子又过了大半年，战争终于结束，大学生所在支队因为在前线的勇猛作战得到国防部的嘉奖，大学生也得到一枚闪亮的奖章。他揣着这枚能够为自己作证的宝贵奖章，急不可耐地返回缅因州的小镇上。小镇的样子与他离开时几乎毫无变化，连路边坏掉的路灯都依然如故。然而令他魂牵梦萦的女孩却不见了，女孩的家人也一并消失。在大学生的百般恳求下，女孩家的邻居告诉他，他离开美国后不久，女孩的父母不幸在一次伐木事故中双双丧生，无依无靠的女孩不能继续在本地生活，只好投奔远在华盛顿州的亲戚。”  
利威尔翻过身，看着艾伦的眼睛，发现其中并没有什么感情色彩：“后来呢？”  
“大学生也去了华盛顿州，凭借不错的学历和战场上得来的英雄身份，他轻松地在西雅图一家公立医院里找到了工作。他一边上班，一边四处寻找女孩，但始终一无所获。一年后，他告诉自己必须接受现实——年轻的女孩很可能已经忘记自己，重新开始了新的生活。大学生忍住悲痛，全身心投入到创业中，不久他便与另一名对自己有好感的女子结了婚，生下一个儿子，渐渐拥有了令旁人艳羡的事业和家庭。但不知所踪的乡下女孩一直是他里内心无法愈合的伤口。”  
利威尔似乎已经猜到了这个故事的主角：“女孩其实并没有结婚，对不对？”  
“是的，又过了几年，在西雅图的一家咖啡馆里，毫无预兆的，他们再次相遇了。已经成年的女孩告诉大学生，这些年来自己从来没有停止过对他的思念，当初她担心大学生会在战斗中分心，强忍悲痛向他隐瞒了自己父母的悲剧。不料收留自己的亲戚是更加激进的反战人士，在他们的强硬阻拦下，女孩才不得不与战场上的大学生断了通信。寄人篱下的女孩无力反抗，只好每天为大学生祈祷，也许是这祈祷奏了效，大学生的名字一直没有出现在军队公布的阵亡名单中。战争结束后，又过了很久，女孩无意间在某本杂志封面上看到了大学生的照片，她欣喜若狂，恨不得立刻冲到他的面前。可是紧接着注意到照片里男人手上的婚戒时，又不由得酸楚难耐、心生退却。她不敢贸然去打扰大学生和他现在的家庭，却鬼使神差地放弃了之前的工作，只身来到西雅图——即使没有缘分共度余生，生活在同一个城市也是好的。”  
利威尔轻轻握住艾伦的手：“……男人到了中年，最吃不消的就是青涩的‘初恋情怀’。”  
“是吗？”艾伦轻飘飘地问了一句，忽然欺身而上，开始用力撕咬利威尔的嘴唇，激烈程度使利威尔一度以为他忘记了讲到一半的故事。  
“……臭小子，你今天是不在我身上开几个口子就不痛快吗？”在口中尝到咸涩的血腥味时，利威尔忍无可忍地在对方屁股上掐了一把，“乖乖讲你的童话。”  
“什么童话？然后他俩就一拍即合地又搞上了呗。”艾伦态度大变，十分敷衍地说，“然后女孩果然狗血地怀了孕，男人便表示要放弃现在的家庭与女孩结婚，女孩自然说什么也不肯，反而独自往南跑到洛杉矶生下了孩子。虽然母子二人的生活一直不算宽裕，但女孩从来不肯接受孩子父亲的经济援助，希望他能安安稳稳过好自己的生活。可是在好丈夫和好父亲的表象之下，大学生多年来也始终生活在深刻的自责之中，他曾数次到过洛杉矶，最多也只是敢在女孩工作的地方偷偷看上她几眼，女孩意外去世后，他内心的痛苦和悔恨达到了顶点。”  
利威尔注视着艾伦的眼睛——它们的形状与卡露拉的几乎完全相同，但卡露拉的眼睛从来不会像眼前的这双一样缺乏温度：“……这就是你的身世？”  
“这是‘活体齿轮’的‘艾伦’的身世。”艾伦纠正说。  
“你去找你的……吉克的父亲了？”  
“还记得之前吉克拍摄的爆米花电影吗？我的名字出现在了电影谢幕的大名单里。那之后不久——我怀疑是吉克自己透露给他的父亲的，总之耶格尔先生找到了我。这个故事便是他分享给我的。”  
对于艾伦父亲的事，利威尔其实并没有太多的心理建设——尽管他很早就意识到吉克和艾伦是兄弟。他觉得自己应该宽慰一下艾伦，不过艾伦看起来似乎并不需要宽慰。  
“如果这位耶格尔先生说得没错，卡露拉……你的父母才是更早相恋的。”  
艾伦不置可否：“我不想与他打交道。”  
“至少他应该不是你之前设想中滥情的负心汉……你见过他了？”  
“私下见过几面，都是他坚持要来找的我。他的名字叫格里沙，的确在海湾战争中受过表彰，作为军医。你说的不错，在商人中，他的外表看起来算是诚恳踏实的，又很会说话，也许正是如此女人缘才比别人好一些。格里沙很希望我能承认他这个父亲。”  
“他一定是想在你身上弥补对卡露拉的亏欠。”  
“在我看来，这只是用一个错误去弥补之前的过错，就像他选择用参战来改变自己的出身一样。”艾伦说，“可是格里沙很执着，几乎每个月都给我打电话。我没有跟任何人提过他，利威尔，所以请原谅我也向你隐瞒了这件事，我那时真的没有计划让他进入我的生活。我告诉格里沙我可能永远也不会承认他做我的父亲，但他说不要紧。后来去年圣诞节的时候，大概是吉克在他面前提到了一些我在乐队里的不顺利，他忽然给我打来电话，说是可以把棕榈树——或是一个差不多的公司——整个买下来送给我，以后我想和谁做音乐、做怎样的音乐都没有问题。”  
利威尔屏住呼吸：“你动心了？”  
“怎么会？那时候我可是春风得意，以为棕榈树本来就是我的天下了，没了我，‘活体齿轮’和棕榈树统统都要完蛋。”艾伦自嘲地笑了一声，“我毫不犹豫地拒绝了他。但这回的事把我彻底浇醒了。”  
利威尔感到背后一阵寒意：“所以现在你打算接受他的赠予？”  
“我只是觉得他编的故事还挺不错的——虽然他坚持说里面大部分都是事实。我至今仍然认为自己就是随处可见的婚外情产物，我小时候也从没有见过他。”艾伦的语气漠然，“网上一些多事的家伙把我在‘宿醉’时的表演影像翻了出来，影像里的歌曲恰好就是老兵唱给故乡爱人的，居然跟格里沙故事里大学生参战时的经历不谋而合——这给了我灵感，眼下没有比它更好的引线了。我重新录制了这首歌，下周五会作为个人单曲发布，连带上面这个故事。”他吸了吸鼻子，松开利威尔的手，“到时候，大家就会明白，视频中的我其实是在为父母的爱情悲剧歌唱，是在用自己的方式呼唤和平……他们还会知道，我的母亲是被入室抢劫的歹徒所杀，而我在与歹徒搏斗时右手受了重伤。”  
“打感情牌是个不错的主意，”利威尔沉默了许久，不情愿地承认道，“或许能够逆转你眼下的困境，粉丝们会从你之前的谎言上移开视线……”  
“然后把注意力放到战争上去——这个故事里每一个人都没有错，错的是万恶的战争。”  
“这是你自己的主意？”  
“难道你认为棕榈树还会帮我谋出路？”艾伦语带讽刺地说，“……别担心，我已经与格里沙对过口供了。”  
“……他一定感到很高兴。”  
“差不多吧，我觉得我只要愿意与他交谈他就会很高兴。”他顿了顿，“怎么说呢？有时候我会产生一种感觉——他也许真的与我妈妈在缅因州有过一段旧情。”  
毋庸置疑，在公众面前“坦白”悲惨的身世一定能够比不痛不痒的致歉收获更多的眼泪和同情，特别是当斗争的主题上升至战争与和平的高度时，流行音乐圈里的风风浪浪立刻便显得乏味和娘炮起来。  
但利威尔丝毫无法体会到喜悦——心里的那张网反而束缚得更紧了。与舆论博弈的技能绝不是一名追逐梦想的摇滚歌手应该掌握的，他曾经盼望艾伦能够学会圆滑处世，可如今他却宁可看到艾伦像当初与“宿醉”分道扬镳时那样，撕破脸皮狠狠骂上几句粗话。

 

“……希望你和格里沙的计划能够奏效，多少挽回些在粉丝中的声望。”利威尔对艾伦和自己说，“托你的铁粉弗洛克的福，我已经再也不想在公司里听到你的名字了。”  
“你说的是弗洛克？”艾伦眨眨眼，有些讶异地问，“是我看错他了吗？他倒是比我想象的更加坚定。”  
“不，恰恰相反，他已经把你干的好事和打碎的CD搅拌在一起，灌进了每个人午餐的饮料里。现在可好，连给茶水间送咖啡的大婶都知道你是个满嘴谎话的小混蛋了。”  
弗洛克使利威尔头一次真切体会到粉丝对偶像的狂热，也头一次知道从一往情深到恨之入骨的转变竟可以如此简单。  
弗洛克一改往日里无条件维护艾伦的做派，对艾伦人设破裂表现出了极强烈的愤怒和怨恨，仿佛艾伦辜负了他毕生的期望，毁灭了他一手创建的乌托邦。不止一个人悄悄告诉利威尔，弗洛克常常在茶水间里满腔怒火地向周围人控诉艾伦的“忘恩负义”——好像自己真的对艾伦恩重如山似的。  
“一个人年纪轻轻怎么可以这样刻薄？又不是别人逼着他去粉艾伦的，还真把自己当成是精神股东了。”同一间办公室的佩特拉皱着鼻子，愤愤不平地抱怨，“当初希斯特利亚被批评时，他也是这样落井下石的。”  
“不要这么说，每个人都有公开发表自己意见的权利。”利威尔安慰她道，“何况他还为艾伦花过不少钱。”  
“可艾伦根本没有做什么伤天害理的事！瞧弗洛克的样子，我还以为艾伦就是灭霸本人呢！”  
“但愿没人坐着星际飞船来砍他的脑袋。”  
利威尔也在心中告诫自己不要被弗洛克的激烈言论影响，但还是刻意减少了去茶水间的次数，甚至在某次私下讨论中，忍不住向埃尔文提议将弗洛克暂时派遣到海外。每当他想起网络上铺天盖地的负面言论和隐藏在大街小巷里的无数“弗洛克”时，就觉得胸口喘不上气。

艾伦在床上滚来滚去，哈哈大笑，显得既没心没肺又忘恩负义：“真是太可惜啦，我还没来得及跟他好好聊上几句呢。”  
一条结实的胳膊重重压在利威尔胸口，利威尔顿时觉得自己窒息的倾向变得更严重了。  
“你大概是挨骂第二多的人，”他尽量简短地说，“加州，现在。”  
“第一名是谁？”  
“州长。”  
艾伦笑得更加开心：“我猜你平时不怎么在网上冲浪，利威尔。”他放过利威尔的呼吸系统，“现在互联网上活跃着一个成形的组织，叫‘艾伦是个大傻冒兄弟会’或者类似的搞笑名字，每天致力于在各种私人媒体和社交平台上抹黑我，拼命把我塑造成和灭霸他老人家一个造型，最好能扒光衣服连人带吉他轰出流行音乐圈去。”他轻快地说，“你猜，弗洛克有没有加入他们？”  
“……无聊又愚蠢的把戏，”利威尔完全无法共享他语气中微妙的得意感，“更可能是受人唆使。”  
“你认为那个人是谁？”  
“这件事的热度早就过去了，在我看来，反复的指责和谩骂除了能够收获一点可怜的认同感，顺便让你……和爱你的人感到不舒服以外，什么也改变不了。”  
“我倒是觉得没什么，”艾伦说，“利威尔，你会感到不舒服吗？”  
利威尔没有回答他的问题：“喜欢你音乐的人不会因为别人几句难听的话就轻易改变自己的口味。而那些执着于‘活体齿轮’人设的粉丝，比如弗洛克，也早就加入到讨伐你的队伍中。尽管你有错在先，但不可否认，现在网络上关于你的言论同样是十分糟糕的暴力行为，毕竟你既没有杀人放火，也没有出轨嫖娼……普通路人是很难理解这种粉丝暴力的出发点的。理性地说，你被骂得越惨，反而越让人同情。”  
“……不仅如此，还为我赚来了别人几年都别想有的曝光度。这次的单曲公开后，舆论导向就立刻会从我的罪恶转移到战争的罪恶上去，形势好的话，我还会趁热出一张反战主题的专辑——免费发布在网上。即使以后再有死脑筋的人追究，以格里沙来看，我的身世与当初胡编的也不能算是天壤之别。所以这个周末是他们最后的狂欢了，”艾伦盯着天花板，“因为我赢定了，至少这一轮。”  
利威尔心中深处仍存活着一种强烈的不安。  
“他们……”他在几个熟悉的名字间犹豫良久，终于挑了最容易说出口的那个选项，“罗德，恐怕不会善罢甘休的，他知道我们之间的关系……何况希斯特利亚——如果真是他的女儿——还曾经在演出后台看到过我们……罗德大可以继续指使那个什么兄弟会……”  
“没错，这也是我最担心的事。如果希斯特利亚和让都跳出来指认我，那我就只好出柜。”艾伦沉声道，“利威尔，我们已经认识七年了，事到如今，我承认自己没有任何理由还以异性恋者自居。我同样深爱着你，并从未为此动摇或者后悔过。你知道，从二十年前开始，那些赫赫有名的摇滚乐手就乐于为同性恋人群‘声张正义’，他们平等包容的音乐主张一直饱受赞扬。可他们自己都不是同性恋，许多人有老婆和孩子，并且从不与真正的同性恋打交道，过着最符合世俗价值观的生活——很奇怪吧，明明是最叛逆不羁的摇滚乐，却在同性恋的问题上自相矛盾。二十年后，同性恋终于可以与一般夫妻一样注册结婚，拥有法律上的配偶关系——如果我也只是一名普通的纳税人，这一切都顺理成章。”他顿了顿，向挪动身体靠近利威尔，利威尔能够感受到他热腾腾的体温，“我明白这些对你来说不公平，但我现在是一名混得还算不错的歌手，我要经营我的乐队，我不得不顾及大众的目光。在大多数人的眼里，男同性恋依然要与娘娘腔划等号——不巧这也是摇滚乐最忌讳的。软绵绵的女人也许可以在摇滚圈勉强混下去，软绵绵的男人只能一败涂地。一旦我公开自己喜欢男人，以后我玩金属的时候别人便会认为我在虚张声势，我抒情的时候则更顺理成章地认为我身体里雌激素泛滥，总之与音乐风格没什么关系，都是我携带的同性恋基因决定的——还好大家现在不管这玩意儿叫病毒了。”他不紧不慢地说完，想了想，又补充道，“对了，说不准就是因为我性骚扰伙伴才搞得乐队不得安宁。”  
利威尔心里阵阵抽痛。他绝不愿看到艾伦一败涂地，却不得不承认对方说的正是现实。人们现在似乎可以爽快地接受自己身边的同性恋店员、商人和工程师，却对荧幕上的同性恋艺人和运动员异常挑剔。

 

“你不该是同性恋的，艾伦。”他最后说。  
“不，我当然是，我甚至怀疑自己是天生的同性恋。”艾伦翻身压住利威尔的身体，亲吻他的额头，“我对女人没有半点兴趣，只有看到你的时候才会产生冲动……只有你才行。难道这不意味着我是同性恋吗？”  
利威尔并不是很有兴致，他偏过头，试图从艾伦的禁锢下逃开，大腿擦过对方下身不知何时又精神起来的硬物，立刻收获到一声带有十足挑逗意味的喘息。  
“……艾伦。”利威尔又叹了口气——这些天来，每当念出这个名字时，他都忍不住叹气。  
他放弃挣扎，按住对方的后脑勺：“不该是这样的。”  
“也许吧，”艾伦开始舔舐他的锁骨，“我绝不会认输，也不想让别人来打扰你。你肯定也不愿意过天天乔装出行，朋友和家人都被曝光到网上的倒霉生活。”他向下舔到胸口，利威尔的身体随之绷紧了，手上猛然用力要将他推开，艾伦敏捷地反手握住他的小臂，“……我花了整整一周时间才下定决心与你分开。‘只是暂时到国外去避避风头，对我们两个都有益处，说不准……我们也不像自以为的那样彼此依赖’，我不停地劝说自己。可是你也见识到了，利威尔，”他自暴自弃地冷哼一声，“这根本就是个笑话，去他妈的风评和专辑销量吧，我恨不得跟你一块儿锁死在床上算了。”  
“既然你打算跟我一块锁死在这儿，就不该擅自将我排除在你的计划之外。”  
“我现在没有计划了，我只想干你的屁股。”  
利威尔顺从地在艾伦面前抬起腿，作为对对方粗俗宣言的回应：“没人能公开质疑你的性向，你老二插的地方完全是你的自由。”  
“没错，利威尔，”艾伦的手掌覆上他的臀部，“这反而是最糟糕的，因为同性恋，大家表面上都得三缄其口，连‘兄弟会’也不可能像以前一样毫无顾忌地大肆发表歧视的言论——意味着我很难再从舆论中获得支持。大家都在心里说，‘原来艾伦是基佬，怪不得他的音乐这样或者那样’。”他的手指熟练地探入利威尔的身体，在尚还柔软湿热的内壁上摩擦，“……又有几个人打心眼儿里真的对同性恋毫无偏见呢？”  
利威尔咬紧下唇，觉得全身的血液都冲上了头顶，他剧烈地颤抖起来，曲起腿本能地想要逃离。  
“……为了避免这样的事发生，我愿意在必须的时候采取一些非常规的手段，骂自己也好，认爹也好，我都有这个觉悟。但我不想把你牵扯进来。”  
年轻强壮的身体死死钳制住他，手指每一下都精准地按在前列腺上。  
“告诉我，利威尔，有人像这样碰过你吗？”  
那些萦绕在利威尔心头的不自然感终于扯掉最后一层面纱。  
“你才是所谓的‘兄弟会’，”他的声音沙哑干涩，“和一切过激言论的真正煽动者。”  
艾伦报以沉默。  
利威尔忽然感到一阵强烈的悲哀：“艾伦，这一点也不像你。”  
艾伦抽出手指，将他的双腿向身体两侧分开，眼神在黑暗的背景色中显得温柔深邃。  
“原谅我，利威尔，我必须这么做。”

 

利威尔怀疑自己直到天亮才在极度疲惫和焦虑不安中勉强入睡，醒来时已是正午。  
艾伦正顶着久违的太阳，在院子里有一搭没一搭地手动修剪草坪。  
“冰箱里竟然连一只蘑菇都没有，”看到利威尔走出房子，年轻人眯着眼睛大声抱怨，“我不在的时候你究竟是怎么活下来的？”  
“我也不知道。”利威尔拢住身上柔软宽大的睡袍，刺眼的阳光和胃里强烈的空虚感使他有些头晕眼花，他抬起手遮住眼睛，“公司楼下可以吃快餐，还有挺多风味可供选择的。”  
艾伦担忧地望着他：“我还是出去买点东西吧。”  
利威尔从他的裤兜里摸出手机：“我叫凯尼过来，他反正闲得很。”  
他三言两语给凯尼布置好采购任务，将手机甩回到艾伦怀里：“认真点儿，把草坪剪坏我可不会饶过你，”他步履虚浮地往回走，“我得去洗个澡，身上简直臭死了。”  
艾伦没有答话，丢下手中的工具，亦步亦趋地跟了上去。

凯尼在三个小时后才到，悍马车的后座和后备箱里塞满了花花绿绿的膨化食品、啤酒和四分之一头猪，甚至还包括两条比手臂还长的三文鱼。  
“凯尼，你的意思是我还要再去买一台冰柜？”利威尔抱着哈士奇抱枕躺在客厅的沙发上，注视着自己舅舅和艾伦一前一后将食材分批运进厨房，“我想我告诉过你家里只有我们两个人。”  
“我想我也告诉过你不干活的人就闭上嘴，这他妈可是老子刚从海里捞上来的新鲜战利品。”凯尼鼻孔朝天，得意洋洋地挥舞着手中的三文鱼，全然不顾鱼尾巴上还晃荡着仓储超市的铁皮标签，“你这一副纵//欲//过//度的鬼样子是怎么搞的，赶紧滚起来做饭，矮子，老子晚上要吃烤猪肘子！”  
“好啊，你不把带来的破玩意儿都吃干净就别想出门。”  
“破玩意儿？有种你一口也别吃！”  
“把薯片递给我一包，番茄味儿的，”利威尔的屁股纹丝不动，向自己的舅舅伸出手，“然后再帮我泡一杯茶，茶包在咖啡机旁边，谢谢。”  
艾伦：“……”  
利威尔一直半死不活地躺到傍晚，吃掉半年年份额的垃圾食品，才觉得胸口和腰上都不那么难受了。  
凯尼如愿吃到猪肘子，心满意足，重新燃起了战斗的意志：“你们两个小鬼到底什么时候能结婚？卖唱卖了这么多年，居然连一对婚戒钱都没赚够？”  
凯尼显然不会去关心网络上年轻人之间传播的流言蜚语，他只是单纯地想给利威尔找不痛快而已——效果卓著，利威尔发誓自己再也不想听到结婚以及它的任何衍生词了。  
艾伦眉头紧锁，迟疑了片刻，正要开口回答，利威尔在桌子下面踢踢他的小腿。  
“艾伦找到了他的父亲，”他尽量简略地概括道，“他要优先应付那边。”  
凯尼睁大眼睛，没料到自己的挑衅竟然得到了正式的回应。  
“……耶格尔先生住在西雅图，是一名成功的企业家。”  
“……原来如此，”凯尼一字一顿地说，转过头，若有所思地盯着艾伦，“恭喜你，希望你和你的父亲能相处得不错……我原本以为你是担心对自己的演唱事业不利才搁置结婚的事。”他慢吞吞地吃掉盘子里一块焦黄的猪皮，又像是突然想起了什么快乐的事似的，脸色一变，兴高采烈地看向利威尔，“不过恐怕没有父亲会喜欢你这样难伺候的儿媳妇呢！”  
“这和他没关系！”艾伦终于丢下手中的叉子，“这是我跟利威尔的事……”  
“这当然是你和矮子的事，”凯尼大笑着拍他的肩膀，勾住他的脖子，故作神秘地压低声音，“所以你们一定是在床上合不来啰？别不好意思，舅舅我可认识好多神医，专治这类毛病。”  
利威尔低头盯着自己盘子里酱汁寡淡的沙拉，知道艾伦的脸色一定比自己的更难看。


End file.
